The Guardian Of Life
by MissYuki1990
Summary: After centuries of being alone, of yearning for a place he could call home, of loving and losing over and over again, he had given up and decided to spend the rest of eternity alone. But nothing had ever gone according to plan with him, so why should it work now? SLASH, MPREG, RATED M FOR A VERY GOOD REASON
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights to the characters of Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings. They belong to their respective, absolutely amazing authors.

**Warnings**:slash, explicit content, mpreg, violence, angst, drama

**cut**

A sigh rolled off of full lips and eyes of greenest emeralds looked at the roof made out of thick routs. It has been almost 200 years since he had arrived to this world. Almost 200 years since he had last had any sort of contact with a human being.

He couldn't exactly call this living, but it was better than the battles and wars he had constantly found himself plunged into every time he'd enter a new dimension or travel to another world.

With a sigh he rolled off of his comfortable little cot made out of tree-routs and furs and stood on long, lean legs as he stretched. The little hut in Mirkwood was his little haven. His only living companions were the animals of the forest. He had run into an Elf or two occasionally, but usually had kept his distance. He was sure they knew about him, but he guessed they respected his need for privacy and simply stayed away.

With an elegant wave of a long-fingered hand he conjured himself some hot water. Walking into the improvised kitchen he opened one of the clay pots, took out a few dried chamomile leafs and let them fall into the hot water. He walked out and inhaled the fresh scent of the forest. A gentle breeze caressed his face marring handsome features with a frown of concern. There was something off in the air, a strange scent carried by the breeze.

It was weak, but his sense of smell was strong enough to pick it up.

It was the scent of decay; of rotten flesh and Death.

The cup vanished and an intricately carved staff appeared in his hand. On the top of the staff between three pointed tips was a dark green gem the size of a grown man's fist. If one looked at it closely they would see a strange phenomenon in the gem, much alike a black nebulous cloud, constantly twisting and turning.

He looked around and listened, noticing only in that moment that no birds were singing. It was surprisingly quiet for that time of morning.

He let go of a short, high-pitched whistle and with a neigh a black stallion galloped out of the forest to stop in front of him.

"Qlúpho sorúm, gelirén?" (Have you seen anything, dear friend?) He scratched the stallion between his big brown eyes, receiving a distressed neigh as an answer, the beautiful stallion hitting the ground two times with a front right leg making his master frown and gaze darkly into the forest, "Áili Istar hátu keár ceh do jalthi?" (The Brown Istar left his part of the forest?)

The horse nudged his master's shoulder lightly and he placed his hand on the horse's neck.

"Huram sic ker lith?" (Where did he go?)

The stallion shook his head, big brown eyes looking at the beautiful man almost imploringly.

"Quípthe lah'ha kem." (Take me to him.)

Without any prompting the stallion bent front legs, and he hurried to climb the black mustang's back.

"Také, merén. Lam tun jin qáya lo fith." (Hurry, my friend. I have a bad feeling about this.)

The stallion reared back, galloping through the forest as though the wind was carrying him. The scent of decay was getting increasingly stronger as they ventured deeper and deeper into the darkness of the woods.

Looking around he found himself dreading what he would find at the end of the road. He spotted dead animals and rotten trees and plants. The smell of decay was getting increasingly stronger and it felt like the cold hand of Death gripped his heart.

His eyes widened when his memory stirred.

He remembered smelling this at one point in his very long life.

That same pungent stench.

His eyes widened when they came out of the forest and came upon an old, run-down fort.

Dol Guldúr.

He had never thought that he would find his way here of his own free will.

Dark clouds hung above the dark fortress threateningly and the only living things there were the dark crows in the sky that circled the fort.

His stallion stopped and he felt the horse's discomfort.

"Wistho," (Calm.) he whispered and patted the stallion's neck. "Wistho, Orion." (Calm, Orion.) Orion huffed but calmed down, and a small smile tilted lush lips, although frightful whiteness covered ethereal features. "Lam beth lithe férho. Dúruth tem lah to trw do jalthi." (I will go alone. Wait for me at the edge of the forest.) He mounted off of Orion's back, pulled the green coat tighter around his body, took a good hold of his staff and felt for the dagger attached to his belt.

With quiet steps he walked into the ruin. His magic shifted around his body, feeling for any threats.

The air was thick with the darkest of magic making his guts twist and turn, and acid gathered in his throat.

He caught sight of a wooden sleigh and a bunch of rabbits that were tied to it, and he kneeled in front of them, the rabbits gathering around him almost immediately.

"Easy, my little friends. Where is your Master?" he asked and as one the rabbits turned towards what surely once was the entrance to the fort. He took a deep breath and stood up, making his way carefully and quietly towards the entrance of the fort.

The air _reeked_ of death, and he had half a mind to just turn around and run away, go back to his little haven and just stay away from whatever darkness was gaining strength in Middle Earth.

Certainly it would one day pass and he would find peace again.

He had neither will nor need to get involved into yet another war, another battle.

He had had enough of blood and death.

Having all but decided to just leave everything be, he turned on his heel only to stop when he had spotted an older man dressed in brown robes and a strange hat, with a countenance of fear, disturbance and distraction.

_That must be Master Radagast,_he thought. He was about to call out to the Istar but the air shifted and his heart stopped beating.

From behind a tall stone a horrid, disfigured, white wraith appeared and raised a dagger to strike at the Istar.

"Xaltra ul!" (Watch out!) Even as he shouted the warning, he was already on the move. He pushed the Istar out of the way of the blade and a wave of pure evil passed down his slight frame when his staff met the sharp weapon. **"Béme at huram luth hefeth!"** (Return to where you belong!) He closed his eyes as bright green light shone from the gem in his staff and the wraith disappeared with a loud, ear-splitting screech.

"What? Who-who are you?!" Radagast asked in panic.

He would have answered him had the air not shifted again and the two looked down a torn down hallway.

"We should leave introductions for later. Run!" He grabbed Radagast by his arm as a dark shape started to materialize at the end of the hallway and pulled the old Istar along out of the fort. He whistled just as they reached the sleigh and let go of Radagast when Orion galloped over to them, climbing the stallion effortlessly just as Radagast climbed the sleigh and they hurried out of Dol Guldúr as fast as their animals could carry them.

The moment the stench of decay had grown weaker he made Orion stop, almost making Radagast's sleigh slam into them. "Are you well?" he asked as he mounted off of Orion and looked at the Brown Istar.

The old, slightly confused man looked at him with wide eyes and quivering lips. "I-I-I-I'm fine! T-thank you, whoever you are."

"I am Ruthímiel the Green." He bowed at the older Istar whose eyes widened even more if possible. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Radagast."

"Ruthímiel the Green, you say. I never heard that name. What does it mean?" Ruthímiel couldn't help but smile at the older man.

Despite the situation, it appeared that Radagast would rather waste precious time learning something practically inconsequential. He reminded Ruthímiel of someone he had known many lifetimes ago, but the Green Istar quickly shook his head, chasing away the dark thoughts threatening to overtake his mind.

"Peace and protection, Master Radagast. You may call me Ruth if you so desire," he said, "but that is of no consequence right now."

Radagast whined and paced around Ruth in circles, making the younger man's mind spin for a moment as he followed the Brown Istar before giving up and just letting Radagast walk circles around Ruth.

"You are quite powerful, Master Ruth. I wonder why I never heard of you," Radagast blurted out when he stopped right in front of Ruth who took a deep breath and bowed at Radagast.

"I have arrived into this world by the grace of the Valar a little over 200 years ago. I have kept to myself ever since," Ruth said and Radagast squinted at him as though he could see on Ruth's face whether those words were truth or lies.

"I have wondered how there could have been an Istar I didn't know about." Radagast looked around as though he only just remembered what they had faced not half a candle mark ago and Ruthímiel spared a glance to the path they have traveled, making sure that they weren't followed. "What do we do? What do we do?! Whatever that was, it was horrible!" Radagast cried out and went back to pacing, making Ruthímiel sigh and look heavenwards, asking for guidance and patience.

"Is there anyone we can talk to; anyone who would know where to go and what to do?" Ruth asked, watching as Radagast grabbed the ratty hat off of his head, crumpling it between trembling hands and wringing it several times before he all but slammed it back on his head and turned towards Ruth although the Brown Istar appeared not to actually see the younger man at all.

After a moment of inaudible muttering and grunting Radagast gasped and hit his right fist against the left palm. "That's it! Gandalf! He will know what to do!" Ruth frowned and Radagast rolled his eyes, huffing in annoyance. "Gandalf the Gray is the second most powerful wizard in Middle-Earth. He has been watching over this world ever since we came upon its shores."

"We must find him then!" Ruth urged and Radagast nodded, closed his eyes and after a little hum did a few circles around himself. Ruth raised an eyebrow and a small smile tugged on lush lips despite their less than favorable situation.

"A-ha!" Radagast opened his eyes and pointed east.

"Have you found him?" Ruth asked in surprise.

"Of course, lad!" Radagast appeared almost offended. "Now come; we must hurry!"

"Lead the way."

**cut**

**More comes as soon as possible!**

**I really love this story, and I hope you'll like it too.**

**To my old readers, thank you for your continuous support. I don't know if I would be able to go through this if I didn't have you.**

**Also, I am looking for someone to go through the 'Starborn Arc' and 'Harry Potter and the Exorcist' for me.**

**I have started working again, and I would like to repost everything as quickly as possible, since I have a few new treats for you planned already, and some help with the stories would be highly appreciated.**

**Please contact me if you would be willing to BETA those two stories. :D**

**Warmest regards,**

**Ms. Yuki**


	2. The Darkness Of Dol Guldúr

**cut**

"They have Orcs following them!" Ruth cried out.

Both could smell the rotting flesh of the cursed race even though they were several miles away.

"We are getting close to Gandalf and his group!" Radagast shouted and Ruth focused on the path in front of them. They came upon a clearing and managed to scare the group led by a wizard dressed in bluish-gray, time worn robes.

"Radagast!" Gandalf the Gray cried out in shock at the sight of his long time friend and fellow Istar. When his eyes met those of Ruth thought, Gandalf frowned in confusion and looked at Radagast again. "Radagast, what made you come this far from Rhosgobel? And who is your young companion?"

The Dwarves and the Hobbit behind Gandalf watched the exchange in confusion, having not expected to run into anyone even remotely friendly this deep in foreign territory.

"This is Ruthímiel. We've only just met, but he is an Istar like us," Radagast spoke with a small hesitant smile, glancing at Ruthímiel before looking back at Gandalf who has been observing the raven-haired Istar as Ruth climbed off of his horse and bowed to Gandalf respectfully.

"Master Gandalf, it is a pleasure to meet you, although I'm afraid out meeting does not carry the blessing of the Valar for we have no good news to share with you," Ruth spoke, sounding much to calm to the confusion and doubts of the Fellowship in Gandalf's company.

"What news?" Gandalf asked darkly.

Ruth turned to Radagast and the older Istar took a step forward. "The forest is dying, Gandalf. I hadn't seen anything like that since the turn of the last Age," Radagast's voice fell to a whisper, baby blue eyes widened and his shoulders hunched as shivers shook the slight frame dressed in dirty brown robes. "_Spiders_ have appeared. Huge, dark, _evil_ spiders! Animals are dying, the forest is rotting! Nothing is growing; nothing good at least."

Gandalf frowned in worry. "Do you know what could be the cause of this?" he asked and Radagast muttered something into his chin as he turned to Ruth for help.

"We have met at Dol Guldúr," Ruth spoke up and Radagast nodded. "We have found something there. Something dark and dangerous."

"Have you any idea what it could have been?" Gandalf asked and Radagast cursed under his breath.

Before Radagast could say anything though, Ruth spoke up again and his words made a shiver of dread pass over everyone. "I have met such darkness before," Ruth spoke gravely earning glances of worry and wariness. "A long, long time ago."

"Excuse me!" Ruth looked at the only Hobbit in the group of Dwarves behind Gandalf. "But I can't actually believe it was such a long time ago. You look very young."

The Hobbit's eyebrows met the line of his hair when the beautiful face of the young Istar broke from its expressionless mask and cupid-bow lips tilted into a small smile. "In your eyes I may look young, Master Hobbit. Even compared to Master Radagast and Master Gandalf I am young, but in reality I am a little over 700 winters old."

Everyone, including Gandalf and Radagast gaped.

"700?" the leader of the Dwarves exclaimed in shock. "You do not look older than 20 winters."

Ruth shrugged elegantly and pushed a single strand of raven black, waist long hair behind only slightly pointed ear. "I shall take that as a compliment," he said and looked at Gandalf, "but we have bigger things to worry about than my age. What we found in that fort is something that shouldn't exist. It uses the darkest of magic, so dark that it made my stomach turn. The magic stinks of Death and Decay."

"You have said that you had encountered it before," Gandalf recalled and Ruth nodded.

"Yes. A long time ago, in a world much different from this one. The creature, for I dare not call it human, used this sort of magic. It left a bitter taste in the air and made my skin crawl."

"I felt like that back there," Radagast stuttered out breathlessly, and Ruth nodded.

"What is it?"

"A Necromancer," Ruth spat out venomously and Gandalf's eyes widened. "You know what I speak of, Master Gandalf."

Gandalf paled at that and Radagast shivered with a whimpering whine.

"A Necromancer?" asked the leader of the Dwarves and Ruth glanced at him.

"Yes, Master Dwarf. I fear that the darkest of all evils settled in Dol Guldúr," Ruth spoke in a grave tone, and Gandalf patted his long beard, grunting something into his chin.

"Have you any proof of that?" Gandalf murmured and Radagast tugged on his hat in annoyance.

"Curse it all!" Radagast whimpered, "If only I had remembered to take the sword!"

"You mean this?" Ruth asked and pulled a short sword from under his cloak.

Radagast gaped and Gandalf tensed up. "When did you manage to grab it? And why? You couldn't have known..."

"I felt its evil," Ruth explained, button nose wrinkling in distaste and disgust. "My first thought was to try and find out where it came from so I had decided to take this with me."

"But after you deflected the attack you grabbed me and we ran! When did you manage..."

"I am a Wizard, Master Radagast," Ruth interrupted the Brown Istar, emerald orbs twinkling almost mischievously. "You know that we do not share our secrets," he drawled teasingly and Radagast rolled baby blue eyes while Gandalf hummed.

"May I see it?" Gandalf asked and Ruth offered the weapon to him.

"I can feel nothing but darkness in it."

When Gandalf got a closer look at the blade his eyes widened and fear gripped his heart.

"That- that is-..."

"The Morgul blade that once belonged to the Witch-King of Angmar," Gandalf interrupted Radagast.

Ruth took a cloth from inside his cloak and wrapped the sword in it. "This should be taken to someone who can determine what exactly is going on," Ruth said and Gandalf nodded. He took the sword and stored it under his cloak.

"Do you have any knowledge about this?" Gandalf asked Ruth and he nodded.

"I know enough."

"Master Gandalf, I'm sorry to interrupt this important matter, but our quest..."

"I know, Master Balin, but this matter..."

"You are going for Erebor, aren't you?" Radagast asked and the leader of the Dwarves nodded.

"Yes."

"Gandalf?" Both Gandalf and Radagast looked at Ruth when he spoke up. "You should continue on your way."

"The young lad is right," Radagast said. "You and your companions should make your way forward. Young Ruth and I shall research this matter."

Ruth nodded. "I can go anywhere undetected. I shall go and look for answers. I believe it would be best if Master Radagast remained at Rhosgobel and kept watch over Dol Guldúr. That way we would immediately know if anything was going on."

Radagast nodded in understanding and Gandalf smiled knowingly at Ruth. The Green Istar tilted his head to the side, eyes filled with wonder, while Gandalf's gray orbs glimmered.

All of a sudden loud howling and barking made the whole group tense up.

"Those are Wargs!" Gandalf shouted and the Dwarves grabbed their axes and swords.

"You should go! I'll distract them!" Radagast cried out and Gandalf looked at him strictly.

"Those are Gundabad Wargs! They'll catch you and eat you whole!"

"_These_ are Rhosgobel Rabbits!" Radagast looked at Gandalf defiantly. "I'd like to see them _try_."

The two old Istari stood head to head when Ruth cleared his throat, making them look at him. "I shall distract them," he said and everyone raised an eyebrow at that.

"Did you not hear..."

Ruth interrupted Gandalf with a click of his tongue and Orion approached the young Istar. "Orion is one of the Mearas," he said and patted the stallion's head when he leaned it over Ruth's shoulder. "Nothing is faster than him."

Gandalf nodded while Radagast grinned. They heard the Wargs approach and Ruth mounted Orion quickly.

"Go! And may the grace of the Valar be with you!" Gandalf said and Ruth nodded minutely.

"Také, Orion. Také!"

Quicker than an eye can see Ruth galloped in the direction of the Wargs.

"We must move quickly," Gandalf said and Radagast climbed the sleigh.

"Good luck, old friend. I shall stay in contact."

"Good luck," Gandalf said and they parted ways.

Exiting the forest to run onto an open expanse of land the Fellowship caught sight of the green dressed Istar on a black stallion, long black hair snapping in the wind, a group of Wargs and Orcs hunting the Green Wizard.

They hid behind a rock and Thorin approached Gandalf. "Is this really alright?" he asked and Gandalf grunted in displeasure.

"I cannot say exactly why I feel this way, but I know that lad can be trusted. And I have a feeling this isn't the last time our paths will cross," he said.

The Dwarves exchanged glances while Bilbo looked at the old Istar, big eyes imploring Gandalf to be honest with him. "Have you any idea what is going on, Gandalf?" he asked and Gandalf grunted and mumbled something into his chin.

"I don't know at this moment and you shouldn't concern yourselves with that." Gandalf tensed up when a few Wargs separated from the group chasing Ruth. "Quickly! We must run!" he said and they broke into a run.

The tides were changing. Middle-Earth stood on the brink of another Dark Age.

But that had yet to come.

They had their own quest to complete.

Neither one of them had known at that time that this same quest would birth a much bigger one.

A quest that would bring upon a new Age into Middle-Earth.

The Age of Men.


	3. The Council Of Elrond

**cut**

"Strangers from distant lands; friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Elrond of the Elves addressed the gathered people in front of him. "Middle-Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate; this one doom," he spoke, keeping in mind the adversity between Elves and Dwarves who, even though this was a meeting of allies, seemed to have an air of hostility among them. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo," Elrond instructed and looked at the young Hobbit.

Frodo stood up and slowly walked over to the stone pedestal in the middle of the circle. He placed the Ring on it and his shoulders sagged as though a great burden fell off of them. Returning to his seat, Frodo glanced at Gandalf who gifted Frodo with a gaze full of approval and understanding, and silence reigned over the gathered Council for a few long moments as everyone beheld the simple band of gold resting on the stone pedestal.

"This is a gift." Everyone looked at the Man that spoke and Boromir of Gondor stood to address the Council. "A gift to the enemies of Mordor!"

"Boromir..."

"Before you continue with that course of thought, I suggest you take a seat and rethink it."

Everyone turned to look at the cloaked stranger that appeared in the entrance to the Hall of the Council.

"Who might you be?" Elrond asked and the stranger walked in. As he approached the circle he lowered his hood and everyone gasped in shock.

It was a young man that had joined them.

At least that had been their first impression.

When they had looked closely upon him they could see an endless wisdom and knowledge in eyes that belied his young appearance. Raven black, waist long hair danced around a lithe frame. He carried a staff with a green gem at the top and was dressed in dark green robes. Oval face, pale and fair, and high cheekbones accented slanted eyes of the purest emerald any of them had ever seen. He walked with an awareness of a predator and radiated power in a way that made everyone quite apprehensive.

"Ruthímiel! Radagast told me you disappeared 10 years ago!"

The man now identified as Ruthímiel smiled and approached Gandalf. The Gray Istar stood up and to everyone's surprise enveloped the younger man into a warm hug.

"I was doing what I had promised to do all those years ago, Master Gandalf," Ruthímiel spoke in a tone very different to the one he had addressed Boromir with, sounding exceptionally happy to have found Gandalf in good health. "I have kept everything under close watch. When I had heard that Master Elrond summoned this Council I had known that it was my time to come out," Ruth said and Gandalf nodded, patting the younger man's cheek with a gentle hand and gazing upon Ruth with grandfatherly love showing in gray eyes.

"Gandalf?" both turned to look at Elrond. "I believe introductions are in order."

"Forgive me, Master Elrond. That was quite rude of me," Ruth said and bowed at Elrond in respect. "I am Ruthímiel the Green. I know I wasn't invited to this Council, but I have information of great importance."

"Your name sounds familiar," Frodo spoke and Ruth looked at him, viridian depths narrowing slightly, and dusty pink lips parting in a small, thoughtful pout.

"You must be Frodo Baggins." Ruth smiled tenderly and Frodo blushed furiously as those unearthly eyes gazed at him. "Bilbo Baggins and I were never formally introduced, but I have some knowledge of you. I was the one that distracted the group of Wargs while the Fellowship of Thorin, led by Gandalf, made an escape at the start of their journey."

Frodo's eyes widened as he remembered the stories told to him by his Uncle a long time ago. "Bilbo told me about you!" he cried out. "He has often wondered about your fate. He had said that you've met only once and very shortly, but that you've left a big impression on him."

Ruth nodded at Frodo and looked at Elrond again. "Ever since then I have traveled Middle-Earth," Ruth spoke gravely, emerald orbs darkening with shadows of his findings. "I have no good news to tell you, but at least you shall know what to expect."

Elrond nodded, exchanged a glance with Gandalf and took a seat. "Well then, young Ruthímiel, what news do you have for us?"

"Like I have said, I had spent the past years in the shadows, listening to every whisper, observing every dark omen I came upon and the situation is nowhere near good," Ruth spoke and faced the council, that soul-searing gaze meeting the eyes of the confused Council members. "While Gondor has been busy winning back their territory from Orcs and Pirates, Sauron has built his armies in the darkness of Mordor. Saruman created a new sort of Orcs; the Uruk-Hai. They are stronger, faster, smarter, better than normal Orcs. Hidden behind the walls of Orthanc and Minas Morgul are thousands, if not millions of them. Their numbers increase with each passing day."

Murmurs of wariness spread through the Council while Ruth pointed a glance at Gandalf who nodded minutely, eyebrows narrowed in a frown as his suspicions were yet again confirmed.

Ruth took a deep breath and turned to Elrond, conveying worry in wariness with those expressive eyes alone. "Sauron sent out the Nine to look for the One Ring. It's calling to its Master. I can hear its poisonous whisper even now." He turned and looked at the Ring and his grip on the intricately carved staff growing stronger, a shiver shaking the young Istar's slight frame at the sight of the damned creation. "Even though he has no body, Sauron has managed to grow stronger again," he continued and looked away from the Ring. "He needs only this Ring to return to full power. I am afraid that he would come back much stronger than he has been before. Vengeance guides him. He desires nothing less than to bring Middle-Earth to its knees." Ruth turned around and looked at Boromir who was glaring at the Istar from his seat. "That is why I stopped you from speaking any more foolishness. This _thing_ is no gift. It is a curse that must be destroyed."

Silence settled over the Council.

"Well..." Gimli, son of Gloin spoke and took his axe. "What are we waiting for?" He stood up, swung his axe and a wave of cold air passed over the Council.

"Ner!"(No)

In the next moment Gimli's axe met Ruth's staff and the Ring practically sang, sending a dark feeling through everyone's hearts.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess," Elrond spoke quickly, appearing breathless and shaken, fair features pale, and Gimli looked at Ruth, their weapons still crossed. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade."

Gimli grunted and pulled back. Ruth straightened and bowed his head at Gimli in respect. The Dwarf was slightly taken aback by that, but never the less he returned the gesture. "How do we destroy it?" he asked.

"It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came," Ruth spoke and looked at Elrond. "Otherwise its darkness will only spread."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir bit out, drawing everyone's attention to himself. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep," his voice wavered, eyes shadowed with fear. "The great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten-thousand men could you do this. It is folly..."

"And yet I had spent years watching and observing the doings of Sauron," Ruth interrupted him and found himself target of Boromir's furious glare.

"You are an Istar…"

"And human just as much as you are, I assure you," Ruth spoke sharply, straightening to his full, although quite unimpressive height, but in some ways he appeared to be bigger than many of those gathered there. "Your father's influence and your fear are clouding your judgment, Son of Gondor."

"Are you calling me a coward?!" Boromir shouted and stood up. He towered over Ruth by a few inches but the young Istar only gazed at him, not even raising his staff in defense.

"Boromir, calm down," Aragorn spoke up and the two looked at him. "Master Ruthímiel is right. The Ring cannot be wielded by none other than Sauron. It has no other Master."

"And what would a mere _ranger_ know of this matter?!" Boromir snapped.

"That is no mere ranger." Legolas stood up and Boromir turned to the Elf. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir turned to Aragorn who sighed and shook his head. "Havo dad, Legolas."(Sit down) Aragorn spoke tiredly, a disdainful snort making the heir of Isildur look at the Son of Gondor.

"This is Aragorn?" Boromir asked with hardly concealed irony. "_This_ is _Isildur's heir_?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor, if I am not mistaken," Ruth murmured dryly, both hands wrapped around the staff just under the green gem as the Istar leaned on it in an almost careless way, and Boromir looked at Ruth defiantly.

"Gondor has no king," he spat out and glared at Aragorn. "Gondor _needs_ no king," with that Boromir returned to his seat and continued to sit there in silence.

"Be that as it may," Gandalf spoke tiredly, "the Ring must be destroyed."

Heavy silence settled over the Council and Boromir addressed Ruth again with a sneer marring otherwise handsome features. "You have _bragged_ about being able to survive in Mordor. Why do you not take the Ring and carry it there to destroy it?"

To everyone's surprised Ruth looked at Boromir calmly, left arm falling to his side as he looked at the Ring, eyes darkening with shadows of memories. "If I were to take the Ring into my hands, nothing good would come of it. The darkness in my heart is too great for me to be able to resist the Ring's call. I have spent centuries alone in darkness. I lost many whom I loved and I have yet to find a place to call Home. Although my desires may seem pure they can easily be twisted. I would not take the Ring into my hands even if I was the only one available to do it."

"I do believe that all of us are threatened by that," Gandalf said and Ruth smiled at him sadly.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" One of the Elves stood up. "The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you believe you're the one to do it!" snapped one of the Dwarves and all of a sudden a great argument broke between the Council members.

Ruth took a step back and he gazed upon Frodo. Their eyes met and Ruth was almost overtaken by the Hobbit's sorrow. 'Fear not, young Frodo.'

The Hobbit's eyes widened and Ruth smiled reassuringly at the little creature, seeing Frodo's heart and innocent desire to protect that which he cherishes most.

'Your Uncle Bilbo passed through the same turmoil, I am sure. One only needs courage to do wonders.'

Frodo's back straightened and he stood up. "I will take it!"

All of a sudden all argument stopped.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor," Frodo said, glancing at Gandalf before turning to Ruth, "although I do not know the way."

Ruth's lips tilted into a small, sad smile and the youngest Istar took a step forward. Ruth crouched in front of Frodo and placed his right hand over his heart. "And I will place my life on the line if it will mean your safe return."

Frodo smiled weakly at Ruth's words, and Ruth stood up to take a look around. He took his place behind Frodo and placed his left hand on the Hobbit's shoulder with his staff held in his right hand.

Aragorn took a deep breath and stepped forward bravely. "If by my life or death I can protect you, then so be it," he said and kneeled in front of Frodo. "You have my sword." He took his place to Ruth's right and smiled when Legolas stepped forward to the shock of his Elven companions.

"And my bow," Legolas said and stood beside Aragorn.

"And my axe." Gimli grinned and walked to stand to Frodo's left. Gandalf walked over to them and Frodo looked up at him with a small smile.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council then Gondor shall see it done," Boromir said and walked over to stand beside Aragorn.

Elrond nodded his head and straightened his stance. "Very well..."

"Master Elrond," Ruth interrupted him, "I believe there are others who wish to join."

In that moment Merry, Pippin and Sam stepped out of their hiding places with sheepish grins. Gandalf sighed and Aragorn laughed quietly, shaking his head in bemusement.

"You would have to send us back to Shire in sacks to stop us from following Frodo," Merry said.

"Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me." Sam added and Pippin grinned.

"Besides, you need men of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thingy."

Everyone laughed while Merry looked at Pippin with a smirk. "That rules you out, Pip," he teased and Pippin glared at his best friend.

"10 companions," Elrond murmured and nodded. "Very well. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Ruth smiled at Gandalf who nodded, looking quite pleased with the turn of events.

"Great!" Pippin cheered with a grin. "Where are we going?"

**cut**

"Master Ruthímiel, may I speak with you?"

Ruth turned around and looked at Aragorn. The Heir of Isildur looked troubled and Ruth tilted his head to the side a bit as he observed Aragorn's hunched form. "Of course." He patted Orion one last time and took a seat on a small bench before he showed Aragorn to join him. "What is it you wish to speak to me about?"

Aragorn took a seat beside Ruth and fisted his hands on his knees. "You have said that you had traveled ever since the evil appeared and Bilbo found the Ring." Aragorn raised his head to look at Ruth with imploring gray eyes. "You have also said that you had spent almost 60 years in Mordor..."

"I haven't spent 60 years in Mordor," Ruth corrected Aragorn. "I have spent the last 10 years there. Before that I have traveled all over Middle Earth in search for knowledge. Several times I had even went to Dol Guldúr while I was investigating the Nazgúl. During my time in Mordor I had tried to sneak into Minas Morgul and Barad-dur to try and see what our Enemy is planning. Unfortunately, I have been unsuccessful. I have also spent some time in Minas Tirith…"

"What has become of the White City?" Aragorn whispered, pain filling gray eyes. "What has become of my people?" he pressed out and Ruth frowned in wonder.

"You deny your heritage," Ruth spoke and the Istar's scrutinizing gaze made Aragorn turn his head away from him. "You deny your crown, you fear the weakness of your ancestor and yet here you are, asking me about your people." Aragorn looked up when Ruth placed his elegant, warm hand on Aragorn's.

The moment Aragorn had looked deep in Ruthímiel's eyes, he had felt as though he stood bare in front of the Green Istar. He had felt as though his every thought and wish, every fear and desire was revealed to the emerald-eyed wizard.

"You would make a good King, Aragorn," Ruth whispered, looking deeply in Aragorn's silvery gaze, and the Dúnedain swallowed difficultly, eyes slipping closed and hands fisting in black leggings. Aragorn let go of a wavering breath when Ruth spoke, the Istar's voice sounding deeper and stronger than before. "Mah várta sic ánsupha húram poe líthane am, hith sic nuth ánsuphath nith poe cam. Poe ăhurae mans Anáspha."

Aragorn frowned. "What was that?" the Istar moved back and Aragorn blinked rapidly a few times when he had thought that he had seen a shadow flitter over Ruth's eyes.

Ruth licked his lips and looked to the side as though awakening from a trance. "It is a long forgotten language," he spoke, his voice going back to what Aragorn assumed was normal, and the man frowned the Istar shook his head as though clearing his thoughts. "I have only ever met one Creature that could speak it. She had said those words to me. What they mean is… _While blood does determine where we come from, it does not determine who we are. We make our own Destiny._"

Aragorn frowned as Ruth's words rolled around his mind. A shiver passed over the strong Ranger's body when two gentle fingers push his chin up and he looked in Ruth's eyes again.

"You are the heir of Isildur, Aragorn. You are not Isildur himself. You will stand against the same trial and you will stand victorious."

Aragorn's breath caught in his throat. Ruth sighed and caressed Aragorn's cheek with the back of his fingers, enchanting eyes shining with compassion and Aragorn felt as though something heavy fell off of his heart. Then Ruth smiled, and Aragorn felt as though warmth had enveloped him, warmth such as he hadn't felt since the death of his beloved mother.

"Luth cam na dáruth, them luth rása lătham parma." (You are so lost, but you will find your way.)

Aragorn suddenly felt more confident and a small smile tugged on his lips as Ruth moved back a little and clasped long-fingered, elegant hands in his lap. "The language you speak is beautiful," Aragorn spoke, feeling calmer than he had felt in many years.

Ruth hummed and nodded as he stood up with Aragorn following close behind. "Thank you, Aragorn," Ruth spoke and looked in Aragorn's eyes, gifting the Ranger with another radiant smile. "Now you must go and get ready. Our journey starts tomorrow. We should prepare."

Aragorn bowed at Ruth and the Istar returned the gesture. "Thank you for your words of wisdom, Master Ruthímiel."

Ruth shook his head. "It is the least I could do. And please; call me Ruth."

Aragorn nodded and turned to leave only to hesitate. He turned to face Ruth again and the Istar raised an eyebrow in apparent amusement. "If I may ask, what does your name mean?"

Ruth bowed his head a bit and looked at Aragorn from under messy bangs, eyes glimmering mysteriously as lush lips tilted up for the smallest of bits. "It means peace and protection," Ruth spoke and turned away from Aragorn, making his way down the cobbled path. "Now go and rest, young King," he spoke. "I shall see you at dinner," with that he walked out of the stable, leaving Aragorn alone to ponder Ruth's meaningful words.

"Peace and protection, he says," Aragorn muttered and huffed, shaking his head and walking away, his stance straighter than it has been in a long, long time. "It certainly befits him."

**cut**

Ruth sighed, looking at the star covered sky. He was sitting in the garden of Rivendell, enjoying the last moments of peace. He knew that the days to come would be filled with danger and turmoil and a part of him was cursing his misfortune.

Hadn't he promised never again to get involved?

Hadn't he been hurt enough?

Hadn't he lost enough loved ones?

"Somehow I knew that I would find you here," Gandalf interrupted Ruth's pondering and the younger Istar sighed, sitting straighter while Gandalf joined him on the warm, grassy ground.

"Is everything prepared?" Ruth asked, ignoring the silent inquiry of Gandalf's stare.

"Yes," Gandalf accepted the not so subtle dismissal with a grunt. "Tomorrow we start our journey." He glanced at Ruth, lips parted as he waited for the younger man to catch on to him, smiling when Ruth looked at him with raised eyebrows. "There is someone who wishes to see you before we leave though," Gandalf murmured and Ruth's lips parted in a small pout as confusion narrowed thin eyebrows..

"Who is it?"

Gandalf hummed and stood up. "Someone who has never gotten the chance to get to know you. You weren't even formally introduced!" Ruth frowned in confusion and followed when Gandalf stood up. "Follow me."

They walked into the House of Elrond and Ruth followed Gandalf down the seemingly endless corridors. They had reached a closed door in several long minutes, hearing laughter coming from the other side.

Gandalf smiled at Ruth and knocked to announced them. Upon entering they found a group of Hobbits sitting on the big comfortable bed. Among the youngsters there sat an elderly Hobbit. Although their meeting was short Ruth recognized him almost immediately.

"Master Baggins!" Ruth breathed out with a small smile, while the old Hobbit stared at him in shock and bewilderment, unable to believe that the beautiful creature was actually there. "The tides of change caught up with you."

Bilbo stood up with Frodo's help and Ruth approached him slowly. His heart broke when he had seen what the cursed Ring did to the kind creature.

"I can't believe it!" Bilbo whispered, shaking with excitement. "Frodo was right. You are him! I often wondered what had become of you."

Ruth kneeled in front of Bilbo and looked in those pale eyes. "And now you see that I am well," Ruth whispered kindly and Bilbo looked deep into those beautiful eyes.

The others in the room, including Gandalf, observed quietly as the two took each other in.

"You are just as beautiful as you were then," Bilbo whispered into his chin, hardly aware he had spoken aloud, although he had seen a tender smile tilt Ruth's lips. "I see that years have been kind to you, Master Ruthímiel," Bilbo spoke and bowed a bit at Ruth who sighed gravely and shook his head.

"I cannot say the same about you, Master Baggins." Bilbo bowed his head, licking dry lips and Ruth's eyes filled with sadness. "The Ring had been in your possession for far too long." Great sadness settled over the room when Ruth spoke those words.

"I can do nothing for him," Gandalf spoke sadly and Ruth looked at him. "I was hoping - since Radagast had told me that your powers are different than ours - that you might be able to do something. The Elves cannot help him either. They can only ease the pain."

Bilbo bowed his head and Ruth looked at him sympathetically. "I know what it means to bear darkness in your soul, Master Baggins," Ruth spoke quietly, leaning forward to look in Bilbo's eyes.

There was sadness in those viridian depths, sadness such as no one in that room has ever seen. It was such a deep pain that it touched their hearts, and even though they hardly knew the beautiful creature among them, their hearts ached for Ruthímiel the Green.

Bilbo looked at Ruth sadly when he spoke in a comforting whisper. "When I was a child a dark wizard tried to kill me. When my mother stopped him by throwing herself in front of me, his already damaged soul split and a part of him possessed me." The Hobbits gasped and Gandalf frowned in worry. "I have lived with that piece of that monster's soul for 17 years. Trust me. Nothing could erase the darkness that lingered; nothing but time. When that piece was removed from me it took many years for the taint of his soul to stop disturbing my dreams and thoughts. Even now, over 700 years later, I sometimes think that his darkness lingers in the corners of my mind."

"Are you saying you can do nothing?" Bilbo asked and Ruth sighed sadly, proud head tilting forward and messy bangs shadowing darkened orbs if pure emerald.

"I cannot make the darkness of the Ring disappear," Ruth spoke quietly, shoulders sagging in sadness and helplessness, although - when he raised his head to look in Bilbo's hope filled eyes - there was a small glimmer of comfort shinning in those viridian depths, "but I can make it easier to bear."

Bilbo's eyes filled with hope. "Please; I almost hurt Frodo. Please. I only want to be able to look at him without wanting to hurt him."

Ruth looked at Gandalf who nodded minutely, wordlessly asking of Ruth to do whatever he could to help the poor Hobbit. Ruth turned his understanding gaze to Frodo and saw sadness and hope in the young Hobbit's eyes. "The darkness will remain," Ruth warned and looked at Bilbo again. "I cannot erase it."

Bilbo shook his head. "I only want to know a little peace."

Ruth sighed gravely and stood up. "Come, you must sit down," he said and helped Bilbo over to the bed before he kneeled in front of him. "You don't have to get out of the room, but please be still," Ruth warned the others, although his gaze never left Bilbo. "I must stay concentrated or I could hurt his mind."

Bilbo glanced at his nephew and found Frodo smiling at him reassuringly. He took a deep breath and Ruth merely gifted him with an understanding nod when the old, weary Hobbit opened his mouth to speak, but found himself lacking words.

"You must relax and you mustn't doubt me," Ruth instructed. "I need your complete trust to be able to do this."

Bilbo looked at Gandalf who bowed his head a bit, leaving it to Bilbo to decide. But the old Hobbit didn't need to think about it. "I trust you," he said and Ruth took a deep, calming breath, raising pale, almost _delicate_ hands and gently cupping Bilbo's face between them.

"Close your eyes. Relax," Ruth instructed and did the same. For a few moments nothing happened. Suddenly the light breeze that came in through the window stopped and the pressure in the room shifted.

Even though there was no breeze and the air currents were still, Ruth's hair started to shift and dance around him. A silent whisper flittered through the room and everyone felt something warm crawl over them. They couldn't help but shiver.

Gandalf's eyes widened in surprise when he felt Ruth's power. He had never felt anything similar to the quiet current of power which rolled off of Ruth in steady waves.

"Ma hat am kem, lam váhule luth. Oth úfrath céleth da keár lértha. Zith xár at me gártha do keár sef. Bárthuvem kem ner vas."(Be gone from him, I command you. Let peace settle in his heart. Pull back to the darkness of his mind. Torture him no more.)

Those verses started to echo through the room. Ruth's lips were moving quickly and the pressure in the room grew steadily.

Merry hugged Pippin close when the younger Hobbit shivered and Sam gripped Frodo's hand tightly.

Suddenly Ruth's and Bilbo's eyes snapped open and Bilbo took in a deep breath. He pulled back quickly, eyes wide, but for once empty of shadows.

Ruth started to shiver and breathe quickly, eyes dull and unfocused, and with a choked up grunt the young Istar squeezed his eyes tightly shut, hands fisting over slightly pointed ears as he curled in on himself, biting into a lush bottom lip to stifle pained whimpers.

"What is going on?!" Pippin cried out, the Hobbits moving away from Ruthímiel as pulse after pulse of power surged from the kneeling Istar.

"Gandalf, help him!" Bilbo called out frightfully and the old Wizard moved forward only to recoil when one powerful wave broke from Ruth.

"MA HAT!" (Be gone!) Ruthímiel snapped in a powerful, distorted voice, eyes opening suddenly and glowing bright green for a mere second before he fell forward, bracing slight weight on trembling arms, heaving and gulping air into starving lungs.

Bilbo kneeled in front of Ruth and took a hold of heaving shoulders, while Gandalf crouched to Ruth's left, draping an arm around the trembling figure.

"Master Ruth, are you well?" Bilbo whispered breathlessly and Ruth swallowed and looked at the Hobbit whose eyes widened when he gazed into Ruth's eyes. They were glowing bright green and there was fear in them; fear that wasn't there before.

"Neroscon." (Impossible.) Ruth breathed out weakly. "Hith cet neróscon." (That is impossible.)

"Ruth, you must calm down." Gandalf spoke and Ruth recoiled, looking at the old Wizard. "You must calm down," Gandalf repeated and Ruth nodded quickly, trying to match his breathing to Gandalf's gaze never leaving those pale gray eyes. "That's it. Breathe. Tell me what's wrong."

"The Ring..." Ruth whispered. "It is so powerful. I've never - I have never felt anything like that. It has a mind of its own. It is trying to return to Sauron any way possible. I hadn't even touched it and yet - and yet it tried to possess me." Gandalf frowned and looked at Bilbo.

"I feel nothing," Bilbo blurted out. "Actually, I feel better than I've felt in ages."

Ruth let go of a relieved sigh and sagged against Gandalf, resting his head on the older Wizard's right shoulder. "Lam cáe ehoráe." (I am glad.)

In that moment the door was slammed open and Elrond, Legolas, Boromir and Aragorn ran in. All of them were pale and clearly shaken. Elrond hastened over to Gandalf and Ruth, kneeled beside them and placed his hand on Ruth's forehead.

"What has happened? We have felt immense power just moments ago," Elrond asked.

Ruth opened dilated eyes, breathing deeply with exhaustion and trying to get a grip over himself, while Gandalf offered an explanation. "I had asked Ruth if he could ease some of Bilbo's burden. He has had a close encounter with the power of the Ring."

"Are you well?" Elrond asked Ruth and the young Istar nodded, although in the eyes of everyone present he seemed very tired. Ruth's cheeks were as white as moon kissed marble and there were beads of sweat on his brown, eyelids heavy as he struggled to stay awake.

"I am well," Ruth whispered, managing to at least straightened so that he wasn't leaning on Gandalf anymore, although neither the Istar nor Elrond let go of Ruth seeing how he swayed for a moment before they steadied him. "There is no need to worry."

"No need to worry?" Sam snapped angrily, eyes shining with worry.

"You were speaking in a foreign language and shivering like you were facing Sauron himself!" Merry spoke frightfully, holding on to Pippin as tightly as he possibly could without hurting his best friend.

"We were scared that you were possessed," Pippin whispered, hiding his face in Merry's shoulder, and Frodo swallowed difficultly as he nodded in agreement, unable to find the words to say.

"I am sorry to have frightened you, but I was caught by surprise," Ruth apologized, bowing at everyone. "Trust me; it won't happen again," he promised and tried to stand up, Gandalf and Elrond offering support to the weary Istar who gifted them with a grateful smile.

"You should get some rest," Gandalf warned, gazing in Ruth's eyes with a pointed look. "We move out tomorrow as it is."

Ruth nodded and summoned his staff out of nowhere to lean on it. "By morning I will be as good as new, I promise," Ruth said, trying to offer a reassuring smile, but if the expressions on everyone's faces indicated anything it was that they didn't trust him one bit.

"I sincerely doubt that you will be alright by morning, child," Elrond spoke, sounding amused, and Ruth laughed quietly. "But never the less, you should go an get as much rest as you possibly can.

"I will," Ruth bowed at Elrond. "Thank you for your concern." He moved away from Gandalf and Elrond only to find Aragorn closer than Ruth had anticipated, with Legolas just a few steps away, making the youngest Istar recoil in surprise.

"Will you need any help getting to your room?" Aragorn asked, ignoring Ruth's actions, and walked over to the raven haired beauty closely followed by Legolas.

"Don't worry so much about me. I have lived through greater evils than a simple weakness," Ruth assured them with a small smile, managing to gather his bearings.

"You said you were alone through that," Legolas recalled, watchful gaze taking all of Ruth in within seconds, seeing that the Istar was hardly able to stand on his own, "now you are not."

"If we're going to do this then we will have to work together," Boromir agreed with Legolas.

In that moment Gimli ran in, huffing and puffing as though he had run a marathon. "Curse your long legs!" he snapped and leaned against the doorframe. "If you're going to run like that all the way I might as well get a pony."

While everyone laughed at the Dwarf, Ruth looked at Bilbo, lips tilting into the smallest of smiles as weariness darkened emerald eyes. "How do you feel, Master Baggins?"

Bilbo laughed quietly and patted Frodo's hand when the younger Hobbit came to sit beside him. "I feel well, Master Ruth. I can tell that the darkness isn't gone, but I feel well." He looked at Frodo and the younger Hobbit smiled. "A great deal of the weight is gone. Thank you for that."

Ruth bowed at Bilbo and took a small step back. "I shall go and rest then. Blessed night to all of you. I shall see you in the morning," with that he slowly walked out of the room, pointedly ignoring the way everyone followed his retreating figure watchfully.

"All that power has been his?" Elrond asked and Gandalf nodded.

"I believe he feels this weak because he didn't expect the Ring to try and possess him when it wasn't even in his possession. He is incredibly powerful. I dare say he is even more powerful than Saruman," said the Gray Wizard, and Elrond's eyebrows narrowed thoughtfully.

"I'm glad he is on our _side_," Gimli grumbled.

"I agree. Somehow I feel our quest will be easier with him traveling with us," Aragorn said and Gandalf hummed, rubbing the long, gray beard.

"Come. We must rest," Gandalf said shooting a pointed glance at the Hobbits. Frodo kissed Bilbo's cheek and left the room, followed closely by Sam, Merry and Pippin.

"Gandalf, I would like to have a word with you before you leave," Elrond said, bowed at Bilbo, Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir and Gimli and left the room. Gandalf nodded at everyone and followed after him without a word to anyone.

"See you in the morning," Boromir said and left.

"We will see many surprises from that lad," Gimli commented lightly. "I remember my father mentioning a Green Istar he'd met when he and my cousin Balin followed Thorin on their mission to free Erebor. They'd met him for a few short minutes, but he said both Master Radagast and Gandalf seemed impressed by Master Ruthímiel. He said he never saw anything as beautiful as Master Ruth astride a dark black Mearas, galloping into the sunset to buy them time."

Aragorn placed his hand on Gimli's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

"And there wasn't." Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli looked at Bilbo when the Hobbit spoke up. "I remember the moment when I first saw him. He looked just the same as he looks now and he radiated power and knowledge. He has the grace and poise of royalty and yet he has no qualms about sacrificing himself for others. I never could forget his raven hair snapping in the wind and emerald eyes gazing upon us with ageless knowledge. I had always hoped that I would get a chance to meet the Green Istar one last time before I pass away." Bilbo smiled. "My wish has been granted."

Aragorn and Legolas smiled while Gimli grunted. "Rest now, Master Baggins. I hope you will come to see us off tomorrow," Aragorn said and Bilbo smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

The three left Bilbo's room and made their way down the corridors towards their own rooms.

While they parted for the night, on the balcony of his room, Ruth was sitting in a chair and watching the night sky.

He was still shivering and his heart was beating wildly in his chest.

He closed his eyes and started to chant a prayer he learned while he was in another world.

"I shall not fear. Fear is a mind-killer. I shall face my fear and let it pass through me and over me. Once it has passed I shall look back and see its path. The fear will be gone; only I shall remain." (1)

As he repeated the verses over and over again he felt strength return to him. Sometime later he opened his eyes and looked at the sky.

"Yásu Ekhárthe," (beloved mother) he whispered. "I beg of you; xaltarthe." (guard us) He bowed his head and placed his right hand over his heart. 'Lead us on our way. Wámare." (Help us.)

**cut**

(1) Belongs to stories Dune, Children of Dune

**cut**

**Hope you've liked it so far!**

**More comes as soon as possible!**

**Warmest regards,  
>Ms. Yuki<strong>


	4. Gundabad Wargs

**cut**

"Calm your heart, Aragorn."

The Ranger looked at the Istar walking beside him in the back of the group. The Wizard looked well enough and moved quickly despite his encounter with the Ring a few days back. He seemed to be glowing in the sun, raven strands dancing free of any bounds around the slight form.

Ruth had taken nothing but his staff with him that he was now using as a walking stick, while Orion walked slowly among the Hobbits, carrying their heavy bags.

"I cannot help it, Master Ruth," Aragorn spoke in a grave tone, head bowed with heavy thoughts, and Ruth hummed in agreement.

"One cannot move forward if their heart is always pulling them back," Ruth spoke warmly.

Aragorn glanced at Ruth, taking in the smaller man from head to toe, noting that even though the Wizard appeared to be absolutely self-confidant and certain in each move he made, there appeared to be a deeply rooted sorrow in the Green Istar's heart, something that could only be seen by looking into those out-worldly, unique depths Ruth had for eyes.

"She will wait for your safe return," Ruth offered as comfort, emerald eyes glimmering with memories.

"Is there anything you don't know?" Aragorn asked, trying to lighten the atmosphere and Ruth laughed quietly, hardly a sound passing sandy pink lips.

"There are a lot of things that I don't know iliúre réiruhin." (young king) Ruth winked at Aragorn. "I am only very observant. I had witnessed your parting with Lady Arwen. Your eyes have been filled with sorrow and shadows ever since then."

Aragorn blushed and Ruth looked at the front, lips tilting up for the smallest of bits and Aragorn frowned after catching sight of a shadow that darkened Ruth's eyes. "Are you well?" he asked and Ruth turned that soul-searing gaze to Aragorn, allowing the Man to see the full extent of Ruth's inner suffering.

"I am only reminiscing," he said. "Many years have passed since I had spent any amount of time among so many people. It is only natural, I believe, that I start to remember, don't you think?"

Aragorn hummed in agreement. "If you need someone to talk to, I am willing to listen," Aragorn offered and Ruth sighed, clapping Aragorn's back lightly.

"Worry not about me, Aragorn. I have long ago made peace with my past. It is my future that I cannot make peace with, no matter how hard I try."

"Is your future that dark, Master Ruthímiel?" Legolas asked.

"I do not see my future as dark, Master Elf," Ruth spoke and to someone less observant it would have appeared as though everything was alright, but Aragorn and Legolas could hear the subtle note of sorrow in the Istar's voice. "I see it as I have seen the 2 centuries that I have spent here; peaceful they may have been, but they were also lonely. I may have chosen to stay away from any human contact, but that doesn't mean I haven't longed for it. Although..." Ruth smiled sadly and looked at the sky. "Seeing everyone you cherish and love grow old and die while you stay forever young and untouched by time?" he looked at Aragorn and Legolas and the two suppressed a shiver at the raw, foreshadowing sadness in Ruth's eyes. "Maybe, to avoid that pain, it is better to simply be alone."

Legolas and Aragorn exchanged a glance, but before either could say anything Ruth's eyes cleared of shadows and he called out to Gandalf.

"Master Gandalf, I hope you won't mind if I go and try to get a glimpse of things from up above!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Ruth, all but Gandalf carrying various expressions of confusion on their faces, unable to understand Ruth's words.

"We shall stop at the next glade! Will you meet us there?" Gandalf asked, eyes glimmering knowledgeably, and Ruth smiled and nodded.

"I shall bring news of what is waiting for us!" Ruth spoke and his staff vanished into thin air.

"How do you mean from up above?" Merry asked.

Ruth winked at the young Hobbit and to everyone's surprise transformed into a beautiful black eagle. He took flight, let go of a strong trill, and flew away until he could not be seen anymore.

"Well, I guess that explains it, Merry," Frodo said with a smile, patted Merry's shoulder and walked over to Gandalf's side.

"Mister Ruth is really full of surprises," Sam remarked, squinting at the sky in hopes of spotting their wayward companion.

"I wonder if he can make fireworks like Gandalf!" Pippin grinned and the Gray Istar laughed at the Hobbit's easy going nature.

"Maybe one day we'll have the honor of seeing," Gimli responded to Pippin's enthusiasm.

Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas, who walked in the back of the group, only smiled at the Hobbits.

"They are still innocent," Legolas commented.

"We can only hope they stay that way," Boromir muttered, shoulders hunched under a heavy load and darkened eyes focused on the bare ground. "Although, seeing where we're going, that may not happen."

"One can only hope, Boromir," Aragorn said and looked at the sky. "One can only hope."

**cut**

The Fellowship was sleeping around the campfire while Gandalf kept watch. They had settled in a glade when night had started to fall and agreed to take shifts keeping watch. Since Ruth had yet to rejoin them Gandalf decided to take the first shift. He wanted to talk with the younger Istar about many things. He might as well start upon Ruth's return.

In his thinking Gandalf focused on the fire. His mind was running like water, recalling many things, some good and some bad, heart aching at the memories of many who he had lost to battles, who had not had a chance to see better days.

He gripped his sword and staff tightly when leafs ruffled in the darkness of the forest, only to relax not a moment later when Ruth all but glided out of the darkness.

"You have returned," Gandalf commented with a small smirk and Ruth smiled, silently taking a seat to Gandalf's right and wrapping his green cloak tightly around the lithe body to conserve warmth.

"I have flown too far to the front and needed a bit of a rest before I returned. Then I had gotten pulled into an interesting argument with a family of squirrels about frightening them when I had landed on a branch their hole was located beside." Gandalf laughed quietly and Ruth muffled a snicker, eyes glimmering happily. "By the time I had managed to convince them that I meant no harm I had realized that night has already fallen. I hope I didn't worry you too much."

Gandalf shook his head with a huff and took out his pipe. "Have you seen anything?"

Ruth's smile vanished in a second, gaze darting towards the forest quickly before settling on the fire. "Not seen as much as heard and smelled," he murmured into his chin, air suddenly heavy with apprehension. "The air reeks of Orcs and Wargs."

Gandalf frowned and lit up his pipe. The air filled with the scent of tobacco and for some reason Ruth relaxed a bit. He remembered another man, in another world, which sat with him like this, only he had been smoking cigars and he was not Ruth's elder by so many years.

Gandalf saw Ruth's eyes fill with memories - shadows of pain and loss - and his old heart ached for the young Wizard. Even though they had not spent a lot of time together, Gandalf has heard a lot about Ruthímiel from Radagast who held the Green Istar in high regard, which was quite a feat when it came to the Brown Istar.

Radagast loved Ruth as though the Green Istar was Radagast's own child. Several times they had met when Ruth would take time to rest from his appointed task, and Radagast would later speak of Ruthímiel to Gandalf.

They Gray Wizard felt as though he had always known the Green Istar, having learned a lot about him from Radagast. Gandalf had come to think of Ruth as a friend, and he had been immensely pleased when Ruthímiel volunteered to escort Frodo to Mordor.

There was no doubt in Gandalf's heart that Ruth would play a great part in the events that would soon follow, and he was more than happy to have the young Wizard with them.

"Are you well?" Gandalf asked, wishing to help the weary man, Ruth twitched and glanced at Gandalf before he shifted in his place a bit and focused that penetrating gaze on the fire.

"I am only remembering, Master Gandalf," Ruth spoke quietly, hugging bet legs to his chest and resting his chin on his right knee. "Only remembering."

Gandalf grunted and puffed out a few while circles. "I am willing to listen, if you are willing to talk."

Ruth let go of a breathless laugh and looked up at the star covered sky. "I am remembering a man I had known a long… _long _time ago. Considering how old I am and how many worlds and dimensions I've seen, my time with him has been very short and yet I remember him clearly. He was a strong man; an Alfa predator. He had had all the characteristics of a wolverine; strong, independent, proud, confidant and inevitably lonely. He had lived a lonely life and we had only been together for a few short months, but I have to admit I have rarely found such companionship."

"What happened?" Gandalf asked, observing the younger man carefully, only to gape when Ruth spread his right hand forward, palm up, and some of the fire separated to hover above Ruth's palm. A moment later it started to twist and dance in a slow rhythm.

"I found out that a war was brewing in that world. I had already cared for him greatly and wished to stay, but he had been against it. He had known of my past," Ruth murmured, seemingly enticed by the flames dancing above his hand, "and he had known of my pains. He practically _ordered_ me not to mix in, made me swear on my life that I would never in any way join that war. A part of me hated him for that," sandy pink lips tilted up into the smallest of smiles, "and yet another part loved him even more."

Gandalf had barely managed to stop himself from choking on his spit at the implication of those words. Ruth only graced him with a knowing smirk and Gandalf cleared his throat, shifting his weight and licking dry lips. "What did you do?"

Ruth sighed and fisted his hand. The fire burst out and disappeared, and Ruth lowered his legs and fisted his right hand in his coat. "We fought," he muttered into the silence of the night, and bowed his head with an aura of sadness. "In the end I had packed all my things and left that dimension all together, determined never to look back." A dry, sad laugh left parted lips and he shook his head. "You can guess how well _that_ went. I had returned to that world 20 years later. Everything was alright. His side had won the wars. At a great cost, but they had won. I tracked him down and found him in the embrace of a woman. Our eyes met for a mere second. A part of me had been angry, but another part of me had been joyful. I had always known I couldn't offer him half of what that woman could. So I nodded at him, turned my back on everything we could have had and left. I have never gone back."

Gandalf hummed and nodded, although he couldn't say he completely understood Ruth's reasoning. "Why have you never settled in any of the other worlds you have visited?"

Ruth looked at the sky, letting go of a non committal sound, clasping elegant hands in his lap. Neither knew that most of the Fellowship was awake or that they were listening in to their conversation.

"I am immortal, Gandalf," when Ruth spoke it happened in a voice laced with sorrow, pain and loneliness. "I am cursed to stay forever young; forever untouched by time and change. Wherever I went I could only stand aside and watch as those that I had come to love grew old and faded right in front of my eyes. I cannot suffer that pain any longer, Master Gandalf." Ruth bowed his head to hide the tears gathering in pain-dilated eyes.

"Ruth..."

"I had come to Middle-Earth and decided to stay away from everyone hoping that the pain would ease with time, yet it only grows stronger." Ruth looked at Gandalf and the older Istar felt his heart ache at the sight of shadows in those emerald orbs. "Tell me, Master Gandalf; do I ask for too much?" Ruth's voice broke as he gazed at Gandalf imploringly "Do I ask for too much when I ask for a companion? Is it too much for me to ask for the Valar to either take my immortality or grant me someone who will not leave me when his time comes?"

"Ruth..."

"I have lost the will to hope, Master Gandalf!" Ruth whispered brokenly, gaze darting over the still forms around the campfire, a pain-filled gasp escaping parted lips before a tongue peeked out to wet them. "I cannot be alone anymore. I had joined this Fellowship even though I know that once I have come to love everyone - and I know I already care for them - I shall be condemned to watch them grow old and die. I shall be forced to one day see you and Legolas leave with the Gray Ships to somewhere I _cannot_ follow. So tell me, Master Gandalf… Tell me, am I wrong to despair? Am I wrong to be angry with the Valar for cursing me so? I have done everything and anything the Powers that Be asked of me to do. Have I not earned rest? Have I not atoned for whatever heinous crime I have committed? What am I to do?"

Gandalf swallowed difficultly and Ruth looked into the fire, a single tear trailing down one pale cheek. Coming to a decision, Gandalf reached over and with more strength than someone his age should possess pulled Ruth against his side. The young Istar tensed in surprise and yelped, but moments later he leaned into Gandalf's warmth and relaxed against the old Wizard.

"Even if the Valar will not allow you to step onto the White Shores, I am certain that they will not allow you to be alone. You are too good of a man to be cursed with such loneliness."

Ruth's breath hitched in his throat and he moved closer to Gandalf, trying to gather his bearings. A few moments later he calmed down and slowly moved away, earning a reassuring smile from Gandalf who reached up with his hands and wiped the tears off of those pale cheeks with the back of his fingers.

"You shall find your place, Ruthímiel the Green. That I promise you," Gandalf whispered and Ruth nodded with a small smile, and Gandalf smirked in satisfaction and shifted in his place. "Now, since my shift will last for another hour or so, what say you, you sing something for me. Time will pass faster for the both of us."

Ruth let go of a breathless laugh, cleared his throat and straightened, brushing the tears lingering on long black lashes with the back of his right hand. "What shall I sing for you, Master Gandalf?"

"Whatever you feel like singing, I suppose," Gandalf shrugged carelessly as he settled more comfortably in his place, gaze focused on the fire burning playfully in front of them.

Ruth hummed and looked at the sky, eyes glimmering with the shimmering stars brightening the darkness of night.

_"Come now my children  
>away from your sorrow and pain.<br>Tomorrow will come  
>and take it all away.<em>

_Come now sweet children  
>take my gentle hand.<br>I shall lead you to a world  
>in which you shall find happiness.<em>

_Come now poor children  
>This way it must be;<br>sorrow and pain  
>everyone must see.<em>

_Weep not my children  
>for now I am here.<br>I shall take you away  
>and you shall be safe with me."<em>

Gandalf sighed as the words rolled off of Ruth's lips.

The melody resembled a lullaby and Gandalf found peace settling in his heart. The members of the Fellowship sunk back into sleep, lulled into the warm arms of Morpheus by Ruth's velvety voice.

Smiling contently, Gandalf looked at the star covered sky, feeling peaceful and calm despite the dangers waiting ahead.

Ruth hummed and looked at the fire, noticing that it had growing weaker, and with a wave of his hand Ruth made the fire burn stronger to keep the members of the Fellowship warm.

"That song…" Gandalf spoke quietly drawing Ruth's attention away from the playful fire. "It sounds familiar. As though I've heard it a long, long time ago and forgot about it. Much like a lullaby. One remembers it vaguely and yet once they hear it somewhere they can almost sing along."

Ruth nodded in agreement, eyes shining with warmth as he wrapped his arms around himself, hands fisting loosely in the upper sleeves of his warm coat. "Maybe because you have heard it already," Ruth answered in a voice hardly above a whisper and Gandalf glanced at him. "A long, long time ago."

"How do you mean that?" Gandalf asked, and Ruth shrugged, looking at Gandalf with lips upturned in a small smile, emerald depths glimmering with so many unnamed things that Gandalf felt as though he was sitting beside a creature made out of legends and myths, an ancient entity that somehow strayed among mortal folk to enchant them with beauty and grace not meant for earth-bound beings to enjoy.

"Both you and I - everything in the world - we had all been born from the same source. The whole universe, every dimension and every creature comes from our Mother. Some of us are connected to Her through stronger bonds than others. Some hear Her loving whispers in every breath of wind, every song of the nightingale, in the thundering roars of waterfalls and the chiming laughter of rain caressing grassy glades and moon-kissed stone. Some don't hear Her at all, having forgotten Her teachings, the touch of Her love and the comfort of Her wisdom. She is All, and All is Her, whether human, animal, plant or star. Hers is the language of love and compassion, but also the rage and justice."

Gandalf stared at the young Istar, trying to process his words, and yet unable to understand them. "Who is that Mother you speak of?"

Ruth hummed and tilted his head to the side, looking at Gandalf with such a peaceful countenance, that the old Wizard felt as though a gentle, warm hand caressed his cheek. "Why, the Mother that created us all," Ruth spoke warmly, adoration soaking every word. "She is the Life that courses through everything and everyone. She is the Creator's first Creation; the one that defines us and gives us meaning."

"Us as in..."

"Every single Creature is Her Child," Ruthímiel said. "Have you never felt Her?"

Having been asked this question, Gandalf opened his mouth to answer, and yet found himself lacking words.

"Have you ever been so afraid and lonely that you had thought it would be best to just give up, and all of a sudden it felt like a gentle, loving hand touched your brow and warmth hugged your heart?" Ruth asked and Gandalf's eyes widened, making Ruth's lips tilt up into a knowing smile. "That was Mother. Even though many have forgotten Her and stopped talking to Her, She hadn't given up on up. She still watches over us and grants us the power to use Her gifts. She is greatly saddened when Her Child chooses the path of Darkness, mostly because She is not allowed to act, but She still actively participates in our lives by granting us comfort and courage when we need it from the bottom of our hearts."

Gandalf nodded in understanding. For a moment it was as though he could hear the lullaby Ruth sang just minutes ago in the wind, sung by a loving warm voice. "Our Mother, you say," he muttered and Ruth nodded.

"Yes."

Gandalf hummed and closed his eyes. The wind grew warmer, caressing the old Wizard's cheeks and dancing through his long beard. "You are right, Ruth," Gandalf spoke quietly. "Now that I think about it, you are right."

Ruth laughed silently, a shiver wrecking the slight form when a stronger gust of warm wind danced around them, and the young Istar looked at the star covered sky, something resembling renewed strength brightening his eyes. "Trust me, Master Gandalf, even though She is not allowed to actively participate in the things that have yet to happen, She will find a way to do so."

Gandalf laughed into his chin, reaching with his right hand to gently clap Ruth's back. "Somehow I find myself believing you, my boy."

Ruth smiled and nodded, and as silence of content and fellowship settled between them, they turned their gazes towards the sky, allowing their thoughts to stray into the deepest corners of their respective minds.

Not even an hour later the comforting silence broke, and Ruth tensed up, his staff appearing in his hand immediately, putting Gandalf on alert and making the old Istar take a firm hold of his own staff. "What is it?"

Ruth stood up and looked to the East. His eyes shone an unearthly green for a moment before he paled, who body coiling as air hitched in his lungs. "Wargs..." He gasped and Gandalf's eyes widened. "Gundabad Wargs!" Ruth shouted, awakening the rest of the Fellowship almost immediately.

"What is happening?" Pippin cried out struggling to get out of his sleeping bag together with the other Hobbits, while Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir joined Ruth and Gandalf.

"Wargs are coming after us and a group of Orcs is not far behind!" Ruth blurted out, hurrying to help the Hobbits get to their feet, closely followed by Aragorn who immediately stated gathering their things.

"We must run," Legolas bit out, staring into the darkness of the woods surrounding them, bow already in one hand while the other reached for an arrow out of pure instinct.

"They are gaining on us quickly! We have no time to run!" Ruth snapped and with a wave of his hand everything they owned was packed and mounted on Orion's back. Legolas and Ruth were looking around frantically, while Boromir, Gimli, Aragorn and Gandalf pushed the Hobbits into the middle of the circle they had made.

"Orion!" Ruth called out and the Mearas strutted over to him. "Ertho khal ha Brani." (Stay close to the Hobbits.) The stallion strutted over and stopped in the middle of the group of Hobbits while Ruth, Aragorn, Gandalf, Boromir, Legolas and Gimli stood in a circle around them.

"They are gaining on us," Legolas pressed out through clenched teeth although one might say he was stating the obvious because all of them could by now hear the growling and huffing that was coming closer as moments passed.

Gimli pulled out his axe, Legolas had his bow ready, Aragorn, Boromir and Gandalf were brandishing their swords, but all of them stopped and stared when a long, silver sword materialized in Ruth's hand. It was a kind of sword they have never seen and Ruth wielded it as though it was a part of his hand, much like the staff he carried.

"They are coming!" Legolas warned and everyone focused on the spot in front of them while Frodo was pushed into the middle of the group.

"Stand your ground!" Gandalf called out. Ruth took a deep breath and spun his staff, impaling the bottom end into the ground sharply.

"Crúxere!" (Shield!) A wave of magic spread out from Ruth and a shimmering shield appeared around the Hobbits.

"What is this?!" Boromir asked.

"This way we need not worry about the Hobbits!" Ruth answered. "They are here!"

In that moment the Wargs jumped out of the forest and the battle begun.

The pack of Wargs seemed to be enormous. Ruth lost count quickly of how many he had slayed. His attention was divided between the Wargs and the shield. He would occasionally catch sight of the other members of the Fellowship as they fought, forcing him to concentrate on his own opponents when he'd see that they were fairing well but resulting in him loosing sight of the enemy.

A Warg jumped over Ruth and his breath hitched in his throat. He lost concentration for a split second and all of a sudden sharp claws cut into his back, tearing a pained scream out of him.

"Ruth!"

A whistle of wind signalized an arrow flying beside Ruth's ear.

The young Istar growled angrily, striking down both the Warg that had managed to pass beside him and attack the shield and the one that had slashed Ruth's back. He ignored the blood soaking his clothes and the pain surging through him with every move, fighting against the ever coming Wargs. Ruth didn't know for how long they'd fought, but after what seemed like hours they had managed to defeat their enemy.

Slaying the last monstrous beast, Ruth fell to his knees, gasping for air, sword impaled in the ground and both hands wrapped around the staff as he fought against the pain threatening to overwhelm him while his magic worked to heal the gashes in his back.

"Ruthímiel!" Aragorn ran over and fell to his knees beside Ruth while the others approached them still keeping an eye on the darkness of the forest.

"I am well, Aragorn. Worry not," Ruth blurted out in a whisper, earning an incredulous glare from Aragorn.

"You are wounded…"

"My wound is already healing," Ruth interrupted Aragorn, taking a firmer hold of his staff and straightening with a wince. "Worry not about me. Is everyone alright?"

"One managed to knick Boromir, but otherwise we are all uninjured," Aragorn informed him and Ruth frowned as he looked at the Gondorian.

Ruth climbed to his feet in a second, marching over to Boromir who was stuttering for something to say, but when Ruth stopped in front of the tall man, emerald gaze quickly flickering over Boromir's strong form before a delicate hand grabbed the Man's left arm, right under a sluggishly bleeding wound.

"That is just a flesh wound..." Boromir tried to brush it off, but Ruthímiel would have none of it.

"Hush..." he snapped. The staff vanished, followed by the sword disappearing as well, and Ruth covered Boromir's wound with a hand, bowing his head and whispering an incantation: "Luth beth ítrue." (You shall heal.)

Boromir shivered when a wave of warmth passed over him and Ruth took a step back. The Gondorian raised an eyebrow when he found the cut completely healed. Not even a scar could be found. "Thank you, Master Ruth," Boromir muttered, completely confused with what had happened, but Ruth seemed absolutely satisfied with simply ignoring Boromir's confusion in favor of the shield still surrounding the Hobbits.

"Master Ruth, are you well?!" Frodo called out just as Ruth walked over to the shield and placed his right hand on it, the silvery substance cracking and shattering like fine glass. Not a second later Frodo was right in front of Ruth, looking up at the young Istar with eyes wide and full of worry.

"I am well, young Frodo," Ruth spoke comfortingly before he turned to look at Gandalf, looking wary and tired. "We must leave immediately. More are coming and next time there won't be just Wargs attacking us. Orcs will follow, for sure."

Gandalf nodded. "I agree."

"Where do we go?" Boromir asked, and everyone turned to Gandalf who looked to the east.

Nodding for himself, Gandalf grunted and straightened to full, quite impressive height. "We're going for the Gap of Rohan."

**cut**

**I'd forgotten how much I actually loved this story. It's definitely one of my most favorite multi-chapter stories. :D**


	5. The Winds Of Caradhras

**cut**

Ruth looked around to see if everyone was alright. The road Gandalf chose for them was steep and quite difficult if one wasn't used to mountain climbing. The thin air and the strong wind didn't make the situation any easier.

Taking a deep breath, Ruth shifted his balance and rushed forward to catch up with Gandalf who walked at the head of the group. "Master Gandalf!" he called out and Gandalf stopped for a second.

Ruth caught up with the older Wizard and Gandalf raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the younger Istar. "Are you well, Ruth? How is your back?"

"Perfectly healed," Ruth spoke lightly, earning a pleased smile from Gandalf. "I have been thinking that we should stop for a while when we reach the next glade. This road may be too difficult for the Hobbits to handle for long."

"I thought so as well," Gandalf agreed, huffing as he leaned more of his weight on his trusty staff. "We shall rest soon. I must admit, although I have traveled this road many times, I do not remember it being so steep," grumbled the old wizard and Ruth laughed, earning a glare from Gandalf who appeared to be almost _pouting_.

"Forgive my forwardness, Master Gandalf, but you are not as young as you used to be. It is only natural that you should feel the strain of your age catching up with you," Ruth finished with an easy going grin.

"Why you little..." Gandalf swung his left hand to take a swipe at Ruth's head but the younger Istar ducked and with light, effortless steps ran forward to catch up with Legolas who glanced at the raven haired Wizard with a light smile.

"Man cenich, Legolas?" (What do you see?) Ruth asked, making Legolas raise an eyebrow in interest.

"You speak the language of the Elves?" Legolas asked."

"I speak many tongues," Ruth shrugged carelessly, looking at Legolas with an innocent gaze. A mockery of one if Legolas had ever seen it. "So? What do your Elf-eyes see?"

Legolas shook his head, smirking at this new, _playful_ side of Ruth they had yet to see. "I see nothing but a shadow in the east," he answered, focusing his gaze on the far horizon. "Our road is safe for now."

Ruth nodded and looked up when an eagle let go of a powerful trill. Ruth whistled strongly and the eagle dove towards him, landing easily on Ruth's outstretched right arm and folding its powerful wings.

"Is he yours?" Legolas asked while Ruth caressed the eagle's stomach, the creature practically preening under the tender care of the Istar.

"No. _She_ isn't," Ruth corrected with a smirk, and Legolas cleared his throat, ignoring the fact that Ruth had almost - _almost_ mind you - managed to make Legolas blush.

"How come she came to you?" Legolas asked to brush off the embarrassment of an honest mistake, and Ruth shrugged elegantly, caressing the eagle's head tenderly.

"I guess one could say I have a strong connection to nature," Ruth spoke warmly and the eagle climbed Ruth's shoulder, leveling her head with Ruth's lips. "Líthe, leam róberen. Líthe, cer béme at lah con xére do umin dúre tem poea du wái." (Go, my little friend. Go and come back to me with news of what waits for us up ahead.)

The eagle spread her wings, let go of a mighty trill and flew off into the sky.

"The song you sang last night. It was in the same language you have spoken just now, was it not?" Legolas asked, drawing Ruth's attention away from the eagle disappearing in the distance.

"Yes. I was not aware you were awake," Ruth commented, eyebrows narrowing in slight confusion.

Legolas hummed and Ruth raised an eyebrow at him. "Your lullaby took care of that, I'm afraid," Legolas sounded quite displeased and Ruth suppressed a snicker knowing that Elves did not like to be caught off guard.

"Yes," Ruth spoke.

"I would like to learn it," Legolas stated calmly and Ruth almost tripped over his own two feet.

"You wish to learn the Language of Magic?" asked Ruth, honestly surprised and Legolas looked at him with raised eyebrows, as though he couldn't understand why this surprised Ruth so much.

"Yes," Legolas spoke carelessly.

"Would you mind having another student?"

Ruth looked to his right and found Aragorn walking a few steps behind him.

"I do believe I am not too old to learn something new," Gandalf joined the conversation and Ruth looked back in time to avoid Gandalf's staff.

"Umin cúe hith tém?!" Ruth snapped and the rest of the Fellowship laughed at them.

"I will pay you back for your earlier comment. Mark my words," Gandalf grunted and Ruth felt an irresistible urge to stick his tongue out. Thankfully he managed to suppress it and settled for a dark glare.

"What did you just say?" Legolas asked.

"I asked Gandalf what was that for," Ruth grumbled, keeping a watchful eye on Gandalf's staff.

"Umin cue hith tem." Aragorn repeated, and Ruth dared to glance at him.

"You have to watch for the accent," he warned. "Umin cúe hith tém. You have to speak as though you're singing." Aragorn nodded in understanding muttering the words into his chin.

"How would you introduce yourself?" Legolas asked.

"Lam cáe Ruthímiel me Mírd," Ruth spoke easily, although he moved to walk to Aragorn's right, with the Dúnedain and Legolas between Ruth and Gandalf.

"I am Ruthímiel the Green," Aragorn translated. "So I would say: Lam cáe Aragorn."

"Yes, but instead of adding my rank as the Green Istar, you would say: Lam cáe Áragorn, órtho do Árathorn."

"Son of Arathorn?" Legolas asked to confirm and Ruth nodded. "Lam cáe Legolas, órtho do Thranduil."

"Háe," Ruth nodded with a smile, happy to have his new friends interested in the language he loved so much.

"Yes?" Gimli asked and Ruth looked at him in surprise. The Dwarf smirked challengingly, as though _daring_ Ruth to say something, and the young Istar swallowed a laugh, deciding against commenting on Gimli's sudden interest in another language.

Ruth believed it had something to do with the growing rivalry between Gimli and Legolas, but he was not willing to risk life and limb bringing that up.

"Yes," he finally answered Gimli, receiving a nod in understanding.

"How do you say Gandalf the Gray?" Merry asked and Ruth looked back at the interested faces of the Hobbits behind them.

"Gandalf me Súth," he said, although it took him a moment to remember how to say 'gray' in Mother's tongue. He had never spoken to anyone except her about it, and they had never spoken about colors, per se.

"How do you greet someone?" Frodo asked and Ruth hummed thoughtfully, trying to remember the proper greeting.

"Well if it is someone you have just met you would say: Weluthúe zamárthe di luth. Rim péam do poéat Ekhárte glábe láro zátho luth." Seeing the confused faces of his new friends, Ruth snickered and decided to grace them with the translation. "Heavenly blessings to you. May the eyes of our Mother look kindly upon you."

"Sounds nice," Sam commented and Pippin nodded enthusiastically.

"So how do you say mother?" the youngest Hobbit asked.

"Ekhárthe," Ruth said and everyone could hear the gentle and loving tone he spoke that one word with.

"Who is that mother you speak of?" Boromir asked and Ruth took a deep breath as he tilted his head back.

"The Mother of us all. The First among Creations that gives Magic to everything around us," Ruth answered and Boromir nodded in understanding.

"So!" Pippin grinned and hopped a bit as he walked. "Is there an _easier_ way to greet someone? That's quite a mouthful." Ruth laughed while others either rolled their eyes or smiled fondly at the youngest in their group.

"You can simply say 'weluthúe zamárthe'; heavenly blessings," Ruth answered between laughing and Pippin's grin brightened.

"Weluthúe zamárthe," Frodo repeated. "The language sounds beautiful." Ruth nodded in agreement and hummed.

"I consider that language the purest I've ever heard. When I was young I did all my spell-work in another language. While my spells were strong after I've learned our Mother's language I realized my spells grew in strength and potency. Ever since then I have grown accustomed to use that language when I'm casting."

Gandalf nodded. "Like the one you used to create a shield."

"Háe."

They came upon a glade and Gandalf looked around. "We shall rest here," he said and most of the Fellowship let go of a relieved sigh.

"Had I known we would travel this path I would have taken a pony," Gimli grumbled. "I _still_ think we should forgo the gates of Rohan and go through the mines of Moria."

"I will go through the mines of Moria only if some bad luck forces us to go through there," Gandalf muttered and Gimli raised an eyebrow at him. He harrumphed and took a seat while the Hobbits started to prepare everything to make lunch.

"Master Ruth, how do you say 'lunch'?" Merry asked and Ruth, who took a seat on a rock with Orion standing close to him, smiled at him kindly.

"Ménasa," he said and Merry nodded.

It didn't take long for lunch to be ready and for everyone to eat their share. While others rested, Pippin and Merry asked Boromir to teach them how to use their swords. That proved to be quite entertaining especially when the Hobbits turned it all into a game of trying to bring Boromir down on his behind. Ruth laughed merrily when Aragorn mixed in only to find himself under Merry and Pippin who were laughing and shouting 'for Shire' while others observed them with fondness.

Ruth looked at the sky with a sigh.

Even though the times were dark and getting increasingly darker, he found himself enjoying his time with the Fellowship. He knew the road in front of them was dangerous and riddled with threats and darkness. He swore in his heart to do his very best to make sure all of them reached their goal alive. He would lose no one to death again; no one.

A frown marred Ruth's features when a familiar trill made him look to the east and the eagle he had earlier let go flew towards him to land on his offered right arm. Seeing the eagle, Legolas' eyebrows narrowed and he looked to the east. Gimli and Boromir, who stood close to Legolas saw his worried countenance and their gazes shifted.

"What is that dark cloud?" Gimli asked.

"That is no cloud," Legolas breathed out and stood up.

"It's moving fast and against the wind," Boromir added, suddenly breathless with trepidation.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Ruth shouted and sent the eagle away.

"Saruman's spies!" Gandalf snapped and all of a sudden everyone was moving around quickly, trying to find some place to hide while Ruth made Orion invisible.

The Crebain were almost upon them when Ruth saw that Sam and Frodo were practically out in the open. He ran out of his hideout ignoring Gandalf's and Aragorn's frantic calls, pulled the Hobbits to his chest and covered all three of them with his cloak.

The only thing that could be heard for a few long moments was the flutter of wings and the angry screeches of the Crebain flying over them. Once they were gone Ruth took a deep breath and pulled his cloak off of Frodo, Sam and himself.

"I think it is safe to say that the passage of Rohan is sealed," Ruth spoke gravely while the others came out of their hideouts. He released Orion from the spell and looked at Gandalf. "We need to find a different road."

"You're right," Gandalf agreed and looked up at the snowy tips of the mountain behind them. "We go for the path of Caradhras."

**cut**

Ruth barely caught Sam in time when the Hobbit tripped due to the thick, fresh snow they were walking through. He only feared what would happen once they reached the steep passages of the mountain.

"Thank you, Master Ruth," Sam spoke breathlessly, and Ruth nodded at the flustered Hobbit.

"Small steps, Master Samwise," Ruth instructed. "You will tire easily if your strides are too long." Sam nodded and they continued after the rest of the Fellowship.

Ruth kept a close eye on the others, but his attention was more often than not drawn to Frodo's slight frame. The young Hobbit had as much problems walking through the thick snow as his friends and Ruth couldn't help but worry about them. They were having problems with this open slope, where the only danger was to roll a few meters back before someone else would catch them. He hated to think how difficult it would become for them once they reached the narrow, steep passages of Caradhras.

Ruth's breath hitched in his throat when Frodo tripped and rolled down the slope.

"Frodo!" Aragorn caught the Hobbit before Ruth could do so and the Wizard fell on his knees beside Frodo and the Numenórean.

"Are you well?" Ruth asked and Frodo smiled, although his cheeks were pale with fright.

"Háe," Frodo breathed out and Ruth let go of a wavering breath of relief. Frodo reached to feel for the Ring and his eyes filled with panic when he realized the Ring was gone.

Ruth and Aragorn looked up at the same time and their bodies froze when they saw Boromir bow down and pick up the Ring. His eyes were dark and his breathing shallow, and for a moment it seemed as though the skies darkened and the wind stilled.

"Boromir…" Ruth and Aragorn spoke at the same time and Boromir looked at them as though he was shaken from a trance.

"Give Frodo the Ring." Ruth spoke firmly and Boromir raised an eyebrow at him. He looked at the Ring again and while Aragorn placed both hands on Frodo's shoulders, Ruth stood up and looked in Boromir's eyes.

"Boromir..."

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear over so small a thing," Boromir whispered and the Ring spun on the chain it hung on. "Such a little thing." The Gondorian gasped when, with a gust of warm air, Ruth appeared beside him and placed his left hand on Boromir's right. The Ring spun almost madly as Ruthímiel gazed deep into Boromir's eyes, his own glowing almost menacingly.

"Xúrnue di hith, Boromir."(Don't listen to it, Boromir.) Ruth's voice echoed in the wind and Boromir's eyes widened as warmth washed over him, clearing the fog around his mind. "It will only bring you sorrow and despair."

Boromir swallowed difficultly and he let go of the Ring, letting go of a deep breath as he stepped back, Ruth immediately letting go of Boromir's arm. "What have I...?"

"Be at ease, son of Gondor," Ruth said as Frodo ran over and took the Ring, returning it to where it hung around his neck before. "For as long as I am here the Ring will have no power over you."

Boromir let go of a wavering breath and nodded his head. "Forgive me, Master Frodo..."

"There is nothing to forgive, lord Boromir," Frodo reassured him and Boromir nodded minutely.

"Let's move on!" Gandalf shouted and everyone jumped into motion.

Boromir walked close to Ruth and the youngest Istar spared him a glance before focusing on the road ahead.

"Tell me what is on your mind, Master Boromir."

The Gondorian swallowed over the bile that gathered in his throat. "I am afraid of the Ring," he confessed and Ruth looked at him fully. "I know it is evil and I remember what you told me, but every time I see it..." he hesitated for a second, as though looking for the right words. "I can hear its call," he whispered frightfully. "I can hear its promises. My father..."

"Your father strayed far too deep into the Shadow of his own fears and greed, Boromir," Ruth spoke quietly and Boromir looked at him with shock written over his face. "I had spent a few years in Minas Tirith and I have seen what has become of the Great City of Men. Denetor is lost to you, merén. It is your brother you should worry about. Your father will destroy him if you do not return." (my friend) Boromir frowned, eyes darkening in worry. "Forget the Ring. It will only bring you despair. Focus on your brother and your quest to free Gondor, and on your future as the Steward of Gondor." Boromir looked at Ruth with a raised eyebrow, and Ruth in turn looked at Aragorn with Boromir following the emerald gaze. "His destiny is to sit upon the throne of Gondor and bring peace to Middle-Earth, but he won't be able to do that alone. He will need strong men, men of confidence, to bring Gondor to its former glory."

Boromir was quiet for a moment, as though he was contemplating Ruth's words, and Ruth's lips tilted up into a smile even before Boromir had spoken again.

"When he proves himself to be the King Gondor needs, I will follow him."

Ruth chuckled and looked at Aragorn's back, and Boromir raised an eyebrow when Ruth sighed and closed viridian eyes for a moment. "That is all he will ask of you, Boromir. Trust me," he spoke and looked at Boromir. "If you believe in yourself and your own strength the Ring will no longer hold any sway over you."

Silence settled over them in which Boromir contemplated Ruth's words and the Istar pulled back into his own thoughts. Their journey continued in silence and soon enough they lost track of how long they have been walking.

Clouds had gathered above them as they entered the gorge of Caradhras. The path they walked was narrow. To their left was an endlessly tall cliff. To their right was a deep, steep slope, leading down into a snowy abyss.

They walked one by one, with Gandalf at the front. The strong gusts of wind were constantly pushing them back and the snowy blizzard was blinding them. Gimli had cursed Legolas when he had seen that the Elf had little problems walking through the deep snow that further hindered their advance, while Gimli had to walk with the Hobbits in the back, allowing Boromir and Aragorn to fight their was through waist deep snow.

"Gandalf! We must find shelter! The storm will kill the Hobbits!" Aragorn shouted and Gandalf turned around to look at him. In his right hand Gandalf was holding his staff and with his left he was holding on to his hat to stop the wuthering wind from blowing it away.

"We must move forward! We have to reach the other side as soon as possible!" Gandalf answered, hardly heard over the howling wind.

"This is not a normal storm!" Legolas called out. "A foul voice is carried with the wind!"

"It's Saruman!" Ruth shouted and Gandalf frowned. All of a sudden everything shook and huge chunks of ice and snow fell on them from above. "Crúxere!" A shimmering shield appeared above them to protect them from the avalanche. (shield)

"We must go back!" Boromir cried out as he clutched Merry and Pippin to his sides, while Aragorn held Sam and Frodo close. "Saruman wants to kill us all! We cannot go on!"

Gandalf looked at the sky and raised his staff.

"Gandalf!" Ruth called out and grabbed onto Orion's reigns when the stallion neighed in fright.

"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" (Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!)

"Gandalf, no!" Ruth screamed. Thunder clashed and Gandalf started to fall. In the last second, Ruth and Legolas grabbed Gandalf and pulled him back. Ruth's eyes flashed and he raised his staff, "CRÚXERE!" he roared and the light that burst from the gem at the top of the staff blinded the Fellowship for a moment. Once they opened their eyes all they could do was gape, for the shield wasn't see-through, but bright white. "We must go back! It is the same if we risk our lives here or on any other road! I would rather try the Gates of Rohan than the paths of Caradhras!"

"This is the fastest way!" Gandalf countered, although it appeared as though his resolve was already wavering.

"What use is there of the fastest way if none of us survive?!" Ruth challenged and Gandalf's eyebrows narrowed in thought.

"We should go underground!" Gimli shouted. "We should go through Moria!"

Gandalf looked at Gimli and then at Frodo. "What does the Ring bearer say?!"

Frodo frowned and looked at Aragorn. He then looked at Ruth and then at Gandalf who held his staff with both hands, leaning onto it heavily. "We go back!" Frodo shouted, knowing that going forward on this road was too dangerous. "We go through the mines of Moria!"

Gandalf sighed and nodded, turning to Ruth who was holding on to his staff, shoulders hunched as though incredible weight rested on the young Istar's back.

"How long can you uphold this shield?!" Gandalf asked and Ruth swallowed difficultly.

"Not for long!" Ruth answered. "It is known as the Dome of Equality. While others are protected it takes a great toll on my body. I don't want to risk being unable to fight!"

"Hold the shield for as long as you can!" Gandalf ordered, receiving a nod of understanding from Ruth. "Leave the fighting to us if any battles await us!" Gandalf then turned to the rest of the Fellowship, sighing gravely and shifting his weight. "Turn around! We're going back!"

**cut**

Everyone had seen the shield shatter, but what had the Fellowship stop in their tracks in fear was not that. It was the pained gasp and the sound of a body hitting the stone ground.

"Ruthímiel!" Aragorn shouted and ran over to the kneeling Wizard, falling to his knees beside Ruth who was gasping for air, pale and trembling as he rested against the tall stone wall of the mountain.

"I am well, Aragorn," Ruth spoke breathlessly, trying with all his might to smile for Aragorn. "I only need a moment."

Ruth allowed Aragorn to help shift so that he could sit back against the stone cliff while Gandalf walked over and kneeled beside Ruth. The younger Istar sighed when Gandalf placed his hand on Ruth's sweaty forehead, frowning at the feel of Ruthímiel's cold, clammy skin. "You are exhausted," Gandalf muttered, continuing before Ruth had a chance to protest. "You upheld the shield for over a day. I should have stopped you when we've escaped the storm."

Ruth shook his head and smiled weakly, hardly able to keep his eyes open. "I pushed myself too far. You said to hold it for as long as I could. I overdid it," he spoke in a voice hardly louder than a baby's breath.

"Should we stop here and rest?" Boromir asked.

"We cannot stop here," Legolas spoke, frowning in worry as he constantly glanced towards Ruthímiel's prone form which was distracting Legolas from his task of watching the road. "We would be an easy target."

"We could mount him on Orion," Frodo suggested. "He could carry Ruth…"

"Ner."(No) Ruth interrupted any further discussion, doing his best to straighten and at least _appear_ more aware than he really was. "Orion must be released. The Mines are no place for a horse. Give me a few minutes to catch my breath and we can move on once I release Orion from our load."

Gandalf harrumphed and stood up. "Boromir, Aragorn, help me release Orion of his load. Gimli and Legolas, watch over Ruth," Gandalf gave out the orders briskly, much to Ruth's annoyance, but the younger Istar said nothing.

The Hobbits gathered around Ruth and the tired Istar smiled at them while Legolas and Gimli took protective stances around them. Soon enough Orion was free of their bags, immediately strutting over to Ruth, the Hobbits moving aside and watching as Orion bowed his big head down for Ruth to pat him weakly.

"Lam beth qlúphe to ómi ústum, merén. Líthe." (I shall see you on the other side, my friend. Go.) Orion nipped Ruth's fingers lovingly, straightened and galloped away with a neigh.

"Where is he going?" Sam asked and everyone looked at Ruth when he sighed and closed his eyes, resting his heavy head on the cold stone wall.

"Back to the fields of Rohan," he spoke in a broken, tired, raspy voice, swallowing difficultly and licking dry lips. "He will come back to me when I call for him."

"You are too tired to walk, Master Ruth," Boromir noticed, features marred with a frown of worry and hands twitching as though he was holding himself back from taking Ruth into his arms and carry him the rest of the way. "You need to recover your strength."

"Ner," Ruth shook his head and opened his eyes. "We must move on." He tried to move, but Aragorn stopped him by placing his right hand on Ruth's right shoulder.

"Be still," Aragorn ordered - ignoring the way Ruth rolled his eyes - and looked at Gandalf. "We can take turns carrying him. There is no way we're leaving him behind."

"I would never even think of that," Gandalf comforted with a pleased smile, and Aragorn looked at Ruth, the Green Istar speaking before Aragorn had the chance to.

"I am not a light load, Aragorn. I will only slow..."

"You are not all that heavy," Boromir interrupted Ruth and the Istar looked at him with tired exasperation. "Aragorn, Legolas and I can carry you in turns. You need rest. We have no use of you half dead." Even though his words were rough, everyone could hear the worry in Boromir's tone.

"I agree," Legolas seconded and Ruth shook his head.

"All of you need to have your heads checked," he grumbled and pushed himself up quickly, only for his body to be shaken by strong coughs and heaves. _That shield truly weakened me_, he thought as he finally caught his breath.

"Have I not told you to be still?!" Aragorn snapped and Ruth shot him a glare.

"If you insist on carrying me I should at least make it easier for you to do so." Ruth's staff vanished again and everyone's eyes widened when in front of them Ruth shifted into a small black cat with radiant emerald eyes. He stumbled and fell and his eyes closed with a weak mewl.

Aragorn sighed and picked Ruth up gently, the Wizard falling asleep before Aragorn fully cradled him to his chest. "Let's get a move on," Aragorn said, making sure that he was holding Ruth tightly but gently as well. He didn't want to hurt the Wizard accidentally.

"Gimli, you are with me at the front," Gandalf spoke up. "The Hobbits will walk right behind us. Aragorn will follow them and Legolas and Boromir will walk last." Everyone nodded and Gandalf hummed, taking a firm hold of his staff and letting go of a grave sigh. "Let's go. Moria awaits."

**cut**

**And now comes the part that was the most difficult for me to write. I remember crying like a baby when I had watched 'The Fellowship of the Ring' for the first time. **


	6. The Darkness Of Moria

**cut**

When Ruth woke up he realized he was not just warm, but overly warm at that. He tried to get up and came to see why exactly. It appeared that someone had decided that Ruth's fur wasn't enough to keep him warm and wrapped him up in a thick cloak.

"I see you are finally awake."

Ruth looked up and came face to face with Boromir who smiled at him kindly. Feeling better Ruth wriggled around and mewled.

"Are you sure you're well enough?" Boromir asked and Ruth graced him with a kitty glare. Boromir snorted in amusement and slowly released Ruth from the stuffy warmth of the cloak.

Ruth wiggled around a bit before he jumped out of Boromir's arms, stumbling on the stone ground before managing to catch his balance. Focusing inwards, Ruth released what magic he had recovered and changed back to normal, breathing in deeply and stretching heavy limbs.

"Ruth?"

The raven haired Istar looked up from where he was kneeling, and Aragorn walked over to him and helped him stand up. "I'm well, if that's what you're going to ask," Ruth said and Aragorn smirked, rolling his eyes.

"I shall be the judge of that," Aragorn said, seeing that the young Istar was still weak and tired, although he _did _look slightly better than he did a day ago.

"You are still pale and drained." Legolas walked over to stand beside Ruth and the Istar sighed and shook his head.

"I am _fine_," Ruth insisted. "Or did you forget that I have faced worse things than simple tiredness?"

While Boromir, Aragorn and Legolas cleared their throats and exchanged glances Ruth took a look around, opting to ignore the three men he officially dubbed mother-hens. His gaze fell on the glowing doorway and Gandalf's hunched form. The wizard gifted Ruth with a small, strained smile before focusing on the door again, and Ruth's eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

"What is it?" Ruth asked, summoned his staff and walked over to Gandalf, leaning on the staff for support.

"We came upon a riddle," Frodo said and Gandalf grumbled something into his chin.

"For _centuries_ I have walked this world and passed through hundreds and hundreds of secret passages and gate," Gandalf grunted angrily, "and yet I cannot solve a simple _riddle_."

Ruth shook his head, lips tilted into a smile of fondness, and decided to leave Gandalf be. Ruth was certain that Gandalf would think of an answer. By then everyone could use some rest. He looked around with a hum, finding Sam sitting with Gimli beside the gates and Merry and Pippin beside the lake, throwing stones into it.

Ruth's gaze strayed to the rippling surface of the lake and his guts twisted, whole body trembling as though he had been doused in cold water. "Merry! Pippin! Come here!" he called out and the two ran over.

"Yes, Ruth?" Pippin piped out with a slightly mischievous grin.

"Are you well?" Merry asked, elbowing Pippin when the younger started to hop in his place.

Ruth smiled at them and patted Pippin's head since he was closer. "I'm well, iliathínethe, but I would like it if you stayed away from the water. There is something dark in it." (younglings)

Merry and Pippin frowned, looked at the water and then back at Ruthímiel.

"Alright, Master Ruth," Pippin said and nodded avidly.

"We'll do as you say," Merry added and Ruth smiled.

"Come," he said and led the Hobbits over to where Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas were sitting. "While Master Gandalf thinks of a way to open the door, I'm going to tell you a story." Pippin and Merry brightened immediately and Frodo, Sam and Gimli stood up and joined them.

"One is never too old for storytelling," Legolas commented as he helped Ruth take a seat on a big stone while the others took seats around him with the Hobbits sitting cross-legged on the ground in front of Ruth.

"What is this story about?" Sam asked and Ruth hummed and looked at the cloudy sky.

He tilted his head to the side a bit, pursing soft lips, trying to think of a good story to tell, and then his eyes brightened and he smiled at the Hobbits, clearing his throat and clasping his hands around the staff. "It is a story about a young man I once knew. His name had been Neville Longbottom and he had been a wizard."

"Like you?" Pippin asked.

"Not much like me," Ruth corrected Pippin as he laid his staff over his lap and crossed his hands on it. "One could say that he hadn't been very talented when it came to magic, but he had many other talents. He was loyal, friendly, understanding and kind; he knew no selfishness and he would help anyone who came asking. Now, because he was weak in magic, people started underestimating him. He was clumsy and insecure. He came to believe that he was useless and weak and that future held nothing good for him. He simply couldn't see all his good sides, because almost everyone was constantly pointing out his bad sides."

"People tend to do that," Boromir commented quietly, thinking of his younger brother, looking up when Ruth hummed understandingly.

"Yes, especially children," Ruth agreed. "In their ignorance and innocence children can be quite cruel to their peers." Ruthímiel bowed his head, eyes filled with memories, lips tilting up into a small, sad smile. "Neville was a victim of that. Children at the school we went to ridiculed him daily. Then something happened." Ruth looked at the Hobbits with a smile. "Neville had gotten close to someone who eventually managed to help him see that he wasn't as clumsy and as useless as everyone made him believe he was. Neville didn't even realize that he only needed someone to believe in him and help him stand tall. He didn't realize his own worth until someone else pointed it out to him, until someone stood beside him and showed him that he had the strength to stand alone."

"It was you," Aragorn stated and Ruth looked at him with slight surprise.

"Why do you think so?"

Aragorn laughed and shrugged. "You have that effect on people," he said and Ruth tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"You seem to know the exact words to say to make people see their own worth," Boromir agreed with Aragorn and Ruth hummed.

"It seems that you have now ruined the story," Ruth teased.

"No!" Pippin moaned.

"We want to know what happened with Neville!" Merry begged.

"Please, tell us what happened!" Frodo implored and Ruth laughed quietly.

"Very well," he said and shifted in his seat a bit. "Because we had a teacher that didn't want to teach us properly, another friend of mine helped me create a group of people with which we could practice our magic. Our world was in danger and the danger was constantly growing. Neville was a member of that group. He wanted to grow stronger. I am ashamed to say that even in that group people were still ridiculing him. In the end he had managed to prove them all wrong."

"How?" Sam asked.

"There had been a great battle at our school," Ruth continued the story. "The forces of the Dark Lord attacked quickly and ruthlessly. At one moment, while I was incapacitated, the dark Army blocked the exits. The Dark Lord Voldemort demanded that everyone surrendered to the Dark Side." A smile tugged on Ruth's lips and his eyes shone with pride. "When no one had the courage to speak up, Neville did. He stood proud in front of Voldemort, fearless and strong. His heart called out to our hearts and gave us strength when we alone had none. His words gave us strength to stand up and fight. In the end, I dare say that were it not for Neville's courage, his vigilance and faith, the war would not have been won. He was justly named one of the Heroes of Hogwarts. A Hero of the Wizarding World."

"What became of him after the war?" Frodo asked and Ruth hummed.

"He had married a nice young witch by the name of Luna Lovegood. I was his best man. They had 4 beautiful children; Rose, Godric, Harrison and Xena. Their lives were filled with both joy and sorrow. When it was his time, Neville had greeted death as a dear friend, grateful for his many happy years and went to join his friends and family on the White Fields of Valinor."

"That is a nice story," Sam commented with a happy sigh and Ruth nodded.

"I believe it has a nice point as well." He received a few confused glances from the Hobbits, Boromir and Gimli, while Legolas and Aragorn shared a smile. "No matter how weak someone seems, no matter how different they are from people you are used to meet, they have their worth. In the darkest moment the smallest star can shine the brightest, if only it has someone or something to shine for."

Legolas and Aragorn nodded while the others smiled in understanding.

"I would like for you to tell that story to my brother when we reach Gondor," Boromir said and Ruth placed a gentle hand on Boromir's shoulder.

"Trust me, merén. I will give my all to make sure that all of us reach Gondor alive so that you may be the one to tell your brother the story of the Lion of Hogwarts," Ruth swore and Boromir swallowed difficultly, feeling something heavy yet incredibly warm wrap around his head. Something he hadn't felt ever since the death of his beloved mother and since his father parted Boromir from Faramir so that the older brother could lead the armies of Gondor to win their territories back.

"What did you call him?"

Everyone looked at Gandalf and Ruth raised an eyebrow at the older Wizard when he found Gandalf looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"I called him my friend. Merén," Ruth spoke and Gandalf cursed.

"Curse my old age and senility!" he snapped and stood up.

"He remembered!" Pippin cheered.

"What?" Ruth asked.

"The answer to the riddle," Aragorn pointed at the letters written around the door.

"Speak friend and enter!" Gandalf laughed and shook his head. "Gandalf, you old fool." He gripped his staff tightly and looked at the door. "Mélon."

To everyone's surprise the door slowly opened. Everything shook as rock ground against rock and the Fellowship gathered in front of the door trying to avoid the rocks that fell around them.

"Soon Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone." Gimli boasted happily and many rolled their eyes at him while Ruth merely laughed quietly stepping forward to enter Moria.

Ruth hadn't even stepped over the threshold when a foul stench slammed into his senses and bile gathered in his throat. nose.

"Let's go..."

"Ner!" Ruth screamed, interrupted Gandalf, and everyone stopped in their tracks and looked back at Ruth who had grabbed Aragorn's forearm and stared at the entrance with wide eyes full of horror.

"Ruth, what...?"

"That - that is no mine!" He whispered, trembling as he stared into the darkness, tugging Aragorn away from the entrance.

Focused on the distressed Istar, no one had noticed the constant rippling of the water behind them.

Aragorn took Ruth's elbows in his hands and tried to make the Wizard look in his eyes. "Ruth, what is wrong?"

Ruth's eyes were watering from the stench of death and decay, and he was struggling to breathe, mind running in circles as he tried to figure out what was going on. "That is no mine!" Ruth's voice wavered, hands fisting on Aragorn's chest before he looked at the Dúnedain. "It's a tomb!"

Boromir grabbed the torch they prepared earlier and Gimli followed after him, but they didn't have to go far. At the very entrance, on the steps leading to what was once the entrance of Moria were corpses of both Dwarf and Goblin folk alike.

"Pull back!" Gandalf shouted and Boromir had to pull Gimli who roared in pain and desperation out of the Mines.

"We must find a different way!" Legolas said while Aragorn held Ruth close.

The Istar covered his mouth and nose with a sleeve trying not to inhale the putrid stench in the air. There was such darkness in those mines that Ruth would rather face Sauron alone that willingly walk in there.

All of a sudden Ruth's eyes widened and Aragorn looked at him when he had felt the Istar tense up within Aragorn's hold. "Ruth?"

In that moment the Istar was ripped out of his arms. "ARAGORN!" Ruth screamed as he was pulled into the water. Tentacles suddenly rose from it and the Fellowship was frozen for a second.

"RUTHÍMIEL!" Aragorn screamed angrily, pulled his sword out of its scabbard and charged at the monster in the water.

"Aragorn!" Legolas and Boromir ran after Aragorn while Gandalf and Gimli tried to keep the tentacles away from the Hobbits.

"We never should have come here!" Gandalf shouted and kicked away another tentacle that threatened to attack them.

They looked up when they heard Ruth scream and saw him in the air with a tentacle wrapped tightly around him.

"Ruth!" Frodo cried out frantically, but Sam and Merry held him back.

Legolas was firing arrow after arrow to no effect. Aragorn and Boromir were waist deep in water trying to set Ruth free by cutting the tentacles. Boromir was suddenly flung away, toppling down the mountain side in a dead feint.

"BOROMIR!" Ruth shouted and it seemed like his mind cleared at that moment. "XIMARLE!"(Release me) Ruth snapped and his magic burst from him, but it seemed to only anger the creature more. Aragorn roared and slashed into the tentacle holding Ruth. With a yelp of surprise Ruth was suddenly falling, only to yelp when he fell into Aragorn's awaiting arms.

"Hold on!" Aragorn started to push his way onto the shore keeping a tight hold on Ruthímiel. He tripped and Ruth summoned his staff into his hand.

"MA HAT!" (Be gone) A strong wind seemed to erupt from Ruth's staff and the tentacles were blown away. Aragorn climbed onto the shore and Ruth jumped out of his arms.

"Boromir!" he ran over to the Gondorian who woke up when Ruth shook him strongly.

"We must go into the Mines!" Gandalf called out.

Ruth looked at Gandalf with eyes darkened with horror when huge chunks of rocks started to fall. He grabbed Boromir and pulled him up, all but dragging the still drowsy man along. "Get in!" he shouted and all of them ran into the Mines just as the rocks fell over the entrance and blocked they way out.

The darkness was so deep that they couldn't see anything.

"Is everyone here?" Gandalf called out and received 9 confirming answers. He sighed and hit his staff against the ground immediately producing a weak light.

Boromir looked at Ruth who was leaning against the closest rock, taking deep breaths. "Are you well?" he asked and gently placed his hands on Ruth's heaving shoulders. Ruth was soaking wet and his hair was clinging to his shivering body and pale face.

"As well as I can be," Ruth stuttered out and pushed away from the rock. He hit his staff against the ground and a warm wind passed over him and Boromir.

Aragorn shivered when that wind passed over him as well and his clothes and hair dried within seconds. "Useful," he commented and Ruth gifted him with a tired smile.

"I believe it is best if you lead the way, Master Gandalf," Ruth spoke wearily and Gandalf nodded.

"Will you be able to keep up?" he asked and Ruth nodded.

"I don't believe I have much choice on this matter," the younger Istar drawled, wincing as he tried to straighten, the kinks in his back making themselves known.

"I'm sorry," Frodo murmured and Ruth sighed, guessing how the young Hobbit must feel.

"You have nothing to feel sorry for, yathár," (child) Ruth said and Frodo shook his head.

"No. I chose this way. I should have chosen..."

"Ner," Ruth interrupted him. "We didn't know Moria was lost. Master Gandalf passed through these mines countless times and he didn't know it has come to this. Now, we must move on. Feel no guilt, young Master Baggins. You hold no blame."

Frodo nodded and Ruth awarded him with a small smile which didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Let's go. The sooner we move the sooner we shall be out of these halls," Legolas said.

Gimli grunted and walked closer to Ruth who looked down at him with a confused frown. "Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir carried you while you slept. I shall serve as your support while we walk the Mines of Moria."

Ruth gifted Gimli with a grateful smile, and the Dwarf bowed his head a bit, almost _shyly._ "Thank you, Master Gimli," Ruth spoke warmly, and while he held his staff in his right hand, he took a hold of Gimli's right shoulder with his left before looking at Gandalf, wordlessly telling the older Wizard that he was ready.

"Let's go. Now we travel the Darkness of Moria," Gandalf spoke gravely and started to walk up a set of stairs, closely followed by the rest of the Fellowship. "Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world. It is a long journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence may go unnoticed."

**cut**

Frodo looked at Ruth's sleeping face. The raven haired Istar and Aragorn were by the fire and the Ranger had an arm wrapped around Ruth's waist to keep him warm while the Istar slept. Boromir had taken off his furred cloak and covered Ruth with it some time ago to make sure their emerald eyed friend was warm enough. .

This was an impromptu break they had to take since Gandalf could not remember which way to go next. Obviously it had been a much needed break, since Ruth fell asleep the second he took a seat and leaned his head on Aragorn's shoulder.

"Worry not, Master Baggins." Frodo looked up at the kind face of Boromir. "Master Ruth will be well. He is strong." Frodo nodded although a part of him was still a bit insecure around Boromir. "You do not have to worry anymore," Boromir said and Frodo looked at him with wide eyes. "I no longer desire the Ring. Master Ruth took care of that. My father had a great influence on me. I couldn't see clearly. Forgive me for frightening you. I promise, Master Baggins. I will sooner throw myself together with the Ring into the Fires of Mount Doom than let my father get his fingers on it. Even if we by chance end up in Gondor you will have my protection from my father."

With his heart lighter, Frodo smiled at Boromir and nodded. "I believe you," he said and Boromir smiled, before turning his gaze to Ruth's sleeping form and sighing.

"I fear what would have become of me had he not joined our quest. He brought light to our Fellowship in these dark times," Boromir muttered and Frodo swallowed difficultly over the fear clogging his throat.

"I only hope he recovers," Frodo whispered fearfully. "I fear for his fate if he doesn't manage to gain back at least some of his strength."

"We shall watch over him." Both looked at Legolas. Gimli, who stood by Legolas' side nodded with a low grunt.

"He promised that we shall all see the end of this journey alive. It shall be our mission to aid him in that quest," Gimli agreed with Legolas although neither paid any attention to it, and no one was of the right set of mind to point it out.

"Are you well?" They looked up when they heard Aragorn speak.

"I am as well as I can be, Aragorn. These Mines do not help me at all," Ruth spoke in a raspy voice and accepted some water from Aragorn.

"Do you not like being underground?" Sam asked and brought Ruth some food.

"I prefer the forests and open fields, skies and mountains," Ruth answered, gifting Sam with a grateful smile. "No, Master Gamgee. I do not like being underground. The air here is stale and the darkness all-consuming. No sunlight passes through hard rock, no wind or water. Only darkness." Ruth finished in a whisper, eyes focused on the fire in front of him.

"We will get out of here quickly," Merry said and Pippin nodded enthusiastically.

"We miss the Sun as well. We just have to stay together and always think of the Sun. The time will pass quickly."

Ruth laughed quietly and graced the young Hobbits with a beautiful smile which somehow managed to brighten his face. "You are a true ray of sunlight, Peregrine Took," Ruth whispered. "Don't ever change, young Hobbit."

Pippin blushed and Merry snickered, teasing poking Pippin's stomach with a finger.

"Do you wish for us to carry you for another part of the journey? You aren't well yet," Boromir offered and Ruth almost rolled his eyes.

Resisting the childish urge, Ruth merely sighed and shook his head. "Ner. I will not burden anyone. I am regaining my strength slowly. I will be well."

"Gandalf is still thinking," Frodo said after he looked at the wizard. "Why don't you sing something for us while we wait?"

Ruth recoiled slightly at the request, emerald eyes widening and expression going slack. "Had all of you heard me sing?" he muttered confusedly.

"Yes." 8 people answered at the same time and Ruth cleared his throat in obvious discomfort.

"Well, what should I sing for you?" he asked, raising a hand to tuck a loose strand of hair behind a slightly pointed ear.

"Whatever comes to mind," Boromir said and Ruth sighed as he gazed at the dying fire. He wrapped his arms around his legs as he hummed low in his throat and a few minutes later Ruth closed his eyes and started to sing.

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby,  
>back to the years of loo-li lai-lay.<br>And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you to morrow,  
>bless you with love for the road that you go.<em>

_May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune  
>with diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet.<br>And may you need never to banish misfortune.  
>May you find kindness in all that you meet.<em>

_May there always be angels to watch over you;  
>to guide you each step of the way.<br>To guard you and keep you safe from all harm.  
>Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay.<em>

_May you bring love and may you bring happiness  
>Be loved in return to the end of your days.<br>Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you.  
>I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay. (1)<em>

Even Gandalf turned to listen.

"Which song is that?" Boromir whispered and Ruth shrugged.

"I don't know. It has been a long time since I had last heard it. I had been gravely injured during an attack some 300 years ago in the world I had lived in at that time. The woman that had sung this song for me was a nun at a church. She was the only one in that world that knew almost everything about me. To be perfectly honest I had hoped that wound would be the end of me. When I had told her that, she had said that I had a much greater destiny. That someone was somewhere waiting for me. She put my head in her lap and as she ran her fingers through my hair she started to sing that song. It has been cut into my memory ever since," Ruth finished with a wistful smile, staring at something only he could see.

"What happened to her?" Frodo asked and Ruth looked at him with a sad smile.

"She died," he whispered sadly "She died a warrior's death, protecting the children of the church orphanage together with Father Maxwell."

"What was her name?" Legolas asked.

"Helen." Ruth spoke the name softly. "It means shining light." He laughed silently, shook his head, and his eyes met Gandalf's when the older Wizard looked at him. "She truly was a shining light," Ruth murmured. He felt a breeze caress his face and turned around in wonder towards one of the gates. "Is it just me or did a breeze come down from this hallway?"

Gandalf frowned and walked over. "You're right. It's this way!" Gandalf almost cheered.

_Almost, _mind you.

"You remembered!" Pippin rejoiced while everyone jumped to gather their things.

"No. But as Ruth said, a breeze is coming down this hall and the air isn't as stale. When in doubt, always follow your nose." Gandalf said and tapped his nose with his finger. "Ready?" he asked the Fellowship and smiled when he saw everyone waiting to move on. "Let's go."

**cut**

**(1) The song (Sleepsong) belongs to Secret Garden. I claim no rights to that song.**

**cut**

**And now it comes. I need someone to hold my hand! T-T**


	7. The Bridge Of Khazad-dum

**cut**

"Something is following us," Frodo whispered. He was walking with Gandalf at the front of the group. Sam, Merry and Pippin were behind them followed by Ruth and Gimli, with Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir at the back.

"That's Gollum," Gandalf said and Frodo looked at the Wizard with wide eyes. "He's been following us for three days."

Frodo looked down the path in time to see the pitiful creature duck behind a stone. "He escaped from the dungeons of Barad-dur!" he exclaimed in hardly concealed disgust and Gandalf muttered something into his chin.

"Escaped or was set loose. Gollum hates and loves the Ring, Frodo," Gandalf spoke with a clear note of pity in his voice. "Just as he hates and loves himself. He will never be free of his need for it."

Frodo frowned and looked at the ground. "It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance."

Gandalf raised an eyebrow at Frodo almost incredulously. "Pity?" he said and Frodo looked at him with a frown of confusion. "It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many who live deserve death and some who die deserve life. Can you give it to them?" Gandalf asked and Frodo looked back at the ground.

"I can't," he murmured sadly and Gandalf nodded.

"Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment, Frodo," Gandalf warned warmly, keeping in mind that Frodo was still young, and that he had yet to experience some of the horrors of the world. "Even the very wise cannot see all ends, but my heart tells me that Gollum still has a part to play; for good or ill." Gandalf nodded as though he was confirming his words. "Before this is over, the pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many."

Frodo bowed his head and Gandalf looked at him with a small concerned frown. "I wish the Ring had never come to me." Frodo whispered sadly. "I wish none of this has ever happened."

Gandalf sighed and glanced back at Ruth who was laughing quietly at something Gimli had told him. Boromir, Legolas and Aragorn were keeping a close eye on the Istar and Gimli was walking along the edge, always making sure that Ruth was closer to the wall and away from the edge in case he felt weak.

With a small, pleased smile Gandalf looked at Frodo and placed a comforting hand on the young Hobbit's back. "My dear Frodo, all who live to see such times wish so," Gandalf soothed, smile growing for the smallest of bits when Frodo raised his head to look at Gandalf, "but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time we are given. There are other forces at work in the world than the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, which means that you also were meant to have it." At that Gandalf chuckled and winked at Frodo. "And that, if you ask me, is an encouraging thought," he said and they walked into what seemed to be a huge dark room.

"Where are we, Gandalf?" Ruth called out and Gandalf looked around.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf raised his staff and bright light shone immediately revealing a huge hall with high pillars and round alcoves high, high in the stone. "Behold!" Gandalf said. "The great realm of the Dwarven city of Dwarrowdelf."

All of them, even Legolas, had to admit that the hall was breathtaking.

"Tiliathe," (Beautiful) Ruth spoke and Gimli smirked proudly only to tense up not a second later. "Gimli!" Ruth cried out when Gimli ran off with a pained yelp, and the young Istar ran after Gimli closely followed by the rest of the Fellowship.

When they reached the door Ruth stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes filled with tears when Gimli, who was kneeling in front of what seemed to be a tomb, let go of a heartbreaking wail.

"Gimli…" Ruth whispered, walked over to him, kneeled beside the distraught Dwarf and gently hugged him. Gimli placed his head on Ruth's shoulder and cried while Gandalf sighed and walked over to the tomb.

"We must not linger," Legolas spoke to Aragorn and Boromir and the two nodded in agreement. The Hobbits approached Ruth and Gimli and bowed their heads in front of the tomb.

"Here lies Balin, son of Hrundin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf sighed after he had read the inscription on the tomb. "He is dead then. It is as I feared."

Ruth raised his head and looked at Gandalf, their eyes meeting immediately. "We must leave this place as soon as possible," Ruth spoke and Gandalf nodded.

The Gray Wizard looked at the book in a skeleton's arms and took it, although he tried not to harm the remains. With tender care he opened the book to find the last written entry. After casting a look at the Fellowship he started to read. "They have taken the bridge and the second hall."

As Gandalf read from the book the Hobbits kneeled beside Ruth and Gimli with Pippin and Merry on Ruth's side and Frodo and Sam on Gimli's side. "The ground shakes. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. A shadow moves in the dark. Drums; drums in the deep. We cannot get out. We cannot get out." Gandalf looked up, eyes filled with shadows. "They are coming." He closed the book and looked at the tomb.

"What have they released?" Ruth wondered in a whisper.

"Something I'm sure none of us would like to meet." Boromir, who approached them, placed his hand on Ruth's shoulder as he spoke. "Come; we must go on."

Ruth nodded and helped Gimli up. The Dwarf nodded at Ruthímiel in thanks, wiping his tears away and straightening, trying to remain strong. "Pippin, Merry, Frodo, Sam, stay close to Aragorn. Gandalf we shall have to move quickly," Ruth said and Gandalf frowned.

"You feel something?" Gandalf asked and Ruth frowned.

The Green Wizard placed his hand over his heart and bowed his head. The ground under his feet was vibrating. He looked around the room and his eyes fell upon the skeleton sitting on a well. "Something hasn't been feeling right ever since we entered the room," he whispered. His eyes focused on the arrow and he tilted his head to the side taking a slow step forward. A moment later Ruth gasped, emerald eyes widening, and he turned on his heel to look at Gandalf. "There are not only Goblins here."

The moment those words left Ruth's lips a drum echoed in the deep. Everyone stopped breathing for a second.

"We must move!" Gandalf snapped and as one they moved for the door. In that moment the drums started to pound and an arrow embedded itself into the ground at Boromir's feet.

"Pull back!" shouted the Gondorian as the hall went alight with fire and they ran back into the chamber.

"Hobbits, to me!" Ruth called out. Aragorn and Legolas were firing arrows while Gandalf and Boromir pushed the door closed, and Gimli climbed on the tomb with his axe in his hand.

"Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath," Gimli growled.

"Let's hope it stays that way," Ruth muttered. Just as Gandalf and Boromir managed to close and seal the door something made the chamber shake and Boromir shot an exasperated glance at Ruth, who raised an eyebrow at the Man.

"They have a _cave_ troll," Boromir stated cynically and Ruth's eyebrows jumped up before he spun his staff expertly and his sword appeared out of nowhere.

"We must stand our ground!" Gandalf shouted as he and the others moved back to stand in front of the Hobbits.

"We can't even fight!" Merry cried out.

"Do what you're best at!" Ruth spoke in a commanding tone no one has heard before. "Even if it's running and hiding, or throwing rocks!"

The Hobbits exchanged terrified glances and shrugged. Frodo pulled out his glowing sword, Merry and Pippin crouched low and Sam took the pan that hung on his backpack.

Ruth raised an eyebrow at Sam and the small Hobbit shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. "You said what we do best," Sam muttered. "This might come in useful."

Ruth would have laughed had the situation been any different.

In that moment the door gave and they were under barrage.

"Jítse!" (Explode) Ruth snapped and the Orcs that rushed in were blown back into the walls, dying on spot as their necks were broken.

The Fellowship stood united against the oncoming forces, but they were forced to split up when the troll entered the room, killing everything and anyone while he tried to catch the Fellowship with its club.

Ruth soon lost sight of his comrades as he slashed and cursed his opponents. He caught Legolas' eye and the Elf nodded at the troll. Ruth smirked and moved trying to attract the troll's attention to himself.

The troll got a hold of a chain and swung it around like a whip, and Ruth raised his staff and the chain locked itself around it. "Bíthle!" (Come to me) he snapped and hit his staff against the closest pillar. The chain melted into it and the troll was pulled forward since it wrapped the chain around its arm.

Legolas smirked, climbed the chain and jumped on the troll's head, firing a few arrows in its head, only see they _bounce off _because of the troll's thick skin. The troll took a swipe at him and Legolas had to jump off.

"Talk about a hard head," Ruth muttered and spun his staff again. "Fríge!" (Freeze) With a pained roar the troll started to freeze in its place. "Jítse!" The troll exploded making everyone in the room freeze up for a moment. One of the Orcs screeched and the battle recommenced.

"We must move for the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf shouted.

Ruth looked around in search for the Hobbits and found Merry and Pippin behind a pillar throwing rocks at Orcs. Frodo was beside Gandalf and Gimli, using the Sting to the best of his abilities. Legolas was holding his ground, shooting arrows left, right and center and Sam was beside Aragorn and Boromir using his pan to knock out any Orc stupid enough to get in his range. Ruth couldn't help but laugh shortly. "I'll clear us a path!" he called out to everyone. "Be ready to run!"

"Ready when you are!" Boromir shouted, decapitating another Orc, and Ruth snorted as the sword vanished from his hand.

"MA HAT!" (Be gone) Ruth snapped and swiped his staff in a wide arc the Orcs flying away, hit by a powerful wave of magic.

Once the gates were clear they rushed out, fighting their way through with Gandalf leading them.

Boromir fell back to run close to Ruth after seeing that the Istar was getting increasingly paler although he was standing his ground strongly. Boromir could only the Wizard would make it to the outside. Ruth was fighting and keeping a shield above them to protect them from the arrows that were raining down on them from above, all the while slicing up Orc that came too close for comfort.

All of a sudden, as they reached another passage, everything stopped.

The drums, the screeches, the hollering, everything.

They looked around and saw the Orcs pulling back.

"What is going on?" Sam cried out and Ruth shushed him, trying to hear what was going on when all of a sudden drums started to pound slowly again.

"Neróscon." (Impossible) Ruth muttered weakly and his eyes widened in shock and desperation.

"What?" Aragorn asked.

"Run, you fools!" Gandalf snapped and as though pulled by some invisible force they started to run.

It was very easily possible that the whole Mines shook with whatever the Wizards have seen coming. Boromir and Ruth were at the front with Ruth giving his best to uphold the shield because even though the Orcs pulled back, the Goblin arrows were still raining down on them.

"Quickly! The Bridge of Khazad-dum is near!" Gandalf shouted, and Ruth almost tripped but Boromir caught him and pulled him along.

"Take down the shield!" Boromir shouted.

"Ner!"(No) Ruth snapped. They took a sharp turn and almost fell down as the stairs that should have led further appeared before them broken off. Had Legolas not grabbed Ruth and Boromir they would have fallen to their demise.

The Fellowship stopped and everyone looked at Gandalf, wordlessly asking him to tell them what to do next.

"Aragorn, you must lead them forward," Gandalf said and Aragorn's eyes widened. He was about to say something when an ear splitting roar made a shiver run down everyone's spines.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir breathed out with fear clear in his voice.

"A Balrog," Gandalf muttered. "A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

"We're not leaving you behind!" Aragorn snapped.

"Your swords will only break under this foe! You must run to the bridge, it is near!" Gandalf shouted but tensed when both Aragorn and Ruth grabbed his arms and glared at him with matching glares.

"Not without you," both said at the same time and pulled Gandalf along.

They ran and ran, keeping the bridge in sight.

They came upon a gap in an apparently endless staircase and Legolas jumped it easily, turning around to look at the rest of the Fellowship. "Boromir!" the Prince of Mirkwood called out and the Gondorian nodded, jumping without hesitation, trusting Legolas to catch him.

"Hobbits! You first!" Ruth shouted. His shield wavered but he strengthened it immediately although everyone could by now see his strength was slowly failing him. Merry and Pippin jumped over followed by Frodo and Sam.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn shouted and even though the old Wizard glared at the Numenórean, Gandalf jumped over.

"Gimli!" Ruth pulled the Dwarf over. Aragorn was about to grab him, but the Dwarf stopped the Man, puffing up with pride.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf!" Gimli said, took a momentum and jumped. Everyone's breath hitched in their throats when he tripped and started to fall backwards, arms flailing as he tried to grab onto something. Legolas reached out and caught Gimli by the beard at the last moment. "Not the beard!" Gimli shouted while Aragorn looked at Ruth.

"Ruth..."

The bridge shook at that moment and the part Ruth and Aragorn were on broke off.

"Aragorn!" Ruth cried out and the Numenórean grabbed the Istar, pulling him to his chest. The part they were standing on started to sway and Aragorn and Ruth leaned to the side. They shared a glance when the leaning of that part followed their movement and as one looked at the rest of the Fellowship.

"Forward!" they shouted together and leaned forward making the piece under them lean toward the other side. They fell into the awaiting arms of Boromir and Legolas who grinned at them.

"Great minds think alike," Legolas commented and Aragorn smirked, before glancing at Ruth and seeing the thin sheen of sweat glistening on Ruth's pale face. The shield around them was growing more transparent by the minute, and it was quite obvious why.

Ruth had never had the time to properly rest and recover his strength. Using his powers over and over again, Ruth has drained his core, and now he was paying the price.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the time to curse their luck.

"Quickly!" Gandalf snapped and they moved on.

They ran forward and almost felt actual relief when they reached more level ground without further problems.

"The Bridge!" Pippin shouted in joy, but that joy was of short lasting.

With a mighty roar the Balrog emerged from the chasm behind them.

"Move!" Gandalf snapped and Boromir made the Hobbits run forward. He followed after them with Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn close behind.

Ruth was about to follow them but Gandalf stopped him by grabbing his forearm. "You must survive. You must protect them, Ruthímiel," Gandalf insisted and his blue eyes dove into Ruth's emerald ones.

Ruth's breath hitched in his throat and his heart skipped a beat, when his brain finally caught up with the implication of Gandalf's request. "Ner," Ruth whispered and shook his head. "NER!" he shouted, grabbed Gandalf's arm and pulled him along.

They were in the middle of the bridge when the Balrog caught up with them and the shaking of the hall made them stop so they wouldn't fall over the edge. The rest of the Fellowship stopped on the other side and turned around to look at the two Istari in fear.

"Gandalf! Ruth!" Aragorn cried out but Boromir and Legolas stopped him from running over.

"They are Istari! We would only get in their way!" Legolas reasoned and Aragorn looked at him with wide eyes filled with horror.

"CRUXÉRE!" (Shield) Ruth shouted and his shield grew strong again as he raised his staff and the Balrog's whip bounced off of it. The force of its attack brought Ruth down to his knees and Gandalf stood in front of the younger Wizard, raising his own staff in defense.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf thundered in a commanding voice and the Balrog roared. Gandalf slammed his staff against the ground and the bridge shook. "I am a servant of the secret fire; wielder of the flame of Anor!" Gandalf spoke as his staff glowed. "Dark fire shall not avail you, flame of Udun!"

The Balrog roared again and swung his whip, trying to break through Ruth's shield. A crack appeared in it and Gandalf's eyes widened. The shouts of the Fellowship reached their ears, but neither Istari dared divert their attention from their mighty foe.

"Go back into the shadow!" Gandalf growled. In that moment the Balrog reared his head back and fired a jet of hellish flames at Gandalf and Ruth.

"No!" Ruth shouted, stood up and pushed Gandalf back. The shield fell but Ruth raised his staff and the flames split around them leaving them unharmed.

But what happened _next_ made Gandalf's heartbeat stutter in shock and fear.

With an ear splitting scream Ruth's staff exploded and the younger Istar was flung back into Gandalf's arms.

"RUTHÍMIEL!" Gandalf felt anger as he never felt before as he stared at Ruth's blood covered face, his drained body shivering in Gandalf's arms.

"G – Gandalf?"

The old Wizard gently lay Ruth down and glared up at the Balrog. He stood as the Balrog swung his whip, and Gandalf raised his staff and the air around him glowed. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" he roared and embedded the staff into the ground.

The bridge cracked and with a terrifying roar the Balrog started to fall.

Gandalf grunted and turned around, swallowing difficultly as he gazed upon the small, broken, bloody form of Ruthímiel the Green. "Ruth?" he whispered, kneeled and gently raised the younger Istar's head.

Bleary emeralds looked at Gandalf weakly, blood splotched lips quivering as Ruth tried to speak. "Gandalf?" he whispered and the older Istar smiled lovingly at the child.

Aragorn tore out of Boromir's and Legolas' arms and ran forward only to freeze in his place not even half way towards Ruth and Gandalf.

Balrog's whip suddenly wrapped itself around Gandalf's foot and pulled the Istar away from Ruth.

"Gandalf!" With last pieces of strength Ruth launched after the Istar and grabbed his arm. Ruthímiel let go of a heart shattering scream not only because of Gandalf's weight and the strain on his injured body, but because an arrow imbedded itself into his thigh.

Boromir and Legolas started shooting arrows to cover for them even though the Orcs started to pull back.

"Let go of me, Ruth," Gandalf said and Ruth shook his head.

"Ner! I won't see someone I love die again!" Ruth cried out. Gandalf looked at the young Wizard's blood covered face.

When Ruth's staff exploded, the pieces embedded themselves into Ruth's face, arms and torso.

Tears mixed with blood dropped slowly on Gandalf's face, emerald eyes begging the old Wizard to reach up, to hold on.

In that moment Aragorn came to a stop and threw himself on the ground beside Ruth. "Gandalf, grab my arm!" he shouted and the wizard looked at him.

Ruth yelped when his grip on Gandalf's arm weakened and the Istar slipped. He gripped Gandalf's hand tightly, but the old Istar merely smiled at him.

"Aragorn." The Numenórean's eyes filled with terror. "Guide them well." With that said Gandalf relaxed his hold on Ruth's hand and slipped away into the abyss.

"GANDALF!" Ruth screamed in pure terror and pain.

Even though he was shocked to the bone Aragorn grabbed Ruth and pulled him to his feet. Ruth screamed when pressure was put on his injured leg but followed after Aragorn.

The Fellowship was in front of them.

Boromir was pulling Frodo along, Legolas was holding Merry and Pippin, and Gimli was running with Sam. They ran out into the sun and even though they could now breathe in relief, desperation was the only thing they felt.

Ruth fell to his knees and hid his face in his hands.

Aragorn looked at him and then raised his head to look at the rest of the Fellowship.

Legolas had taken a few steps away with wide eyes filled with horror. Sam sat with Gimli with tears streaming down their faces. Merry and Pippin were held by Boromir who was trying to stay strong for the Hobbits, while Frodo was walking over to Ruth. He fell on his knees in front of the Istar and slowly wrapped his arms around the crying Wizard.

"You did all you could," Frodo whispered through tears. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and buried his face in Ruth's hair. "You did all you could."

Ruth whimpered and slowly removed his hands from his face. Frodo's eyes widened when he saw the wounds and how Ruth's eyes seemed to have grown duller in color.

"Cáe thuorolé, Frodo," (I am sorry, Frodo.) Ruth whispered as tears trailed down his cheeks. "I am so sorry. Forgive me. Zethanlé. Please, forgive me."(Forgive me.)

Not minding Ruth's injuries, Frodo hugged the Wizard to his chest, burying his face in Ruth's hair to hide his own tears and heartbreak. "You couldn't do anything. There is nothing to forgive. Please, don't cry," Frodo whispered brokenly, while Ruth repeated heartfelt apologies over and over again.

Aragorn took a deep breath through his own pain and looked around. "Boromir, get them up!" he ordered and Boromir looked at incredulously.

"Give them a moment to grieve, for pity's sake!"

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs!" Aragorn snapped, eyes telling Boromir that Aragorn would grieve as well had the situation not been so dire.

Legolas approached them and together with Boromir started to raise the Hobbits to their feet. Gimli held Sam up and patted the Hobbit's back.

Frodo moved back a little and looked down at Ruth's bowed head. "Ruth, let's go," he whispered. A shiver passed down Frodo's spine when Ruth lowered shivering hands into his lap and bowed his head even lower. "Ruth?" Frodo called out weakly and shook Ruth a bit only to gasp when the Istar fell to the side. "RUTH!"

The rest of the Fellowship turned around and Aragorn paled and ran over.

"Ruth? Ruthímiel!" Aragorn snapped as he fell to his knees beside the Istar. He placed his hand on Ruth's forehead and pulled it back quickly. "He's burning up," he whispered.

The rest of the Fellowship joined them while Aragorn looked Ruth over. His eyes fell on the arrow sticking out of Ruth's thigh and his heart stopped.

"That's a goblin arrow. It was dipped in poison!" Legolas spoke breathlessly.

Aragorn pulled the arrow out swiftly and almost immediately blood tainted with something black started to flow in small rivulets. Aragorn tore off a part of his cloak and pressed it to the wound. "There must be some athelas around here!" he snapped. Sam and Legolas immediately jumped into a search. "Frodo, there is still some water in my flask." The terrified Hobbit nodded and grabbed the flask from around Aragorn's belt. He gave it to Aragorn with shaking hands.

"I found some!" Legolas called out and ran over while Pippin ran after Sam to summon him back. "It is not fresh, but it will do," he said and Aragorn nodded.

The Ranger put a bit of the plant into his mouth and chewed it while he poured water over Ruth's wound. The Istar moaned in pain and Boromir kneeled across from Aragorn, shooting the Dúnedain a questioning glance.

"Hold him down," Aragorn instructed when he took the plant out of his mouth. That moment Sam and Pippin came back. All of them watched in terror as Aragorn tried to buy Ruth some time.

Boromir nodded and held Ruth down as Aragorn put the plant on Ruth's wound. Almost immediately Ruth screamed in pain and his eyes snapped open, and both Boromir and Aragorn were almost thrown back.

"Calm, Ruth! Calm!" Aragorn spoke over and over again with his hand on Ruth's chest, holding the Wizard down. Ruth's dull emerald eyes were filled with excruciating pain, his breathing was labored and he was covered in cold sweat. "Calm, my friend," Aragorn whispered and Ruth started to calm down slowly.

He looked at Aragorn, gasping for breath. He was wheezing and choking up on each shallow breath he took, and everyone watched in fascination as black veins started to spread from the places where the pieces of his staff were imbedded. "Zethanle, Aragorn." (Forgive me, Aragorn.) Ruth stuttered out rapidly slipping back into unconsciousness. "I failed you."

Pain-filled emerald orbs slipped closed and Boromir pressed a curse through clenched teeth. "Damn it!"

"We must bring him to Lórien. The Elves are the only ones who can help him now," Aragorn said and Boromir nodded.

Aragorn helped Boromir put Ruth on his back after he tied a piece of his cloak around Ruth's wound to stop the bleeding.

"We must hurry. He won't last long," Legolas said and Aragorn nodded.

"Let's go. Before night falls..."

**cut**

**And now excuse me while I go and cry my heart out.**


	8. The Lady Of Lothlórien

**cut**

"Aragorn!" Legolas called out and stopped in his tracks when Ruth, whom he was caring on his back, coughed violently.

Everyone stopped and turned around while Aragorn frowned and ran over to Legolas and Ruth.

They had entered the outskirts of the Lórien forest and they were hoping that they had already caught the attention of the Elves.

"Boromir, help me put him down!" Boromir ran over and he and Aragorn lowered Ruth down on the ground. Legolas immediately kneeled so that they could place Ruth's head on his knees.

Aragorn took in Ruth's pale complexion and the traces of blood on his lips. "Damn it. His condition is getting worse," he muttered and unwrapped the improvised bandage to look at Ruth's wound.

"That looks bad," Boromir winced.

The Hobbits were around Gimli who looked around in discomfort. Aragorn took his flask and washed the wound to the best of his abilities, glancing up when Ruth moaned in pain and woke up.

"Aragorn?" Ruth stuttered out in a whisper, and Aragorn leaned closer. Ruth's eyes were milky green, the veins that spread from where the small pieces of the staff had imbedded themselves grew lighter in color and spread to under Ruth's hair and down his neck, contrasting sharply with chalk white skin.

"I'm here, Ruth. We'll get help for you soon," Aragorn said and glanced at Legolas who was about to say something but was stopped by Boromir's fearful exclamation.

"Ruth!" Boromir called when Ruth started to convulse in a coughing fit, and with Legolas' and Aragorn's help he turned Ruthímiel on his side.

"He's fading," Aragorn whispered despairingly.

"It would be great if someone could run forward. Night is about to fall, and the Orcs will catch up with us quickly. We cannot stop for another night," Legolas muttered. Ruth calmed slowly, and Boromir moved to pick him up.

"W-wait..." Ruth whispered between deep, raspy breaths.

"What is it?" Boromir glanced to where Ruth was looking and saw a small hedgehog sniffing Ruth's leg.

"Ruth..."

"He is- he is in Lórien..." Ruth blurted out as the hedgehog climbed his leg and settled on his stomach to sniff at his shivering hand, while the other three tried to make sense of his words.

_Who_ is in Lórien?

"Go, little one. Tell him - tell him we need help," Ruth whispered. The hedgehog lifted his head, puffed loudly and then ran off faster than anyone thought was possible for a hedgehog.

"What was - Ruth!" Aragorn's question was forgotten when Ruth's head rolled back and eyes closed.

"We must hurry!" Legolas pressed out and Boromir stood up with Ruth in his arms.

"What's wrong?" Pippin asked with fear written all over his young face.

"Ruth is getting worse. The athelas plant only slowed the poisoning, and it seems the pieces of the staff that are under his skin are further harming him as well," Aragorn spoke as they ran deeper into the forest.

The sun was getting increasingly closer to the horizon and for some reason they feared that the closer it got to setting that much closer they were to losing Ruth.

Something caught Aragorn's eye and he looked up with a frown. "Did you see that, Legolas?"

"Yes. The Elves of Lórien are following us!" the Elf answered, hope tinting his voice.

They were forced to stop when with a flash of thunder a hunched figure appeared in front of them. When the brown clad man raised his head, the Fellowship felt a surge of pain pass through their hearts, for they were suddenly and quite painfully reminded of Gandalf.

"Don't be afraid. I am Radagast the Brown," he said and everyone practically sagged in relief.

One by one, Elves jumped down from high branches and soon enough they were surrounded.

"Please, can you help him?!" Boromir cried out before anyone could move and fell to his knees several feet in front of Radagast whose eyes widened in shock and horror.

"Ruthímiel!" cried the Brown Wizard and fell to his knees in front of Boromir who placed the fallen Istar on the ground, and Radagast immediately started to inspect Ruth's prone form.

"Can you help him?" Sam voiced weakly what every member of the Fellowship has been thinking.

"Not here," Radagast whimpered as he took a better look at the wound in Ruth's thigh, mumbling something unintelligible into his chin. "Sebastian did tell me that Ruth is in a bad condition, but not this bad. We must get him to Caras Galadhon. I shall need help with him."

"But Caras Galadhon is far!" Legolas said, and fear spread through the Fellowship.

"Then we shall carry him." A tall, proud Elf separated from the group and relief appeared on Aragorn's and Legolas' faces.

"Haldir!" The Man and the Elf exclaimed in relief and Haldir gifted them with a small smile which vanished when he looked at the two Istari.

"He needs help as soon as he can get it," Boromir spoke, trying to stop his voice from wavering, but failing horribly, although no one needed to hear him to see that the Son of Gondor feared for the Green Istar's life.

"Then I shall personally carry him to my Lady's Healing House," Haldir promised and Boromir bowed in thanks.

The tall, blonde Elf approached them and kneeled beside Ruth, eyes widening for the smallest of bits, but what surprised most gathered people was the way Haldir raised a hand and gently brushed a strand of Ruth's raven hair, matted with crusted blood, away from the pale face.

"He is fading into the Shadow already," Haldir commented quietly, sharing a glance with Boromir before turning to Aragorn. "How long has it been since he was injured?"

"Almost two days," Aragorn said and Haldir's eyes widened. "We ran without pause since we got out of the Mines of Moria, but had to find shelter during the night. We continued our journey here with dawn in hope that you could save his life." Haldir nodded and without another word scooped Ruth's lax body into his strong arms.

Radagast stood up and gently caressed Ruth's cheek when his head lolled to the side to rest on Haldir's chest.

The Green Wizard looked so small and vulnerable in the tall Elf's arms, so fragile that it broke the hearts of all who knew him and heard of him.

"I'll follow you on my sledge," Radagast spoke to Haldir who nodded and turned to the Elves of Lothlórien.

"Rumil, you and your men will bring the Fellowship to Caras Galadhon. Orophin, position your men along the borders."

The addressed Elves nodded their heads and half of them was gone before the Fellowship could blink.

Haldir took a better hold of Ruth and looked down when the Istar moaned in pain, his heart aching at the sight of the trembling figure curling closer to him in search of Haldir's warmth.

"Take care of him," Aragorn pleaded and Haldir nodded, gifting Aragorn with a reassuring smile.

"He survived this long. He is a strong one," Haldir said and looked at Radagast. "Tol." (Come) The Brown Istar turned around and disappeared from sight quickly while Haldir spared one last glance for Aragorn. "We shall meet later," he spoke and followed after Radagast in a quick stride quickly disappearing from sight.

"Can they save, Ruth?" Pippin asked. He, Merry, Frodo and Sam stood together, looking frightened and weary.

"Brother will bring the Istar to our Lady," spoke Rumil, apparently completely certain of his words if his proud stance was anything to go by. "There is no doubt in my heart that Calenim'othar will survive."

"Calenim'othar?" Frodo asked with a confused frown, looking to Aragorn and Legolas for an explanation.

"It means Green Paladin in the language of Lórien Elves," Legolas spoke while Rumil nodded in confirmation.

"We have heard many stories of Ruthímiel the Green from Master Radagast. Calenim'othar is the name he is known for here in Lothlórien," Rumil spoke, receiving understanding nods from the Fellowship. "Come now. You are now in the Forest of Lórien. Soon you will be able to rest."

While Aragorn and Legolas summoned the Hobbits closer, Gimli walked over to Boromir who was still kneeling in the same place where he fell with Ruth earlier, looking at his bloody hands.

"Come, Boromir," Gimli spoke, placing a comforting hand on Boromir's back. "Ruth will want us there when he wakes up. You know he worries more about us than himself."

Boromir looked at the Dwarf and then at the rest of the Fellowship. Aragorn and Legolas nodded at the Son of Gondor, and Boromir's a spark of hope appeared in Boromir's heart. He looked at the hopeful and tired faces of the Hobbits and nodded, doing his best to smile. "You're right," he said. "Let's go."

**cut**

The Fellowship had been left breathless when they had entered the city of Caras Galadhon. Night had already fallen, and the lights which reminded them of stars shone down upon them with an ethereal glow.

"No matter how many times I have entered this city its beauty does not cease to amaze me," Aragorn whispered and Boromir nodded in agreement although Aragorn couldn't see him.

"What say you, Master Dwarf?" Legolas asked and Gimli glanced at Legolas with a low grumble making Legolas smile, deciding against teasing the Dwarf.

"It's beautiful," Pippin and Merry spoke together while Frodo and Sam continued to look around.

"8 are here, but 10 there were that set out from Rivendell."

They turned swiftly and all besides Aragorn gaped at the royal Elf that descended down the stairs.

Aragorn bowed at the Elf who nodded at the Numenórean, thin, pale lips tilting into the smallest of smiles. "Lord Celeborn," Aragorn whispered. "One of ours should have arrived earlier with Haldir and Master Radagast," he swallowed over the lump of pain in his throat and the rest of the Fellowship bowed their heads, "Gandalf has been lost to us at the bridge of Khazad-dum."

Celeborn's eyes filled with sadness, and it seemed as though the very light which seemed to radiate from the white trees of Lothlórien dimmed at the terrible news. "I see," spoke the Lord of Lórien mournfully. "Indeed, the young Istar is in the Houses of Healing with Master Radagast and my Lady Galadriel."

"Is he well?" Merry stepped out.

"Can we see him?" Pippin followed suit, but both froze in their places when Celeborn's endlessly blue eyes settled on them. They took a deep breath when a small, understanding smile decorated the Elf's ethereal face.

"Calm your hearts. First you shall rest." Celeborn's prideful head tilted to the side, eyes glimmering wisely as the Fellowship nodded in hesitant acceptance. He could feel the pain and sorrow among them and see the fear and weariness in their hearts, and he could not hold it against them that they wanted to see one of their own they had almost lost. "Don't let your hearts be troubled." He looked at each one of them with a kind smile. "Go now and rest, for you are weary with toil and much sorrow. Tonight you shall sleep in peace," he said and Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir bowed their heads in thanks.

"Forgive me my insolence," Boromir spoke and Celeborn looked at him, allowing the Son of Gondor to speak with a slight nod, "but I desire to at least see Ruthímiel before I am able to rest."

Celeborn took a good look at him and Boromir breathed in a sharp breath when he felt a warm caress against his brow. "Come with me then, Boromir of Gondor. You shall have your wish fulfilled," Celeborn said and Boromir breathed a sigh of relief.

"I shall bring you news of his condition," he said to Aragorn and the Numenórean nodded with a gleam of gratefulness in gray eyes. Boromir smiled at Legolas, Gimli and the Hobbits and followed after Celeborn who was waiting for him at the top of the stairs.

"Come," Aragorn addressed his remaining friends. "I doubt you wish to sleep up in the trees. I shall take you to where I used to camp when I was in Lothlórien." He made his way down one of the stairways knowing that the others were following him.

In the silence reigning over them, they couldn't miss the sad, mournful song carried by the light, warm breeze dancing through the high canopies of the white trees, pale lights shining like stars against the darkness of the heavens above them.

"What is that song?" Frodo asked.

Legolas looked at the Ring-bearer with sadness darkening baby-blue eyes, and he swallowed difficultly turning the pained gaze from Frodo as pain surged through the proud Elf's heart. "A Lament for Mithrandir," he spoke in a tight, quiet voice. "A Lament for Gandalf the Gray."

"Can you tell us what they say?" Gimli asked and Legolas offered him a small, apologetic smile.

"Ar abelas," (I'm sorry) Legolas apologized and looked at the ground in front of himself. "I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near."

Everyone bowed their heads, and Aragorn placed a hand on Frodo's shoulder, attracting the Hobbit's attention. "I am not the best of translators," apologized the Ranger and everyone looked at him with hope, "but I can try to translate it for you."

Frodo smiled at Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship looked at their leader with gazes of gratefulness. "Please do, Aragorn," Frodo asked, and the Dúnedain took a deep, heavy breath.

"Olórin, who once was sent by the Lords of the West to guard the lands of the East. Wisest of all Maiar; what drove you to leave that which you loved? Mithrandir, Mithrandir, O Pilgrim Grey, no more will you wonder the green fields of this earth. Your journey has ended in darkness. The bonds cut, the spirit broken, The Flame of Anor has left this World. A great light has gone out."

Aragorn's voice broke more times than he cared to count, but not one member of the Fellowship minded. The Hobbits were silently crying, Gimli was muttering a prayer in his tongue, and Legolas had his head bowed and eyes closed, keeping his grief in his heart.

Aragorn took a deep breath and looked at the sky with tear filled eyes. _Please. I have never asked anything of you, but now I do. Take not Ruthímiel from us. I beg of you. Grant him life._

**cut**

"He is in here," Celeborn said and moved aside a curtain that separated one of the rooms at the House of Healing from the great hall. Boromir swallowed, suddenly afraid to enter. He looked at his hands and clothes, noting the dried blood and dirt, hesitating to walk into the room.

A hand on his shoulder made Boromir look up and he came face to face with Haldir whose clothes were in much the same state as his. "Worry not, son of Gondor," said the proud Elf and his silvery gray eyes looked deep in Boromir's. "You may enter."

Boromir looked at Celeborn who nodded with an encouraging smile, and Boromir took a deep breath before slowly entering the room. Immediately his eyes met orbs of the clearest blue he had ever seen.

The one Boromir assumed was the Lady of Lothlórien smiled at him in welcome. She was sitting at the head of the bed with Ruth's head in her lap. Ruth had been cleaned and he already seemed somewhat better. At least his breathing seemed to be lighter.

'Fear not, Boromir of Gondor,' her voice echoed through his mind and brought peace to his weary hear, 'the Green Istar will be alright.'

"Come," she spoke aloud and Boromir walked over to the bed. He kneeled beside it and caressed Ruth's cheek with all the gentleness of the world.

He noticed that the veins that were black before now adopted a silvery sheen, and almost melted into Ruth's skin. At the beginning of each vein there appeared to be an incredibly small pearl, unnoticeable if one didn't look closely enough.

Galadriel noticed what Boromir has been looking at and showed at Ruth's hand which rested on his stomach. "We didn't know what to make of these," she said and Boromir took a closer look.

"When he and - and Gandalf fought Balrog, his staff was destroyed," Boromir explained, licking dry lips as he covered one pale hand with his bigger, warmer one. "Small pieces imbedded themselves in his skin. We had no way of taking them out." Galadriel nodded and Boromir looked at her, eyes dark with fear. "The poison..."

"Is gone," She said and smiled tenderly. "Calenim'othar is a strong man. He fought the poison for as long as he could. He shall recover."

"What about his staff?"

Galadriel looked at Ruth and gently traced the silvery veins that branched from their starting points on Ruth's arms and a few that were close to his heart, but before she could answer a voice sounded through the room saying "Once an Istar's staff is broken, he loses his powers."

Boromir jumped to his feet and looked at Radagast who stood in the doorway with Haldir, with his head bowed.

"What?" Boromir asked weakly.

"That may not be the case with Ruthímiel," Galadriel said and all three men looked at her. She placed her hand over Ruth's heart and closed her eyes. "There is still much power in him. He is different from any other Istar I have ever met. His powers come from his heart, not from an outer source."

"That may be why he survived for so long," Haldir said and entered the room. Galadriel nodded and Boromir let go of a relieved sigh.

"Thank you," he whispered and looked in Galadriel's eyes. "I thank you with all my heart, all that I am. Ruth has..." Boromir swallowed difficultly and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. "He has become like a brother to me. I wouldn't bear losing him," he finally managed to say and Galadriel's eyes glimmered with understanding.

"You would have been lost to the Shadow had he chosen against joining the Fellowship. He has changed to course of Destiny with his deeds," she spoke in a slightly deeper voice, turning her wise gaze back to Ruth's sleeping form.

Boromir breathed a sigh of relief, mind finally finding a semblance of ease, and shoulders straightening for the smallest of bits. "I would like to rejoin the Fellowship. I need to bring them the good news."

Galadriel nodded with a smile. "I shall take you to them," she said. "Radagast?"

The Istar rushed over and gently raised Ruth so that Galadriel could stand up.

"Master Radagast, you must rest. You have arrived to Lothlórien barely three candle marks ago. I shall go and change and then I shall take over your wake," Haldir said, and Radagast nodded gratefully while Boromir bowed at the Lothlórien Elf in thanks.

Neither if the three had noticed the mysterious, almost _mischievous _smile which graced the Lady's full, pale lips, enchanting eyes glimmering with concealed amusement. "Come, Boromir. Your company waits for news," she said and the two left after Boromir cast one last glance at Ruth.

Haldir hesitated at the door, eyes seemingly stuck on Ruth's sleeping form, and Radagast looked at the Elf with a confused expression. "Is everything alright, Lord Haldir?"

Haldir blinked, as though awakening from a trance, gaze meeting Radagast's questioning eyes. "Something is pulling me to his side," Haldir answered honestly and Radagast looked at Ruth, his eyes softening and filling with grandfatherly love.

"There _is_ something about him, isn't there?" Radagast murmured lovingly, brushing gentle fingers through long raven locks, glancing up when Haldir hummed dismissively.

"I shall return swiftly," Haldir muttered and left, leaving Radagast alone with Ruth.

The elderly Istar sighed and pulled a chair from the other side of the room over to the bed, taking a seat in it and resting back with a huff. He placed a hand on Ruth's and gently rubbed callused fingers against Ruth's incredibly and surprisingly soft skin, concentrating on the silvery veins, the new addition to Ruth's beauty, for they took none of it, only added to the Green Istar's ethereal existence with their moonlight-like shine.

Radagast gently passed over one thin vein with his thumb and silently wondered how there was no difference between touching Ruth's skin and the veins.

Hearing a quiet moan, Radagast looked up in time to see Ruth frown before slowly shifting under the soft duvet. "Gandalf…" Ruth whispered and Radagast's heart broke.

"Rest easily, child," he whispered and brushed Ruth's bangs away from his face. Ruth shivered and Radagast stood up.

He gently raised the hand that was resting on Ruth's stomach and pulled the blanket up to Ruth's chin. Looking around the room Radagast saw that there were no additional blankets lying around, so he took off his (for once clean) coat and covered Ruth with it, hoping it would grant the sleeping Wizard more warmth.

"Radagast?"

The Brown Istar almost jumped out of his skin when the weak whisper broke the silence of the room. "Ruth!" he looked at the younger Istar's face. Ruth's eyes were barely open but he was awake.

"What-..."

"Do not speak, child," Radagast soothed tenderly and gently patted Ruth's head, brushing the raven hair back. "You were in grave danger, and you need to recover."

Ruth gave Radagast a minute nod and almost immediately went back to sleep.

Radagast smiled and took a seat, breathing a sigh of relief.

He would be fine.

Ruthímiel would be just fine.

**cut**

Aragorn was the first to see Galadriel and Boromir descending down the stairs to the place the Fellowship chose for their camp. "Boromir is back!" he called out, and immediately the rest of his company gathered around him.

They breathed a collective sigh of relief at the sight of Boromir walking straight, shoulders no longer weighed down by weariness and fear.

Galadriel smiled at them when she and Boromir had come to a stop in front of the Fellowship. "It is good to see you again, Ellesar," she spoke in greeting and Aragorn bowed at her, while Galadriel turned to Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood bowing in a show of respect and honor. "Although Mithrandir's demise weighs down on us we bare you good news."

Everyone perked up at that and looked at Boromir who nodded with a small smile. "Ruth is going to be alright."

The Fellowship practically cheered at that, and Galadriel laughed slightly. "He is strong," she said. "You were quick to bring him here."

"Had Haldir and Master Radagast not arrived we wouldn't have made it," Aragorn said and Boromir nodded in agreement, eyes darkening for a moment before he remembered that Ruth would be alright, and that there was no sense in lingering.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Galadriel spoke, lips tilted in a small mischievous smile, "for as it appeared to me when I first saw him that he was fighting the poison with all his might. His mind has been focused on staying alive because of his promise to all of you."

In that moment Gimli, Aragorn and Boromir laughed heartily, Legolas bowed his head, chuckling into his chin and shaking the prideful head while Hobbits stared at them in complete confusion unable to figure out what had them laughing at Lady Galadriel's words.

"I can't believe him." Aragorn heavily took a seat on the nearest root, elbows resting on parted knees and face hidden in trembling hands.

"Even when his life is in danger he thinks of protecting others," Legolas muttered, smiling fondly at the thought of their raven haired Wizard.

"Have you expected anything less from him?" Boromir drawled with a relieved smile.

"So he will be alright?" Frodo asked and Galadriel looked at him. She smiled and tilted her head to the side with what was similar to relief on her face.

"Yes. He will be alright." She nodded and the Hobbit sighed in relief while Lady Galadriel looked around and gifted at them all with a calm smile. "Rest now," she spoke. "Your hearts, minds and bodies need to recover. Tomorrow is another day. Tomorrow we shall talk," with that she turned around and all but slid up the stairs.

She wasn't even out of hearing range when the Hobbits, particularly Merry, Sam and Pippin all but jumped on Boromir.

"Is it true?"

"Will he really be alright?"

"Was he awake?"

"Did he say anything?"

"Easy!" Boromir called through laughter, not even knowing who was asking what because the Hobbits' voice overlapped in their excitement, neither able to wait to have their question answered. . "Yes, it is true. He will be alright. No, he wasn't awake and he didn't say anything, but his breathing got better and he isn't so sickly white anymore. Although..."

"Although what?" Frodo asked and stepped forward, and worry had yet again gripped their hearts at Boromir's hesitation.

"Those veins..." He muttered, making everyone frown as Boromir bowed his head, but the expression Boromir carried had them more curious than truly worried. "They have turned almost silver and all but melted into his skin. You need to get really close to really see, but the places where the pieces of his staff imbedded themselves in look like pearls not bigger than a grain of fine sand."

The Fellowship exchanged worried glances.

"What did lady Galadriel say? Did she comment on that?" Aragorn asked and Boromir shook his head.

"Master Radagast commented that once an Istar's staff has been broken the Istar looses his powers, but Lady Galadriel said that Ruth is different." The Fellowship all but sagged in relief. "She said that Ruth's power came from within him, and not from an outside source."

"Honestly? I care little for that," Legolas said and took a seat beside Aragorn. "He will be well. That is all that matters."

"For once, I completely agree with you," Gimli muttered and everyone laughed.

"Will we be allowed to see him?" Pippin asked, looking hopefully at the Gondorian.

"I have no doubt that lady Galadriel will allow us to visit him tomorrow," Aragorn said. "For now we must rest." Nodding in agreement the Fellowship split up while Aragorn turned to Boromir. "I've prepared your sleeping bag."

"Thank you," Boromir spoke gratefully and the Numenórean answered with a slight smile.

It didn't take long for the Fellowship to settle, and the peace of the Lórien forest lulled them quickly into sleep, their hearts - although weighed down by the loss of Gandalf - lighter still with the knowledge that Ruthímiel would be well.

**cut**

Haldir stood up and bowed when Galadriel entered the room Ruthímiel rested in, although the Elf's gaze strayed to the sleeping form the moment Galadriel approached the bed.

"You are free to go, Haldir. I shall watch over him," Galadriel said and Haldir glanced at her licking dry lips and straightening his stance.

"There is no need for you to replace me, my Lady," he said. "I would not mind watching over him for a while longer."

Galadriel smiled for herself, knowing Haldir couldn't see her because his mercury orbs were focused on the sleeping Wizard. "You have been guarding our borders for days, Haldir," she spoke, keeping the mischievousness out of her voice. "You need rest as well."

Haldir hummed and thin eyebrows narrowed, and Galadriel suppressed a sigh, recognizing the state Haldir has fallen into but knowing that pointing it out would not bring them anywhere. Haldir would need to figure it out on his own.

"You will have time to observe him, Haldir," she said, managing to keep her tone leveled, although Haldir must have thought that something was strange about his behavior himself because when he looked at Galadriel his eyes were wide opened and those strong, wide shoulders tensed up only for him to slip into his emotionless persona not a second later, seeing his Lady raise an eyebrow at him.

"He will leave with the Fellowship," he answered, unable to keep his gaze away from Ruthímiel's closed eyes for long.

"No," Galadriel took a step closer to Haldir, "he will not be in a condition to travel so soon. The Fellowship needs to leave as quickly as possible. A lot is at stake. It is best for him to stay here and fully recover his strength."

Haldir frowned, head tilting forward, and something heavy gripped his heart. "So his condition has been worse than I had thought," he muttered and Galadriel hummed, rising her head.

"He has proved his strength when he held on for so long," she said and gazed at Haldir. "Whoever has his heart in keeping should be considered a lucky man," she dared to tease lightly, smirking when Haldir's eyebrows narrowed and hands fisted by his sides unconsciously.

"Have you seen anything, my Lady?" Haldir asked before he could stop himself, cursing in his mind and avoiding looking at the Lady whose knowing gaze he could feel even though she was out of his line of sight. "Excuse me," he bit out and left the room quickly, leaving Galadriel alone with the sleeping Wizard.

The Lady of Lórien sighed and shook her head. "Almost 3000 winters under his belt and he still fails to recognize the call of destiny," she spoke quietly before looking at Ruthímiel, smiling at the sight of Radagast's coat granting additional warmth to the sleeping Istar.

She walked over to the bed gently raising Ruth's head. Taking a seat against the headboard, she placed Ruthímiel's head in her lap, and started to brush her left hand through Ruth's messy fringe with motherly tenderness, sky blue eyes turning silver for a sliver of a moment before thin, pale lips tilted into a loving smile. "Tiliathe yathár," (beautiful child) she whispered and a warm wind danced through the room, ruffling her hair and bringing with it the scent of incense. Ruth sighed and leaned into her gentle touch, whatever remained of pain in the lines of his face disappearing as peace settled in the Green Wizard's heart. "Tem gem luth beth ráste bréth di kýrdith." (For once you shall find time to rest.)

"Ekhárthe?" he whispered and nuzzled his cheek against Galadriel's leg, drawing a loving smile to her lips as he calmed down and feel into restful sleep to Galadriel's gentle fingers playing with raven black locks.

"Vaiaré yathár," (sleep child) she whispered. "Vaiaré." Ruth sighed and all tension seeped out of his body. "Poéat Ekhárte obóernuth, Ruthímiel me Mírd." (Our Mother didn't forget you, Ruthímiel the Green.) Galadriel looked at the ceiling and sighed. "She is with you still, and she will finally grant you your heart's desire. You shall finally be loved."

**cut**

"Are we going to see Ruth now?" Pippin asked and Boromir laughed.

The Hobbits were told that after they cleaned up their camp they would be allowed to go and see Ruth and while the older members of the Fellowship were equally excited and wanting to see their friend, unlike the Hobbits, they weren't jumping in their places.

"Dear Valar, Peregrine!" Boromir sighed with a smile full of fondness. "If I ever have a child I hope they have half of your energy and enthusiasm."

"More than a half would be difficult to handle," Merry muttered and Pippin shot him a glare while the others laughed.

"Can we?" Pippin obviously decided against chasing Merry around and instead looked at Boromir with big eyes. Boromir looked at Aragorn and Legolas with pleading eyes, and the two shrugged while Gimli huffed, leaving Boromir alone to handle the hyperactive Hobbit. "Fine. Is everyone ready?" Boromir asked and the Hobbits grinned at him. Gimli and Aragorn chuckled and Legolas smirked.

"I see you are all well rested."

Everyone turned around to find Haldir standing several feet behind them, observing them with unreadable mercury silver eyes.

"Blessed morning, Haldir," Aragorn said and Haldir nodded, straightening his stance and clasping strong hands on the small of his back.

"Lady Galadriel and Master Radagast asked me to bring you to the Houses of Healing. The Green Istar is awake."

Excitement spread through the Fellowship, hope shining in their eyes at Haldir's words.

"Let's hurry to see him!" Merry and Pippin shouted and Haldir raised an eyebrow before he nodded and started to lead the way.

"Has the Lady said anything else?" Aragorn asked, falling in step with Haldir with Legolas and Boromir walking behind them while Gimli walked with the Hobbits trailing after them.

"She has said nothing, but Master Radagast asked me to warn you about something; it seems there is something different with the Green Istar."

Excitement quickly turned to worry.

"What changed?" Gimli asked and Haldir glanced at the Dwarf over a strong right shoulder.

"Apparently, the Green Istar's eyes have changed," he said just as they reached the House of Healing and entered. They walked over to the last room in the grand hall and Haldir stopped in front of the curtain serving as a door, turning around to face the Fellowship. "Another thing," he spoke in warning, "he is still weak. Do not upset him," with that Haldir bowed at everyone and quietly left, disappearing quickly down a stairway.

"What did he mean by 'his eyes changed'?" Sam asked glancing at Frodo before turning to the others.

"There is only one way to find out," Boromir said and pushed the curtain aside. "Good mo..." words got stuck in his throat when he laid eyes on Ruth, and Boromir stopped in his tracks making Aragorn and Legolas run into him and the rest of the Fellowship bumped into the three of them by extension.

Legolas and Aragorn looked over Boromir's shoulders and both found themselves speechless.

Ruth was sitting in his bed propped up by several pillows. His skin was creamy white and the veins could be seen only when the sun hit them right as nothing more than thin lines of a star-like shine. Raven black hair pooled around the slight frame accenting the pallor of his skin and the white shirt loosely hugging the Wizard's torso.

But his eyes…

Oh, his eyes.

Just a few days ago they were an enchanting emerald. Now they were absolutely out-worldly.

The outer edges of Ruth's irises were the color of pure emeralds but as they neared the pupil they grew increasingly lighter until they melted into moon-light silver which contrasted sharply with the black of the pupil.

"Hello," Ruth spoke in a weak, raspy voice, offering everyone a small, hesitant smile.

Radagast cleared his throat, stood up from the chair he has been sitting in and looked around uncomfortably. "I-I'll just leave you to talk then," he said and left the room after Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir entered.

They were followed by the rest of the Fellowship, who had suffered the same shock as the tallest among them once they had laid eyes on Ruth.

Seeing their more than obvious shock the Istar bowed his head, elegant, pale fingers picking on the rim of the duvet covering his legs. "I know they're strange but..."

"They're beautiful..." Pippin muttered and Ruth raised his head in shock. Pippin got closer to the bed and Ruth tilted his head to the side when Pippin leaned closer with an amazed expression. "Like jewels and moonlight all rolled into one!" Pippin exclaimed happily, grinning in amazement and Ruth smiled in an indulging way.

"I had thought I would never get to experience your enthusiasm again, young Pippin," he spoke in a quiet voice and looked at the rest of the Fellowship. "I am glad to see you are all well."

"Not as glad as we are to see you alive and recovering, Ruth," Gimli answered warmly and the smile vanished from Ruth's face, eyes darkening as he swallowed difficultly, hands fisting in the duvet.

"I-I don't remember much," he whispered, hands trembling minutely, and Pippin took a small step back, looking at everyone with wide, fear filled eyes. Frodo walked closer and took a seat beside Ruth mindful of the Wizard's injured leg. He put his hands on Ruth's fisted, trembling ones, and tried to look in Ruth's eyes by leaning forward. "Radagast told me that - that Gandalf..."

Frodo turned the rest of the Fellowship and climbed over to Ruth's left to pull the Istar into deceivingly fragile arms. Pippin followed Frodo and squeezed in beside him while Sam took a seat to Ruth's right and Merry squeezed in beside Pippin. Sam's arms joined Frodo's around Ruth's shoulders while Merry wrapped Pippin in a one armed hug and the both of them placed their hands on Ruth's uninjured thigh. Boromir took a seat on the chair and Gimli took a free seat on the bed. Legolas walked over to stand behind Sam, and Aragorn kneeled beside Boromir's and Sam's feet.

"Gandalf is gone, yes," Frodo whispered and Ruth choked out a breath. A few silvery tears dropped on his hands and Aragorn and Boromir reached over to cover them with their slightly bigger ones while Gimli placed his hand on Ruth's knee.

"Zethanle lah," (forgive me) Ruth whispered. "I'm so sorry…"

"Don't apologize. You fought bravely and tried everything," Sam spoke, although he, just like the rest of them, was crying.

"You should have seen yourself," Pippin whispered with a small smile and Ruth looked at him. "Two Great Istar against the mighty Balrog."

"That will be a story to remember," Gimli managed to press out, and Ruth looked at the Dwarf, silvery tears trailing down pale cheeks.

"But Gandalf..."

"He would have never blamed you," Aragorn spoke in full certainty and Ruth's gaze focused on him.

"Remember, he told us to run," Boromir recalled. "He had been ready to do what had to be done."

"But I could have saved him!" Ruth whimpered, whole body starting to shake with suppressed sobs.

"Some destinies cannot be changed," Legolas answered sadly, still unable to speak of the sorrow gripping his heart.

"And he still lives," Frodo said and Ruth tensed up when Frodo's hand settled on Ruth's chest, right over his heart. "Right here. We'll always carry him in our hearts." Ruth nodded slowly, removed his right hand from Aragorn's hold and placed it over Frodo's, resting his head on the Ring Bearer's and looking at Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli. Tilting his head back, Ruth looked at Legolas who only smiled with sad, understanding eyes.

Ruth took a deep breath, rested his head on Frodo's which lay on Ruth's shoulder and closed tired eyes.

Even though Ruth's heart was breaking the closeness of the Fellowship, the closeness of his new family was bringing him comfort.

"Eúrthuth," (thank you) he whispered and turned his head slightly to bury his face in Frodo's brown locks. "Eúrthuth tem gásto xör." (Thank you for being here.)

Ruth squeezed Frodo's hand tightly and pulled his hand from under Boromir's to join his and Aragorn's under his own. Legolas placed his hands on Sam's shoulders and together they finally allowed themselves to mourn.

**cut**

**I hate writing the aftermath of tragedy. It's painful and difficult, especially if you are familiar with losing someone important. **

**So I am dedicating this chapter to everyone who has ever lost someone they've loved with all their hearts.**

**May they rest in peace.**


	9. The Parting Of The Fellowship

**cut**

"Are you sure you should be out of bed?" Boromir tittered around Ruth who was pulling on a warm green cloak. A gift from the Lady of Lothlórien.

"It is just to outside of the Houses of Healing, Boromir," Ruth said exasperatedly and the rest of the Fellowship smiled.

The Gondorian proved to be a real mother-hen. He was strongly against anyone even _mentioning_ Ruth doing anything but sleeping, eating and recovering.

"I need to stretch my legs a bit. My wounds are healed. All there is left for me to do is to recover my strength and that won't go any faster if I am locked inside of this room. I need to get some fresh air." Ruth shot Boromir an imploring glance and the Gondorian sighed tiredly

"Fine," Boromir agreed begrudgingly, "but any sign of weakness and I'm taking you back in and tying you to the bed."

Ruth sighed and shook his head, lips tilting into a smile full of fondness and care. "Very well," he said and stood up. Taking a deep breath, Ruth smiled at Frodo when the small Hobbit walked over to the Istar and took Ruth's hand only to place it on a small shoulder. "Thank you, iliathín." (youngling)

Frodo smiled at Ruth, eyes glimmering warmly, and Frodo placed his hand over Ruth's bigger one. "You don't need to thank me, Ruth. You've supported us for longer than I think anyone of us knows. It's time we served as your support for a while."

Ruth's heart warmed and his strangely colored eyes softened, and he took a deep breath before giving a grateful squeeze to Frodo's shoulder.

"Come on," Aragorn said. "The sun is not yet high in the sky. I dare say it is quite beautiful outside."

They made their way out and onto the patio and Ruth took a deep breath. He raised his head towards the sky and the sun-rays which broke through the boughs of White Trees of Caras Galadhon danced over Ruth's skin leaving the others quite apprehensive. Only now did they notice that there were a few silvery strands in Ruth's once raven black hair and the barely visible veins on his skin seemed to come to life under the gentle touch of the Sun.

"I have missed the breeze," Ruthímiel whispered as the wind played in his hair and caressed his face, and the Fellowship exchanged pleased smiles.

Ruth has been somewhat demure for the past days. Something they were not used to seeing. They understood partly, but that didn't mean that they liked it. All of them knew that Ruth was still blaming himself for Gandalf's death, although he no longer spoke of it. They were happy to see Ruth smiling again.

"I see that your friends have allowed you to leave your room."

Ruth opened his eyes and looked at the man he vaguely remembered standing several feet to Ruth's left, observing the Istar with an unreadable silvery gaze. "You are...?" Ruth blushed when the tall Elf approached him and offered one big hand to Ruth who accepted it only to blush furiously when the Elf bowed and kissed the pale knuckles of Ruth's hand, making a wave of warmth rush up Ruth's arm. The Istar found himself breathless quite suddenly, unable to figure out what had happened, and when the Elf straightened and their gazes met, Ruth cleared his throat and resisted the sudden urge to let go of the tall Elf's hand and run to the safety of his chambers.

Ruth couldn't remember the last time he had felt this taken aback, almost embarrassed, and something sparked in his chest when the Elf looked at Ruth from under perfect, thin eyebrows, pale lips tilting into a small smirk.

"I am Haldir," he spoke with another small bow. "It is a pleasure to see that your recovery is going well."

"Ah!" Ruth's eyes widened as his memory stirred. "You are the one that brought me to Caras Galadhon," he said remembering the name from Pippin and Merry's recounting of the events that happened during his sickness. "You have my gratitude, Lord Haldir." He bowed at the Elf, a tinge of something he couldn't name passing through him when Haldir let go of his hand. "I am sorry to have burdened you." The hand which held Haldir's mere moments ago fell to Ruth's side and he passed with his thumb over the other fingers, Haldir's warmth still lingering on Ruth's fingertips.

Haldir's lips tilted into a small smile and Ruth's heart skipped a beat. "You had been a very light burden then, Master Ruthímiel," Haldir spoke warmly, and Ruth's mouth went dry. "I wouldn't call you a burden at all, for no burden is light to bear."

At this Ruth blushed again, and the Fellowship all but grinned.

"Flattery, Lord Haldir," Ruth murmured, raising a hand to brush a strand of long raven hair behind a slightly pointed ear, "brings you to many places." He had hoped those words would at least throw the elf off a bit, but Haldir only smiled and clasped his hands behind his back.

"It is not flattery if it is true, Master Ruthímiel," Haldir said and Ruth cleared his throat, determined not to look away from Haldir's mercury gaze.

"Ruth," he said. "Please, call me Ruth."

Haldir smiled, head tilting forward. "Very well, Ruth." The way he spoke made Ruth suppress a shiver and the glimmer which passed over Haldir's eyes made Ruth aware of the fact that Haldir somehow knew of the effect he had on Ruthímiel. "Then you may call me Haldir." Ruth nodded and the Elf shifted his weight a bit, clearing his throat. "I shall see you later, Ruth."

"Until then," Ruth said and Haldir left, and the Istar found it hard to resist the need to watch Haldir leave, still confused by his own thoughts and feelings dancing in his chest.

"Ah! Love at first sight I say," Merry spoke in a romantic tone to Pippin, and Ruth bristled while others laughed.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck!" Ruth snapped and Merry tensed up trying to swallow a booming laugh. "Why, I never..."

"Admit it, Ruth," Aragorn said, an eyebrow raised at the Istar. "You _are_ somewhat attracted to Haldir."

Ruth blushed to the roots of his hair, even the tips of his ears turning rosy. "No!" he insisted and glared at Boromir when the Gondorian laughed and threw an arm over Ruth's shoulders.

"Yes," Boromir drawled, gray eyes shining with amusement, "and you're cheeks are red because you have spent too much time in the sun."

"I am _not_ in love with him," Ruth bit out, glaring at Boromir, only to turn that glare at Gimli after the Dwarf has spoken.

"Ah, but you're not denying that you like him."

"I didn't say that either," Ruth pressed out through his teeth and the Dwarf harrumphed, dismissing Ruth's denial.

"I think that actions speak louder than words," Legolas teased, and Ruth gaped at the Elf, the hurt of betrayal coloring the Istar's eyes.

"You as well, Legolas!" Ruth cried out, hardly suppressing the whine which threatened to burst out of him.

"Don't be like that, Ruth," Frodo said, and the Istar groaned. "You must admit that Lord Haldir is very good looking, and he appears to be strong and well standing. I dare say he would take good care of you."

Ruth's eyebrows met the line of his hair and he raised his head a bit. "And who ever said I need to be taken care of?" he drawled and everyone, even Legolas, rolled their eyes at him.

"Please, Ruthímiel!" Boromir moaned. "You get so distracted with taking care of others that you forget about taking care of yourself and don't even _try_ to deny it."

"I…" Ruth shut his mouth and looked at the ground in thought. "Really?" he muttered and looked at the members of the Fellowship from under messy bangs. Seeing their confirming looks, Ruth's eyebrows narrowed, hands clasped in front of his stomach, and full, lush lips jutted out a bit in a small pout.

"You're too good, Master Ruth," Sam said. "You need someone who will be able to take care of you and stand by your side. Someone who will be able to keep up with you. Now, I can't say if it's Master Haldir, but that much I can say."

"Wiser words have rarer been spoken, young Hobbit." All of them turned to look at Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, and everyone bowed at them as they approached with Lady Galadriel smiling at them kindly although her gaze was focused on Ruth. "I am glad to see that you are feeling better, yathár," (child) she spoke, and Ruth had been ready to thank her for saving his life when he had realized what she had said.

"Yathár?" he whispered, eyes filling with hope, and Galadriel gifted Ruth with a small, knowing smile.

"Luth cam nuth dího thum nith pres Xúre cer sýirtha di poéat Ekhárte, Ruthímiel."(You are not the only one who still listens and speaks to our Mother, Ruthímiel.)

Ruthímiel breathed out, lips tilting into a beautiful smile, eyes all but glowing as he gazed upon the Lady of Lothlórien. "I am glad," he whispered and Galadriel nodded before she looked at the Fellowship.

"Seeing as Ruthímiel feels somewhat better, I wish to speak with all of you. Times are dire and the tides are changing swiftly. You must decide on your next course of action," she spoke wisely

"Maybe we should take this to the Council chamber," Celeborn suggested and the Lady of Light nodded.

"Yes. We have much to discuss," she agreed.

"Lead the way," Aragorn said with the rest of the Fellowship standing behind him.

Galadriel smiled and they followed her and Celeborn towards the Council chamber that strongly reminded them of the one in Rivendell.

Galadriel was the first to speak once they took seats around the table. "You all know that you are followed by more than just Orcs. Saruman's spies have been seen and The Great Eye has been more watchful than ever. Our warriors have taken care of the Orc groups that have reached our borders, but more are coming. You must leave before it is too late and all roads are blocked."

"My Lady, I am not yet well," Ruth admitted, although gravely, surprising the members of the Fellowship. "Not only is my body still weak, but I cannot yet access my Magic. I can feel it at my fingertips, but it remains out of my reach. I fear that if we leave now I would only be a hindrance."

"That is why we have decided that you would stay here, in Lothlórien," Celeborn answered, making everyone freeze up.

"What?" Ruth breathed out with wide eyes and pale cheeks.

"Are you saying that we should leave Ruth behind?" Merry asked.

"We can't! He is a member of our Fellowship!" Pippin cried out, already panicking.

"We know that very well, young Hobbits," Galadriel assured sadly, "but Ruthímiel knows that he is not yet ready to set out on a journey, and I have no doubt that once he is well enough, he will be able to catch up with you quickly enough."

Silence settled over the group as each sunk into thought. They have already lost Gandalf, and the weight of his absence still rested heavily on their hearts. Leaving Ruth behind felt like they would be betraying him in a way, since it was Ruthímiel who had sacrificed his well-being for them many times. Asking of them to leave him and go on felt like they were leaving him behind after he had fulfilled his purpose, as though they no longer needed him.

"Then I shall stay with him," Boromir spoke up and everyone looked at him in shock.

"Boromir, no..." The Gondorian shot Ruth through a warning glare and the Istar shut his mouth instantly.

"I trust the Elves, but I do not trust you to take it easy," Boromir continued, and one could almost witness realization appearing in the eyes of the Fellowship. "Yes, you need to train and practice your magic, but knowing you, you will overdo it."

Ruth blushed while others nodded their heads in agreement and Celeborn and Galadriel smiled at them.

"Then it is decided," Galadriel said and the Fellowship looked at her. "Boromir and Ruthímiel shall stay here. Rest while we prepare supplies. Tomorrow you shall start your journey again." Everyone nodded in agreement and Galadriel and Celeborn stood up with the Fellowship following their example and bowing at the Lord and Lady as they left the Council Chamber.

"You should return to your room, Ruth," Aragorn suggested and Ruth sighed gravely, offering a tired smile.

"I didn't think our ways would part so soon," he spoke sadly.

"Worry not, melon," (my friend) Legolas said. "You shall recover quickly and join us in our quest."

"And besides, maybe we'll be lucky and be done with this before you recover and then we can all go home together!" Pippin grinned and Ruth looked at him with loving eyes.

"We can only hope it will be that easy, my dear Pippin," Ruth said and they made their way towards the Houses of Healing.

"It doesn't matter," Gimli gruffed. "You will recover quickly and I have no doubt that you will find us and join us the moment you'll be able to."

"I hope it will be so," Ruth agreed with a chuckle.

"You shouldn't rush things though," Frodo warned and Boromir scoffed.

"Don't worry, Master Baggins," he assured, standing to his full, quite impressive height. "I'm staying behind to make sure Ruth doesn't overdo it."

Ruth resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Boromir and settled for a glare. They entered the Houses of Healing and made their way towards Ruth's room, and Ruth smiled brightly when Radagast waved at them from in front of Ruth's room, a small hedgehog running towards Ruth who kneeled to pick it up and cradle it to his chest.

"Hello, Sebastian, I hadn't seen you in a long time," Ruth greeted the small creature and the hedgehog wiggled in Ruth's careful hold.

"He had missed you and has been very worried about you, Ruth," Radagast spoke when they approached him. "He almost couldn't perform his scouting duties."

"I am sorry for worrying you, Sebastian," Ruth laughed quietly and the hedgehog huffed and puffed, nuzzling the small nose in Ruth's chest.

"Is everything alright?" Radagast asked, noticing that the air among the members of the Fellowship felt somehow heavy. "I've met Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn on my way here and they have told me you would be moving out tomorrow."

They entered the room and Ruth took a seat on the bed with Sebastian jumping out of his arms and settling on Ruth's pillow to sleep. Frodo and Sam walked over and took a seat to Ruth's right while Merry and Pippin took seats to Ruth's left.

"Yes, although Ruth and I are staying in Lothlórien," Boromir said and Radagast looked at Ruth in confusion.

"You agreed?" he asked and Ruth raised an eyebrow at the Brown Istar.

"You thought I wouldn't? I know my limits, Master Radagast."

Most of the people in the room cleared their throats, while the Hobbits looked at Ruth with raised eyebrows.

"Since when?" Pippin asked innocently and Ruth shot him a glare.

"Ber lam thráe plüe mana di haláe am hrúste thum do luth,"(Since I need a lot of energy to keep myself from hitting one of you.) Ruth growled and Pippin grinned uncomfortably.

"Why do I have a feeling that doesn't mean anything good?" Pippin said in a false whisper to Merry.

"The growling could be an indication," Merry said lightly and the two had to duck when Ruth took a swipe at them.

"We're only joking!" Pippin cried out and leaned away from Ruth who glared at them.

"Fine," he muttered and the rest of the Fellowship either laughed or shook their heads at the pouting Istar. For someone of Ruth's age, he _could_ act quite childishly, although it appeared almost _cute_ in Ruth's case because he appeared not to be aware of his actions at those times.

"We should leave you to rest, Ruth. I hope you will feel well enough to join us for dinner," Aragorn said and Ruth sighed, nodding with a small smile tilting his lips.

"I will be," Ruth promised.

"If he won't be feeling well enough, we'll just bring dinner here," Gimli said and Aragorn smiled.

"Let's go," the Numenórean said and one by one the Hobbits stood up, hugged Ruth and left the room.

"Rest," Boromir said before he followed after them and Ruth nodded, waving as everyone left.

Soon enough Ruth and Radagast were alone in the room and the old Istar smiled at Ruth in understanding. "You've grown close to them," Radagast commented and Ruth took a deep breath before he lied down, careful of Sebastian sleeping on the pillow and looked with eyes full of sadness at the wooden ceiling.

Radagast couldn't help but smile at the beauty of that simple scene. Raven hair spread around Ruth like a halo, pastel green clothes accenting the soft, velvety beauty of the pale skin and those ethereal eyes focused on something only Ruth could see.

"I have come to love them, Master Radagast," Ruth admitted with a heavy heart.

"I can see that," Radagast said and took a seat beside Ruth on the bed. Ruth smiled and looked at him when the older Istar gently took Ruth's right hand between his callused, bigger ones.

"Radagast..."

"I was so worried," Radagast spoke softly and Ruth looked at him with a small confused frown. "When Sebastian ran to me and told me that the Fellowship had entered Lothlórien and that you were not only injured but also poisoned, I was so worried. When I had _seen_ you I thought..." he whimpered and Ruth remembered Radagast as he had been when they had first met.

To this day Radagast has kept his childlike innocence. He looked a bit different since he had cleaned up a bit and Radagast truly _tried_ not to be so fidgety, but at times he still regressed to that, especially in situations such as they one they had been in.

Ruth squeezed Radagast's hands lightly and smiled when Radagast looked at him. "I am alive and well, Radagast."

"If only I'd discovered Saruman's treason sooner," Radagast whispered and bowed his head. His eyes widened when Ruth sat up and wrapped his arms around the Brown Istar in a comforting embrace.

"We have all been played by Saruman, my dear Radagast," Ruth murmured. For a few moments they simply sat there in comfortable silence. When Radagast took a deep breath, Ruth let go of him and smiled when, after they parted, Radagast placed a loving left hand on Ruth's cheek, caressing it with a callused thumb.

"You are a good lad, Ruth," Radagast said. "You have no idea how happy I am that you are with us."

"I don't think that I will ever be able to express how happy I am that Mother had brought me to Middle-Earth," Ruth spoke quietly, eyes glowing with something indescribable. "Even though the times are dark and the darkness is only glowing, I can honestly say that the shadows which plagued my mind for so long are slowly disappearing."

Radagast nodded, and smiled, patting Ruth's cheek again, before he stood up and took Sebastian into his hands, gifting Ruthímiel with a loving smile. "I'll leave you to rest. I hope you will join us tonight." Ruth nodded and Radagast left the room.

Ruth lied down again with a sigh and turned on his side with his back facing the door before he curled in on himself, eyes sliding shut as a shiver wrecked his body.

Yes, the darkness was disappearing and so was the loneliness, but the fear was ever growing; the fear that he would lose his newfound family because he wasn't there to protect them.

Ruth snorted and closed his eyes. "They are right," he muttered and nuzzled into the pillow. "I do worry a lot."

**cut**

Ruth smiled at a story Pippin and Merry were telling during dinner. He was seated between Aragorn and Boromir, with Legolas to Aragorn's left, beside Galadriel.

Their story ended and all that were around the table laughed.

"Master Ruthímiel?" Said Istar looked at Celeborn and the royal, proud Elf smiled at him knowingly. "We have heard rumors that you have a beautiful voice."

"I am afraid that my voice cannot compare with the voices of your kin," Ruth said and the Hobbits rolled their eyes at him.

"I beg to differ," Legolas murmured and Ruth shot his friend a strict look.

"We have heard stories of mischief and Master Gimli has been kind enough to share stories he knows about Bilbo Baggins' adventures with his kin," Galadriel said and Ruth looked at her. "Why don't you sing something for us, yathár?"

Taking a look around Ruth could see the hopeful expressions on the faces of his friends and he couldn't find it in his heart to deny them. Even though Ruth refused to linger on such thoughts, this could be the last time that he would see any of them, and that weighed heavily upon him. Ruth was certain that if any of them actually asked him to ignore the wishes of Lady Galadriel and embark on their journey again, Ruth would agree without a second thought.

So how could he deny them such a simple wish?

"Very well," he whispered and looked at his cup of wine, remaining silent for a few moments. When he started to sing the song was at first sad and insecure, but as the verses continued it became stronger in feeling.

_"Hith sufít ul ti qáya,  
>Hith bris eclo di imáp.<br>Hith bris thálit di pátha fea  
>Hith bris thálit di pátha nóma.<em>

_Cer bris hith nóma eclo gálna cer gálna  
>Rith hit karuém pue.<em>

_Bémeam  
>Sit luth náruth<br>Ner thráe di sýrth yanám._

_Fui mist dólas hith kástith  
>Sic nuth lis hats aroe gásto parma la.<br>Uthúth bi xai cet brith di nosco  
>Lath' renam Ti luth litúth di me káuro.<em>

_Séath lux to gáro pathásma  
>Cer ximáthe virt.<em>

_Bémeuth  
>Sit hats rúmath<br>Ner thráe di sýrth yanám._

_Bémeuth  
>Sit hats rúmath<br>Ner thráe di sýrth yanám._

_Sim póere xar di áistar  
>Hits fui qáya cer néthum nóscum<br>Them fui mist rus canúth nathánuth  
>Sic nuth lis hith luth tun di obóirth.<em>

_Oth látham fáscam eclo fráso cer fráso  
>Rith rúsam wai luth péam.<em>

_Bémeuth  
>Sit rus nárus<br>Ner thráe di sýrth yanám._

_Bémeuth  
>Sit rus nárus<br>Ner thráe di sýrth yanám." (1)_

Galadriel's lips have been tilted in a calm smile all though the song, the steady flow of words and Ruth's enchanting voice washing over her in steady waves and creating images in her mind. Since she has been the only one who could understand the song, Galadriel wondered if it has been directed at the Fellowship or at Ruth, for she had seen his heart and she knew the darkness plaguing the young Istar.

"I am afraid you were wrong, Master Ruthímiel," Haldir spoke first after a few long minutes of silence and Ruth looked at him. "Your voice puts many Elven voices to shame."

Ruth cleared his throat and shifted in his seat while the others nodded in agreement, daring a glance in Haldir's direction and finding the proud Elf smiling at him kindly.

"I believe it is time we went to rest," Galadriel announced. "Come morning the Fellowship must depart."

Slowly everyone started to stand up and Ruth's gaze caught Galadriel's and she bowed her head a little. Ruth returned in kind and they departed from the Dining hall.

"You will come to see us off, won't you, Ruth?" Pippin asked as they stopped by the Houses of Healing, and Ruth smiled at him lovingly before he pulled the small Hobbit into his arms.

"Nothing would stop me, Peregrine," Ruth whispered and the small Hobbit hugged the Istar tightly around his waist. "Go now and rest. A long journey is in front of you." Ruth kissed the top of Pippin's head, let go of the Hobbit and smiled lovingly at the rest of the Fellowship. "Blessed night and may your dreams be light." A wave of warmth passed over the Fellowship and somehow they breathed lighter.

"Blessed night, Ruth," Frodo said. Everyone either nodded or waved at Ruthímiel as they left while Ruth stood in front of his room until he could no longer see them. His heart was heavy and his thoughts wary and he entered his room with a sigh.

There would be no rest for him tonight.

**cut**

Frodo woke up from sleep when a warm caress touched his brow, sitting up and taking a look around. The others were asleep. He was about to lie down again when he caught sight of Lady Galadriel before she disappeared down a stairway.

Frodo frowned in confusion and hurried after her, following her to what looked a small shrine with a stone basin in the middle, finding the Lady standing beside a spring with a silver pitcher in her hands.

"Will you look into the mirror?" she asked and Frodo tensed up.

"What will I see?" he questioned and Galadriel's eyes saddened as she walked over to the stone basin pouring the clear water into it as she spoke.

"The Mirror shows many things," her voice was deeper than usual and her gaze was distant. "Things that were, things that are and things that may have yet not come to pass." She took a step back and put the pitcher back beside the spring.

Frodo looked at the basin and slowly approached it under Galadriel's watchful gaze.

As he looked into the basin Galadriel closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as the images flittering through Frodo's mind washed over her thoughts. The sight of the Eye and the words of threats, the despair and pain made her shiver and her eyes snapped open when Frodo pushed himself away from the Mirror with a frightened cry, falling on the ground with a loud thud.

He looked at her and their eyes met, his filled with fear and hers filled with sorrow.

_'I know what it is you saw for it is in my mind as well,'_ she whispered in Frodo's mind. _'It is what will come to pass if you should fail. The Fellowship could break. You have your doubts. He could try to take the Ring; you know of whom I speak. One by one, it will destroy them all.'_

Frodo frowned and looked at the Ring that hung on a chain around his neck. He took it off and looked at Galadriel, approaching her slowly and offering her the Ring resting on the palm of his hand.

"If you ask it of me, I will give you the One Ring," he whispered, and Galadriel's eyes widened as she raised a trembling hand.

"You offer it to me freely?" her voice wavered. "I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this."

Frodo frowned when the Lady took a small step back. All of a sudden thunder roared and the Earth shook. A strong wind started to blow around them and Galadriel changed. She looked like the very thunder in the sky, like light and darkness all rolled into one.

_"In the place of a Dark Lord you would have a Queen!"_ Galadriel spoke in a thundering voice, the power of the Lady of Lórien shaking something deep within Frodo's heart. _"Not dark but beautiful and terrible as the Morn! Treacherous as the Seas! Stronger than the foundations of the Earth! All shall love me and despair!"_

Frodo's heart was beating loudly in his ears as Galadriel's power shook the world. All of a sudden it stopped and Galadriel pulled back into herself. Her eyes were wide with terror and she was shivering like a leaf in the wind, trembling hands coming to rest over her heart as the beautiful head bowed and long, golden strands fell around the powerful Lady like a veil to hide her from the world.

"I have passed the test," she whispered and a relieved smile graced her beautiful face. "I will diminish and go into the West, and remain Galadriel," she said and the reality of the situation finally settled in Frodo's mind.

"I cannot do this alone," he whispered brokenly and Galadriel looked at him with knowing eyes.

"You are a Ring-bearer, Frodo," she spoke wisely, although there was a not of regret in her voice. "To bear a Ring of Power is to be alone."

Frodo held his breath as the White Lady offered her left hand to him, revealing a beautiful white ring glowing with the light of the sun and the stars.

"This is Nenya, the Ring of Adament, and I am its keeper," she said and let her hand fall to her side. "This task was appointed to you, young Frodo, and if you do not find a way no one will."

Frodo bowed his head and looked at the Ring. His heart was heavy, but all of a sudden he knew. He knew his destiny.

And he knew what he would have to do for the sake of those he came to cherish.

"I know what I must do," he said and Galadriel's lips tilted into a smile full of heartfelt sadness. "It's just that - I'm afraid to do it," he admitted.

Galadriel walked over to Frodo and kneeled in front of him, cupping the Hobbit's pale face within warm, gentle hands, and smiling at him lovingly.

"Even the smallest person can change the course of destiny," she whispered. "And you will never be truly alone, Frodo."

Frodo's eyes filled with hope again and she leaned closer to kiss his forehead.

"You will never be truly alone."

**cut**

Ruth's heart was breaking and he had to try hard as not to let tears fall.

Galadriel had gifted the Fellowship with precious gifts and now it was time for them to depart.

Boromir stood beside Ruthímiel offering quiet support, and to Ruth's surprise Haldir was there as well, his tall, proud form a silent presence beside Radagast.

"You now depart from Lórien, but you shall forever carry a part of it with you and you shall forever be in our thoughts and prayers," Galadriel said and moved back to stand beside Celeborn.

"Nai tiruvan tel arvaryuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya," (May the Valar protect you on your path under the sky.) Celeborn spoke.

Ruth took a deep breath and gifted Boromir with a sad smile when the man squeezed Ruth's hand in comfort.

"We will escort you to the boats," Boromir said and they moved together for the river where the Fellowship would climb their boats and travel down Anduin to the Falls of Rauros from where they would continue on foot.

Before they entered their boats the Fellowship stopped and turned to look at Ruth and Boromir.

Pippin was the first to take action. He all but ran into Ruth and hugged him tightly. Ruth was at first shocked and then great sadness darkened his gaze. He pushed Pippin back a little only to kneel and hug the small Hobbit tightly to his chest.

"I shall miss you, Peregrine Took," Ruth whispered as tears he so wanted to hide from the Fellowship started to slowly trail down pale cheeks.

"I'll miss you too," Pippin said and moved over to Boromir.

The Gondorian smiled and hugged the Hobbit as well. "Be careful, young Pippin. I wish to see you in good health when we meet again."

Merry approached them next and Sam followed, the two sniffing quietly as the shared heartbreaking hugs with Boromir and Ruth, neither holding back from giving the small Hobbits kisses of soulful blessings to the crowns of their heads.

Gimli walked over, received a hug from Ruth, before moving over to Boromir and shaking the Gondorian's hand. "You take good care of him, Gondorian," Gimli threatened in a tight voice and Boromir nodded solemnly.

"I swear on my honor and life. I will," Boromir promised and Gimli harrumphed before walking away.

Legolas came next and bowed at the both of them. "Stay safe, my friends. Until our next meeting." Ruth and Boromir bowed at the Prince of Mirkwood, knowing that hugging the Elf would cause only pain to the proud Prince, for as an Elf he felt things deeper than even the most sensitive of Human kind.

When it was his turn Aragorn looked at Ruth with a small smile and hugged him tightly. "Be careful, brother," said the Dúnedain, and Ruth's eyes widened for a second.

Ruth let go of a wavering breath and for a moment buried his face in Aragorn's neck. "You as well, talór. Take good care of yourself and the others." (brother)

They parted and Aragorn faced Boromir.

"We shall enter Gondor together one day," Boromir said and offered his hand to Aragorn. "On that day we shall bring back the glory of the White City." As Aragorn accepted his hand Boromir pulled the Heir of Isildur into a one armed hug and Aragorn's eyes widened for a moment. "Fight to survive, my brother," Boromir whispered and Aragorn smiled and nodded, embracing Boromir in a brotherly hug.

"We shall meet again and Gondor shall see the return to glory." Aragorn returned to the Fellowship and Ruth and Boromir looked at Frodo.

The small Hobbit walked over to them and his eyes widened when the two kneeled as one and pulled him into a hug.

"You are always in our hearts, little one," Boromir whispered kissing Frodo's brow.

"You are never alone. Remember that," Ruth added and kissed the crown of Frodo's head before he and Boromir pulled back and Ruth gifted Frodo with a loving smile full of unspoken promises, "until we meet again."

Frodo nodded and returned to the Fellowship.

Merry, Pippin and Gimli went into a boat with Legolas, while Sam and Frodo joined Aragorn. Ruth and Boromir walked to the very edge of the pier watching their friends with unreadable gazes.

Aragorn and Legolas pushed the boats away from the pier and the tide pulled them along.

As they drifted away down the river Ruth took a deep breath, closed his eyes, bowed his head and slightly raised his hands palms up. "Rim ófra hlída du di geeruth rim úrthun gastun imár qi luth xar. Rim Yas zinas cóltho zátho luth qliph cer rith poe geere tháro rim Ekhárthe eame luth da fie bim," he whispered and Boromir looked at the Istar, something clenching in his chest as a single tear trailed down one pale cheek and Ruth's hands fell to his sides as he looked at the cloudy sky.

"What did you say?" Boromir asked as they watched their friends flow down Anduin.

"May the road rise up to meet you," Ruth spoke and another tear trailed down his cheek. "May the wind be always at your back. May the sun shine warm upon your face, and until we meet again, may our Mother hold you in her hand," he finished and Boromir smiled.

"It was beautiful. You will have to teach me."

Ruth smiled and nodded. "It is an old blessing Mother taught me." he spoke and sighed. "Let's go back." He turned to walk away.

Boromir nodded and cast one last glance down the River.

"We shall meet again."

**cut**

(1) I didn't put the translation of the song here because I was already slapped on my fingers for putting whole songs on Fanfiction. The song is 'The Call' and it belongs to Regina Spektor, I claim no rights to it. Listen to it. I may one day put my own version of the song on YouTube; you never know.


	10. Bathed In Moonlight

**cut**

Boromir yelped as he met the ground for the hundredth time in the span of a few days.

"Oh, Mother!" Ruth muttered and rushed over after he threw the wooden staff he has been practicing with to the side to help the Gondorian up. "I'm so sorry, Boromir, I'm really..."

"No, no. Everything's alright!" Boromir pressed out, trying to catch his breath, and grinned at his sparring partner when Ruth stopped flittering over the fallen swordsman.

They were in a glade beside the river at the moment, choosing to practice a little out of the way of the Lothlórien Elves where they have been spending the past days as Ruth recovered fully. It has become a haven of sorts for the two of them where they spent most of their time, either sparring or simply resting, rarely joined by anyone since they would see the others during meals.

"I know I'm out of your league when it comes to skill," Boromir spoke up when he had seen that Ruth was about to apologize again. "I'm glad to see that your body has recovered greatly in the past 5 days."

Ruth smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "Háe, although my magic still remains out of reach," he muttered and took a seat beside Boromir on the grassy ground.

"Don't try to force it, Ruth," Boromir urged, and Ruth gifted him with a sideways glance. "It will come to you with time."

Ruth sighed and braced his elbows on raised, bent knees. "We don't _have_ time, Boromir," he said. "It has been 5 days since Aragorn and the others set out down Anduin. Lord Celeborn calculated that they should reach the Falls of Rauros in another 5 days. I had hoped we would be able to catch up to them by then."

Boromir snorted and clapped Ruth's back with his hand, leaving it there in quiet comfort and understanding, rubbing soothing circles between Ruth's shoulder-blades when he felt the tension in the Istar's body.

"Like I said," Boromir comforted gently, "don't try to force it. We will catch up to them in time."

Ruth frowned, but nodded in agreement, head bowed as he stared at something only he could see.

"Maybe you should consider taking a break and having lunch with us?"

Both turned around and found Radagast, Galadriel and Haldir standing behind them with Galadriel carrying a basket in her arms.

"I find that a good idea. Ruth's physical strength has already returned. I stayed behind to make sure he doesn't overwork himself, but in the past 3 days I found myself on my behind more often than he would ask for a break." Boromir teased, enjoying the embarrassed blush on Ruth's cheeks and the three joined them on the soft grass with Haldir taking a seat to Ruth's left, not far enough for Ruth to miss the warmth rolling off of Haldir's strong body in steady waves, even though they were nowhere near touching.

"I apologized already," Ruth muttered into his chin, and Boromir pushed the Wizard's shoulder making Ruth topple to the side, almost landing in Haldir's lap. "Hey!" he snapped angrily, barely managing to suppress a blush and Boromir rolled his eyes, dismissing Ruth's anger as though it was nothing.

"And I said it was fine," Boromir drawled and Ruth glared at him and straightened, failing to notice the way Haldir's hands hovered just close enough to Ruth's shoulders after he reached for Ruth earlier to catch him if Boromir pushed the Istar too hard for Ruth to catch himself.

"You said you cannot access your magic," Haldir spoke, quickly resting his hands in his lap when Ruth turned towards him, and the Elf felt the full blow of those amazing eyes taking him in. "Do you think there is something wrong?" he asked, trying to distract himself, only to have something fill his throat when Ruth huffed and brushed elegant hands through messy bangs.

"I wouldn't know, to be perfectly honest," Ruth said. He reached behind and pulled his hair out of the bind that held it back. With eyes focused on the ground Ruth started running long fingers through the raven tresses. "It is right here, at the tips of my fingers and yet every time I try to reach for it, it eludes me. It could be because I have gotten used to my staff, but I had learned at a young age to use my magic without a wand or a staff."

"You shouldn't rush it, yathár," Galadriel comforted and Ruth looked at her. "It will come to you with time."

Ruth hummed and started to braid his hair without paying much attention to it, his fingers remembering the movements after thousands of times repeating the necessary actions. "My body has recovered," Ruth commented. "Maybe I should concentrate on trying to reach my magic now."

"How?" Haldir asked and Ruth looked up only to blush under the Elf's watchful gaze.

Clearing his throat, Ruth licked suddenly dry lips and shrugged. "I can meditate. I can try to find my core again," he said and tied his hair at the end of the braid before throwing it over his right shoulder and resting his hands in his lap. He traced one of the silvery veins that decorated his right forearm with an elegant finger, eyes narrowing when something silvery seemed to pulsate down the vein. "My staff - I do not know what happened. I have never heard of anything like this happening to anyone. I'm… _confused_."

"Then maybe meditation is a good idea," Galadriel said and Ruth nodded slowly. He frowned and turned his right hand palm up.

"I just hope I can manage to access my magic quickly. I want to rejoin the Fellowship as quickly as possible," Ruth pressed out through clenched teeth and Boromir sighed.

"Don't try to force it," Boromir pleaded with his brother in all but blood, and Ruth looked at him with an apologetic smile.

"Listen to Boromir, Ruthímiel," Galadriel said and Ruth looked at her. "He only means well."

"Maybe you should take a day to relax," Haldir suggested and Ruth looked at him in slight surprise.

"You might be right," Radagast voiced his opinion and Galadriel and Boromir nodded in agreement.

"You have been working relentlessly trying to return to full strength. Maybe a little rest is what you need," Haldir reasoned and Ruth hummed with a frown marring beautiful features.

"I rested enough while I was in the Houses of Healing," Ruth concluded harshly.

"You were _healing_, Ruth," Boromir groaned. "Even _then_ you were constantly worrying and thinking about everything. You need _peace_." The group of people frowned when Ruth's eyes darkened with shadows.

"Lam beth aro nóscu ruth," (I will never know peace) he muttered. Heavy silence settled over the group. A few moments later Ruth sighed and stood up. "Excuse me. I think I'll take a walk. I'll see you at dinner," he said, picked up the cloak he took off before his spar with Boromir, tugged it on and placed the staff he had been practicing with on the ground.

"Be safe," Galadriel said and Ruth nodded, before bowing at everyone and leaving down the river side, shoulders slightly hunched and arms crossed over his chest, footsteps heavy with dark thoughts. "He carries many burdens on his heart," Galadriel whispered. "I pray to the Valar they grant his wishes at last."

While Haldir and Radagast nodded, Boromir looked at her with curiosity coloring his features. "Do you know what he wishes for, my Lady?"

Galadriel looked at Boromir and her lips tilted into a small smile tinted with sadness and understanding. "Love, son of Gondor," she said and Boromir looked after Ruth. Radagast bowed his head and Haldir frowned and looked at lady Galadriel with questioning eyes. She graced her fellow Elf with a sideways glance and her eyes glimmered with timeless wisdom. "Above all else, he desires love."

**cut**

Haldir was walking down the riverbank, lost deep in thought. The Moon served as his light and guide, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not find an end to his plight.

Ruth had worried them all when he hadn't shown up for dinner, but Radagast calmed their hearts when he had informed them that Ruth had sent an eagle to tell Radagast that the Green Istar had wandered further than he intended and that he would return as quickly as possible.

Haldir decided he needed time to think as well and his legs took him to the river almost as though they had a mind of their own.

Something has been pulling him to the Green Istar and the little insinuating glances lady Galadriel has been sending Haldir did nothing to help the Elf.

For the first time in a long, long while Haldir was confused. He had no idea what to make of Ruthímiel the Green. Of course, Haldir wasn't an idiot. He knew that he felt attraction towards the beautiful Wizard, but what he couldn't understand was _why_. Not because Ruthímiel is a man, but Haldir had always thought himself a man of reason, and _reason_ implied that he shouldn't fall for _anyone_ in these times, especially since Haldir didn't know if he and Ruthímiel could even _hope_ for a future together.

Of course, there is always a chance that Ruthímiel would not even _return_ Haldir's affections if the Elf even allowed them to grow, and even though he had never shared this fear with anyone, Haldir did not want to risk his heart being broken by falling in love with someone whose heart would be out of Haldir's reach.

Realizing that he had come to a wider part of the river, Haldir stopped in his tracks, and raised his head only to lose his breath. In his musings he failed to realize he walked all the way to a small river pond. The sight that greeted him there made his heart stop for a second and his thoughts faded into nothingness.

Standing waist deep in the cool water was Ruth and he looked absolutely ethereal. Raven strands clung to the lithe body and floated on the water, little drops of crystalline water trailing down pale contours of the Wizard's slight form and glimmering like heavenly tears. The veins on Ruth's skin shimmered in the moonlight and he looked like a creature born from fairy-tales and legends long forgotten.

Ruth cupped his hands and gathered some water in them before raising them and washing his face with the clear, clean water.

Letting his hands fall to his sides Ruth tilted his head back, and Haldir caught sight of miniscule drops lingering on long black lashes with his superior sight.

One could almost mistake them for tears.

Haldir felt his knees go weak, but he stood strong. He almost felt like he was intruding, like he stumbled upon a being not meant to be seen by world-bound creatures. He took a step back, but in his enchanted state Haldir failed to be careful and a branch snapped under his weight.

Ruth turned swiftly and their eyes met, and Haldir felt incredible warmth spread down his body. Ruth's eyes seemed almost completely silver at the moment and Haldir actually felt like he had strayed into a dream.

"Forgive me," Haldir whispered and bowed his head, turning his gaze away from the beauty he found himself feeling unworthy of, intent on leaving as soon as he apologized properly. "I shall…"

"Wait."

Haldir looked up in slight shock wondering if something has been done to his ears. Ruth's voice sounded deeper. It caressed Haldir's senses and beaconed him closer, like the mythical song of a siren. His legs moved of their own will, carrying him closer to the pond, and Ruth turned to face Haldir fully, offering his right hand to the Elf.

"Come to me," Roth spoke in a voice which caressed Haldir's ears like the whisper of the wind dancing through murmuring grass.

Haldir felt as though he no longer controlled his body, walking into the cool water until he stood in front of Ruthímiel, gazing down into eyes made out of moonlight and stars.

"Glábe qi lah, Haldír do Lórien," (look at me, Haldir of Lórien) Ruth whispered in a low tone and Haldir looked down at Ruth, losing himself in those bewitching eyes. "Sic würue fith ártho? Sic glábe dího umin cet cráe?" (Do you desire this body? Do you only see what is outside?)

It didn't even come as a question to Haldir how he had managed to understand the words flowing off of perfect lips, too taken by the beauty of the Wizard which made Haldir feel as though he was staring at a fallen star.

"Ner,"(No) Haldir whispered, unaware that the words rolling off of his tongue were spoken by his heart and not his mind, in a language he would not usually understand. "Thóram qlúphe umin cet bráe. Thóram nóscu keár lértha." (I wish to see what is inside. I wish to know his heart.)

Ruth's lips tilted into a small smile and he raised the right hand to caress Haldir's cheek with the back of delicate fingers. "I have chosen well. You shall be good for him."

Haldir frowned and opened his mouth to answer only to lose his breath. Light blinded him and the last thing he had heard before he fell into blessed unconsciousness was a gentle woman's voice whispering in his ear.

"Take good care of him."

**cut**

Haldir had woken up with a start, quickly taking a seat. He looked around and realized that he was in his room.

Problem was that he didn't remember how he came to be there. Last thing he remembered was reaching that lake.

He couldn't remember how he found himself there or even _why_, and with a tired sigh he rested his head back against the wall, eyes sliding shut.

_What have I seen? _

Haldir swallowed difficultly, remembering that he had left dinner earlier than was usual for him after they had received news that Ruthímiel would not be joining them.

A pair of moonlight colored orbs flashed through Haldir's memory and his eyes snapped open not a second later. He jumped out of bed and quickly pulled on his clothes before rushing out of the room with a single thought in mind.

_I must find him_, Haldir thought and rushed to where he knew Ruth and Boromir spent most of their time. He frowned when he found the glade empty and stopped to think.

It was early morning still, so they might be with lady Galadriel and Radagast.

Haldir turned swiftly on his heel and hastened over to Lady Galadriel's chambers, almost breathing a sigh of relief when he indeed found the Istar with the Lady of Lórien.

"Blessed morning, Haldir," Galadriel said and Ruth looked at the breathless Elf.

There was something different about the Green Istar, something Haldir couldn't pinpoint.

"Blessed morning, my Lady. Ruth," Haldir spoke up and swallowed, bringing his breathing under control only for his heartbeat to stutter when Ruthímiel gifted him with a smile Haldir though would never be directed solely at him. He had thought such serenity and calmness has been reserved only for the members of the Fellowship and Lady Galadriel, although Radagast has been at the receiving end of such a smile as well on occasion.

"Blessed morning, Haldir. Will you join us?" Ruth asked and elegantly raised a hand, showing at the chair to his right.

Haldir swallowed over a lump in his throat and took a slow step forward. "Of course," he said and walked over to take a seat. "Where are Master Radagast and Lord Boromir?" he asked and Ruth laughed quietly while lady Galadriel smiled.

"Boromir found out that Radagast knows a great deal about healing herbs and managed to talk him into teaching him. Boromir is an eager student," Ruth said and Galadriel nodded.

"I was about to suggest that Ruth takes a horse and goes for a ride around Lothlórien. He has decided to take our advice to heart and relax for a while." Ruth smiled and bowed lightly at the Lady.

"I can tell that my magic is avoiding my reach. It might be because I am forcing myself to recover as quickly as possible. It wouldn't be the first time this has happened," Ruth commented with a dry smile, and Galadriel looked at the young Istar with a knowing smirk.

"You should not go alone though." Galadriel looked at Haldir. "Your brothers have taken over watch over our borders. I would like it if you escorted Ruth, Haldir," she said and Haldir raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"As you wish, my lady." Haldir bowed his head at Galadriel, deciding against asking why they thought him to be the best companion for Ruth, in his thoughts missing the knowing gleam in Galadriel's eyes.

"I do not wish to burden you," Ruth said and Haldir looked at him. He suddenly remembered a vision in the moonlight. Soft skin glowing like liquid silver and mercury, and eyes filled with wisdom, glowing with power.

"I already said this once, Ruth," Haldir answered, gazing deep into the multicolored orbs. "A lighter burden has never existed."

Ruth's cheeks colored lightly and Galadriel smiled for herself. "Very well," she said and stood up. "I shall have horses prepared for you." She walked out and Ruth stood up with Haldir following close behind.

"I shall see in you a bit," Ruth spoke almost _shyly_, head bowed and hands clasped in front of him, but before Ruthímiel could leave Haldir reached out and grabbed his forearm firmly but gently, never the less, stopping the Istar's advance.

"Ruth..." Haldir stopped when Ruth placed his smaller hand over Haldir's bigger one and smiled looked up at the Elf with eyes full of unspoken mysteries.

"Leave it be, Haldir," Ruth spoke softly and Haldir felt as though a warm caress touched his brow. "Some things cannot be explained. Some things one understands only with one's heart and only when the time is right."

Haldir opened his mouth to answer, but words failed him with Ruth tilted his head to the side a bit, and those perfect lips tilted into a beautiful, tender smile.

"Emáyane," (worry naught) Ruth whispered giving Haldir's hand a reassuring squeeze. "You will understand everything when the time is right." When Haldir frowned at his words, Ruth sighed and shook his head letting go of Haldir's hand and looking away from the Elf when Haldir in turn let go of Ruth. "I shall see you in a bit," Ruth said and left, leaving Haldir alone with his thoughts.

Haldir didn't understand what was happening and it worried him. He wasn't used to things being out of his control, and telling him that the time for him to understand everything would eventually come didn't calm him at all.

But he had to be patient. He just had to be patient.

Haldir snorted, smirked and straightened, clasping callused hands on the small of his back.

Well, if his long life has taught him anything, it was patience.

Time would tell what was happening.

He just had to wait and see where the road of life would take him.

**cut**

**Easier said than done, Haldir…**

**Easier said than done. **


	11. Broken Dam

**cut**

Ruth closed his eyes, tilted his head back and took a deep breath, smiling as the Sun's warm rays danced on his cheeks.

Haldir, who was riding next to Ruth couldn't help but smile as well.

They have been riding for half a day now and most of their ride was spent in comfortable silence. Haldir has had enough time to observe Ruth quietly and he had to be completely honest.

He has been enticed by the raven haired Wizard.

They have been riding alongside the borders of Lórien. On lady Galadriel's prompting Haldir and Ruth decided to do a full circle around Lórien on their horses. Their journey would last for three days and Haldir couldn't have imagined a better companion than Ruthímiel.

They haven't spoken much since they have embarked on this three day voyage, since Ruthímiel seemed to be enticed by the beauty of Lothlórien and appeared to be concentrated on the sights around him, but Ruth had proved himself to be an avid listener, paying close attention to Haldir after the Wizard would ask a question and Haldir would answer.

Haldir had caught himself many times already staring at Ruth while the Wizard paid attention to something else, unaware of the Elf observing the Istar's every move and falling for Ruth more and more with each passing second.

"You appear to be lost in thought, Haldir," Ruth said and Haldir's eyes met those enchanting orbs, glowing with life.

At the sight of the peaceful smile tilting Ruth's perfect lips, Haldir couldn't stop his lips from tilting up as well, his heart finally at peace after several days of suffering such a turmoil incomparable to anything Haldir has ever experienced.

"I cannot help but think how glad I am that we have decided to undertake this journey," Haldir answered honestly and Ruth sighed contently, looking up at the clear blue sky.

"It _is_ quite relaxing," Ruth agreed only to tilt his head to the side a bit with a small thoughtful pout. "Although I _am _worried about Boromir."

"I had thought Lord Boromir had nothing against us departing," Haldir commented and Ruth huffed, shaking his head in slight annoyance.

"That in on itself is surprising," he muttered. "I couldn't help but notice how _overly _protective he has become of me," Ruth looked at Haldir with a small smirk, eyes glimmering with mischief Haldir had yet to experience on his skin, "which makes me wonder _why_ he hadn't complained about the two of us going alone on this field-trip."

"Do you think he has romantic inclinations towards you?" Haldir asked, feeling something in his stomach clench, and the Elf had a hard time stopping himself from actually blushing when Ruthímiel laughed merrily.

"Oh no," Ruth managed to press out between fits of laughter, "he doesn't." Ruth shook his head in full conviction making Haldir raise an eyebrow.

"Are you certain?" he asked and Ruth snickered.

"Of course I am," he said and shrugged carelessly. "Boromir sees me as a brother, as I see him and the rest of the Fellowship. I consider all of them family." Haldir nodded, barely managing to suppress a smirk. "Tell me, Haldir, why _did_ you agree to accompany me on this little journey? I was under the impression that you consider it your obligation to guard the borders of Lórien."

Haldir hummed as he thought about what to answer. "I trust my brothers to do my part of the job. Lady Galadriel suggested that I get to know you better."

Ruth raised an eyebrow, head tilting to the right. "And you _always_ do whatever the Lady tells you to?"

Haldir cleared his throat and swallowed, daring a glance in Ruth's direction. "When it comes to my obligations, yes," he admitted, taking a deep breath before continuing, "but when it comes to you?"

Haldir looked at Ruth and the Wizard choked up a bit at the darkened gaze meeting his multicolored eyes. Something danced within Ruth's chest although he couldn't understand why. He had been target of such glances many times in his long life, but rarely had he felt affected by them.

He had always sought partners - or lovers if you would - based on an emotional connection, knowing that falling in love with someone's looks would lead to nothing good.

Haldir had the looks, of course. The Elf could possibly be the most beautiful man Ruthímiel had ever seen, but Haldir also had strength and intelligence, and even though Haldir was just like any other Elf in the area of being difficult to read on an emotional level, Ruth had seen many feelings pass through those mercury silver eyes.

In a very short time, Ruthímiel had learned that Haldir was a man of many layers, and even though Ruth had promised to himself a long time ago to never again allow himself to grow attached to someone, he has found himself wishing to get to know the Elf that had carried him to Lórien broken and dying, and had approached Ruth many times already with nothing but kind words, even though Haldir has proved to have quite a teasing nature - as Ruth had witnessed several times already - and appeared to be quite crafty with words when he wanted to be.

Even though Ruth had tried to deny it, he honestly wished to get to know Haldir, although he had yet to admit that he was actually attracted to the proud, strong Elf.

"When it comes to you, Ruthímiel," Haldir's softly spoken words broke Ruth's ponderings and startled the Wizard, and Ruth looked in Haldir's eyes finding the Elf looking at him with such an open and yet unreadable gaze that something in Ruth's heart shifted. "I find myself willing to ignore everyone's orders. I have yearned for a chance to spend some time alone with you ever since I took you from Boromir's arms to carry you to Caras Galadhon. You intrigue me. I find myself - I find myself attracted to you."

For the first time in his very long life Haldir wanted to cut his tongue odd. He had said _far_ more than he intended - than he_ needed_ to say, and possible ruined any chance he might have had of coming into Ruthímiel's favor.

"There is nothing attractive about me."

Ruth's words startled Haldir, and the Elf let go of a quiet laugh before he could stop himself, earning a confused gaze from Ruth. "I believe you are wrong about that, Ruth," Haldir answered, forcing himself to look in Ruth's eyes. Haldir has never stepped away from a mess, especially one he had made himself, and this time wouldn't be any different. He would bring this conversation to the end, if only to know where he truly stood with Ruthímiel the green. "You are quite beautiful and kind. Your heart is as beautiful as your face is."

"You flatter me." Ruth turned his head away from Haldir and the Elf chuckled, shaking his head in fond remembrance.

"It is not flattery if it is true," he paraphrased the sentence he had already told Ruth upon their first official meeting.

"How do you know that?" Ruth challenged, looking at Haldir with soul-searing eyes. "What makes you believe my heart is not dark? What makes you believe that my thoughts aren't shrouded in shadows?"

Haldir looked deep in Ruth's eyes and after a few moments of quiet observation, his lips stretched into a small smile and he looked at the road ahead. "Your thoughts may be shrouded in shadows. Your heart may know darkness." He looked at Ruth again and the Istar shivered. "But your heart also knows light. Your heart also knows love and kindness. You are wiser than many I have met in my long life. Even though you have seen darkness you haven't strayed from the right path. It is all written in your eyes, Ruthímiel. You could never surrender to the shadows of your heart and thoughts. You care too much for Life to be the Harbinger of Death."

Ruth let go of a wavering breath and swallowed difficultly, looking away from Haldir's certain gaze. "I am not as certain of that as you are, Haldir."

The Elf nodded and looked at the sky for a moment, taking a deep, calming breath. "Then all I need to do is convince you of my words." Ruth looked at him in slight surprise and Haldir answered with a smile. "You shall see your own worth, Ruthímiel; that I promise you."

And as Ruth looked away, and silence settled between them, Haldir let go of the breath he had been holding. While he hadn't gotten anywhere with this conversation, he held on to hope. He would have Ruthímiel for himself for two more days.

Within those two days Haldir would find out what Ruthímiel truly thought of him. Even if in the end Haldir would have to forget about his growing feelings.

**cut**

"I hope you enjoy it." Haldir said and Ruth accepted a bowl of a delicious smelling vegetable stew.

"I'm sure I will," Ruth answered gratefully and Haldir smiled as he took a seat to Ruth's left.

The Istar looked at the star covered sky as they ate in peace. It has been a while since he had felt such peace. With the war looming on the horizon and his worry for the Fellowship, Ruth had barely had a moment to appreciate the little things that give life meaning.

He moaned as he tasted the stew and Haldir raised an inquisitive eyebrow, lips tilting into a smirk at the expression of pure enjoyment on Ruth's face.

Haldir had never even thought he would find someone he would feel so at peace with. They weren't even all that close and yet Haldir felt as though he has known Ruth for a long, long time. Something was constantly pulling him towards the Istar and he found himself unable to deny that _need_ that appeared in his heart every time he would look at Ruth.

Uncalled, but not unwelcome, the memory of a nymph bathed in moonlight flashed in Haldir's mind and a shiver traveled over his strong form. The more Haldir thought about it the more convinced he was that what he had see had only been a fantasy, a dream.

Haldir looked at Ruth when the Istar sighed and placed an empty bowl on the ground, smiling when Ruth tilted his head back and those amazing eyes glimmered like the stars that decorate the night sky.

Haldir could only stare in complete wonder. The veins on Ruth's skin shone like liquid moonlight and his skin seemed soft and so, so inviting to touch. Raven locks looked like velvet and Haldir almost didn't manage to stop his hand from reaching to feel the softness of those long black tresses.

"Vanima," (beautiful) he whispered and Ruth looked at him with confusion coloring enchanting eyes.

"What did you say?" Ruth asked and Haldir felt as though he woke up from a trance.

He opened his mouth to say something that would sound as a good enough excuse, but then he thought, why? He had nothing to feel sorry about. "I merely said that you are beautiful," he spoke and hoped he did nothing wrong.

Ruth's mouth snapped shut and he looked at the fire to avoid Haldir's scorching eyes. "I am not beautiful," Ruth mumbled as he pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them.

"I do believe that the saying goes 'beauty is in the eyes of the beholder'. Am I wrong?"

Ruth cleared his throat and shook his head, refusing to look at Haldir. "As far as the saying goes, no," Ruth admitted quietly, "you aren't wrong."

Haldir chuckled and shook his head. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that you are good?" he asked and Ruth spared him a sideways glance.

"I-I don't know," he said. "I guess I just…" his voice faded and Haldir looked at Ruth, simply taking him in. The light of the fire reflected in Ruth's eyes and warm skin glowed like molten gold. "Lam nósconuth nith lam cáe gúiman," (I don't know who I am anymore.) Ruth whispered and Haldir frowned not knowing how to answer since he couldn't understand the beautiful words rolling off of perfect lips.

The fire danced stronger for a moment and Haldir looked at it, unable to shake of the feeling that the Istar was lost in a way. Haldir didn't know how he knew that, but it was as though something was whispering in his ear, something that was telling him to help the Istar find his way again.

He looked at Ruth when the Wizard hummed melodiously in time to see Ruth close those enchanting eyes.

_"Ithotháer lam thuorolám fásu umán, (Someday I want to run away,)  
>Di Talo do Hristam. (To the world of Midnight.)<br>Huram gártha pústha rea. (Where the darkness fills the air.)  
>Huram hats luro hlio. (Where it's icy cold.)<br>Huram nerártho tud Ine. (Where nobody has a name.)  
>Huram vetarem cetnuth igurem. (Where living is not a game.)<br>Bis, lam fer sacre leam únitha lértha; (There, I can hide my broken heart;)  
>Úrthe di márthir. (dying to survive.)<br>Bis, nerártho fer qlúphe púemo (There, no one can see me cry)  
>Zúthare do leam esamyeath samáth. (the tears of my lonely soul.)<br>Lam beth lósce ruth do sef (I'll find peace of mind)  
>Da gárme cer hlio Talo do Hristam." (in the dark and cold world of Midnight.) (1)<em>

Haldir didn't know what the song was about, but it had such a sad note to it that his heart ached. With every note, every word, Haldir felt as though a piece of his heart was breaking. "You have a powerful voice," he spoke up in a voice hardly louder than a whisper, and Ruth bowed his head a little, sadness marking every beautiful line of his features.

"Sometimes the song of the heart reaches further than a voice ever could," Ruth whispered and settled in his sleeping bag with a sad sigh. "Blessed night, Haldir."

"Blessed night," answered the Elf and looked at the fire with a frown. He didn't know why the atmosphere between them turned so gloomy all of a sudden.

Had it been something he had said?

Had he offended Ruth in some way?

Haldir's eyebrows narrowed as he gazed at the fire. He turned their whole conversation in his head over and over again trying to find out what it was that he did that made Ruth sad or what could have offended him.

No matter how hard he had tried Haldir had found nothing. After some time he gave up, settling in his sleeping bag, and granting himself one last glance at Ruth's sleeping form before forcing himself to relax.

There was no sense in breaking his head over it.

Hopefully he would find out in time.

**cut**

Ruth woke up immediately aware that something was wrong. He took a seat and looked to his left. Haldir was in a sitting up as well and he looked at Ruth the moment the Istar sat up.

"Something is wrong," Haldir said and Ruth nodded, glancing around their small camp. The fire had long turned to timbers and the chill of the night settled in the woods.

"It's quiet," Ruth muttered. "Too quiet." He moved silently and took the short sword he received from Galadriel before they left and which he kept in his traveling bag. Their horses, Best and Cathi were restless as well. "I see nothing." Ruth slowly stood up closely followed by Haldir.

The Elf frowned and bowed down to take his sword. He crouched low and showed Ruth to follow him, receiving a minute nod before both concentrated on the forest, trusting the other to watch their back.

Ruth's senses were on high alert and his heart was beating quickly. He could feel something building up inside him and forced down a swallow, palms clammy and heart beating a mile per hour, trying to convince himself that it was just the adrenalin rushing through his veins that was making him hyperaware.

Haldir stopped and Ruth kneeled on the ground. He held his short sword in his right hand while he placed his left on the cold grassy earth. Almost immediately something in him burst.

Haldir turned around quickly when Ruth inhaled sharply and the Elf's heart stopped at the sight of Ruth's eyes glowing pure emerald. The Istar wasn't breathing or blinking and Haldir felt dread taking hold over his mind and body.

"Ruth?" he called out and received no answer. "Ruthímiel!"

In that moment Ruth's eyes cleared and filled with panic. "Duck!" he snapped, grabbed Haldir and pulled him to the ground. They rolled away in time to avoid a rain of arrows hurling towards them. Within seconds they were surrounded by Orcs and Wargs snapping their jaws at them.

"What do we have here?" mocked one of the Orcs. "An Elf and a human _child_."

"A very _pretty_ human child," drawled another. "A _tasty_ human child."

Haldir frowned and Ruth's eyes widened when the Elf grabbed him and pulled him closer trying to keep himself between the Orcs and Ruth. It proved to be difficult because they were surrounded and in the dark they couldn't exactly determine how many of them there were.

"You will not lay a finger on him," Haldir pressed out through bared teeth and Ruth looked at the back of Haldir's head with wide eyes.

"And who will stop us?" screeched another Orc, licking black, chapped, deformed lips.

"I will," Haldir hissed and the Orcs laughed.

"You and what army?!" mocked the first Orc.

"I don't _need_ an army," Haldir bit out and his sword glimmered in the moonlight.

Ruth turned to stand back to back with Haldir, licking dry lips as he took his stance. "I'll be alright," he whispered, knowing Haldir had heard him. "I don't need magic to kill some Orcs."

Haldir hummed to show he heard him, and Ruth shivered and let go of a wavering breath feeling that pressure he felt building up earlier grow even stronger.

"What say you we kill the Elf and have some fun with the child?" leered an Orc standing right in front of Ruth who sneered at the disgusting creature.

"I am no child," Ruth growled and the Orc laughed mockingly.

"No, but you will cry and beg like on once we're done with you!"

In that moment the Orcs and Wargs attacked and Haldir and Ruth could do nothing but fight for their lives.

No matter how hard he tried not to, Ruth lost sight of Haldir after a few moments. He fought left and right, slaying both Warg and Orc alike, trying to catch sight of the Elf's platinum blond hair.

The blood of Orcs and Wargs was soaking his clothes and his heart almost stopped beating when he realized that he not only lost sight of Haldir, but that they were separated completely.

"Haldir!" Ruth cried out, searching frantically for the Elf.

"Ruth!"

The Istar turned around in the direction of Haldir's voice, cut down an Orc and ran. A Warg rushed at him and Ruth ducked under it cutting the Warg's stomach open. He had finally found Haldir and was about to sigh in relief when he caught sight of something that made his whole body freeze up.

An Uruk-Hai stood behind Haldir, aiming an arrow at the Elf's back.

"Haldir, watch out!" Ruth cried out and ran forward, only to realize he would never make it in time.

Haldir's skin turned pale as realization dawned upon him.

To Ruth it seemed that everything slowed down. Each step echoed in his ears, his heart beat so fast it seemed it would fly out of his chest, and the pressure became unbearable.

The Uruk-Hai grinned and the arrow left the crossbow.

"HALDIR!" Ruth screamed and in that moment something in him snapped.

Haldir was forced to his knees when a wave of incredible power exploded from Ruth. The Elf covered his sensitive ears with his hands when the air filled with the howling of the Wargs and the screams of the Orcs.

It was over within minutes and Haldir dared open his eyes.

Nothing had remained of their enemy. Nothing but ashes blown away by the wind.

Haldir turned around slowly and his breath caught in his throat.

The powerful Istar was on his knees staring at trembling hands with wide eyes full of shock and confusion, breathing in shallow gulps of air.

What had Haldir halt in his step was the fact that the veins on Ruth's skin seemed to be almost pulsating. It was as though Haldir could see blood pulsate through Ruth's veins with every beat of his heart.

Ruth looked up and the Elf shivered at the sight of pearly white eyes shining with power, just a thin circle of green around the white iris.

"What was - what was that?" Haldir asked, taking another hesitant step towards Ruth.

"I - I don't know," Ruth whimpered, breathing ever quicker. "I don't know - I don't know what happened - I…"

When Ruth started to babble, Haldir pushed aside the shock and confusion clouding his mind and rushed towards the kneeling Wizard, falling to his knees in front of Ruth and taking a firm hold of the Istar's shoulders.

"Calm down, Ruth," he whispered, cupping Ruth's face within trembling hands and looking into those out-worldly eyes. "Calm down. It is alright. Everything is alright…"

"When I - when I saw that Uruk-Hai taking aim I…" Ruth choked up and gasped, unaware of his hands fisting on Haldir's chest. "All I could think about was that - that I needed to save you," he gasped out, looking deep in Haldir's eyes. "I couldn't let you die."

"I know," Haldir whispered, wiping away crystalline tears rolling down Ruth's cheeks the Elf was certain Ruth wasn't even aware of. "I know, Ruth, please…"

"It was - It was as though a dam broke in me," Ruth whispered, and Haldir's heartbeat stuttered when Ruth smiled through tears, lips tilting into a small smile full of relief.

Silence settled between them as they gazed into one another's eyes, with Ruth trying to push the words past the pile of absolute joy and happiness in his throat and Haldir trying to actually _find_ something to say besides _'what?'_.

"Haldir?"

The Elf was spared of trying to find something even _remotely _intelligent to say by Ruth speaking up first.

"I can - I can use magic again," Ruth breathed out, the most beautiful smile Haldir had ever seen gracing the Wizard's perfect face. "I finally feel _alive_…"

**cut**

(1) Translation of 'The World of Midnight' by Minako Obata. I claim no rights to the song.

**cut**

**I remember having problems with this chapter because I just wanted to get on with the story, but I couldn't just hop on to Rohan and needed some character and relationship development. It was difficult as F*** to write, but looking at it now, I kinda like it. :D**


	12. Whispers Of War

**cut**

Ruth woke up when Haldir gently shook his shoulder, the Elf's soothing voice clearing the fog around Ruth's mind. "Is it dawn already?" he murmured and slowly took a seat, finding Haldir smiling at him kindly when Ruth managed to rub the sleep for his eyes enough to at least open them fully.

"Yes. I hope you have rested somewhat," Haldir said and Ruth gifted him with a gentle, although slightly weary smile.

"I've rested sufficiently," Ruth answered. "We must return to Caras Galadhon as quickly as possible."

Haldir nodded and helped Ruth stand up. Ruth's body felt heavy, but his magic was fluctuating freely in his veins. It felt almost _happy_.

"I agree," Haldir said. "Do you feel well enough to ride on your own?" he worried and Ruth took a deep breath.

"I can," he answered and nodded minutely, and Haldir resisted the urge to contradict Ruth if not force him on Haldir's own horse without even suggesting that option first.

"Very well," but Haldir knew that wasn't an option so he opted for keeping an eye on Ruth on their way back. "Rest some more while I clean up our camp."

Ruth sighed and shook his head, lips tilting into a small smile. "No need to worry so much, Haldir," he said and the proud Elf frowned. "I am not made out of glass. I will not break."

Haldir's frown deepened and he bowed his head a little. He couldn't erase the image of Ruth on his knees with those enchanting eyes wide with shock and dexterous hands trembling with remnants of fear and terror. Haldir had a strong desire to protect the Istar from anything and everything that may cross their path, even though he had been made _very _aware of Ruth being more than capable of taking very good care of himself.

Ruth wasn't dependent on his magic but even though Haldir shouldn't feel so protective, especially now that Ruth could wield Magic again, the Elf couldn't stop worrying about Ruthímiel.

"I am sorry, Ruth," Haldir spoke in heartfelt apology. "I cannot stop worrying about you. I only wish to see you well."

Ruth chuckled and shook his head. "Perfect," he drawled teasingly, "another mother hen."

Haldir suddenly blushed. It shocked him because no one was able to make him actually blush since he was a youngling. No one except Lady Galadriel, that is. "I apologize," he said, not knowing what else to say.

Ruth laughed and Haldir raised an inquisitive eyebrow when the Istar covered his bigger hand with a small, gentle one and looked into Haldir's eyes. "You have nothing to apologize for, merén," (my friend) Ruth spoke warmly. "I am not used to having so many people worrying about my wellbeing. I should be the one apologizing to you for making you worry so much about me. I hate to burden you."

Haldir smiled lightly and looked deep in Ruth's eyes. "How many times will I have to tell you that you are no burden to me or to anyone close to you?" Ruth looked away from him when Haldir spoke and covered Ruth's hand with his. The Elf's closeness was sending waves of comfortable warmth down the Wizard's body and his cheeks were burning with heat.

"As many times as you deem it necessary," Ruth said with his head bowed. He gasped when Haldir cupped his cheek and took another step closer tilting Ruth's head up to gaze into those ethereal depths of wisdom and timeless loneliness.

"Then this will be the last time, Vanima," Haldir spoke and Ruth's breath hitched in his throat when he realized how close they were. Haldir bowed his head and unconsciously, Ruth climbed on his tiptoes with hands resting on Haldir's firm chest to steady him. "You are not a burden to anyone. You are beautiful beyond comparison, kind-hearted and wise. You are powerful and a great Istar. I shall never hear you speak of yourself in that manner again." Haldir's voice resonated in Ruth's chest and his sweet breath fanned over Ruth's blushing cheeks with each softly spoken word. He steadied Ruth by placing warm hands on the thin waist and pulled Ruth a bit closer.

"Haldir?" Ruth whispered in wonder when Haldir's eyes darkened.

"What is it in you that draws me so to your side?" Haldir murmured distractedly and Ruth trembled within the Elf's secure hold.

"Nóscone." (I do not know.) Ruth shivered when Haldir raised a hand to cup Ruth's cheek gently. He caressed Ruth's bottom lip with his thumb and Ruth let go of a wavering breath.

"Amin tyava vee'manka amin elee ranye e'a kaime." (I feel as though I have strayed into a dream.) Haldir whispered in the Elven tongue and Ruth's eyes darkened to almost complete green.

Ever so slowly they edged closer. Their eyes slid shut as their lips met and both felt warmth burst within their hearts. When they parted, Haldir wrapped strong arms around Ruth and pulled the smaller Istar against his chest.

Ruth rested his head on Haldir's shoulder and relaxed against the strong, firm, muscled body of the Elf. "Haldir..."

"I shall protect you with everything I am, vanima onnamin." (my beautiful creature) Haldir whispered. "Even though you are strong, maybe ever stronger than I, you shall never fear again for as long as I draw breath."

Ruth raised his head to look in Haldir's eyes.

The Fellowship has been right. He was attracted to this proud, royal Elf that held him so strongly and yet so gently. Haldir's words sounded honest and true, and yet Ruth was still afraid. He was afraid that now that he had found Haldir he would lose him; just like he had lost so many others before him.

"Amin gorguva a'wanuva lle, Haldir," (I fear I would lose you, Haldir.) Ruth whispered softly. "I would not bear to lose another man I came to love." Haldir cupped the back of Ruth's head and hugged him closer. Ruth buried his face in Haldir's chest as the Elf ran his fingers through raven strands breathing in te unique scent of the Green Istar.

"You shall not lose me, erelle." (little one)

"You cannot promise me that." Ruth whispered.

"N'uma," (no) Haldir said. "But I can promise that I shall give my all to stay by your side forever; if only you allow me to."

Ruth squeezed his eyes tightly shut and let go of a wavering breath.

Oh, how he prayed for this.

How he prayed to find someone to love.

And here he finally finds someone on the brink of war.

He knew Haldir would get involved; the Elves were bound by old alliances to fight alongside Men if the need should ever arise.

He knew Haldir would be on the front lines.

Should he deny him?

Should he push Haldir away?

His heart ached at the very thought.

He could not.

He could not deny himself the joy of having someone to love as a lover would.

He could not deny himself Haldir's protectiveness and his warmth.

He simply could not.

"Please," Ruth whispered and looked up in Haldir's warm eyes. "Please, do not leave me alone."

Haldir smiled lovingly and shook his head. "Noio," (never) he swore and pulled Ruth into another kiss, sealing his promise with it.

Whatever it took, whatever hardships awaited them in the future, Haldir would always give his all to come back to Ruth in the end.

**cut**

"Toror'amin!" (my brother)

Ruth and Haldir stopped their horses when they heard someone call out to them.

"Rumil!" Haldir called out to his brother before nodding at Ruth and both mounted off of their stallions while Rumil ran over to them, his face a mask of obvious distress. "What is it? What happened?" Haldir asked.

"Orophin came back from patrol. Many Orcs and Uruk-Hai passed over our borders following Anduin. Lord Celeborn fears they might catch up with the Fellowship before they pass the Falls of Rauros," Rumil reported quickly.

"They must be warned!" Ruth exclaimed frightfully while Haldir frowned thoughtfully.

"That is true, but we have no way of warning them. It has been 8 days since they departed from Lothlórien down Anduin. For all that we know they might have already made their way towards Rohan," Haldir answered and Ruth paled, lips parting without a word passing them as the Istar tried to think of a quick solution, although none came to mind.

"We cannot lose time," Ruth finally spoke, voice tight with worry. "Haldir, we should move for Caras Galadhon. I must speak with the Lady as soon as possible."

Haldir nodded and mounted his horse. "Rumil, go back to your men. Inform us immediately if you learn more."

"I shall." Rumil ran off quickly and Haldir and Ruth pushed their stallions to their limits as they rode towards Caras Galadhon. Night was already falling when they entered the city and after they've left their horses in the stables they rushed towards Galadriel's and Celeborn's chambers.

"Ruth!"

The Istar stopped in his tracks and turned around quickly. "Boromir!" he cried out in relief and Gondorian caught up with them immediately pulling Ruth into a tight hug.

"I was worried about you, Ruth! I heard about the Orcs and the Uruk-Hai."

"We are on our way to speak with Lady Galadriel," Haldir said and Boromir looked at him. "We have our own news to bring."

Boromir nodded and looked at Ruth, frowning when he noticed something different about the Wizard. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something different.

"Let's go. We must hurry," Ruth said and they rushed towards the Lady and Lord's chambers.

"Haldir, Ruthímiel, Boromir, you look distressed." Galadriel stood as they entered her rooms and looked at them with worry in her eyes.

"We have received news of Orcs and Uruk-Hai crossing our borders," Haldir said while Galadriel showed them to take seats.

"Yes. Grave things are in motion. We must act quickly," Celeborn said.

"What can we do?" Ruth asked.

"We have thought about our next move. We found out that Saruman is unleashing a great army. They are on the move as we speak. The Fellowship will reach the falls of Rauros earliest tomorrow. Sadly, they are on their own for now," Celeborn spoke gravely.

"So what is our plan?" Boromir asked.

"We must hasten," Galadriel said. "I wished to speak with you, Boromir. I have a great favor to ask of you."

Boromir nodded with a worried frown. "Speak, my Lady."

"I wish for you to ride for Imladris," Galadriel answered and Boromir raised an eyebrow in surprise. "It is time for the Sword of the King to be reforged. Lord Elrond must be informed of all that has transpired. I wish to entrust you with that task."

"Will he go alone?" Ruth asked and Galadriel shook her head elegantly.

"No. I am sending two of my Elves with him; Viresse and Luinil. They shall escort Boromir to Imladris," Galadriel assured the young Istar and Ruth nodded while Boromir smiled at him to show Ruth not to worry.

"What of Saruman?" Haldir asked, growling out the White Istar's name as though it were a curse.

"I shall ride for the Fangorn Forest," Radagast said. "It is time to awaken the Ents."

"The Ents?" Ruth asked. "But I thought they refuse to mix into the affairs of Men."

"This is not the time for old grudges," Celeborn said. "This threat concerns us all."

"What do you want me to do?" Ruth asked and Galadriel looked at him. Her eyes widened and a small smile tilted her lips when her gaze dove into his.

"You have found your strength," she spoke in a voice hardly above a whisper surprising Boromir and Radagast.

"I have. I can use my magic again and..." Ruth looked at Haldir and the Elf smiled at him. Without hesitation Haldir reached over the armrest of his chair and took Ruth's right hand into his left.

"You have found your heart," Galadriel concluded softly and Ruth smiled, eyes filling with warmth. Boromir cleared his throat and Ruth looked at him, blushing at the teasing smirk Boromir looked at him with.

"So you do not like him, eh?" Boromir teased and Ruth bristled. Boromir yelped when Ruth's fingers twitched and the Gondorian was hit with a Stinging charm.

"Sicnuth áliuth lah, luth twóre mahabé," (Do not tease me, you stubborn mule.) Ruth growled and Galadriel giggled while the others raised an eyebrow at Ruth, not knowing what he had said.

"Never mind that now," Galadriel said although her eyes were still gleaming with mischief. "Ruth, I would like for you to stay here in Lothlórien."

"Why?" Ruth asked in wonder.

"Saruman is gathering an Army," Celeborn said. "We have enough proof to believe that his first target will be Rohan. When the time comes we shall send our army to Rohan's aid."

"We wish for you to stay here so that you could ride out with our Army," Galadriel continued where Celeborn had left off and Ruth licked dry lips, gazing at the ground thoughtfully.

"That _will_ give me sufficient time to get a good hold of my Magic again," he admitted before raising his head. "I shall stay," he agreed and turned to Boromir when the Gondorian straightened.

"When shall I move out?" Boromir asked.

"As soon as dawn breaks," Galadriel said and stood up closely followed by everyone else. "We shall prepare your supplies and I shall speak with Viresse and Luinil."

Boromir bowed at her. "Very well."

"Go and rest now. You and Radagast have a tedious journey ahead of you," Celeborn suggested.

"Blessed night!" the Lady wished and received equal wishes from everyone. Boromir, Radagast, Haldir and Ruth left the Lady and Lord's chambers and made their way to their own.

"I shall see you in the morning, right?" Radagast asked when it was his time to part with them.

Ruth smiled at him and pulled him into a loving hug. "Of course, Radagast. I would not miss wishing you a safe journey in a million years."

Radagast giggled and patted Ruth's head. "Sleep well, Ruth," he said, nodded at Boromir and Haldir and walked down a path.

"I shall see you tomorrow, Ruth," Haldir said and Ruth smiled at him.

"Blessed night, Haldir." Before Ruthímiel could react Haldir moved quickly and stole a light, chaste kiss from him, smirking and leaving without another word.

Boromir laughed at Ruth's bewildered expression and the Istar blushed before he slapped Boromir's shoulder. "Stop laughing," he hissed and Boromir wiped a few tears of mirth from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ruth, but you should have seen your face." Ruth blushed again and grumbled something into his chin. "I am really happy for you," Boromir said and Ruth looked at him in surprise. They reached the glade where they spent their nights and Boromir moved for his sleeping bag. "I can see that you're happy."

Ruth frowned and took a seat on a nearby tall root. "I _am_ happy, even though…" he hesitated and Boromir looked at him with a frown.

"What?" Boromir asked and walked over to take a seat beside Ruth.

"I am worried as well," Ruth confessed silently.

Boromir sighed and wrapped an arm around Ruth, pulling the Istar close, and Ruth leaned against Boromir's side resting his head on a strong shoulder. Boromir kissed the crown of Ruth's head and hugged him loosely. "What are you worried about?" he asked.

"I do not wish to lose him, Boromir," Ruth whispered and Boromir saddened.

He didn't know much about Ruth's life, but he wasn't dumb either. Boromir knew that in Ruth's long, long life he has had people he had loved, a family and even a few lovers and it was obvious that he had lost them all, whether it was to Death or something else.

"I do not remember my mother well," Boromir confessed. "I was very young when she died. But I do remember something she told me, just a few days before she died." Ruth tilted his head back a little to be able to look at Boromir. "It is better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all," he said and great sadness entered Ruth's eyes. "Do not despair, brother. Do not miss the chance to love just because there is a chance you could lose Haldir."

"Boromir..."

"We all care about you, Ruthímiel. I don't want to see you fall into the Shadow."

Ruth's bottom lip quivered a bit. Without a thought he wrapped his arms around Boromir's waist and hugged him tightly. He buried his face in Boromir's chest and shivered when the man hugged him back just as tightly before he kissed the crown of his head.

"I only wish to be happy," Ruth whispered and Boromir smiled. He kissed the crown of Ruth's head again and nuzzled his face in Ruth's hair.

"You will be, brother," he said in full conviction. "You will be."

**cut**

"Be careful," Ruth said and hugged Radagast. He, Boromir, Viresse and Luinil were ready to take off.

"You as well, Ruth. I shall see you again soon." Radagast climbed on his sleigh and road away quickly with one glance thrown at Ruth.

Ruth sighed and turned around to look at Boromir. The Gondorian pulled him into a hug and Ruth smiled into his shoulder. "Ride fast and stay safe," he whispered.

"Do not worry, Master Ruthímiel," Luinil said and Ruth looked at the tall Elf.

Just like all the others Luinil was quite beautiful, but he also had a build not quite often seen in Elves. He was muscled and tall with strong limbs. His hair had a red tinge to it under the right light and his expressions were more open than those of other Elves. He seemed warm and relaxed and Ruth couldn't help but smile at him. There was something familiar about Luinil. Ruth couldn't quite point it out and he didn't care either. The Elf seemed friendly enough and Ruth knew Boromir would be safe with Luinil.

"We shall make sure to reach Imladris as quickly as possible. We have already chosen a road that would take us away from the Orcs," Viresse said and Ruth looked at her.

She was a beautiful woman and another strange Elf. Her hair was brown and her eyes were a gentle brown as well. Even more, her hair was slightly wavy. Ruth has never seen an Elf with wavy hair. She was shorter than most Elves, but she carried herself like a warrior. Her eyes shone with intelligence and Ruth felt a painful pang hit his heart. Not knowing why, he chose to ignore it.

"Viresse, Luinil."

All four of them turned around when Haldir joined them.

"Lord Haldir," Viresse and Luinil spoke as one and bowed their heads at Haldir who returned it in kind.

"I wish a safe journey to all three of you," he said and looked at Boromir.

The Gondorian walked over to Haldir and offered him his hand. Haldir raised an eyebrow at Boromir, but shook his hand never the less, feeling Boromir's firm grip. "Watch over Ruth," Boromir said and Ruth's eyes widened while Haldir's eyebrow jumped to the edge of his hair. "I may not be here, but I _will_ know if he is well or not. Hurt him, and Elf or not I shall have your head; do I make myself clear?" he threatened and Ruth blushed to the roots of his hair.

Haldir smirked and nodded at the human warrior. "Perfectly."

Boromir nodded and let go of Haldir's hand, turning around and pulling Ruth into a hug. "Stay safe, brother," he whispered, let go of Ruth and climbed his horse.

"Boromir?" the Istar called out and Boromir looked at him while Viresse and Luinil climbed their horses. "Be safe, brother. I shall see you soon."

Boromir nodded shortly and smiled at Ruth, and the three galloped away.

Haldir took a few steps forward to stand beside Ruth, who bowed his head as a prayer rolled off his lips. "He shall be safe," Haldir spoke in full certainty. "Viresse and Luinil are two of our greatest warriors even though they are the youngest among us."

Ruth nodded and looked up at Haldir with a small smile. Not being able to resist it, Haldir stepped closer to Ruth, cupped his face within warm hands and kissed him gently. Ruth sighed against Haldir's lips and relaxed.

"I hope you have managed to get some rest," Haldir said when they parted.

Ruth smiled at him and blushed lightly when Haldir took his hand and placed it under his right elbow. He covered Ruth's hand with his free one and started to lead Ruth back into Caras Galadhon.

Ruth, not knowing what else to do, leaned closer to Haldir and placed his hand over Haldir's making the tall, proud Elf smile. "I slept well enough," Ruth said. "You?"

"I have rested well. Orophin arrived with more news. They met no more Orcs or Uruk-Hai along our borders."

Ruth frowned and hummed thoughtfully. "This means they have already progressed further down Anduin," he murmured and Haldir nodded gravely.

"That is correct."

Ruth sighed and Haldir looked at him in slight wonder when Ruth leaned his head on Haldir's shoulder as they walked. "I only hope everything works out in the end," Ruth whispered.

Haldir squeezed the Wizard's hand in reassurance and kissed the top of his head. "It will," he said in a low voice. "I am certain that it will."

**cut**

**And thus the plot thickens….**


	13. Reassurance

**cut**

Ruth crouched lower on the branch he was hiding on and moved a few leafs to the side. He smiled when he felt a warm breath on the back of his neck and big warm hands settled on his waist.

"Elealle ai'nat'?" (Do you see anything?) Haldir asked and Ruth hummed.

"N'uma," (no) he answered and looked up when a powerful call of an eagle echoed through the air. "Nan' Kyrd quen." (But Kyrd does.) Haldir nodded and shifted to a higher branch. Ruth followed him with his gaze and a small smile on his lips. "Mani elealle?" (What do you see?)

"Uruk-Hai," Haldir growled and Ruth took a look around.

"Let's return to Caras Galadhon. Your brother should be on his way to replace us," Ruth said.

"Very well," Haldir agreed and started to climb down.

Before Ruth could move though, he found himself trapped. His back met the three-trunk and Haldir placed his hands on either side of Ruth's head before leaning in and kissing Ruth. The Istar sighed into the kiss and Haldir deepened it, moaning when Ruth entwined long, elegant fingers in velvety blonde hair.

"Na'relinin'lle ten quellie," (You are too tempting for your own good.) Haldir muttered breathlessly and Ruth blushed.

"I did nothing," Ruth gasped and Haldir chuckled, resting his forehead on Ruth's and breathing in his Wizard's unique scent; the scent of snow and mountains, grass and spring, all rolled into one.

"You needn't do anything, lisse'amin. You tempt me by simply existing." (my sweet)

Ruth looked in Haldir's eyes and the proud Elf smiled at him lovingly with warmth in those incredible mercury depths.

Haldir closed his eyes and sighed when Ruth cupped his face within small, almost delicate hands; hands of a Healer and a Warrior. Haldir could describe Ruth in no other way. He was both a Healer and a Warrior, both Light and Shadow. He was the definition of Balance.

And he was his.

Haldir shivered when Ruth pulled him into a chaste kiss. "Lye poldora antuva n'alaquel," (We must go back.) he spoke reluctantly and Ruth smiled lovingly.

"Háe," he said, yelping when Haldir scooped him into strong arms and jumped down on the grassy ground.

"Toror'amin!" (My brother!)

Haldir turned with Ruth still in his arms and nodded at Orophin. The younger Elf smirked at the sight he came upon and Ruth blushed while Haldir smirked.

"You watch over him as though he is made out of finest glass, Haldir," Orophin teased and Haldir hummed with a smirk while Ruth rolled his eyes and jumped out of Haldir's arms.

"And yet you know I am not." The Istar shot Orophin a warning glance and the Elf laughed.

"We all know you are not made out of glass, elendil. Haldir is only very possessive." (elf-friend)

Haldir raised an eyebrow at his brother while Ruth chuckled and shook his head. "Don't I know it!" he muttered.

"I do not hear you complaining," Haldir drawled and Ruth smiled at him with doe eyes making Haldir suppress a growl.

"See? All I have to do is act all innocent." Ruth waved Haldir off as he bowed down and took his bow and arrows. "Now, I do believe that it is time for us to return to Caras Galadhon. I wish to speak with Lady Galadriel as soon as possible."

Orophin bowed at them, and both Haldir and Ruth could see that he was trying hard to suppress the need to laugh at them. "I shall not keep you then."

Haldir and Ruth bowed at him and started their way back to Caras Galadhon.

"Has something happened?" Haldir asked when they were a bit further from Orophin.

Ruth sighed and nodded. "I have had that dream again."

Haldir frowned. "And you are wondering if it is only a dream, am I right?"

Ruth forced down a swallowed and glanced around. "Háe," he whispered.

"The Lady will know. Do not worry," Haldir comforted the worried Istar, earning himself a smile which only grew once Haldir walked closer to Ruth and entwined their fingers together.

Ruth didn't know that the Elves were so free with showing their emotions. He was barely, if ever alone. Haldir was always nearby. The proud Elf was giving his all to be there for Ruth in every moment without being too suffocating. He even agreed to be Ruth's sparring partner and Ruth had to admit that he liked that very much. Other Elves accepted him as well, but they weren't always close. It seemed as though Haldir was doing his best to make sure Ruth wouldn't feel lonely.

But let it not be said that Haldir neglected his duties.

Just like today, Ruth simply joined Haldir's team. Where they went, Ruth went with them. There were also no complaints to that. Maybe Ruth has been wrong in his assumption, but it seemed as though many Elves were glad that they had an Istar in their ranks; an Istar Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn respected greatly and the one man that had managed to win the heart of one of their strongest warriors.

It had only been 5 days since Haldir has started to court him, but despite that Ruth already had a feeling he knew Haldir. He could tell that Haldir was a very dedicated Elf. He was honorable and, as Orophin said, quite possessive.

Not that Ruth minded.

Oh no.

If he were to be perfectly honest, he liked it. He liked having someone who would watch over him and hold him on the palm of his hand like the last drop of water in a scorching desert.

After centuries of being alone, having someone who cherished him so absolutely did wonders to his wounded heart.

They entered Caras Galadhon and Haldir tugged on Ruth's hand making him stop. "I must go and speak with Rumil," Haldir said and Ruth nodded. He smiled at the tall, proud Elf and the man bowed down and stole a kiss from him.

"I shall go and talk with Lady Galadriel. I shall meet you later, alright?"

"Very well," Haldir answered with a loving smile. "If I am done sooner, I shall look for you at our Lady's chambers." Ruth smiled and nodded.

With another kiss Haldir left and Ruth sighed with lips tilted upwards almost sheepishly. He made his way towards Galadriel and Celeborn's chambers. He just started to climb the stairs that would take him there when he suddenly felt a wave of weakness pass over him making him stumble. He held onto the rail of the stairs trying to catch his breath, covering his eyes with his free hand as the world spun around him.

"What the…"

Weakness grew and his knees met the ground. He heard someone call for him, but it sounded as though it was coming from a great distance. He raised his head weakly and through a thick mist saw two worried, deep blue eyes looking at him.

"Wámare." (Help me.)

And then everything faded into darkness.

**cut**

_"Where is Frodo?" Aragorn asked and everyone started to look around the camp they had set up on the river bank._

_"I hadn't seen him leave," Sam said frightfully._

_"We must find him!" Pippin shouted._

_"Hobbits, stay in the camp! Legolas! Gimli!" Aragorn snapped and the two moved. Once they were out of sight, Pippin turned to look at Sam and Merry._

_"We need to help them look for Frodo!"_

_"They said we should stay here!" Merry countered, although he looked divided. _

_"But that's Frodo we're talking about!" Sam insisted and the two looked at him. Merry growled and nodded._

_"Let's go."_

**cut**

_"Frodo!" Aragorn called out as he walked through the forest. He came upon old ruins and stopped in his tracks when he found Frodo sitting on a stone with the Ring in his hand. "Frodo, you've frightened us." _

_The Hobbit looked at him with soulful eyes and Aragorn felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. Frodo stood up but took a step back when Aragorn moved towards him._

_"Frodo?" Aragorn asked and Frodo frowned. "Frodo, is something wrong?"_

_The Hobbit looked at the Ring and then back at Aragorn._

_"Would you take it from me?" Frodo asked and Aragorn frowned._

_"What are you-..."_

_"Would you take it from me?!" Frodo snapped and raised the hand he held the Ring in. "Would you give in to its call?" Aragorn looked at the Ring. _

_Silence dragged out between them as Frodo observed Aragorn carefully. The Numenórean raised a trembling hand. His eyes had darkened and his breathing became quick and shallow._

_In the next moment it was as though the air cleared. Aragorn fell to his knees in front of Frodo took the Hobbit's hand and closed it around the Ring._

_"I would go to Mordor with you if it were my Destiny to do so," Aragorn spoke weakly. A small, sad smile tiled Frodo's lips. Suddenly the call of an Orc horn echoed through the forest and Aragorn stood up._

_"Go, Frodo," he said and drew his sword out of its scabbard._

_"Aragorn..."_

_"GO!"_

**cut**

_"Frodo?!" Pippin called out, his voice echoed by Merry's and Sam's. They stopped in their tracks when they heard the sound of horns._

_"Orcs!" Sam shouted and they broke into a run._

_"Frodo!" Merry called out when he caught sight of the Hobbit further away from them. The Ring-bearer looked at them and the three froze in their places when they saw the shadows over his eyes. They needed no words to realize what was happening._

_Frodo was leaving._

_"Frodo, no!" Pippin cried out, but Merry grabbed his hand._

_"It's his choice. We need to lead them away from him," he said and pulled Pippin along._

_Neither noticed that Sam didn't follow them._

**cut**

_Aragorn fought as best as he could, but there were just so many. Before he knew what was going on he was pinned to a tree with a shield around his neck and an Uruk-Hai aiming an arrow at him. The Uruk-Hai gaped and fell, and Aragorn saw Legolas standing behind the fallen monster. In the next moment Gimli jumped onto the scene, slashing and hacking one monster after another, while Legolas freed Aragorn from the shield._

_"Where is Frodo?" Legolas asked._

_"I let him go!" Aragorn said as they engaged in combat. _

_They fought with everything they had, giving their best to stay alive. A cold chill ran down their spines when they heard two frantic calls and found Merry and Pippin being carried away on the backs of two Orcs._

_"Merry! Pippin!" Aragorn cried out frantically, but was stopped from following them by another Uruk-Hai. "Damn it!" He was forced to concentrate on the battle, hardly able to keep track of Legolas and Gimli. He killed the Uruk-Hai and looked around, dreading what he would find._

_"DAMN IT!"_

**cut**

_"Frodo and Sam have long crossed the river," Aragorn said, tying a piece of his cloak around the wound on his arm._

_"So, we failed," Gimli took a seat heavily and Legolas looked to the side with pain in his eyes. "The Fellowship failed."_

_"The Fellowship didn't fail," Aragorn insisted and the two looked at him with sparks of hope in their eyes. "The Fellowship didn't fail for as long as we stay faithful to our quest."_

_"Yes," Gimli grumbled with a smirk._

_"We will not leave Merry and Pippin alone," Aragorn said and Legolas smiled at him._

_"I shall follow you." _

_Aragorn placed his right hand on Legolas' left shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Take nothing. We run without stopping."_

**cut**

With a sharp intake of breath Ruth jumped into a sitting position.

"Calm, Child." Galadriel soothed calmly and placed her hand on Ruth's shoulder. "Calm."

Ruth was breathing quickly and difficultly, trying to calm down. "My Lady..."

"I know what you've seen, Ruthímiel," she comforted and Ruth looked at her with frantic eyes. "I know, for I have seen it as well."

"Merry and Pippin..."

"Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli will take care of them. Frodo and Sam are on their way to Mordor. You know I speak the truth."

Ruth rested his elbows on his knees as he took deep, calming breaths, trying to calm his quickly beating heart. He shivered when he felt a gentle touch against his brow. Ever so slowly he calmed down, thoughts clearing and panic subsiding.

"What was that?" Ruth whispered. "Why did I see that?"

He looked at Galadriel and she smiled at him lovingly. "It is because you worry for them so much that our Mother has decided to grant you the ability to see their Fate."

"Does that mean She has made me a Seer?"

"In a way. You only see the events that are inevitable, events that have already happened."

Ruth breathed a sigh of relief. Galadriel smiled at him lovingly and ran her fingers through his hair. "I do not wish for more power than I already have," he whispered and Galadriel gazed upon him with understanding.

"Our Mother knows that, Child. She only wished for you to have some peace."

"And yet I only know more fear," Ruth spoke in a wavering voice. "I fear for Merry and Pippin. I fear for Frodo and Sam."

"That is normal, tiliathín yathár," (beautiful child) Galadriel whispered soothingly. "We all fear for our loved ones in times of great woe."

Ruth sighed and nodded his head. He was about to say something when Haldir rushed in, frantic and frightened.

"Ruth," he breathed out and rushed over, falling to his knees beside Ruth's bed and taking a hold of Ruth's small hands, clasping them within his own. "Telumendil told me..."

"I am well, Haldir," Ruth cut him off, eyes glimmering with reassurance.

"Ruth has had a Vision," Galadriel spoke up. "Fear not. I doubt it will happen again while he is awake."

Haldir looked first at Galadriel and then at Ruth. "Was it that dream again?" he asked and Ruth nodded.

"Lady Galadriel confirmed my fears," Ruth said. "It happened the way I have seen it."

"Can nothing be done?" Haldir asked, turning to his Lady.

"Events that have already come to pass cannot be changed," she answered and Haldir swallowed difficultly.

"Shall I see you to your chambers? You do not look well," Haldir offered to the Wizard who Ruth sighed and slowly stood up.

"I could use some rest," he whispered and Haldir gently wrapped his right arm around Ruth's waist as the Istar leaned against him.

"Come to dinner if you feel well enough," Galadriel said and Ruth nodded.

"Until then." The Elf and the Istar walked out of Galadriel's chambers with Ruth resting most of his weight on the tall, strong Elf.

"You are worried and weary," Haldir murmured as they walked towards Ruth's chambers.

"I am," Ruth whispered. He sighed and shook his head. "But there is nothing I can do about it now." Haldir hummed and nodded hesitatingly. "What did Rumil have to say?" Ruth asked and Haldir gifted him with a small smile.

"Our borders are safe. Apparently the Orcs decided it would be better if they rounded Lothlórien."

Ruth chuckled and shook his head as they entered his chambers. "Either that or Saruman had ordered them to go around," he said as Haldir helped him take a seat on the bed. Ruth rested his head on Haldir's strong shoulder. Haldir pulled him closer and kissed the crown of his head.

"You must rest," he spoke and Ruth nodded against Haldir's shoulder before tilting his head back to look at Haldir.

"Do you have someplace to go?" he asked and Haldir shook his head.

"I am supposed to be on guard duty tomorrow."

Ruth smiled. "I shall join you," he said, "but..."

"But?" Haldir raised an eyebrow at Ruth's hesitation, and the Wizard looked away.

"Would you - would you stay with me?" Haldir's lips parted in honest surprise. "I just - I don't know if I'll be able..." Ruth stopped talking when Haldir cupped his cheek and pushed his head up so that he could look in Ruth's eyes.

"I would not mind staying with you while you rest. I would come for you in time for dinner either way."

At those words Ruth gifted Haldir with the most beautiful smile Haldir had ever seen. Two weeks ago if anyone told him that he would meet a creature in this world more beautiful than Lady Galadriel, Haldir would have raised an eyebrow at them and told them that it was impossible. And yet here he was with Ruth, _thee_ most beautiful creature he has ever set eyes upon.

"Thank you," Ruth whispered and Haldir kissed his lips gently.

"Tuluwa. You must rest," (come) he spoke and stood up. He took a seat at the head of the bed and Ruth lied down, placing his head in Haldir's lap.

Haldir smiled lovingly when Ruth sighed and nuzzled against the Elf's thigh. He placed his hand on Ruth's head and started to run his fingers through soft, raven tresses. Ever so slowly Ruth fell asleep, and Haldir rested back against a wall, eyes slipping closed.

Haldir had never felt such peace as he did in that moment. Ruth's scent, warmth and magic were filling the air and his very presence was so comforting and warm that Haldir simply relaxed completely. He opened his eyes and looked out the window, lips tilting into a smirk and snorting quietly as he gazed at the sleeping man resting so comfortably against Haldir, the Elf who has been slowly but certainly falling in love with him.

3 000 years.

3 000 years of waiting for someone Haldir could call his own. He had already stopped hoping he would find someone. He had made peace with the fact that the Valar simply deemed him strong enough not to need a lover by his side, and then they had practically _thrown_ Ruth into his arms.

Ruth, who was both Light and Dark; the perfect union of Day and Night, Life and Death. His touch was both loving and gentle and yet it could be harsh and harmful if the Istar deemed it necessary. If he were to be perfectly honest, Haldir didn't want Ruth to go with them once they were called to arms.

He didn't want Ruth to fight again. Even though Ruth didn't tell Haldir much about his past yet, Haldir could see in those beautiful eyes that Ruth had seen a lot of pain and suffering. He could see that the Istar lost many people.

Haldir could see that Ruth had seen more death than any other man Haldir had ever met. He didn't see such pain in the eyes of Gandalf, Elrond, Galadriel and Celeborn. He hadn't seen such shadows in anyone's eyes. There were older people out there than Ruth. The Green Istar would say that they were older and wiser than he is, that they have seen more than he would ever see, more than he hoped he would ever see.

But Haldir thought differently.

As much as he could understand, Ruth wasn't originally born in Middle-Earth. He traveled through many worlds, seen many things; fought many evils.

That was why Haldir wished he could stop Ruth from joining this war, but he knew it would be of no use. Ruthímiel felt obliged to defend Middle-Earth, even though he had yet to admit that it has become his home in every sense of that word.

Haldir could only hope that they would both come out of the war alive.

He brushed Ruth's hair behind his ear and smiled when Ruth sighed in his sleep.

Yes. He could only hope that they would both see the end of all things.

He could only hope.

**cut**

**Another filler chapter. I must be boring you by now. **


	14. Tomorrow We March To War

**cut**

Ruth leaned back against the trunk of the tree he was sitting under. Haldir was beside him, a quiet, reassuring, strong presence. Sitting on the branches above them were other Elves who were part of Haldir's team.

It was their duty to guard the borders for the night and until now everything has been quiet.

"Mani en'nowalle, lisse'amin?" (What are you thinking about, my sweet?) Haldir asked suddenly, the Elvish language rolling off of thin lips like a soothing lullaby.

"Nat'n'uma, anwale," (Nothing, really.) Ruth replied in kind. "Everything has been quiet lately. I cannot help but feel that something bad will soon happen."

Haldir frowned and the Elves on the branches above them shifted. "You should not worry, lisse'amin. When the time for battle comes we shall be ready," (my sweet) he said and Ruth smiled at the Elf.

"I know. I am simply not used to peace, at least not as much as I thought I was," Ruth admitted, and Haldir gifted him with a comforting smile.

"Why do you not sing for us, Master Ruthímiel? We have heard you have a beautiful singing voice. Time would pass quicker." One of the Elves spoke up and Ruth sighed.

He shook his head with a smile full of fondness, and Haldir chuckled and leaned against the tree trunk, his shoulder brushing against Ruth's.

Ruth rested his head on Haldir's shoulder and nuzzled closer to the proud Elf. A warm wind danced around them and ever so slowly Ruth started to sing.

_"Gásta obés ófra ximáthe. (Been a long road to follow.)  
>Gásta bis cer háta súfram, (Been there and gone tomorrow,)<br>Kwide sýirthut yánam di zíthon; (without saying goodbye to yesterday.)  
>Car fáscam zútham eramam res, (Are the memories I hold still valid,)<br>Déi tun zútham éramam res? (or have the tears deluded them?)  
>Rimgásto fith bréth súfram (Maybe this time tomorrow)<br>Kífra beth halath ximáthomen, (the rain will cease to follow,)  
>Cer métha beth néstho da'di thum hóra. (And the mist will fade into one more today.)<br>Ithorúm ithorém ul bis éamath náramuth; (Something somewhere out there keeps calling;)  
>Cae lítham hrar? (Am I going home?) (1)<em>

Ruth's voice faded in the final verses and those ethereal eyes stared sightlessly into the distance. Only the Valar knew just how many times Haldir whished he was able to understand Ruth's language. There was still so much sadness in Ruth's voice.

Haldir knew Ruth had yet to fully accept that Haldir loved him. He knew Ruth still questioned his decision to allow Haldir into his heart. He knew Ruth still doubted himself; doubted that at the end of all things the two of them would be together.

The problem was the fact that Haldir didn't know what to do to make Ruth see that Haldir would do everything in his power to make sure both of them survived the oncoming war. He wanted a future with Ruth. For the first time in his long, long life Haldir wanted something for himself.

A powerful cry made them all look up.

"Kyrd?" Ruth whispered and quickly stood up. Moments later his beautiful eagle landed on his outstretched arm. "What is it, my friend?" he whispered and a line of trills came from Kyrd.

"What does she say?" Haldir asked.

Ruth looked at him, a frown marring his beautiful features. "Thousands of Orcs and Uruk-Hai are leaving Orthanc," Ruth said. "They are marching for Rohan."

Haldir frowned at that. "We must speak with Lady Galadriel. The time has come to gather our forces."

"We shall stay here. Run for Caras Galadhon. Our borders will be kept safe," spoke Fathiel after coming out of the shadows. Haldir nodded at him while Ruth muttered something to Kyrd and set her off into the air.

"We must hurry. The Dark Army may need weeks to reach Rohan, but we cannot rely on that. We have no time to spare," Ruth spoke up.

Haldir nodded and after he bowed to Fathiel, he took Ruth's hand in his and broke into a run. Ruth kept up with Haldir splendidly, and they reached the glade where their horses waited for them quickly, mounting them and rushing back to Caras Galadhon.

Ruth looked at the star covered sky and his heart skipped a beat when a red star shone brighter for a moment.

_War is looming on the horizon_, he thought to himself. _We must be ready. We must prepare._

**cut**

Dawn broke on the horizon when Ruth and Haldir galloped into Caras Galadhon. Many Elves turned their heads in their direction as they ran down many staircases and beautiful hallways on their way to Lady Galadriel's chambers. They ran into her rooms only to stop in their tracks when they saw two Elves already with her. They bore striking resemblance to Lord Elrond and Ruth realized that they were Elrond's twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir.

"Master Ruthímiel, Lord Elrond sends us with grave news," Elladan said and bowed at Ruthímiel. The Istar looked at Galadriel and she nodded at him while Haldir took his place beside Ruth.

"We have knowledge of the Dark Army marching towards Rohan," Ruth said and while Elladan and Elrohir looked at him in wonder Galadriel smiled a small knowing smile. "We know not how much time we have, but I fear that time is not going in our favor."

"You are correct, Master Ruthímiel. Father has said that the Army will reach Rohan on the next Sickle Moon," Elladan said and Haldir looked at Ruth.

"That is in less than 3 weeks!"

"We must inform them! They are not ready for battle!" Ruth cried out and looked at Galadriel.

"You are correct. I fear that we do not have enough men to both prepare for war and inform Rohan of what is to transpire."

"I shall go," Ruth said and everyone looked at him. "I shall go. I might be able to reunite with the Fellowship as well. We have no time to lose." Haldir looked as though he wanted to say something, but Galadriel spoke sooner.

"You are the fastest rider among us. Your horse shall carry you quickly. Haldir shall remain here and prepare our men. They shall move latest the day after morrow," Galadriel said and Ruth nodded at her.

"I shall prepare."

"We must ride for Mirkwood. Father hopes King Thranduil will be willing to send his army to aid," Elrohir said, and Galadriel shook her head.

"He is still too bitter and angry, nosseamin," (my kin) she whispered lowly. "I fear you shall find no help there."

"We must try, my Lady," Elrohir said. "Otherwise, Father fears the war has already been lost."

"Do not fret." Ruthímiel smiled when the twins looked at him. "Master Radagast has gone to awaken the Ents. There is no doubt in my heart that they will agree to fight. This war is not only the war of Men. It concerns us all, mortal and immortal alike." Ruth looked at Galadriel and she smiled at him kindly.

"Summon your horse. You must leave as soon as morrow shines through the branches of Lothlórien." Ruth nodded. "Haldir, I shall send word for the warriors to return from the borders. Lothlórien is safe. We have other things to worry about now. Go with Ruth. Help him prepare." Haldir bowed at Galadriel and nodded at Elladan and Elrohir, who returned in kind.

"Come, Haldir. I have much to do," Ruth said.

"May the Valar watch over you, Master Istar," Elladan and Elrohir spoke as one.

"I pray they keep you safe on your journey. Until we meet again." Ruth answered. Haldir bowed at the other three Elves and followed Ruth towards the Istar's chambers.

They walked quickly and in silence. Once they were inside Ruth's sleeping chamber Haldir grabbed the Istar's forearm and pulled him into his arms.

"Ilmenamin aut'ten'lle," (I don't want you to leave.) Haldir spoke through clenched teeth, face hidden in Ruth's soft, sweet smelling hair.

Ruth's breath hitched in his throat and he wrapped his arms around Haldir's waist. "Antamin, Haldir! Sina antuva umuva!" (I must, Haldir! This must be done!) Ruth whispered in Haldir's chest. His voice broke. His whole body was shivering. Suddenly he was afraid. He was very afraid.

What if something happened to him while Haldir was away?

What if something happened to Haldir?

What if – What if Ruth loses Haldir because he wasn't there to help in battle?

"Ruthímiel..."

"Gorgamin, Haldir! Gorgamin ten'lle! Gorgamin ten'lye!" (I fear, Haldir! I fear for you! I fear for us!) Ruth whispered and buried his face in Haldir's chest as though he was trying to become one with him.

"Fear not for me, lisse'amin," (my sweet) Haldir spoke, although his voice was wavering as well. Even though it has been several weeks, he felt as though he had known Ruth for his whole life. He felt as though he knew Ruth more than he knew himself.

He knew he would not be able to live without Ruth.

He would not survive losing him.

"For whom should I fear then, Haldir?" Ruth asked frantically and pushed away from Haldir to look into stormy, silvery-blue eyes. "I fear not for myself! I would not be if I lost you."

Even though the situation didn't call for it, Haldir's heart swelled. Ruth had never spoken anything out loud, but those words just proved to Haldir that Ruth indeed felt for him what Haldir felt for Ruth.

"And I would cease to be if I were to lose you," Haldir spoke warmly and Ruth's breath hitched in his throat. Haldir stepped closer and cupped Ruth's tear stained cheeks in his hands. "I shall sooner face the Armies of both Saruman and Sauron alone than allow anything to take me from you."

"Haldir..."

"This is not goodbye, a'mael." (beloved) Ruth's breath hitched in his throat and his eyes widened at the endearment. "We shall face our trials and meet again. Once this Dark Age is behind us, I shall allow nothing to part me from you, neither death nor the Call of the Sea."

"Haldir..." Ruth whispered and leaned onto the strong Elf's chest. "My strength. My shield. My love." Haldir squeezed his eyes tightly shut, and pulled Ruth into a strong embrace. "Don't leave me. We have little time until we must part. Please. Don't leave my side."

Haldir smiled and pulled Ruth into a kiss. Ruth sighed into Haldir's mouth and pressed closer to the proud Elf. Haldir wrapped his arms securely around Ruth and kissed him with everything he had.

"You shall not leave Lothlórien until you carry my mark on you," Haldir promised and started to push Ruth back towards his bed. "You shall not leave Lothlórien until every breath of air you take, every beat of your heart, every thought and every move you make carries my name on it."

Ruth's words were stuck somewhere in the back of his throat. His heart, his mind and his body craved Haldir. They craved everything the Elf was willing to give him.

He needed this.

He needed to feel Haldir's hands on him.

He needed to taste Haldir's breath.

He needed to feel Haldir's strength.

"Naminelle, Heruamin," (I am yours, my Lord.) Ruth whispered and looked in Haldir's eyes. He felt the minute tensing of Haldir's muscles. He felt it when relief washed over Haldir's strong body and he could do nothing else but smile when the Elf's eyes filled with love and need. "A're. Tul're. Tenna'tela en'ilya reirim. Naminelle." (Today. Tomorrow. Until the end of all days. I am yours.)

Haldir had no words so say. He could only act.

Ruth shivered when Haldir started to remove his clothes, bowing his head under the Elf's hungry gaze.

"Do not turn your eyes from me, a'mael'amin." (my beloved) Ruth swallowed and slowly raised his head as his shirt met the floor. "I wish to cut your face into my memory," Haldir whispered and a small smile tilted Ruth's lips. His hands shook with want and excitement as he reached up to slowly take Haldir's clothes off of him.

What seemed like hours later, he lied under Haldir's strong, warm body. For the first time in his long life Ruth knew what it meant to be adored. He felt what it meant to have every inch of his body cherished and marked.

For the first time in his life, he felt like he had found somewhere he belonged, someone he belonged to.

Someone he could call _home_.

Haldir's name escaped his lips like a prayer worthy of the gods.

Haldir's touch was cut into his skin.

Haldir's scent was ingrained in his senses.

Haldir's warmth and love and passion veiled his heart.

His lips and teeth marked Ruth's skin.

The way they moved, connected in ways not many lovers were, building up pleasure with each passing second, was cut into Ruth's memory for all eternity.

Tears trailed down his cheeks as they reached their peek together.

When Haldir pulled Ruth to his chest and cradled him as though he was the most precious thing in all the Worlds, for the first time in his life Ruth realized what true happiness meant.

And yet, at the same time, he realized that no pain could measure up to this.

"If only I had found you sooner," he whispered as Haldir ran his fingers through Ruth's soft hair. "If only I had found you sooner."

Haldir kissed the crown of Ruth's head. "We will find each other again, lisse'amin," Haldir promised quietly and hugged Ruth tighter to his body. He had never felt this complete. He had never known such pleasure. And yet he had never knew such pain either.

Ruth nodded, entwined his legs with Haldir's and closed his eyes.

Just for a moment he allowed himself to forget.

Just for a moment he allowed himself to enjoy what little time there was left for him to spend in Haldir's strong, comforting embrace.

With a sigh Ruth finally relaxed. Haldir's chest rose and fell with every breath he took and his heart beat strongly under Ruth's ear.

Haldir smiled as Ruth started to hum under his breath, and he cut the song into his memory, for the words which flowed down Ruth's lips were both a promise and a prayer.

A promise and a prayer Haldir had thought of as well.

_Unaina kola no'ed'sul. (Soul carried away by the wind.)  
>Hoon sana no'ed'edan. (Heart stolen away by a man.)<br>Aiya Atara! (Oh Mother!)  
>Aiya arrnamaneluin! (Oh stormy sky!)<br>Aiya Arvandor! (Oh Heavens!)  
>Tinechoramin e'morinin'hume'amin! (My shield in my darkest hour!)<br>Sii' coiamin e'ranquille! (I now live in your embrace!)  
>Unainamin! (My soul!)<br>Hoonamin! (My heart!)  
>Melamin! (My love!)<br>Estelamin! (My hope!)  
>Aa' malle'amin coruvamin u'alaquel'lle. (May my road bring me back to you.) (2)<em>

**cut**

Ruth swallowed difficultly as he placed the last of his supplies on Orion's back. The stallion nuzzled his head against Ruth's shoulder and Ruth smiled weakly at him.

"We will go soon, my friend," he whispered, patted Orion's head and turned to face Galadriel, Celeborn and Haldir. He tilted his head to the side in curiosity when Haldir took a step forward and offered him a long, cloth-wrapped thing.

"This has been in my family from the beginning of Time. I only hope it will serve you well," Haldir said as Ruth took it from his hands.

Ruth realized it was a long Elven sword and his breath hitched in his throat when he took the cloth off and grasped the hilt. He pulled it out of its scabbard and heard it sing.

"Its name is Ithiltincya, the Chain that Enslaves the Moon," Haldir explained.

"That is a powerful name," Ruth whispered and sheeted the light sword.

"It is in powerful hands," Haldir answered and their eyes met. No words were needed. Whatever they needed to say, they had said while they were in each other's arms.

This wasn't goodbye.

This wasn't fare well.

"I pray the Valar watch over you, Calenim'othar," (green paladin) Celeborn said and Ruth nodded at him before he looked at Galadriel.

"Our Mother will watch over you, Child," she said and smiled lovingly at him. "I pray for your safe journey. May the winds be at your back, the ground stand still at your feet and may the Heavens guard you."

"May the Valar watch over you, my Lord and Lady," Ruth answered. "I hope we shall see each other again." He was about to walk over to Orion, but hesitated. He turned and looked at Haldir. Faster than an eye can see, he ran over to him, stole a single, chaste kiss and vanished again before Haldir could do anything. Ruth mounted Orion swiftly and effortlessly. He fastened the sword to his belt and looked at the three Noble Elves. "Until we meet again," he whispered. "Rima, Orion! Rima yassen sul!" (Run, Orion! Run with the Wind!)

As the horse and his rider disappeared from sight, Lady Galadriel smiled and looked to the sky. When she spoke, it was in a whisper carried by the wind, echoing through the air.

_"He was a boy with the world on his back;  
>A heavy heart and a broken soul.<br>He was a soldier with his soul tainted black,  
>But behind the darkness was a heart made of Gold.<em>

_He was a man with hands stained in blood;  
>Doing what Life has forced him to do.<br>He was a husband, a father of two;  
>A leader of many, chosen to Rule.<em>

_He was a Shadow, broken by Life;  
>A Traveler lost in Worlds and Time.<br>He was a Counselor to many in strife,  
>Never asking for a Shelter or a Dime.<em>

_He was a Child, saved by Love,  
>Sheltered from Darkness until he healed.<br>Away he was sent by the Heavens above  
>To a world where his Destiny will be Revealed.<em>

_Now he's a man, loved by many.  
>He no longer walks the World alone.<br>When Darkness breaks in the hearts of plenty  
>He will find his way Home."<em>

As her words faded into silence, all three of them looked back at Caras Galadhon.

"We must prepare," Celeborn said and Galadriel nodded.

"Our Army shall be ready by nightfall." Haldir placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, and Galadriel's lips tilted into a small, mysterious smile.

"That is well," she said. "That is very well."

Haldir smirked and Celeborn nodded.

"Everyone is getting ready for tomorrow," Celeborn spoke and as one they moved towards Caras Galadhon. "For tomorrow the Elves march to War."

**cut**

(1) Translation of 'Gravity' by Maaya Sakamoto

(2) Translated Variaton of Elyuria's song

**cut**

**I'd like to thank CashyHoray1.00 for pointing me out a few beautiful songs! You've been great help, darling! Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**


	15. Light In Darkness

**cut**

Haldir looked over the gathered soldiers in front of him. They were ready to march for war. Their faces were stoic, their eyes cold and their shoulders straight.

With a pleased nod, Haldir turned to face his Lord and Lady. "We are ready," he said, and Galadriel took a step forward, looking over her proud Elves, knowing that many would not return, for such was the price of war.

Such was the price of freedom.

"My brave soldiers," she spoke, her voice carried by the wind. "Men may have forgotten the old Alliances, but we have not." The early morning air lightened as the Sun broke through high canopies of Caras Galadhon, its rays touching the gold strands of Lady Galadriel's hair and her Ring shone on her elegant hand as power danced around her. "We have not forgotten the old Alliances and we shall honor them now as we did during the last Dark Age. On this day you march to war. Many of you will not come back. Blood shall be spilled. Tears shall be shed. But you shall not falter!"

Every Elf in front of them raised his or hers respective head and they gazed upon their Lady for what could be the last time.

"May the Valar watch over you! May your blades be sharp! May your shields hold strong and arrows fly straight! May our Enemy feel fear at the sound of our horns!" Galadriel raised her head as the Sun rose in the sky and a wave of power spread through Lothlórien and beyond. "Now you march to war! Stand tall! Stand proud, my Sons and Daughters! May the Stars light your path! May the Sun give you strength and may the Moon watch over you!"

As one, the proud army of Elves cheered the name of their Lady and Lord.

Haldir took a step forward and Galadriel smiled at him. "Fight well, Haldir. May you be victorious," she spoke and took a step back as Haldir looked over the Army of Lothlórien, raising his sword with a mighty call.

"Lamya rombir! Triallalye ten'Rohan!" (Sound the horns! We march for Rohan!)

**cut**

Ruth woke up with a start and looked at the sky. His heart was beating quickly in his chest and his breath was coming out in short gasps. Orion neighed and nudged his huge head against Ruth's.

"I am well, Orion," Ruth whispered. "Come, we must go." He stood up and with a wave of his hand cleaned up his camp. He mounted Orion's back and looked at the horizon.

A red sun was rising.

More blood has been spilled that night.

**cut**

Boromir sighed as he walked out on the balcony of his room. He and his company arrived to Rivendell last night without many problems. They traveled quickly, stopping for rest only when they truly needed it.

This morning he woke up with a strange feeling in his guts. He could not understand what it was, but it could mean nothing good.

A Red Dawn could mean nothing good.

"You are troubled, young Boromir."

The Gondorian turned around when Lord Elrond's voice came from behind him. "You cannot tell me that you do not feel it, My Lord," Boromir said and Elrond sighed heavily.

"I can." He walked over to stand beside Boromir and both looked down where Luinil and Viresse sparred in the courtyard of Rivendell. "A war is on the Horizon. I have sent messengers to the Dúnedain. They shall join the war as well."

"Any news from Lady Galadriel?" Boromir asked.

"Ruthímiel the Green left the Forest yesterday morning. He rides for Rohan, for Sauron will strike there first. Rohan is weak. King Théoden has fallen into the Shadow. He must be brought back, or the war shall be lost before it even starts."

"And Master Radagast?" Boromir asked after he swallowed over the lump of fear that appeared in his throat when Elrond mentioned Ruth riding out alone.

"He has managed to find the Ents. He is in the process of talking to them. There are rumors…" Elrond hesitated, a frown marring the chiseled features of the Lord of Rivendell. "Rumors of a White Wizard in the Fangorn Forest."

"_Saruman_." Boromir spat out the name of the Wizard as though it were poison.

Elrond hummed and looked at the horizon. "It might be," he spoke and Boromir looked at him with a confused frown.

"Is there another?" Boromir asked and Elrond sighed.

"I do not know. The Shadow has spread too far. My Sight has dimmed. Soon I shall not be able to see anything."

Boromir frowned and looked at the courtyard again only to see that Luinil and Viresse were no longer there. "What about the Sword?"

"I shall have it reforged," Elrond confirmed, clasping callused hands in his front. "Once it is finished, I ask for you to bring it to Aragorn yourself."

"Why me?" Boromir asked, because he had thought that Lord Elrond would send one of his Elves to complete the task at hand.

"You are the future Steward of Gondor, Boromir," Elrond said. "You shall see the Return of the King." With that Elrond turned his back on Boromir and walked into the room.

Viresse bowed at the Elven Lord as he passed her and she looked at Boromir once he was gone.

"My Lady." Boromir bowed at her as she joined him beside the railing.

"We have traveled together for a month, Lord Boromir," she spoke with a small smile. "I do believe that formalities can be forsaken at this point."

Boromir chuckled and leaned his hip against the railing, crossing strong arms over his chest and facing the Elven maiden while she rested her hands on the railing gazing at the distant horizon.

"And yet you still address me so formally," he said and she shot him a sideways glance.

"Forgive me," she answered, lips tilted in a smirk. "I shall stop if you agree to stop as well."

"Very well, _Viresse_." She smiled at him. "How has your practice with Luinil gone?"

"Very well." She nodded, shoulder straightening with pride. "We have both gotten better, although we both miss our lessons with our Lady. We have discovered recently that we can use Magic. I am afraid that our skill is still lacking."

Boromir raised an eyebrow at that. "If I learned anything in the past months it is that nothing can be rushed. You are Elves; not Istari. As much as I understand, it is extremely rare for Elves to be able to wield magic at all."

"You are correct. It is very rare. Beside Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond, only Luinil and I and a few others can wield it," she said and blushed under Boromir's warm gaze.

"I am sure that once this war is over Lady Galadriel will continue teaching you. I have no doubt that Ruth will be willing to help you as well," Boromir said and her gaze saddened at the sight of shadow of worry crossing Boromir's eyes at the mention of the Green Istar.

"You miss him that much," she concluded and Boromir scoffed.

"I miss him like I miss my brother, Faramir." He raised an eyebrow when he heard her surprised 'oh'. "You didn't think..."

"No! Heavens, no!" she blurted out, but her blush betrayed her embarrassment, eyes widening when Boromir laughed.

"I apologize, my Lady," he said when he stopped laughing. "But the mere thought that I would have any sort of romantic feelings for Ruthímiel is amusing. He is like a brother to me. A dear, beloved brother."

"That is well," she said and bowed her head. "I had..." she hesitated and Boromir smiled when she bit into her bottom lip. He thought that Elves were far beyond such human tendencies. "I had hoped you would be able to tell me more about Master Ruthímiel."

That simple request left Boromir quite surprised.

"Both Luinil and I – We can feel something strange about Calenim'othar. We feel as though we should know him. As though we have met a long time ago; in a life that has long passed."

Boromir's eyebrows narrowed as he thought about Viresse's words. "Ruth does not seem like someone who forgets people. I am sure that if you have met before, he would have recognized you."

"It is not like that."

Both turned when Luinil spoke from behind them, finding the Elf leaning against the doorframe with arms crossed over his chest.

"How is it?" Boromir asked.

"Like a dream you can hardly remember," Viresse said and Boromir looked at her. She was gazing at the horizon with a faraway gaze, as though trying to see something hidden beyond the line of sight. "A dream you dreamt in childhood that stayed dear to your heart, but the more you try to remember it, the harder it is to hold on to the images and feelings."

"It is as she said. We feel as though we have met him in a dream," Luinil said and Boromir's frown deepened.

"Did you ask Lord Elrond what it might mean?" Boromir asked. "He may be of more help than I could ever be."

"Maybe we _should_ speak to him," Luinil said. "I know that I have never felt anything similar to this in my 260 years of life."

"Me neither," Viresse agreed.

"260? I had thought you older than that," Boromir commented thoughtfully.

"No. We are the youngest Elves in existence," Viresse said and Boromir hummed.

"This might not be comforting to you..." he muttered and the Elves looked at him with matching frowns, "but if I understand correctly, Ruthímiel had arrived to Middle-Earth around 260 years ago. He had spent 200 years on the outskirts of the Mirkwood forest and another 60 years traveling Middle-Earth in search for knowledge."

At his words Luinil and Viresse exchanged confused glances. "We must speak to Lord Elrond about this matter," Viresse said. "I fear that we cannot ignore these feelings."

Luinil nodded and pushed away from the doorframe. "I agree. We must speak to him as soon as possible. This cannot be ignored much longer."

**cut**

Ruth raised his head off of the ground and looked up the hill. The air was stale, the grass was dry and there were dark whispers in the wind whispering of death and sorrow.

He passed a burned down village just under an hour ago and his heart became restless as he tried to find any trace of whoever did this.

"Bíthe, merén," (Come, my friend.) he spoke to Orion and stood up. He had another three days ride to Edoras and he feared what he would find there now that he has found traces of Orcs and Bandits. "Poe kruth takue. Yólie cet shequém. Lam parthe hith poe beth kevi." (We must hurry. The Shadow is spreading. I fear that we shall be late.) He mounted Orion and spared one last glance at the burned down village he was leaving behind.

He feared the future. He feared this war. His heart was heavy and his mind weary. They had no time to spare. He knew Haldir and the Elven Army left Lothlórien.

He knew Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas entered the Fangorn Forest.

His heart was telling him that Pippin and Merry were safe.

His soul was hoping that Frodo and Sam were safe as well.

They have gone far beyond his sight.

His heart ached at that very thought, but he knew he could not dawdle. He had his own mission to fulfill.

"Ube, Orion. Ube!" (Run, Orion. Run!)

**cut**

_There was nothing but darkness around him. Everlasting darkness and cold. His heart was beating loudly in his chest, his breath was coming out in silvery puffs and his whole body was shaking._

_Suddenly there were whispers. Whispers in the deep._

_His breathing quickened and his heart beat so hard he thought it would burst out of his chest._

_"Who is there?!" he shouted as the voices grew louder. "Who are you?!"_

**Ash nazg durbatuluk.**

**Ash nazg gimbatul.**

_His breath hitched in his throat and he turned on his heel as the darkness seemed to grow deeper and the air grew colder._

_"Show yourself!"_

**Ash nazg thrakatuluk.**

**Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul.**

_His breath was kicked out of his lungs and he fell to his knees._

**Lat hakhi birthuluk ba burzum!**

_"No!" he wrapped his arms around himself, as the cold seeped into his body._

**Lat hakhi birthuluk ba Matum!**

_He whimpered and pulled into himself, trying to hold on to the last bits of warmth. His mind was running in circles. He felt helpless. Truly helpless._

_"Haldir!" he whimpered and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. "Please! Someone! Anyone!"_

**Lat hakhi methuluk pi burguul!**

_His breath started coming short and tears trailed down his cheeks. He was back; back in that darkness. Back in that dark, dark place he barely managed to pull himself out of._

_"Haldir - please-…" he gasped as his lungs filled with lead._

**LAT BHI MATULUK PI BURZ!**

_In that moment bright light broke the darkness and scorching warmth enveloped him. He raised his head in shock and his heart jumped a beat when a form dressed in light appeared in front of him, chasing away the darkness. Ear splitting screams echoed somewhere outside of the circle of the warm light that had enveloped him into its comforting embrace._

_"Fear not, Ruthímiel," spoke a familiar voice and Ruth's breath caught in his throat. "You are not alone, my friend. You are not alone in the Dark." A gentle touch caressed his cheek and everything started to fade. "Now awaken. You have an important task to finish."_

_"Gandalf?"_

_And everything burst into light._

**cut**

Ruth woke up with a gasp and sat up quickly. Orion neighed and Ruth looked down at his faithful friend.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you, Orion," he said and patted the stallion's neck. He swallowed heavily and looked at the starless sky.

That dream had him still shaking from the cold. He was still shivering and he felt as though cold sweat was covering him from head to toe.

"I fear that wasn't a dream," he whispered. The darkness was spreading. There was a great Shadow looming in the East and with each passing day it grew darker and stronger.

Orion neighed again and stopped on top of a hill. Dawn was slowly breaking on the horizon and Ruth looked down at the slowly awakening city of Edoras. On top of the hill at the back of the village was the court of King Théoden.

Ruth patted Orion's neck.

"Let's go, my friend. We have much to do here and time is not on our side."

Orion moved and Ruth took a deep breath. As they neared the city gates, he noticed two guards at their posts and lowered his hood to cover half of his face and hide his eyes. He covered the sword Haldir gave him with his long cloak and hunched his shoulders.

"What business do you have in Edoras?" asked one of the gate-guards when Ruth stopped in front of them.

"I am a mere traveler, good man," Ruth spoke. With his magic, he made his voice sound deeper and raspier and his long sleeves hid his hands from sight. "I seek shelter and I bare news to King Théoden. Grave news."

The guard snorted and stepped aside. "Lately we hadn't had any good news pass the lips of anyone who entered this city. Come. I shall lead you to the court."

Ruth smiled under his hood. He mounted off of Orion and whispered in his ear, and Orion neighed, pranced and rushed out of the city.

"Will you not need your horse?" asked the guard and Ruth only smiled at him.

"He is a dear friend. When I call for him, he will come back to me."

The guard snorted, but nodded never the less. "Come. The King will be informed of your arrival. They will be expecting you."

"They?" Ruth asked as they made their way towards the Court.

"Kind Théoden and his consultant, _Grima Wormtongue_." The guard spat out the consultant's name as though it left a bitter taste on his tongue.

"Do you not like him?" Ruth asked and the guard looked at him as though he was contemplating his choice of words.

"No. I do not," he simply said. They were silent for the rest of the way and Ruth took a moment to look around. He saw a few faces here and there, but most were of either very old people or children not yet old enough to hold a sword let alone survive a war.

As they neared the stairs that led up to the Court, Ruth raised his head and frowned when he saw a woman with long blond hair standing on the patio overlooking the city. She looked at him and he shivered at the almost dead gaze meeting his watchful eyes.

"That is Lady Eowyn," spoke the guard and Ruth looked at him. "Just like many of us, she refused to leave the King's side, although..."

"Although what?" Ruth asked as they climbed the stairs. "I have heard of her. She is the King's niece. Does he not recognize her as such?" Ruth asked and the guard snorted.

They stopped in front of the gates, just as Eowyn disappeared around a corner. "King Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe, sir," said the guard bitterly, "not even his own kin." He pushed the door open and walked in.

Almost immediately Ruth was all but overwhelmed by the stench of death, decay and evil. He frowned from under the shadow of his hood when he saw the pitiful form of the once proud King sitting on the throne, and Ruth's guts turned when he saw the slimy man who sat at Théoden's feet, already whispering words of deceit to the weary King.

"My King. I have brought you the traveler. He carries news; grave news," spoke the guard as Ruth walked over to stand some 30 feet in front from the King.

"Early is the hour this wanderer asks for admittance with the King," Grima spoke lowly and stood up. "He knows not the decency to tell us his name, let alone show us his face."

"Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth, _snake,_" Ruth hissed and Grima flinched back.

Suddenly the foul man had found himself speechless. He stared at Ruth with wide eyes while the guards exchanged confused glances, and Ruth dismissed Grima, focusing instead on the pitiful form of King Théoden of Rohan.

"The warmth of your hospitality has dimmed somewhat, Théoden King," he drawled, standing at his full height, "or have the whispered words of this foul _thing_ clouded your mind so much that you no longer recognize a friend and ally?" Ruth spoke as he walked closer to the throne.

"Stop him!" Grima finally found his tongue again. "He as an enemy! Stop him!"

All of a sudden Grima found himself slammed against the closest wall by an invisible force and an emerald fire appeared between the guards and Ruth.

_"Who are you?"_ a voice that did not belong to Théoden spoke and with an elegant move of his hand Ruth removed the hood that hid his face.

Raven strands fell around the lithe form, skin shining like moonlight and eyes glowing with innate power. "I am Ruthímiel the Green," he spoke in a strong, confidant voice. His enchanting eyes gazed at Théoden with power radiating from them and his magic danced around his body.

"A Green Istar?! I didn't know..."

"You need not know everything, traitor," Ruth hissed and raised his hand. Théoden was forced into his chair and a small choked sound escaped his lips.

_"How dare you! Do you not know who I am?! I am Saruman the White! You shall pay for-..."_

"Luth camnuth pieth ha lah, Saruman me Jebi! Luth beth hato keár sef cer ártho, cer luth beth ner obéi vade keár lértha!"(You are not a threat to me, Saruman the Traitor! You shall leave his mind and body and you shall no longer rule his heart!) Ruth's power-laced voice shook the hall and Saruman grunted in pain as he was slowly pushed out of Théoden.

_"If I leave Théoden dies!"_ he shouted and Ruth smirked.

"I have survived Possession when I was barely into my 16th summer and that man was more powerful than you could ever be," Ruth bit out through clenched teeth. "Théoden shall survive as well. Now LEAVE!" he roared and a wave of power shook the room to its foundations.

With an ear piercing scream, Saruman left Théoden's body. Ruth rushed forward when Théoden fell and caught the King into his arms, cradling him to his chest like one would a small child.

Every person in the room gasped when in front of their very eyes Théoden started de-aging until he returned to his full glory. He looked up at Ruth and frowned in confusion. "I know you," he whispered in a broken, strained voice and Ruth laughed quietly, gifting the Man with a small smile laced with amusement.

"I hope you do, Théo," Ruth said and winked. "After all, you offended me once by calling me a woman."

"Uncle!"

Théoden was spared of embarrassment when Eowyn called out his name. Ruth banished the flames and the young woman ran over to them, letting go of Théoden and taking a few steps back to allow the Lady of Rohan to hold her Uncle.

"Eowyn. My lovely Eowyn," Théoden whispered and hugged her lovingly. "I have wronged you so." She smiled and kissed his cheek and both looked at Ruth. "How can I thank you?" Théoden asked and Ruth smiled.

"There is no need to thank me yet, King Théoden. I bare you no good news."

Théoden frowned and looked around. "Where is my son?" he asked. The atmosphere in the room grew heavier. "Where is Theodred?"

"My King," Eowyn spoke frightfully, "Theodred has been gravely injured. "

"What?" Théoden breathed out weakly, eyes darkening with fear.

"He is dying, my lord. We know not how to save him," Eowyn cried, bowing her head in shame.

"Take me to him," Ruth said and everyone looked at him. "There may be something I can do." At his words Grima broke into laughter.

"You? A mere Istar? How could you fight the poison of a Morgul arrow?"

Ruth glared at him, appearing in front of the traitor in a blink and the slimy, cowardly man's eyes widened in fear.

"You shall speak no more, you disgusting creature," Ruth spat out angrily, eyes glowing with a deep, sacred fire. "You have betrayed your kin by joining the Shadows. You shall no longer walk this world and mar it with your _filth_."

"M-my Master will kill y..."

"Your master shall meet his end very, _very_ quickly," Ruth whispered. "And you can prepare him a spot in the eternal darkness of Gehenna!" with those words, Ruth placed his hand on Grima's chest and the pitiful man screamed, dissolving into dust in front of everyone's eyes.

Ruth took a step back and let go of a deep breath.

"Take me to Theodred," he spoke in a commanding tone.

Eowyn looked at her uncle who nodded at her, and she turned to Ruthímiel, gazing upon him with hope-filled eyes. "This way," she said and Ruth nodded.

"Hurry. I doubt he has much time left."

**cut**

Ruth gasped when they entered Theodred's chamber. He rushed over to the prince's bedside while Eowyn held onto Théoden. The King leaned against the doorframe, his heart breaking at the sight of his son.

Ruth kneeled beside the bed and placed his hand on the young man's forehead. Theodred moaned at his touch and Ruth frowned in worry. "He has fallen deep into the Shadow," he whispered. "I need water; lots of it." He took a seat on the bed and rolled his sleeves up to above his elbows.

"Right away," Eowyn said and rushed off while Théoden walked over to the bed weakly and fell to his knees.

"This is my fault. If only I hadn't allowed..."

"You could have done nothing," Ruth cut the King off, placing his left hand on Theodred's forehead and the right on the prince's stomach. "You are merely a Man and Saruman is a Wizard. You would have never been able to fight him off on your own."

Eowyn came back with two buckets of water. Two more young women ran in each caring two more buckets.

"Place them beside the bed," Ruth instructed. He placed his right hand over Theodred's wound and closed his eyes. The maids left the room while Eowyn kneeled beside her Uncle. He enveloped her into a hug as they prayed with all their hearts for the young prince to survive.

Ruth opened his eyes and stood up. He waved his hand over the buckets and within moments a low tub was on the ground and the water was steaming lazily. He pushed his hand under his cloak and pulled out a small, brown pouch. He opened it and threw a few leafs into the tub. A calming, refreshing scent filled the room almost immediately.

Ruth then turned back to Theodred, undressed him with a wave of his hand and then slowly levitated him into the tub. He kneeled beside it with his right hand under Theodred's head holding it above water with the rest of his body soaking in it. He washed the prince's face with his left hand, while the King and Eowyn watched from the sidelines in wonder.

"You look as though you know what you are doing," Eowyn commented and Ruth hummed, completely focused on the task at hand.

"I have been a healer a long time ago. I still remember the art quite well," he murmured, glancing at Theodred's face when the prince of Rohan grunted in pain.

Eowyn frowned, taking Ruth in with curious scrutiny. "You do not look old," she said. To her surprise it was her Uncle that spoke up.

"The first time I had met Master Ruthímiel, I was barely past my 12th summer," Théoden said. "You have not aged a day since then, although you have changed somewhat, especially your eyes."

Eowyn looked at Ruth in wonder and the wizard smiled, although his eyes were glowing with concentration. "I am very old, milady," he said.

Théoden and Eowyn frowned when something black started to flow out of Theodred's wound and Ruth cursed under his breath. The prince whined in pain and Ruth placed his hand over the reopened wound. He started chanting something under his breath and a moment later Théoden and Eowyn could barely breathe under the huge pressure that settled over the room.

It was over almost as soon as it started.

With a deep intake of breath, Theodred seemed to liven up. Color returned to his skin incredibly quickly and his breathing became lighter. When Ruth moved his hand the other two were shocked to find the wound gone, only an ugly scar remaining in its wake.

"I could not remove the scar. Magic can be fought with Magic, but not all traces can be removed," Ruth explained apologetically.

"Will he live?" Théoden asked as Ruth levitated Theodred out of the water, dressed him in light clothes and laid him down in the bed.

"He'll need time to recover his strength, but yes, he'll be just fine." Ruth banished the water and turned the tub back into the buckets before he took a heavy seat on the bed.

Only then did the two notice that he was quite pale and that his hands were shaking. "Are you well?" Eowyn asked as she rushed over to him. Théoden stood and walked closer, while Ruth smiled up at them.

"I have not used so much Magic in a while and everything that I've done today has exhausted me. I had not rested properly in a few days either. It is only natural that I feel weakened."

"I shall prepare a room for you then. Whatever news you have for us can wait until you've rested," Eowyn said and left the room before either men could say anything.

A moment later Ruth laughed quietly and looked at Théoden. "She is quite a special young woman," he said and Théoden sighed.

"Yes, she is. Although I fear the life I've given her has turned her cold and bitter." Ruth hummed and closed his eyes for a second. He could feel Théoden's eyes on him and a small smile tugged on his lips. "I am glad you are with us."

Ruth opened his eyes to look at the King. "War is looming on the horizon, King Théoden," he said and Théoden frowned. "It concerns us all. Middle-Earth is my home now. I shall fight for it for as long as there is breath in my body and my heart is still beating."

Théoden snorted and looked at his sleeping son. "What is there to fight for?" he asked. "Glory? Honor?"

"Life, Théoden King," Ruth said and Théoden shot him a confused glance. "Life."

"Your room is prepared." Eowyn chose that moment to walk in and Ruth slowly stood up. "Come. I ordered some fruit and water to be brought to your room. You need food and rest."

Ruth bowed his head at her in thanks. "I am forever grateful to you, milady," he said and Eowyn blushed under his watchful gaze.

"Follow me." She looked at Théoden. "I shall return shortly, uncle."

Théoden nodded at her and the two left the room. Once they reached one of the guest rooms Eowyn bowed at Ruth and spoke. "I wish you a good rest, Master Ruthímiel."

Ruth smiled and nodded. "Thank you, milady. I shall see you later."

She curtsied and walked away.

Ruth entered the room, closed and locked the door and all but collapsed on the bed. He was asleep before he managed to think another thought.

He was exhausted and wary.

His mind needed rest.

Later he would continue with his mission.

For now sleep was what he needed, and he hoped nightmares would not plague his dreams.

**cut**

**I have always wondered just what decisions Théoden would make if his son was still alive. With Eomer as his cousin, I doubt Theodred would be willing to just sit aside and do nothing. **


	16. A Red Dawn

**cut**

Ruth woke up with a start with his heart beating quickly in his chest and his breath coming out in gasps. He quickly got out of bed and walked over to the basin. He pulled off his sweat soaked shirt and flung it over his shoulder towards the bed, filling the basin with cold water and washing his face with it to try and chase away the remnants of the nightmare still haunting him.

"Ame gártha," (Such darkness) he whispered as he braced his weight on his arms, gazing at his reflection in the rippling water. A drop of water fell off of his nose and distorted the water. He closed his eyes as screams of pain and desperation filled his mind. "I cannot help but wonder if there is any hope at all." He opened his eyes and straightened when someone knocked on the door. "Enter!" he called out as he walked over to the bed and used his discarded shirt to wipe the remnants of water off of his face and chest.

The door opened and Eowyn entered, only to halt in her step and blush furiously.

"Good morning, Lady Eowyn. I apologize," Ruth said and with a wave of his hand he was dressed in dark brown leggings, knee high brown boots and an emerald Elven tunic that accented his enchanting eyes.

"It is alright," she said, smiling briefly. "My Uncle, King Théoden, wishes for you to join us for breakfast."

Ruth nodded and smiled. "Lead the way." The smile she gifted him with was so small he almost didn't notice it. She turned to walk away and he followed after her.

"I hope you've managed to get some rest," Eowyn inquired, leading the way to the main hall.

"I have. I must admit that I was so tired I forgot to change before I fell asleep. Have you rested somewhat?" Ruth asked.

"I've slept better than I have the day before yesterday that is for sure. I've already seen Theodred. He has yet to wake up, but he looks better. Thank you for saving him. If you did not come when you did, I am sure we would have lost him."

"I cannot save everyone," Ruth spoke gravely, "but at least I can try. I have come here to free King Théoden of Saruman's evil. I didn't know Theodred's life was in danger. Never the less, I am happy I could heal him. He is strong. My Magic would not have worked had he given up on life." They entered the hall and Ruth bowed his head when Théoden stood up to greet him.

"Master Ruthímiel. I am glad you agreed to join us."

"I see you feel better than yesterday, King Théoden." Théoden nodded and showed Ruth to sit at the table while Eowyn went to bring them food.

"I have you to thank for that. Had you not come, I would have remained under Saruman's rule. I would have been lost forever." Ruth hummed and took a seat on Théoden's right.

"Saruman's power has weaned. He grows weaker with each passing day. It is the army he has sent to Rohan we must worry about."

Théoden frowned at that. "How many?"

"Thousands," Ruth answered and Théoden paled.

"What hope do we have against such a great opponent?" he muttered. Eowyn came back with breakfast and they started to eat, although not one of them had much of an appetite.

"This city is not able to withstand such a force. That is true," Ruth said. "Maybe you should consider relocating to Helm's Deep?"

Théoden raised his head with an unreadable expression.

"We have many old people and children. I fear they would not be able to travel quickly," Eowyn spoke up instead of her Uncle.

"They do not need to travel quickly. They only need to travel quickly enough," Ruth countered and the two looked at him with almost matching frowns. "The Uruk-Hai move fast, but they will not catch up with you before you reach Helm's Deep. You have enough time to move your people there. What you should worry about are Orcs and Wargs prowling the lands."

Théoden and Eowyn exchanged a glance. "There are not enough soldiers to protect my people," Théoden spoke darkly and Ruth's eyes narrowed.

"You want to tell me how exactly? What about the Ridermark?" Ruth asked and Théoden frowned at him.

"I chased them away while I was under Saruman's rule. They are too far for us to reach them."

"Then what of Gondor? The old Alliances still stand!"

Both Ruth and Théoden stood up and the King started to pace the Hall. "Gondor will not answer," Théoden muttered darkly and Ruth barely held back from snapping at the King.

Ruth was saved from bursting with anger when the man that led him to Théoden, Gamling, entered the hall. "My lord. Four Visitors ask for admittance."

Théoden frowned while Ruth turned to face the entrance. _Could it be?_ He thought hopefully.

"Allow them in," Théoden said and Gamling left.

"Who could it be?" Eowyn asked.

"I might have an idea," Ruth spoke and Théoden and Eowyn noticed the note of hope in his voice. The door opened and Ruth felt like he could cry. "Gandalf! You are indeed alive!" he cheered as he ran over to them and enveloped Gandalf into a warm hug.

The old wizard laughed merrily and hugged Ruth just as tightly. "Lam tun nósto luth piétho, merén. Lam tun nósto piétho."(I have missed you greatly, my friend. I have missed you greatly.)

Ruth pulled back from Gandalf in surprise when the old Wizard spoke in the Language of Magic and smirked at Ruth, winking in a conspiratorial way.

"Do we not deserve the same greeting?" Ruth's smile grew and he looked at Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli when the Dwarf spoke. He rushed over to them and hugged each of them tightly. Even Legolas returned the hug strongly.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you; all of you," Ruth said. Théoden and Eowyn walked over to them and exchanged greetings. "Tell me," Ruth whispered to Aragorn. "Tell me how Marry and Pippin are? Are they safe?"

"They are with Radagast and the Ents," Gandalf was the one to answer, and Ruth breathed a sigh of relief.

"I am glad to hear that." Gandalf smiled at Ruth before he faced Théoden and the King of Rohan stood straighter. "I see that Ruth had already freed you from Saruman's hold."

Théoden nodded. "Yes. He came yesterday and chased Saruman away. He also healed my son, thus saving him from certain death."

Gandalf nodded and threw a small smile in Ruth's direction.

"Ruth, where is Boromir?" Aragorn asked quietly while Gandalf and Théoden spoke. Legolas and Gimli moved closer to them as well.

"Boromir nae e'Imladris. Galadriel tulte ho eller no' moot yassen atta quessir; Luinil ar' Viresse,"(Boromir is in Rivendell. Galadriel sent him there on a mission with two Elves; Luinil and Viresse.) Ruth whispered and Gimli grunted.

"Speak so all can understand you," he grumbled and Ruth smiled at him.

"I am sorry, my friend. But I do not wish for some to hear about _him_. I have a feeling he is not overly fond of our future Steward," Ruth spoke and glanced shortly at Théoden.

"He _is_ prone to holding a grudge," Aragorn muttered, half amused.

"You know him?" Ruth asked.

"I fought alongside his grandfather once." Aragorn said. Ruth nodded and they parted to join Gandalf and Théoden at the table.

"What have you decided, Théoden King?" Ruth asked. Gandalf smirked when he heard the displeased undertone to Ruth's voice.

"I cannot lead my people on such a dangerous trip," Théoden answered gravely and Ruth snorted.

"So you would rather you all stay here and wait for an army you cannot hope to defeat here, hiding behind walls of wood," Ruth concluded dryly and Théoden frowned at him.

"Must I remind you that _I_ am the King of Rohan?" he growled.

Ruth leaned forward and his strange eyes glimmered for a moment. "I have fought more battles than you can hope to fight," he spoke quietly through clenched teeth. "There were battles in which I have led thousands against millions, and wars in which a handful of brave people fought against much stronger forces." Ruth stood up and straightened to his full height. "You are a fool if you think you will protect your people by staying here."

"My men are leagues away from Rohan!" Théoden snapped angrily. "It is not possible to find them! How do you expect of me to protect my people if..."

"Lead them away." Aragorn interrupted Théoden. "Lead them to Helm's Deep. They have greater chances to survive there than here. You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak..."

"I already told Master Ruthímiel that they are too far. Eomer cannot help us," Théoden cut Aragorn off and the Dúnedain looked at Ruth who was glaring daggers at the King of Rohan.

"Then what hope is there indeed, when the King of Rohan has given up before the war has even begun. Will you stay here and wait for the army of Saruman and have your people slaughtered like cattle? Or will you move them somewhere where they would be safe while you make a stand?" Ruth drawled and Théoden fought hard to suppress a blush at Ruth's disapproving, disappointed expression.

"Helm's Deep may be a dead end," Gandalf spoke wisely. "But you would have a certain advantage there." He stood up and walked over to Théoden.

"Let someone ride out to find Eomer," Ruth spoke. "He _will_ answer."

Théoden bowed his head and looked at the floor. "I know what it is you want of me," he said and looked at everyone, "but I will not bring further death to my people. I _will not_ risk open war."

"Open war is upon you, whether you'd risk it or not," Aragorn answered bitingly, already getting tired of Théoden's moaning.

"Least I remember..."

"Father?"

All of them turned when someone called out and Théoden and Eowyn gasped when they saw Theodred standing weakly in the doorway.

"Theodred!" Eowyn cried out and ran over to him. She led him over to the table, but just as she was about to make him take a seat, he smiled at her and shook his head.

"You should be resting," Ruth spoke up and Theodred looked at him with a thoughtful countenance.

"I remember you somewhat," Theodred spoke slowly, as though trying to summon a memory he couldn't quite grasp. "I remember your voice."

Ruth's lips tilted upwards and his gaze warmed up considerably, and the Istar bowed his head at the young prince. "You are a strong man, Prince Theodred. I am glad to see you on your feet."

"Theodred..."

"I have heard some of your conversation, father," Theodred interrupted Théoden and the King frowned at him. "Why do you not listen to them? I do not perceive them as our enemies. Your stubbornness will not save our people."

"I cannot risk the lives of our people," Théoden insisted making Theodred glare at him angrily.

"They will all die if we stay here! Where is Eomer? He would have made you see sense in my absence!"

"Over 300 leagues north," Gimli muttered and Theodred's eyes widened in outrage.

"Then send someone for him!" he cried out, turning to his father. "We can spare one or two men!"

"There would be no need," Gandalf said. "I shall gladly ride out." Théoden frowned at that. "You have Ruthímiel with you. He is much more powerful than I am and just as wise if not more so."

"I cannot measure up to you in wisdom, Gandalf," Ruth countered and Gandalf laughed quietly.

"I do believe that you can," the Gray Wizard muttered into his chin before straightening. "Get ready. I shall ride out right away."

"I have not made a decision!" Théoden snapped angrily.

"Yes, you have, father!" Theodred returned in kind. "Our people will be safer at Helm's Deep. They will be safer in the caves under the mountain than in their houses of stone and wood. The Orcs would first need to go through us to reach them."

"Us? I am afraid you are nowhere near ready to fight, young Prince." Theodred blushed under Ruth's admonishing gaze.

"You may be right, but we need every able man out there," Theodred answered and Théoden sighed.

"Very well then," he said. "We ride for Helm's Deep."

**cut**

"This is a double edged sword," Gandalf spoke as they walked towards the stables. "Helm's Deep is as much of a safe place as it is a prison. There is no way out of there. If Théoden doesn't receive aid, all they will find there is a massacre."

"Haldir has left Lothlórien the morning after I did. They are marching for Rohan as we speak," Ruth reported and Gandalf let go of a breath of relief, while Legolas smiled, Gimli snorted and Aragorn smirked for himself.

"That is good news. Very good news," Gandalf mumbled as they reached Shadowfax. "Aragorn." The man walked over to the Istar and Gandalf placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan," he spoke and looked at the others, his eyes lingering on Ruth. "He will need you, both of you, before the end. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold." Aragorn looked at Ruth first and then at Legolas and Gimli.

"They will hold," the Ranger promised and Gandalf smiled, licking his lips as he sighed and mounted Shadowfax before looking down at his friends. "With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East," he warned them, receiving nods of affirmation.

"Go," Aragorn urged and Gandalf galloped away.

They ran after him and watched from the gates as the Wizard disappeared beyond the horizon.

The people behind them were rushing around, getting ready to take off.

The air was heavy.

Everyone knew what was going on.

And everyone knew that there was little hope.

**cut**

The sun shone down upon them. They were moving slowly, but that was to be expected. There were many woman and children among them both old and young, and the members of the Fellowship had both their eyes and ears open.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow when Ruth looked up to the sky. A powerful cry made Aragorn look up and he smiled when he recognized the eagle that flew over to them only to land on Ruth's shoulder.

"I see she has grown fond of you," Legolas commented and Ruth laughed lightly.

"I had named her while I was still in Lothlórien," he said, raising a hand to gently caress the eagle's stomach. "Her name is Kyrd which means 'strength',"

"That is a good name," Aragorn said and Ruth smiled.

Ruth whispered something in Kyrd's ear and the eagle flew away. "Yes, it is," he answered Aragorn as Kyrd vanished in the clear blue sky.

"Lord Ruthímiel?"

Ruth looked to his left when Eowyn led her horse to his side.

"I had asked you on the day we left Edoras to call me Ruth. We have been traveling for two days now and you still refuse to do so."

Eowyn blushed and bowed her head, and Aragorn looked at Legolas with a light smirk, while Gimli, who was sitting behind Aragorn, snickered into his beard.

"I apologize, my L - I mean Ruth!" she blurted out and Ruth smiled at her.

"Now, that is better," he said. "What was it that you wanted?"

"I noticed that you have a strange sword," she said and looked pointedly at the handle of the sword that peaked from under the rest of Ruth's things.

Ruth's smile turned into one filled with longing. He grasped the handle strongly and unsheathed the sword. Its mercury blade shone and glimmered in the Sun.

Eowyn's eyes widened at the dangerous beauty of the sword. "It is beautiful," she breathed out almost reverently.

"And familiar," Legolas added and everyone looked at him but Ruth who was gazing at the sword with longing.

"Of course it would be familiar to you, Legolas," Ruth answered. "This is Ithiltincya, the Chain that Enslaves the Moon."

"A powerful name," Eowyn said, while realization shone in Aragorn's and Legolas' eyes and Gimli snorted.

"And it is a powerful sword," Ruth agreed and sheathed it again. "I only pray I will not have to test that strength before we reach Helm's Deep."

"You did not carry that sword before, Ruth," Gimli drawled and Ruth looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Might I inquire as to where you have acquired it?"

Ruth glared at Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas smirked at the Istar, while Eowyn frowned in confusion.

"I would take a guess and say that he received it from Haldir, since that sword has been in his family since the beginning of time," Legolas commented lightly, although a slight smirk tilted his thin lips.

"And what if I did?" Ruth drawled, failing to fight off the blush that covered his cheeks. His eyes darkened and a shiver shook his body at the memory of Haldir.

"Well, I'd say our little Ruth is not so little anymore," Gimli teased.

"I am over 700 years your senior, Gimli," Ruth growled. "I can hardly be called _little_."

"700 years?" Eowyn whispered in wonder and Ruth looked at her to avoid the teasing smirks on his friends' faces.

"Yes," he said and Eowyn tilted her head to the side in contemplation.

"You are immortal," she concluded and Ruth nodded, eyes shadowing with sadness and lips stretching into a thin line.

"In a way I am. I can still die, just like Elves can, but unlike them I cannot hope to find peace in the West," he said, turning the sad gaze towards the horizon. "There is no ship that can carry me waiting in the Gray Harbor. No ship to take me away from this life."

Heavy silence settled between them as Ruth's friends sunk into worry-filled thoughts.

Eowyn was about to say something when a horn sounded at the front. "What is it? What is going on?!" she cried out in terror.

"Wargs! Wargs are coming!"

They heard fear filled cries coming from the front.

"Gimli, hold on!" Aragorn snapped and he and Legolas galloped forward.

"Riders at the front! Hurry! Hurry!"

Théoden and Theodred rode over to them.

"Eowyn! You and Theodred must lead the people to Helm's Deep!" Théoden ordered.

"I can fight!" Eowyn insisted and looked at Ruth for aid.

"They will follow you," Ruth said and looked at Theodred. "Look out for her." He nudged Orion into a gallop not waiting for either of the three to answer.

Just as Ruth climbed over the small hill, a Warg jumped at him with an Orc on its back. With little more than a thought, Ruth killed both of them with a swing of his sword. He joined the fight, immediately locating Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli.

So much for not using his sword before they reached Helm's Deep.

An Orc charged at him and Ruth jumped off of Orion's back.

"Hate, Orion! Hate!" (Leave, Orion! Leave!) He shouted as he killed the Orc. Soon enough he lost all thought beside that of survival. He killed Orcs and Wargs alike, either cutting them down or cursing them with his Magic.

He caught sight of the dead and his heart ached, but he kept on fighting. Just as he thought it was coming to an end, he caught sight of something that made his heart stop beating.

"ARAGORN!"

Legolas and Gimli were broken out of their own thoughts when they heard Ruth's frantic cry. Almost immediately, they spotted the Wizard shifting into a black panther and running towards a Warg and its rider as the insane animal ran towards a cliff.

To their horror, Aragorn seemed to be stuck to the harness around the Warg's neck.

Everything seemed to slow down as Ruth caught up with Aragorn. He jumped, shifted mid flight and cut off the Orc's head, taking its place. "Aragorn!"

"I cannot get free of this!" Aragorn shouted and Ruth's guts sunk when he saw that Aragorn's hand was stuck in the harness.

"Get ready!" Ruth snapped and a knife appeared in his hand. His eyes met Aragorn's and he cut the harness, and Aragorn fell rolling away with a pained shout.

Ruth's heart stopped for a second when he raised his head, seeing the approaching edge of a cliff.

"Ruth, jump!" Aragorn cried out and just as Ruth turned to jump off of the insane Warg another one jumped him from behind. "RUTHÍMIEL!" Aragorn could only watch as his friend and brother fell over the cliff. His heart stopped for a second and then he was on his feet, running towards the cliff.

"Aragorn!"

He did not listen to Legolas' call. He reached the edge of the cliff and would have jumped had Legolas not caught and stopped him.

"Tampa, Aragorn! Tampa! Ta naa telwanin!" (Stop, Aragorn! Stop! It is too late!) Legolas shouted, although his voice was laced with pain and sorrow.

Gimli ran over in and once he looked over the edge, he let go of a pained wail and fell to his knees.

Aragorn's eyes filled with tears as his knees betrayed him.

Legolas let go of the Ranger and bowed his head.

All three of them were overtaken by sorrow and pain.

"Ta il deanim," (It cannot be.) Aragorn whispered painfully, bowing his head as tears trailed down his face. "Ta il deanim."

Ruth was gone.

Just as soon as they have been reunited, they have lost Ruth forever.

"Tula, Aragorn," (Come, Aragorn.) Legolas spoke and placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Lye anta antuva." (We must go.)

Aragorn opened his eyes and looked into the distance. Ever so slowly he stood up, closely followed by Gimli. "Namaarie, toror'amin," (Farewell, my brother.) the Heir of Isildur whispered and turned to walk away. His gaze fell on a sword embedded in the ground a few feet away. His heart ached as he walked over to it. He took it into his hand and another tear trailed down his cheek as he wiped the glimmering blade on his cloak to remove the blood off of it.

To Aragorn it seemed as though the sword was crying. He looked up and his eyes met Théoden's. A second later the King bowed his head and walked away.

Aragorn looked at Legolas when the Elf placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder and then at Gimli when the Dwarf stopped by his side.

"The Elf will be broken when he finds out," Gimli spoke in a broken voice and Aragorn forced a swallow.

"We must go," he spoke. "His death will not be in vain. It will not be in vain."

**cut**

Aragorn raised his head when they entered Helm's Deep and the door closed behind them. He spotted Eowyn running towards Théoden with Theodred not far behind and Aragorn's heart ached. He gripped Ithiltincya tightly in his hand and nodded at Legolas when the Elf placed his hand on his shoulder. In that moment Aragorn's eyes met Eowyn's desperate gaze and he could do nothing else but nod.

Théoden had already told her.

They had no time to grieve, though. They needed to prepare. The Uruk-Hai were getting closer and they had to get ready.

Although for some reason, Aragorn could not find any more hope in his heart.

**cut**

"Haldir! Haldir, tula sinome!" (Haldir, come here!)

Haldir stopped and looked in the direction of one of his comrades, seeing Anoron kneeling by the riverbank, holding something in his hand and Haldir ran over to Anoron while the rest of their company stopped to wait.

"Caelamin utue! Ta naa er en'lye!" (I have found this! It is one of ours!) Anoron spoke. He sounded worried and Haldir's eyes widened when he took a closer look at the cloak Anoron had found.

"N'uma!"(No!) Haldir gasped out and took the cloak from Anoron's hands. It was Ruthímiel's cloak, the one he had worn on the day he had departed from Lothlórien.

"Haldir?"

"Paluva n'e!" (Spread out!) Haldir cried out in panic. "Sina naa Ruthímiele!" (This is Ruthímiel's!)

Almost immediately everyone spread out to search for the Istar. Their torches shone light upon the riverbank, helping them in their search.

Haldir lost track of how long they were looking for the Istar. His heart was beating quickly in his chest and his mind was clouded with fear. He stopped breathing for a second when someone called out to him.

"Haldir! Haldir, amin lye utue!" (Haldir, I found him!)

Haldir's heart stopped as he ran towards Fathiel. He fell on his knees beside the prone body of Ruthímiel, gathering him into his arms and gently cupping Ruth's cheek in his shaking hand. "Ruth? Ruth, open your eyes!" he begged frantically, feeling as though someone was tearing his heart out of his chest.

Images from the first time he had held Ruth in his arms, all bloody and _dying_ overlapped with that moment and Haldir felt as though he would go insane.

"Please. Please, wake up."

In that moment Ruth started to cough and water started to come out of his mouth.

"Yallume!" (At last!) Haldir breathed out as he held Ruth on his side while the Wizard coughed and convulsed in the Elf's arms. Haldir could hear his lieutenants order everyone to set up camp, but he had eyes only for Ruth, who was slowly calming down. "That is it, a'mael," (beloved) he whispered as Ruth calmed and came to rest against Haldir, catching his breath.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Haldir, only to frown. "Haldir?" Ruth choked out weakly.

"It is alright, Ruth. You are safe," Haldir whispered, not really knowing for whom the words were meant.

"What happened?" Ruth asked and looked around in confusion.

"I found your cloak on the riverbank," Anoron spoke when he walked over and Ruth frowned at him.

Ruth then recognized Anoron as one of the Elves from Haldir's group and smiled gratefully. "Thank you," he said and tried to sit up.

"Do not move. You are weak," Haldir ordered and Ruth rested against him, letting go of a weary breath.

"We are setting up camp," Anoron said. "Haldir, your tent is already waiting for you. Fathiel already started a fire in it."

Haldir nodded gratefully and gently gathered Ruth into his arms. Ruth closed his eyes and leaned his head against Haldir's strong chest.

"Thank you. We shall move out at dawn," Haldir said and walked over to the tent that was already waiting for him.

A sleeping bag had already been laid beside the fire and once Haldir laid Ruth on it, the Wizard sighed and curled towards the fire.

"Your robes are wet," Haldir said as he took a seat beside him.

Ruth nodded and within a second his clothes were gone. Almost immediately he started to shiver from the cold.

Haldir quickly took off his own robes, lied down beside Ruth and wrapped them both in the warm covers. He pulled Ruth into his embrace and buried his face in Ruth's neck. "Mani marte, a'mael?"(What happened, beloved?) Haldir asked in a whisper and Ruth nuzzled back into him, seeking his warmth.

"We were moving towards Helm's Deep," Ruth spoke in a broken, wavering voice. He was still shaking from the cold. "We were attacked by Wargs and Orcs. We fought. I saw Aragorn being pulled towards a cliff and rushed to save him. I managed to set him free and I was about to save myself from falling over the cliff, but – I do not remember what happened then. I remember you waking me up." His voice grew steadier as he warmed up.

Haldir took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He held Ruth tightly as he reassured himself that he was well.

"Haldir?"

"We have arrived at Edoras earlier yesterday and found it empty," the Elf spoke quietly. "We concluded Théoden decided to lead his people to Helm's Deep and decided to take the quickest way over. Had we chosen any other way…"

"Hush…" Ruth whispered soothingly as he turned in Haldir's embrace to be able to face him. "I am well. I am with you. I only fear for Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. They must think that I am gone."

Haldir looked in those beautiful eyes and pulled Ruth close. They entwined their legs together under the covers and Ruth hid his face in Haldir's strong chest. "You shall be reunited by tomorrow night. We have less than a day's walk to Helm's Deep." At Haldir's reassuring words Ruth sighed and finally relaxed completely in Haldir's hold.

"That is good," Ruth whispered and wrapped his arms around Haldir to the best of his abilities.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you ever since we had parted ways, a'mael," (beloved) Haldir murmured in Ruth's still damp hair.

"I thought of you just as much," Ruth muttered sleepily. Haldir's warmth enveloped him completely, his strength reassured him and the closeness of his body reminded Ruth that he had not felt Haldir's touch in a while. "I missed you greatly."

Haldir swallowed with slight difficulties, eyes sliding closed. The closeness of Ruth's body did many things to him and not one of them was proper for this moment. Haldir had to remind himself constantly that they had saved Ruth from the river less than a candle mark ago and that the Wizard was probably weak and wished nothing else but to rest.

"Haldir?" The Elf looked down when Ruth called for him. Ruth's eyes were smoldering with passion and when the Wizard moved against Haldir, the Elf felt that Ruth desired him just as much.

"Il mernamin lle cronuva," (I do not wish to harm you.) Haldir spoke in a tight voice and Ruth smiled lovingly at him.

He raised his left hand to cup Haldir's face and pushed himself up to kiss the proud Elf. "You could never harm me."

A wave of magic spread from Ruth, making sure they could not be heard or disturbed until dawn. Within moments Ruth found himself on his back, with Haldir adoring his body as though it was the most sacred thing in the world.

Ruth opened his eyes and a small smirk tugged on his lips.

Haldir raised an eyebrow when he found himself on his back with Ruth straddling his waist. The Elf let go of a guttural moan when his dark haired nymph rubbed his straining need with his behind.

"It has been a while since I've felt you, yásumar," (beloved) Ruth whispered and leaned over Haldir with hands on each side of Haldir's head.

Haldir placed his hands on Ruth's waist and pulled him down, moaning when that delicious friction sent waves of pleasure over his body.

"We shall have time for slow love making and sweet, long nights," Ruth whispered in Haldir's ear as the Elf's hands lowered to grope Ruth's ass, and the Wizard moaned when he felt the tip of Haldir's member rub against his entrance.

He looked down at Haldir and smiled lovingly, reaching behind himself with his right hand and pushing two of his fingers into his entrance. He shivered and moaned as a wave of magic washed over him, relaxing his muscles and lubing his tight heat.

Haldir could hardly breathe as he gazed up at his lover. He rubbed Ruth's thighs with his hands as the Istar moved backwards, before reaching under himself, making Haldir grunt and the feel of Ruth's sleek fingers pumping his rock hard member.

Ruth rose up on his knees as he aligned his entrance with Haldir's cock, and both moaned when he took the hard member in all at once with no hesitation or thought.

Haldir swore he could come just from the sight of the Istar. Perfect, creamy skin shone in the fire, the veins decorating the velvety plains glimmering like starlight, damp raven locks sticking to the soft skin and prideful head thrown back in pleasure.

Ruth looked down at him with dilated eyes and slowly started to move.

It didn't take long for them to find the perfect rhythm and soon enough the air was filled with moans and grunts, heavy with the smell of sex and sweat.

"Heavens!" Haldir gasped and Ruth suddenly found himself on his back. He moaned loudly when Haldir moved faster, hitting that sweet, sweet spot inside Ruth with every thrust.

Ruth entwined his fingers in Haldir's shoulder long hair and pulled him into a passion filled kiss. "Please – Haldir – please – faster!"

Haldir grunted, pulled out and flipped Ruth over. The Istar screamed when Haldir filled him again, with his hands gripping Ruth's waist with a bruising force. "Anin," (too long) Haldir growled lowly as he leaned over Ruth. The Wizard's hands weakened and he leaned on his elbows, biting into his forearm as pleasure surged through his body. "Anin tella coiasira amine lle tyave." (Too long since I last touched you.)

The thrusts became frantic and Haldir reached under Ruth to grip his weeping member. Ruth came, gasping Haldir's name, and not a moment later Haldir joined him in completion. They collapsed on the sleeping bag, sweaty, breathless and sated. Haldir was about to move, but Ruth grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Um il beluva," (Don't move.) Ruth whispered and Haldir frowned, worrying that he had hurt his beloved. "I wish to feel you for as long as it is possible."

Haldir let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding. He pulled the cover of the sleeping bag over the both of them and wrapped Ruth into his arms, pulling him to his chest. "As you wish," he whispered and soon both of them fell asleep, joined in the most intimate of ways.

**cut**

"_Ellesar…" _

_A voice whispered in the deep darkness surrounding him. A glimmer of something green appeared in the corner of his sight, but it disappeared as soon as he turned to try and see what it was._

"_Your destiny awaits you, King of Men…"_

"_Who is this?!" he called out, struggling to recognize the voice whispering in the darkness over the maddening beating of his heart. "Who are you?!"_

_Pain burst in his head and he fell to his knees, images of fire and earsplitting screams all but blinding him._

"_All that is gold does not glitter…"_

"_Where are you?!" he cried out, his heart breaking at the sight of Ruthímiel lying bloody and broken in front of a grand white staircase. "Ruth!" he roared, but the vision faded away, quickly changing into one of a white tree burning in the darkness of the night._

"_All that is long does not last…"_

_He climbed to his feet, looking around frantically as the images of his friends, his brothers in all but blood flittered in front of him._

"_All that is old does not wither…"_

_His heart broke when the beauty of an Elven Maiden with long brown locks filled his vision, and the light in her beautiful, ocean blue orbs dulled. "Arwen…"_

"_Not all that is over is past."_

_Aragorn turned on his heel when a loud screech broke the deafening whispers and he froze in his place at the sight of the White City - Minas Tirith - enveloped in flames. A terrifying sight made worse by the fell-beasts flying over the burning city. _

"_Not all that have fallen are vanquished…"_

_The image vanished and he found himself standing in front of Ruthímiel, the wizard smiling at him lovingly and handing Aragorn a long sword wrapped in the flag of the King._

"_A king may yet be without crown…"_

"_Ruth…" He breathed out, reaching for the Wizard as his heart burst with pain and eyes filled with tears._

"_A blade that was broken be brandished…"_

_Light burst to life behind Ruth, and he had to shield his eyes in an attempt to see the fallen Istar._

"_And towers that were strong may fall down…" (1)_

"Ruthímiel!" Aragorn cried out, startling awake, only to find himself staring at Legolas.

"Calm, my friend," the Elf murmured soothingly. "You have fallen asleep."

Aragorn frowned and looked around. Indeed he had fallen asleep in the meeting room. He looked at the table and his heart grew heavy again when his eyes landed on Ithiltincya. He sighed and straightened in his seat. "Is everyone ready?" he asked and Legolas nodded.

"Yes."

Aragorn sighed and stood up. He walked out of the room and onto the overcrowded streets of Helm's Deep, looking around with eyes shadowed with pain.

"Farmers, furriers, stable boys…" Gimli counted as he walked over to them. "These are no soldiers."

"Most have seen too many winters," Legolas commented when an old mad walked beside him, "or too few," he added and pointedly looked at a young boy. Aragorn snorted and fastened his forearm protector. "Look at them, Aragorn." Legolas muttered and Aragorn looked at the Elf with a frown. "They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes."

"Legolas…"

"Boe a hyn! Neled herain dan caer menig!" (And they should be! Three hundred against ten thousand!) Legolas snapped and Aragorn sighed.

"Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras." (They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.) Aragorn reasoned and Legolas sneered. Aragorn didn't know what has gotten into the usually calm and collected Elf. This was not the Legolas he knew. "Legolas…"

"Aragorn!" the Elf interrupted him and looked at Aragorn with darkened eyes. "Nedin dagor hen u-erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer!" (They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!)

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn snapped and everything stilled. With a single glare pointed at Legolas, Aragorn turned his back on the Elf and walked away.

In that moment it was as though Legolas woke up. He moved to follow after Aragorn, but Gimli grabbed his right forearm and shook his head at the Elf.

"Let him go, lad," he said. "Let him be."

"I do not know what came over me," Legolas muttered, still breathing deeply. "I do not know..."

"It is good to know that even you can get angry and feel despair," Gimli grumbled and Legolas looked at him with a confused frown.

"What do you mean by that?"

Gimli snorted and leaned on his axe. "We have lost Ruth less than a day ago," he said, "and even though you act strong and untouched by anything, I can see that you suffer just as much as Aragorn suffers. Just as much as I suffer. It may even be that he feels worse than either one of us, because for some reason he feels responsible."

"Why should he?" Legolas asked. "We have all seen what happened..."

"Tell that to him and see how well it goes," Gimli cut him off, and Legolas snorted with a smile tilting thin lips.

"So, you are saying that I have said those things because I have given in to my own sorrow and despair?" Gimli shrugged and looked at Legolas from under his helmet.

"Could be. I have been wondering when you would lose your cool."

Legolas snorted and looked at the ground. "I was wrong," he said and looked down the street.

"Give him a few minutes to collect his thoughts. Then go talk to him. He will understand."

Legolas nodded before he smirked and looked at Gimli. "Who would have thought; a Dwarf giving advice to an Elf."

"Stranger things have happened," Gimli muttered.

For some strange reason, neither could think of one.

**cut**

Aragorn looked up when Legolas walked into the armory where Aragorn was getting ready. The Elf held out Aragorn's sword and smiled at him.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray," Legolas said as Aragorn took the sword and fastened it to his belt. He looked up at Legolas and gifted him with a small smile. "Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

"U-moe edaved, Legolas," (There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.) Aragorn said and patted Legolas' shoulder. Both turned to look at the doorway when heavy huffing and puffing reached their ears.

Gimli appeared there struggling with his chain mail shirt. "If we had time I would get this fixed," he muttered and Aragorn and Legolas chuckled at him when Gimli let go of the chain mail and it gathered around his feet. "It's a little tight across the chest!" he snapped.

A moment later they tensed up when they heard a horn sound in the night.

"That is no Orc horn," Legolas muttered, exchanging a glance with Aragorn.

Within minutes they were out of the armory, with Gimli quickly pulling the chain mail off. They ran out on the streets, hearing the bewildered exclamations of men gathered out there. They met up with Théoden only to stop in their tracks when an Elven army marched down the street. They were moving as one and Aragorn gasped when Haldir stepped forward and their eyes met.

"How is this possible?" Théoden wondered out loud and Haldir looked at him.

"We bring word from Elrond of Rivendell and Galadriel of Lórien," Haldir spoke proudly. "An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together." He looked at Aragorn again and the Elf's story eyes glowed. "We come to honor that allegiance."

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli took a few steps forward, all three of them looking broken and sad. Aragorn took off the second sword fastened his belt and offered it to Haldir.

"Ta naa lle," (This belongs to you) Aragorn spoke in a pain filled voice. Legolas and Gimli bowed their heads in sorrow. "I am sorry."

Haldir looked down at the sword, his stormy eyes gazing at it with an unreadable glow. "Maybe…" he looked in Aragorn's confusion filled eyes, "maybe you should give it to whom it truly belongs," he said and before Aragorn could voice his confusion, Haldir took a step to the side to reveal a cloaked figure behind him. The three stopped breathing when an elegant hand reached up and pushed the hood back to reveal the smiling face of Ruthímiel the Green.

"Ruth!"

"Thank you for keeping it safe for me, Aragorn. I thought it has been lost to me forever."

The sword met the ground with a 'clang' and Ruth found himself enveloped in three pairs of arms.

"We thought you were lost to us," Aragorn whispered against Ruth's neck, holding on to the Istar for dear life.

"You and your dumb luck! Bless ya, laddy! Bless ya!" Gimli cried out wrapping his arms tightly around Ruth's waist.

"It is good to see you, brother," Legolas spoke in an uncharacteristic show of emotion, his arms wrapped around Ruth and Aragorn.

Ruth laughed and returned their hugs, not having any words to say, for whatever he thought of could never be enough to erase the sorrow his friends must have felt for the past day. Once they let go of him Ruth looked at Théoden and bowed his head at the King. He looked at Haldir and the Elf smiled lovingly at him. "See, King Théoden?" Ruth asked and looked back at the King. "You are not as alone as you might think you are."

Ruth moved over to stand beside Haldir, and the Elf wrapped his arm around Ruth's waist to the surprise of everyone present. In that moment Eowyn and Theodred ran out and gaped in wonder seeing Haldir bow down to lay a chaste kiss on Ruth's lips making Eowyn pale drastically.

"Do not worry, cousin," Theodred comforted and Eowyn looked at him. "He was not meant for you either way. You shall find someone one day." Eowyn swallowed bitterly and nodded sharply. Without another word, she ran away while Theodred sighed and shook his head. He smiled when he heard Ruth call out to him and went to join them. "I am glad to see you well, Master Ruthímiel," he said and accepted a hug from the Istar.

"And I am glad to see you in good health as well, young Theodred," Ruth said before leaning closer to the young prince. "I have seen Eowyn. I worry for her," he whispered and Theodred sighed.

"Worry not, Master Istar. Sooner or later she had to learn. You are far beyond her in everything. Both she and I are young. She will find love when the time is right." Ruth smiled at Theodred and nodded.

"Ruth, we must prepare," Haldir spoke up and Ruth looked at him. "The Uruk-Hai are getting closer as we speak. We must hurry."

"Very well. Let us move," the Istar said gravely. "Time is not on our side."

**cut**

Ruth swallowed difficultly and took a deep breath. He looked into the distance at the approaching army of Uruk-Hai. Their torches shone ominously in the night and Ruth's heart danced in his chest. He stood beside Haldir, drawing strength from the proud Elf. "This fort has only one weakness," he whispered.

"We know that, a'mael," (beloved) Haldir answered. "You have taken care of it. Nothing can breach that gap."

Ruth let go of a breath and nodded. "Look at me. It is as though I have never fought in a war before," he muttered and Haldir smirked.

"Calm. We shall make it through this."

Ruth smiled and glanced at his lover. "Right. We shall." He climbed on his tiptoes, kissed Haldir's cheek and winked at him. "I am off to do my part. See you later," he said and jogged away.

"You have a strong husband." Haldir looked at Anoron who stood to his right.

"You have no idea, my good friend," Haldir said and glared at the oncoming army. "You have no idea."

**cut**

"Remember, I will be able to do this only once. It requires a great deal of power and after that, I shall be forced to fight just like any of you. Don't interrupt me and make sure no one touches me."

"It shall be done," Aragorn promised and Ruth stopped in his tracks and looked at his friend.

"It is an honor to fight with you, Aragorn. I hope that come morning we shall look back at this night and stand victorious."

"I pray your hopes come true," Aragorn answered placing a reassuring hand on Ruth's shoulder, and the Istar nodded at him and looked at the army that stopped some 50 meters in front of the great wall of Helm's Deep.

The enemy stopped hitting their drums and heavy silence settled among them.

Ruth took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He and Aragorn were alone on the wall directly above the gate.

"Tangado haid!" (Hold positions!)

Ruth heard Haldir's order in the distance, followed by the Lieutenants repeating it. He took a deep breath and felt his magic gather at the tips of his fingers.

He was ready.

He resisted the urge to hop in his place and instead started to hum, to Aragorn's surprise. The man chuckled when Ruth threw him a small smirk.

The Road goes ever on and on  
>Down from the door where it began.<br>Now far ahead the Road has gone,  
>And I must follow, if I can.<br>Pursuing it with eager feet,  
>Until it joins some larger way<br>Where many paths and errands meet.  
>And whither then? I cannot say. (2)<p>

Ruth sung, with Aragorn humming beside him. Once the little song was done, the two exchanged a smile. "May we live to see where the Road shall lead us," Ruth whispered and Aragorn nodded.

The Uruk-Hai started to beat their drums again.

"Dartho!" (Hold!) Haldir's order echoed through the night.

In the next moment Ruth's breath hitched in his throat. An arrow hit an Uruk-Hai and silence fell among them again.

_Now!_ he thought when the Uruk-Hai roared.

Aragorn pulled back as far as he could go when a wave of powerful magic burst from Ruth. It gathered in front of the Istar and then spread to the sides, quicker than an eye can see.

Confusion settled among the Uruk-Hai when from nowhere two walls of water started to close in on them from behind.

Aragorn could only watch as Ruth started to glow emerald green. Ruth slowly raised his arms, hands turned palms up, and Aragorn looked at the Uruk-Hai army and his breath hitched in his throat.

Rain stopped falling as every single drop of water obeyed Ruth's will and built a wall that threatened to collapse upon the Dark Army any second.

"Qwi!"(Now!) Ruth's power laced voice echoed through the night and he fisted his hands. The wall came tumbling down upon the Dark Army, turning into deadly ice as it fell.

Ruth gasped in a breath and stumbled backwards into Aragorn's awaiting arms.

"Leithio i philinn!" (Fire arrows!)

Aragorn pulled Ruth down as the Elves and Men fired their arrows while the Uruk-Hai army charged at the fort.

"It wasn't enough! I didn't even get half of them!" Ruth spoke between gasps.

"You have done more than enough!" Aragorn said as they descended down the stairs.

"Go," Ruth urged Aragorn when they stopped under an arch. "They need you up there. I'll join you in a minute."

Aragorn nodded and ran off. Once he was gone Ruth cursed and hit the wall with his fist. He should have waited just a moment longer. He should have gathered more water. He should have done more!

"Fire at will!"

Ruth looked up when he heard Haldir's voice.

Now was not the time to despair. They had a battle to win.

Ruth unsheathed his sword and ran out of his cover. He hurried up the stairs ignoring the weariness that threatened to overtake him because of the Spell he had used mere moments ago. Time for rest would come later; much later.

He climbed the stairs just as the Uruk-Hai managed to attach heavy metal ladders to the wall. "Try to push the ladders off! Don't let them climb!" he shouted. He pulled on what little magical reserves he had left and blew up two ladders as Men and Elves worked together to detach the other ladders.

Sadly they failed and now the sounds of swords and shields meeting filled the air. Ruth did his very best to keep track of everything, but his earlier magic escapade made it difficult.

"Ruth!"

He looked up and a small relieved smile tilted his lips when he saw Haldir running towards him, cutting down Uruk-Hai left, right and center. They met up half way and fought back to back, as though they'd done this a thousand times before.

Ruth caught sight of Aragorn, who was holding his ground bravely. Sometime later he saw Gimli who was happily cutting down one enemy after another, counting each one as they fell. Legolas was also giving his all, fighting with both arrows and knives.

"Duck!" Haldir shouted and Ruth rolled to the side as Haldir decapitated an Uruk-Hai with his long sword.

Ruth was about to say something when his heart stopped and his words hitched in his throat. Images overlapped in front of his eyes, but this time he could not count on magic.

"Haldir!"

The Elf was too slow to react. He gasped when Ruth grabbed his shoulder and spun them around.

Haldir's heart stopped beating when his Wizard, his Bond-mate, his beloved let go of a grunt of pain and fell into his arms with an arrow sticking out of his left shoulder.

An arrow that was meant to strike Haldir's heart.

"Ruthímiel!" Aragorn cried out, just as Haldir lowered Ruth to the ground. Aragorn killed the Uruk-Hai that had wounded Ruth and rushed over to them.

"Pull it out," Rush hissed and Haldir looked at the arrow. "Pull it out, or I'll pull it out myself!" Ruth snapped and Haldir tore the arrow out of Ruth's shoulder and threw it away before he placed his hand on the wound and pressed down.

"Take him to the citadel! We'll take over from here!" Aragorn shouted as Legolas joined his side.

"Don't be an idiot!" Ruth snapped and pulling on the last bits of magic he still had left, he closed the wound to the best of his abilities. Haldir was about to protest, but Ruth stopped him when he grabbed the Elf's sword and impaled an Uruk-Hai that wanted to attack Haldir from the back on it. "We have a war to fight!" Ruth pressed out through clenched teeth and Haldir nodded. He only noted that later, once this whole ordeal was over, he would have to have a talk with Ruth about priorities.

The Uruk-Hai army seemed endless.

They all lost count of how long they have already been fighting. They didn't know how long they would last.

They had suffered many losses and they seemed greater than those of the Dark Army.

Just as they thought things couldn't get worse, an explosion shook them all and they all met the floor.

The main entrance has fallen.

"Pull back! Pull back to the citadel! We've lost the main wall! Pull back!"

Ruth could only feel Haldir grab his arm and pull him along as they ran towards the upper parts of the city. He didn't know how they made it. He only knew that once he saw Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli join him and Haldir in the citadel he finally surrendered to the call of darkness.

**cut**

Ruth opened his eyes what seemed moments later when a sharp sting of pain spread from his shoulder.

"Calm. Your wound reopened when I was pulling you towards the citadel," Haldir told him and Ruth realized that the Elf and Aragorn were tending to the wound in his shoulder.

"At least it wasn't poisoned," Ruth murmured tiredly, earning an angry scowl from Haldir while Aragorn smirked and shook his head, sparks of amusement and relief appearing in the Ranger's gray eyes.

"How are you feeling, lad?" Gimli asked and Ruth looked at him.

"Like I could sleep for the next decade or so," Ruth answered honestly.

"I have never seen such Magic. I am honestly surprised you held on for so long." Ruth smiled at Legolas and winced when Aragorn finished stitching his wound.

"I would tell you not to use that arm for at least a few days, but that would be a moot point," Aragorn muttered and Ruth tried to rotate his shoulder.

"Never mind that," he said and straightened to the obvious displeasure of his lover and friends. "How are we standing? How many did we lose?"

"Surprisingly, not as many as we had thought," Haldir said, knowing he would get nowhere if he chose to argue with Ruth. "We have more wounded and unable to fight than dead."

Ruth breathed a sigh of relief. "Where is Théoden?"

"Feeling sorry for himself," Gimli grumbled and nodded in the direction of the neighboring room. Ruth sighed and tried to stand up. Haldir grabbed his lover's arm and just as Ruth thought he would stop him Haldir wound an arm around his waist and helped him stand. He raised an eyebrow at Haldir and the Elf snorted.

"It would be useless to try and reason with you now."

Ruth smiled and shook his head. "Why do I have a feeling that later I shall suffer for this moment of peace?" he murmured and Haldir snorted. They entered the room where Théoden sat with his commanders. Theodred was also there to Ruth's surprise. The younger man winked at him, signaling that he escaped the caves after they heard that the wall has been breached and that he was at least trying to reason with his father.

"The fortress is taken. It is over." Théoden said and Ruth rolled his eyes as Haldir helped him take a seat.

"Do you not know anything else but to bemoan your fate?" Ruth drawled and Théoden glared at him.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out?" Aragorn asked and Théoden bowed his head. "Is there no other way?!"

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-Hai are too many," Theodred spoke, drawing everyone's attention from his father.

"Tell the women and children to make for the mountain pass," Haldir said to Gamling and the man looked at his King, asking for orders.

Théoden sighed and shook his head. "So much death," he said. "What can Men do against such reckless hate?" he asked and looked at everyone.

"You can fight," Ruth said and everyone looked at him. His eyes darkened to almost black, his lips were pale and raised a hand to his wounded shoulder. "You can give up, of course, but for what? Whether you live or die does not matter at this point. We are far beyond the point of no return, Théoden King. What will you do? Will you sit here and quietly wait for your death or will you stand and fight, and if today is the day you should meet your end, should you not try and make it worth something? Should you not die with your sword in your hand and your head held high?" Ruth looked in Théoden's eyes. "What will you do?"

Heavy silence settled over them.

"Ride out with me." Théoden looked at Aragorn and their eyes met. "Ride out with me. Meet them head on. Show them that there is still some fight left in Men," Aragorn spoke proudly, and everyone felt as though something ignited in their hearts.

Ruth exchanged a smirk with Haldir, and the Elf resisted the urge to roll his eyes, lips twitching into a hit of a smile.

"Yes…" Théoden spoke and slowly stood up. "For death and glory."

"For Rohan," Theodred added and pushed away from the wall he has been leaning on. "For our people."

"You are not yet..."

"If Master Ruth can fight, so can I!" Theodred interrupted his father and Ruth snorted.

Théoden's lips tilted into a small smile and he nodded, eyes filling with pride. "Very well," he growled and grinned. "So be it." Everything shook when the Uruk-Hai charged at the front gate. "We shall ride out."

"The sun is rising," Gimli muttered and Legolas, Aragorn and Ruth looked at a small window.

_Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east._

Heads rose up with pride and the air suddenly filled with something no one could explain. It felt as though new strength surged through them. Their bodies ached and their minds were weary, but somewhere deep inside all of them, a new strength blossomed.

"Bring the horses!" Théoden ordered and everyone scurried around. "The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep; one last time!"

"Yes!" Gimli cheered and ran off somewhere while two horses that no longer had riders were brought over to Ruth and Haldir. The two exchanged almost matching smirks and mounted their stallions.

The first door fell.

It was only a matter of time until the second door fell as well.

"Fell deeds, awake…" Théoden raised his sword, men gathering at his sides.

Ruth, Haldir, Aragorn and Legolas gathered behind Théoden, exchanging glances full of warnings, and yet all four of them could feel adrenaline pumping through their veins.

"Now for wrath!" Théoden called out, glancing at his son who stood to the King's right, and the Ruler of Rohan raised his sword. "Now for ruin! AND A RED DAWN!"

The door fell at the moment when the sound of an old horn broke the air.

With a mighty war cry swords were raised into the air. Hoofs hit the ground in a mad rhythm. Neighs matched the cries of the riders as they charged at the Uruk-Hai.

They fell one by one and the riders marched through their enemy's ranks with renewed vigor.

Ruth raised his head when sunrays hit his face and he felt as though a cloak of warmth and strength enveloped him. His heartbeat stuttered when a bright light shone on the horizon.

A merry laugh left his lips and he felt as though he could fly, and joy and strength burst in his heart as he raised his sword and cheered.

"Gandalf!"

**cut**

The old Istar chuckled dryly, gazing at the two clashing armies. "Théoden King stands alone," he muttered. A low snort made him look to the side at the young warrior riding a brown steed.

"Not alone." Eomer of Rohan raised his spear. "ROHIRRIM!" he roared and no less than 2000 men on horses gathered on the horizon, casting shadows on the depleted Dark Army.

And then a mighty roar echoed through the valley.

"FORTH EORLINGAS!"

**cut**

Haldir sighed as he looked at his sleeping lover.

Ruth had practically collapsed the moment it was all over. It's been over 12 hours and yet Haldir had not the heart to wake him up. Most of the people who have found refuge in Helm's Deep have now made their way towards Edoras. Only Théoden's personal guard and a few of Eomer's men, together with Theodred, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Ruth, Haldir and the Elven Army remained at Helm's Deep.

They would spend the night there and then move for Isengard in the morning. They had one last thing to handle. Saruman himself.

Haldir was woken from his thoughts when Ruth sighed and shifted in his improvised bed. He smiled lovingly and lied down beside Ruth. The Istar moved closer to the Elf almost instinctively and Haldir's heart warmed.

"Mankoi?" (Why?) he whispered and Ruth yawned.

"Mankoi mani?" (Why what?) he mumbled, reflexively answering in Elvish.

"Why did you do that?" Haldir whispered and buried his face in Ruth's neck. "Why did you protect me? You could have died? What if..."

"Haldir?" Ruth called out his name and ever so slowly, careful of his injured shoulder, turned to face his beloved. "Would you not do the same for me?"

Haldir frowned at that. "Of course I would. I would die for you."

"I do not need for you to die for me, Haldir," Ruth whispered, eyes glimmering with sadness. "I need you to _live_ for me. I need you to survive. I know that if the situation was reverse, I would think what you are thinking right now. I know that you would have done the same were you in my place. Yes, this time I was lucky. I wasn't killed. But you survived as well and that is all that matters."

Haldir sighed, closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Ruth's. "You are right about that," Haldir spoke, although he hesitated.

"Of course I am," Ruth grumbled and nuzzled closer to Haldir. "How long do we have until we must move out?"

Haldir laughed quietly and kissed the crown of Ruth's head. "Sleep," he said. "I shall wake you up when the time is right."

"You should rest as well," Ruth muttered, already half asleep.

"I will." And with those words they both settled into comfortable silence. Soon enough Haldir joined Ruth in the land of dreams.

One battle was over.

They have won the Battle for Rohan.

But another battle lay ahead.

The battle that would decide the future of Middle Earth.

And hopefully, they would be ready.

**cut**

(1) Belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien

(2) Belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien


	17. The Fall Of Saruman

_The road goes ever on and on  
>Down from the door where it began.<br>Now far ahead the road has gone.  
>And I must follow if I can.<br>Pursuing it with eager feet,  
>Until it joins some larger way,<br>Where many paths and errands meet,  
>And whither then?<br>I cannot say._

_- J. R. R. Tolkien_

**cut**

Ruth frowned as they stopped upon a hill that overlooked Isengard. What was once the proud meeting place for the council of the Istari was now a desolate dark place that stunk of dark magic and death.

"Man cenich, Ruthímiel? Mani naa ta?" (What do you see, Ruthímiel? What is it?) Ruth sighed and spared Haldir a glance.

"I see nothing, Haldir," he spoke sadly. "I only see how the mighty have fallen."

"Let's us make sure they stay that way," Théoden grumbled after his stopped his horse beside Ruth's.

The Green Istar looked over his shoulder. Aragorn was right behind him, with Gimli riding with him. Legolas and Gandalf were to Aragorn's left and Theodred and Eomer were to Aragorn's right.

They were a small company, but they feared no fight against Saruman.

"The Ents have done a lot of damage," Gandalf commented.

"They have fought against a Wizard, Gandalf." Ruth smirked at the older Istar. "I do believe that damage could not have been avoided."

Gandalf chuckled. "It is not impossible to fix," he said and Ruth nodded.

"Let's go. We should end this once and for all." He nudged Orion forward and the others followed him.

Ruth frowned as they neared the entrance to Isengard and saw two small figures sitting on top of a stone wall some two feet above water.

"Are those..."

"Merry! Pippin!" Ruthímiel interrupted Gimli, jumped off of Orion's back and ran through the knee high water towards the two Hobbits.

"Ruthímiel!" the two shouted, jumped off of the wall and ran into Ruth's awaiting arms. Ruth didn't care that he was up to his chest in dirty water. He had the two in his arms again and tears of joy were freely trailing down his cheeks.

"I worried so much about you, iliathínethe!" (younglings) Ruth whispered as he hugged them tightly while the others caught up to him.

"You worried us all," Aragorn said and Merry and Pippin grinned up at him when Ruth let go of them. He cupped Pippin's cheek with his right hand and Merry's with his left, looking at them with love filled eyes.

"I am happy to see you."

"We're happy to see you too, Ruth!" Pippin piped out. "We were worried about you as well."

Merry nodded. "We had hoped you would catch up with us as quickly as possible. Does this mean you can use your powers again?" he asked and Ruth nodded.

"Fully."

"Another Istar." Everyone looked up at the low, rumbling voice and saw a huge tree walking towards them. "Master Radagast didn't tell me Master Gandalf was not riding alone. I am Treebeard."

Ruth stood up and bowed his head at Treebeard. "I am Ruthímiel the Green. We have not met yet, Master Treebeard." Ruth smiled up at the Ent while Merry and Pippin took places by his sides and Ruth placed his hands on their shoulders. "Thank you, Master Ent, for taking care of Merry and Pippin. Heavens know what trouble they would be in had they not been with you."

"Hey!" Pippin shouted indignantly.

"I'll have you know that we have been more help than even _we_ believed we could be!" Marry added.

"I do not doubt that," Ruth said. "I merely implied that you two are prone to getting into trouble almost as much as I was when I was young."

"You _still_ get in too much trouble," Gimli grumbled and everyone laughed while Ruth rolled his eyes.

"Where is Radagast?" Gandalf asked.

"He is waiting for us at the foot of the tower. He wanted to wait for you. He believes he is not strong enough to deal with Saruman alone and as for me…" Treebeard sighed and shook his massive head, a few leafs falling out of his canopy. "Stone and Metal I can bend, but a _Wizard_…"

"Leave him to us," Théoden said and Treebeard raised an eyebrow at him.

"Come then," he said. "He locked himself within the tower." He turned and started to lead the way. Ruth climbed Orion's back and pulled Pippin behind himself while Gandalf pulled Merry into his lap.

They rode forward in silence, heavy atmosphere weighing heavily upon them.

"Ruthímiel!"

Said Wizard looked up and smiled widely when Radagast waved at him. He was sitting on top of a high rock with his staff in his hand and a relieved smile on his face.

"I see you're well!"

"I am, Master Radagast!" Ruthímiel said and Radagast sighed before he nodded towards the top of the tower.

"Saruman has been quiet for a day. He never even thought of coming down from the top of Orthanc."

Everyone looked up and found the White Istar gazing down at them, holding onto his white staff. "Well, well, well." The wind carried Saruman's voice towards them and everyone shivered at the low, hateful tone. "What do I owe the pleasure of having the Middle Earth's mightiest visiting me at such an hour?"

"You know very well that this is not a visit, Saruman," Théoden hissed spitefully and Saruman looked at him.

"Not so long ago we were friends, Théoden King," Saruman said, his tone changing to a peaceful one. "Can we not try to talk for the sake of old alliances? For the sake of peace?"

"Peace?" Théoden said. "You want peace?" He glared up at Saruman. "We will have peace. We will have peace when you pay for the destruction of Westfold. We will have peace when you pay for all the tears we've shed, for all the blood your _monsters_ spilled, for all the innocent children you've had slaughtered!" Théoden roared. "Then we will have peace."

Saruman sneered at the King of Rohan and looked at Gandalf. "I didn't know you had a student, Gandalf. He is just as _meddlesome_ as you are."

"Ruthímiel is not my student, Saruman," Gandalf said and Saruman looked at Ruth. The Green Istar had a look of severe dislike on his face and his eyes were glimmering with magic.

"An Istar without a staff. A rare occurrence," Saruman noted, lips tilting into a smirk. "Someone like you, Ruthímiel the Green, hasn't been seen in these lands since Sauron the Great."

Everyone shot glances at Ruth and the Green Istar simply raised his head proudly, eyes glaring daggers at Saruman.

"You know that you will meet your judgment no matter how much you try to delay it," Ruth said in a tone rarely heard from him. His eyes flashed silver for a second and Saruman tensed up. "I have defeated you when you were possessing Théoden. What makes you believe you present a threat to us?" Saruman sneered at him. Ruth's lips twitched and his nose wrinkled. "You dabbed into the darkest of Magic. Necromancy is forbidden to use by the Powers That Be. Nothing waits for you, Saruman. Nothing but darkness. Do you think Sauron will help you? Do you think he will come to your aid? You are alone, Saruman! Surrender and your death may be quick."

"And who are you to decide whether I shall live or die?!" Saruman thundered and Ruth's eyes glowed like the moonlight.

"I am Ruthímiel the Green! Chosen by the Valar to be the Guardian of Life! Sent to guard all that lives! I have fought grater Evils than you, Saruman! You have no right to question my authority!" Ruth's rage-full exclamation was met with shock on the part of his companions while Saruman sneered at him, baring his teeth.

"I am Saruman the White!" he roared, slamming the end of his staff against the hard stone of the Tower. "I am the most powerful Wizard in Middle Earth! What can a measly Green Wizard, who speaks with _animals_ and cohorts with _Elves_ and _Dwarfs_ and _Men_ do against me?!"

"So you _have_ heard of him," Gandalf concluded and Saruman looked at him.

"I have _heard_ of the supposed _Guardian of Life_," he hissed. "An Istar not of this world. I thought it all nonsense, of course," he spat out. "This _Child_ is nothing, Gandalf. I had thought you smarter than _this_. I thought you would see that Middle Earth is lost. Sauron will win. You will all _die_."

"The only one here who will die is you, Saruman!" Gandalf threw off his gray cape, making Saruman's eyes widen.

"Impossible! There can only be one White Wizard!" Saruman cried out in shock.

"And there _is_ only one!" Gandalf said and pointed his staff up. "Your staff is broken, Saruman! You will meet your end!"

In that moment Saruman's staff started to glow and tremble in his hands. A second later it exploded, and everyone covered their eyes with their hands at the bright light. A wave of power washed over them and they were able to open their eyes in time to see Saruman sway over the edge of the tower and fall.

"Heavens..." Haldir rasped out and Ruth bowed his head.

"Rim úrthun súrine jené tu látham khóleth. Rim woliá címine úmah gártha do látham zíbun. Rim zémen oboirine luth póthela sit Xayé thale Ji." (May the wind strip the flesh off your bones. May the water wash away the darkness of your evil. May the Earth forget your existence when Winter turns to Spring.)

No one knew what Ruth had said, but a cold shiver ran down their bodies. Something rolled out of Saruman's sleeve and into the water.

"Pippin!" Ruth snapped and tried to grab him, but the Hobbit was too fast. Ruth jumped off of Orion's back and caught up with Pippin in time to stop him from grabbing something from the water. "Do not touch that, iliathín," (youngling) he said and Pippin looked at him with confusion written all over his face.

"Why?" he asked as Ruth took off his cloak, throwing it into the water.

Gandalf rode over to Ruth while Radagast jumped off the rock he has been standing on. They both looked at Ruth and the youngest Istar offered the wrapped stone to Gandalf.

"Because, young Pippin, that thing is all together Evil," Gandalf said and accepted it from Ruth.

"Let's leave this place," Théoden said. "We have nothing to look for here."

Ruth mounted Orion's back and pulled Pippin in front of himself.

"The water will wash away Saruman's evil," Treebeard rumbled lowly. "Soon there will be _new_ trees growing here and all evil will be forgotten."

"I hope your words come true, Master Treebeard," Ruth said and the Ent smiled at him.

"Lye an'omentuva, Calenim'othar. Yela iire lle naa e' anta ar' Arda quenuva." (We shall meet again, Calenim'othar. Call if you are in need and Middle Earth shall answer.) Ruth smiled and bowed at Treebeard.

"Le fael," (Thank you.) Ruth said. "Tenna enta lume, namaarie." (Until that time, be well.)

"Shall I meet you in Edoras?" Radagast asked and Gandalf and Ruth looked at him.

"Go to Rivendell, my friend," Gandalf said. "Boromir might need your assistance on his way back."

Radagast smiled and nodded. "We will meet up on the road then," he said and left while the company turned their horses and made their way towards Edoras.

Haldir caught up with Ruth and the Istar looked at him from under messy bangs when he noticed that Haldir was observing him studiously. "Mani naa ta, Haldir?" (What is it, Haldir?) Ruth asked and Pippin looked at him, tilting his head back as far as it could go.

"Tiri en' Coia?" (Guardian Of Life?) Haldir asked and Ruth laughed quietly, although the Elf noticed a note of caution in Ruth's voice.

"Essa amin esse ale' avare nauva Gurthi ar' dethole rehtuva coiar." (A title I received after I refused to become a Destroyer and chose to save lives instead.) Ruth said and Haldir nodded.

"Lle quenuva amin en' ta telwanin." (You will tell me about it later.) Haldir spoke carefully and Ruth chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"Vee' lle merna." (As you wish.)

**cut**

Ruth sighed and looked at the star covered sky. The sounds of the party going on in the great hall were like a muffled background noise as he kept watch. He stood on the patio overlooking the city with Haldir's cloak wrapped tightly around his lithe form. There was darkness in the East. Darkness and flames. His heart was heavy and his thoughts dark.

A part of him wondered how they could celebrate such a small victory, but the other part argued that every victory, no matter how small, was worthy of celebration.

"Lle dele." (You are worried.)

Ruth looked at Haldir as the proud Elf approached him and lush lips tilted into a small, sad smile.

"Amin naa." (I am.) He sighed when Haldir wrapped strong arms around Ruth's waist and Ruth leaned his head back on Haldir's right shoulder.

"How is your shoulder?" Haldir asked and Ruth hummed.

"As well as it can be," he answered and they fell into comfortable silence.

The sounds of celebration were the only thing breaking the silence of the night. Ruth closed his eyes as the recent events ran through his mind. Every second, every word, every move, every sign was analyzed and yet Ruth could find no peace in it.

"Tampa nowa," (Stop thinking.) Haldir whispered in Ruth's ear.

"I can't. Every time I catch a moment of peace I cannot help but think of everything that has happened so far. I cannot stop thinking of everything that could have and still could go wrong. I cannot help but wonder if Frodo and Sam are still alive and well. I cannot help but worry about Boromir and Radagast. I cannot..."

"Hush…" Haldir turned Ruth in his arms so that the Istar was facing him. "Stop. What is past is past. You cannot change it, you cannot fix it." Ruth sighed and buried his face in Haldir's chest. Haldir hugged him tightly and hid his face in Ruth's sweet smelling, velvety hair. "Do not torture yourself with questions and long passed possibilities." Ruth wrapped his arms around Haldir's waist and pressed himself as close as he could go. "We are alive, Amaelamin," (my beloved) Haldir whispered against Ruth's forehead, pressing his lips against the soft skin. "For now that is more than enough."

Ruth forced down a swallow and tightened his hold on Haldir.

And even though only a part of him agreed with that statement, he hadn't had the heart to voice his doubts.

Yes, they were both alive.

For now that would have to suffice.

**cut**

Ruth twitched and opened his eyes.

"Uuma dela." (Don't worry.)

The Istar looked up at Haldir's shadowed face.

"You fell asleep," Haldir explained seeing the confusion in Ruth's enchanting gaze.

Ruth frowned. They were still on the patio, but they were in the shadows, leaning against the wall. Ruth was resting in Haldir's lap with Haldir's arms wrapped lovingly around him and his head resting on Haldir's firm chest.

"Have they finished the celebration?" Ruth asked and Haldir hummed.

"They have. They are all asleep."

Ruth sighed and closed his eyes, resting his head on Haldir's shoulder. "I can't believe I fell asleep just like that," he muttered and Haldir chuckled, raising his hand and running his fingers through Ruth's velvety strands.

"You are tired and drained, astalder," (valiant one) Haldir said and kissed Ruth's forehead. "I am sure you haven't rested properly ever since you've left Lothlórien."

Ruth snorted. "And I will not be able to rest until this is over," he whispered and Haldir hugged him tighter.

"I shall watch over you, melamin," (my love) Haldir said. "Hauta." (Sleep.)

Ruth's eyes were closing against his will. Haldir's warmth and his strong presence seemed like a shield that kept away the darkness. He was close to falling asleep that he all but jumped out of Haldir's arms when a wave of something dark and sister washed over him.

"Ruth? What is it?" Haldir worried, staring at his beloved.

Ruth was quiet for a few painfully long minutes, appearing as though he wasn't even breathing, and then with a sharp intake of breath Ruth looked at Haldir and the Elf knew that something had gone wrong before Ruth spoke a word.

"He's here."

**cut**

**Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuuun….**


	18. Parting Gifts

**cut**

Viresse and Luinil exchanged a glance. They were with Elrond and Boromir in the great library of Rivendell. They had told Elrond about their thoughts and feelings. The Elder's face was serious, his lips stretched in a thin line and his head was bowed as he thought about what the young Elves told him.

"You say that you feel as though you've known him forever," he summarized and looked at them.

"Not only known him," Viresse said. "It is as though we've actually lived with him. Like a far off memory from a long forgotten childhood."

"Do you know why, Lord Elrond?" Boromir asked.

"I have never heard of anything similar," Elrond answered gravely. "It could only be explained with you remembering your past life, but that is practically impossible."

"Not if the Valar want us to remember," Luinil countered and the others looked at him. "Master Ruthímiel is a powerful Wizard. He has lived for a long time. What I felt when I looked at him was so very similar to what I feel towards Viresse; a brotherly camaraderie. When I had first laid eyes on him I felt as though I was looking at a long lost family member."

"Me as well," Viresse added. "Please, Lord Elrond. Please help us remember," she begged with big, imploring eyes.

Elrond sighed and shook his head. "The only thing that comes to my mind is meditation," he said and took a seat. "If you have indeed met Ruthímiel in a past life, then you must return to it to remember."

"What must we do?" Viresse asked and Elrond stood up.

"Come with me. This will require peace and quiet."

"Can I come as well?" Boromir asked and Elrond nodded.

"You will not be allowed to move or speak."

Boromir looked at Viresse. "I wish to be there." Viresse smiled at him while Luinil cleared his throat and covered his mouth to hide a smirk. Boromir and Viresse blushed and Elrond raised an eyebrow.

"Come," he said. "There is no time like right away." He walked out of the library and down the hallway followed by the other three. They walked down hallways and beside many rooms. As they went lower and lower, the light of day was left behind and they entered an underground set of caves. They didn't know where the seemingly star-like light was coming from. The air was somewhat heavy and the darkness around them seemed to glitter.

"This place; it is _filled_ with magic," Viresse said and Luinil nodded.

"You can feel it?" Boromir asked.

"It makes my skin crawl," Luinil muttered, obviously uncomfortable. "Master Elrond, what is this place?"

They came upon a small river and Elrond led them further down. "A long time ago Elves and Istari came here to meditate and practice." They entered a huge underground cave. The ceiling was high above them and the river turned into a pond there. "This light you see and the magic you feel; no one knows how it came to be here, but it helps in meditation." He stopped beside the pond and looked at Luinil and Viresse. "You must enter this pond, take seats on one of those rocks and allow the magic to pull you in. You must not resist it in any way. The consequences of resistance would be horrible."

Luinil and Viresse nodded and started taking off their clothes until both were left in their leggings and light, white undershirts.

"Viresse..." Boromir grabbed her forearm and stopped her. She looked at him with a small frown.

A moment later she smiled, approached him and kissed his cheek. "Worry not, Boromir of Gondor. Everything will be well," she whispered and he let go of her arm. She smiled at Luinil and he nodded at her.

Elrond walked over to Boromir and they watched as the young Elves entered the water. They swam over to the circle of flat stones in the middle and climbed them.

Boromir swallowed and moved back. He slid down the wall of the cave, crossed his legs and settled for a long wait. Elrond smiled and walked over to him. He took a seat beside Boromir and placed his hand on the Gondorian's shoulder for a second.

_'Worry not. Both are strong. They will be fine._' Elrond's voice caressed Boromir's mind and the Man felt his shoulders relax.

Viresse and Luinil took seats on the rocks, crossed their legs and rested their hands on their knees. They closed their eyes and took deep breaths.

Moments later the air stilled.

The water rippled and Boromir shivered when he felt something crawl up and down his skin.

He swallowed and tried his best to relax. _And so it begins._

**cut**

_"Ruth!"_

_A voice came through the deafening, heavy darkness around him. Everything hurt. His limbs were heavy. His eyelids felt as though they were glued together. It was hard to breathe. It was hard to think. _

_He tried to unclench his fists._

_He tried to take in a deep breath._

_It felt as though lead filled his lungs and he started choking._

_"Ruth, echuio!"(Ruth, wake up!)_

_'I can't!' Ruth screamed in his mind, fighting against the darkness. Scorching warmth enveloped him and if he could have he would have screamed._

**Nar draut.**

_Ruth gasped in pain. It felt as though his very bones were burning._

**Nar gaj.**

_"Ruthímiel! Echuio! An ngell nîn!" (Wake up! Please!)_

_'Haldir!' Ruth struggled against the pain. He fought against the darkness, fought against the pain, but the more he fought, the more it pulled him deeper._

**Burzum ha.**

_'Haldir!'_

**Burzum zaduk.**

_'Haldir!'_

**Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul.**

_Light shone in front of him and the pain became unbearable. He couldn't breathe anymore and it felt as though his body was about to implode._

_"Ruthímiel, echuio! Echuio!"_

_The light grew brighter as he struggled to open his eyes._

**Ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul.**

_"ECHUIO!"_

"HALDIR!" Ruth jumped into a sitting position. His whole body was cramping up, he was shivering as though he was drenched in ice cold water, his sight was blurry and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't breathe in enough air for his starving lungs.

"Mai acáriel. Mai acáriel, Ruth." (You did well.)

Haldir's voice broke through the frantic haze Ruth's mind was in and he realized the Elf was holding him to his chest and running his fingers through Ruth's sweat matted hair.

"You did well. You are alright. You are alright…"

Ruth finally managed to take in a deep breath and he leaned on Haldir fully. His hands somehow fisted in Haldir's shirt on the Elf's strong chest and Ruth pulled himself closer to him. "I couldn't wake up!" His voice wavered and broke as he spoke, and Haldir hugged him tighter. "I couldn't wake up. I couldn't…"

"Vá," (Don't.) Haldir whispered and kissed the crown of Ruth's head. "Vá." He rubbed soothing circles in Ruth's back. "You are safe. You are with me. He cannot harm you. I swear to you, Ruthímiel, amin Calenim'othar." (my green paladin) Ruth swallowed difficultly and took another deep breath feeling the effects of whatever he just lived through easing up. "Lle naa varna." (You are safe.)

Ruth took a deep breath and slowly relaxed against Haldir. "Mani marte?" (What happened?) he asked and Haldir shivered making Ruth frown.

"You don't remember?"

Ruth shook his head before he buried his face in Haldir's chest.

"We were outside when you felt something. You just rushed inside without a word. I ran after you. I caught up with you in time to see you take the Palantír from Pippin's hands before Sauron could pull him into his mind. Unfortunately, because your magic reacted immediately we couldn't reach you." Haldir shivered again and Ruth tensed up. "The Palantír – you let go of it and in dissolved into nothing because of your magic. You collapsed. I thought…" Haldir's voice broke, and his hold on Ruthímiel grew stronger. "I thought I had lost you," he breathed out painfully, and Ruth's eyes widened.

"Haldir..."

"You weren't breathing. You weren't moving. Your eyes – Your eyes were wide open and they were – they were dead, and... "

"Haldir!"

"I thought I had lost you!"

In that moment Ruth moved in and pulled Haldir into a kiss. It was so full of desperation and love and pain that it broke Ruth's heart.

"Vá, Haldir..." Ruth whispered. He cupped Haldir's face with his hands and rested his forehead on Haldir's. "Vá. Amin naa quel." (Don't. I am alright.) He felt Haldir's arms tighten around his waist. Haldir flattened their bodies together and Ruth straddled the Elf's lap. Haldir buried his face in Ruth's chest and Ruth entwined his fingers in Haldir's hair. "Amin naa quel, Haldir," (I'm alright, Haldir.) Ruth murmured and kissed Haldir's forehead. "Amin naa quel."

"You are a bad liar," Haldir spoke in a broken, raspy voice and Ruth laughed breathlessly.

"You only know me too well," he answered warmly. Moments later Haldir's hold on him grew lighter and Ruth moved back a little. "Is Pippin..."

"You stopped Sauron in time. Pippin is safe, although I believe he is worried about you. Everyone is." The Elf swallowed audibly, brushing Ruth's hair away from that beautiful face with his fingers.

"Where are they?" Ruth asked and looked around. The great chamber they were in was empty.

"They are in the Throne Room. They must be killing themselves with worry."

Ruth swallowed and nodded. "We must go and talk to them."

Haldir frowned at him. "Can you even walk?" he asked and Ruth frowned. He moved slowly and Haldir followed him. Ruth stood up only to sway and Haldir caught him and steadied him. "Easy," he warned and Ruth took a deep breath.

"I'll be fine. We must talk with everyone. I fear the darkness is spreading quicker than we originally thought."

Haldir nodded and wrapped an arm around Ruth's waist as he slowly started to lead the Wizard out of the chamber.

They walked slowly as Ruth regained his strength. By the time they'd reached the Throne Room Ruth could walk without the Elf's help, but Haldir was still walking close to him never the less.

"Ruth!" Pippin cried out and broke into a run the moment they entered the Throne Room.

"Pippin!" Ruth fell to his knees and enveloped the Hobbit into his arms lovingly.

Pippin was shivering against him, holding onto Ruth as though he was afraid he would disappear. Ruth could hear Pippin muttering something, but couldn't understand what. The young Istar looked up and found relief written on every face in the room.

"What happened?" he asked and pushed Pippin away. He cupped the Hobbit's face in his hands and made him look into his eyes. "Pippin..."

"I'm so sorry, Ruth!" Pippin whimpered, fisting small hands on Ruth's chest. "I was just curious! I didn't mean..."

"I'm not hurt, Pippin," Ruth interrupted the hysterical Hobbit, gifting him with a small, reassuring smile. "What I need to know is if you are. Did he see you? Did he hurt you?"

"No." Pippin shook his head. "You took it from me before anything happened."

Ruth breathed a sigh of relief and rested his forehead against Pippin's. "Don't you ever frighten me like that again, Peregrine Took."

"Shouldn't we be the ones to say that?" Aragorn spoke up and Ruth looked at him before he stood up. "You have been hurt during this quest more times than any of us and you still insist on saving everyone."

"Because I can handle it, Aragorn," Ruth said. "I heal faster than any one of you. I can handle it."

"That doesn't mean you should, Calenim'othar," Gandalf said and Ruth looked at him.

"Like I said. I can handle it," he insisted. "Sauron didn't manage to contact me. My magic fought him off. The backlash locked my mind in the Void. I'm alive and well." Haldir cleared his throat and Ruth rolled his eyes. "Alright…" he grumbled. "I _will be_ well."

"Did you see anything?" Théoden asked and Ruth shook his head.

"Nothing. My magic fought off the power of the Palantír. I didn't see Sauron. I didn't see his plans."

"Maybe you should have tried," Théoden pressed out through his teeth and any tenderness and warmth Ruth has previously had in the lines of his face vanished without a trace.

"I know far too much to allow Sauron to delve into my mind, Théoden King," the Green Paladin spoke in a tone dripping with a clear warning. "Yes, maybe it would be better had I seen his plans, but the connection would go both ways. Our knowledge would have been shared and trust me, my mind is filled with things no one should know, least of all Sauron."

"It would have given us an advantage," Théoden spat out. "We would know where and when to strike!"

"And Sauron would have the ultimate knowledge of Magic!" Ruth roared and Théoden flinched back while everyone in the room tensed up in shock. "Did you miss my title back when we defeated Saruman?! I am the _Guardian of Life_! I am the wielder of _Deep Magic_! One word, one _thought_ and I can either destroy or create."

Too stunned to do anything, the gathered warriors stared at the Green Istar in absolute trepidation, gaping when loose raven strands started to dance around the lithe body as Ruth's magic awakened, answering his rage.

"I know the price of Magic. I know the price of reigning above Life and Death. Do you think Sauron would care? Do you think he would care about the price of using Deep Magic?! He would destroy _everything_ in his path without the need for armies!"

Théoden had to fight hard to push down the need to stand up to the raging Wizard. He didn't even dare glance at anyone else, too taken by Ruth's scorching gaze to actually look away.

"Do not question my decisions mortal King," Ruth pressed out through his teeth, eyes darkening to a murky jade. "I have faced Evils greater than Saruman and Sauron and brought them to their knees. I fought things made out of your worst nightmares and lived. _You_, Théoden, have no rule over me or my decisions. I could have calmly stayed away from everything. Civilizations fall, Kingdoms fade. Nothing is constant. Nothing but _Change_," the Istar stressed out.

Ever so slowly his magic stopped raging, but Ruth didn't seem any less dangerous. His eyes were still dark, and the tone of his voice left no room for argument, daring _anyone _to speak up against him.

"This war will pass one way or another," by now Ruth's voice was hardly louder than a whisper, and yet it carried perfectly through the stunned silence. "Another King will come and go. The darkness will pass into light until another darkness comes. That is the Circle of Life. I could have chosen to stay away from this war. I could have chosen to sit to the side. I could have watched you struggle with this and yet I didn't. I chose to fight with you and beside you, despite everything I have lived through already, despite _everything _I could lose because I mingled into something that is not mine to solve."

Haldir's eyes widened at the sinister words, although the fact that he truly knew Ruth's heart calmed him down somewhat. Ruthímiel could have never decided to stay to the side. He cared for life too much to allow death to reign.

"Don't you _dare_ question me, Théoden _King_," Ruth spat out and Théoden winced openly. "Don't you dare think yourself worthy of standing as my equal. My status is so far above yours you wouldn't believe it if I told you. While you will fade away and die, I will continue living and watching the changes of the world. Little can kill me and if something did I would only come back with the new shift of the tide. Trust me, I am far beyond _anything_ you could _ever_ comprehend. Do. Not. Underestimate me."

Théoden took a small step back and bowed his head a little. Ruth tensed up a bit when Haldir placed his hand on his shoulder, and he looked at the Elf. Haldir nodded at Ruth with understanding in his eyes, and the Istar let go of a wavering breath, shoulders relaxing for the smallest of bits.

"What do you think will be Sauron's next move?" Aragorn asked and Ruth sighed.

"I think we can safely assume that his next move will be to attack Gondor," he answered tiredly and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"There is logic in that," Legolas said. "Gondor is one of the last free kingdoms. He will want it enslaved."

"And since we know nothing of Frodo and Sam…"

"They are alive," Ruth interrupted Aragorn and what was left of the Fellowship looked at him with hope and joy in their eyes. "They are alive and well. I don't know where they are, but I know that much."

"That is good," Gandalf said and heavily took a seat in the closest chair.

"Is there any way for you to find them?" Merry asked and Ruth shook his head sadly.

"Trying to locate them would only bring too much attention to them. It is better if we simply let destiny run its course for now. Sauron doesn't have the Ring yet, that much we can be sure of. What we need to do now is mobilize our forces and be ready when Gondor calls for aid."

"Why should we answer?" Théoden sneered and everyone looked at him with a frown.

"Father..."

"No," Théoden interrupted his son and the young man sighed and rolled his eyes. "Tell me, why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we _owe_ Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell?! Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in on us?! Where was G..."

"And where were you, King Théoden?!" Ruth thundered, his patience worn thin after having to deal with Théoden's misery for so long together with being tired and drained, and Théoden's eyes widened. "You were sitting in your chair with _Grima_ at your feet, listening to the whispers of that foul _rat_. Do not blame Gondor for your own mistakes." Ruth looked at Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas. "I'll ride out to Gondor. They must be warned."

"But Ruth..."

"I shall ride with you," Haldir interrupted Merry and Pippin.

"Your men need you to lead them, Haldir."

Haldir frowned at his Bonded and Ruth swallowed difficultly, knowing that he has already lost _this_ argument. "You are not riding out on your own. My brothers can lead the army. They are well trained and capable. I am riding out with you, whether you like it or not."

Ruth chuckled and shook his head. "Very well."

Théoden left the room in that moment and Eowyn, Theodred and Eomer bowed their heads and sighed.

"Do not mind him," Ruth addressed the three shamed warriors. "He is a good King, but he is stuck in the past too much. He will need you, all three of you. The moment the beacons of Gondor light up, you must be ready to march for war."

"We will be," Theodred promised and Ruth nodded at him with a small smile.

"You'll be careful, right?" Pippin asked and Ruth looked down at him.

"You haven't been all too careful up until now," Merry muttered as he walked over to Pippin and Ruth.

The Green Istar sighed and kneeled on the floor, showing the two Hobbits come closer to him, and once they did he pulled them both into a hug. "I will be careful," he spoke in a whisper and shivered when they hugged him tightly, "but what I want is for you two to stay here when the horns of war are sounded."

"What?!" Merry snapped and pulled back. "You can't expect of us to just stay behind after everything that's happened!"

"Listen to me!" Ruth begged and the two shut up. "You two are Hobbits. You are braver than many men I have met in my long life. You are smart, crafty little creatures, but you are not warriors. In my eyes you are mere children and in my heart…" he hesitated, amazing eyes filling with tears, "you are like _my_ children."

Pippin and Merry's eyes filled with tears and their hearts ached at the sight of Ruth's imploring, _pleading_ gaze.

"I know I ask too much of you, especially since Frodo and Sam are in more danger then any of us, but please…" his voice lowered to a whisper, tears trailing down pale cheeks in small rivulets. "A long, long time ago, I've lost my son and daughter. I've lost my wife and many lovers. I've lost friends. I've lost men and women I have considered brothers and sisters. I've lost _everything_ in life worth living for, so _please_, I am _begging_ you, _don't_ make me grieve your deaths. Don't make me lose you. I love you. All of you. A war is upon us and Death follows it on swift, quiet wings. Don't make my heart break again. I do not think I would survive that loss."

Merry and Pippin bowed their heads as tears streamed down their cheeks. Aragorn Gandalf, Gimli and Legolas turned their heads away from Ruth, the pain radiating from the Green Istar's imploring gaze too much for them to handle.

Eowyn, Eomer and Theodred had tears in their eyes; tears for a man they hardly knew.

Haldir placed his hand on Ruth's shoulder and squeezed tightly. His heart ached for his beloved. He knew so very little of Ruth's past and yet what he knew made his heart ache and fill with more love than he ever thought he would feel.

"We will stay behind," Merry said and relief colored Ruth's face.

"But you must promise us something as well," Pippin added and Ruth looked at him.

"What?" he asked, licking dry lips.

"You won't die," the two spoke at the same time and Ruth paled.

"You know I cannot promise you that," he spoke in a deep hollow voice.

"Yes you can!" Merry snapped stubbornly. "You can promise to us that you will give your all to come back. You can promise to us that you will survive no matter what." Ruth swallowed difficultly and nodded.

"I swear on my Magic that I will do everything in my power to always come back to you," he said and a wave of warm magic washed over them. Merry and Pippin smiled and jumped forward to hug him tightly.

"Thank you, Ruth," Pippin whispered.

"Thank you," Merry said and Ruth's lips tilted into a weak, watery smile which grew slightly when he looked up at the others and found them staring at him, their eyes telling him that they would hold on to that oath.

"When will you ride out?" Gandalf asked when Ruth let go of the Hobbits and stood up.

"As soon as possible." Ruth looked at Haldir who nodded at him.

"I must speak with my brothers. We can ride out immediately after that. We will only have to find me a horse that can keep up with Orion," Haldir spoke and Ruth shook his head.

"We can ride together," he said. "Orion can carry the both of us faster than any horse ever could."

Haldir nodded. "I shall take my leave then." He turned on his heel, leaving the room. Ruth sighed and walked with Pippin and Merry over to the others.

"So we part again," Gimli grumbled and Ruth smiled at him.

"Not for long, my friend. Besides, if I am not mistaken, Boromir, Viresse and Luinil should ride out of Rivendell as soon as Radagast reaches them. I have no doubt he is already with them. They will meet up with you and you shall join us in Gondor."

Gandalf stood up and walked over to hug Ruth. "Don't lose hope," he whispered and Ruth hugged him back tightly.

"I won't."

"Be careful, my brother," Aragorn said and walked forward to hug Ruth. Ruth returned the hug tightly and buried his face in Aragorn's neck for a second.

"You as well." Aragorn let go of him and Legolas took a step forward.

Ruth smiled when the usually stoic Elf hugged him. "Rima asca ar' naa varna, toror'amin," (Ride fast and stay safe, my brother.) Legolas said and moved back. "Tenna lye au'oment." (Until we meet again.)

"Until we meet again," Ruth said and looked at Gimli.

The Dwarf grunted something into his chin and waddled over to hug Ruth. "Take care of yourself, lad. I hope that crazy luck of yours serves you well," Ruth chuckled and nodded.

"Stay safe, Gimli." Ruth turned to face Eowyn, Eomer and Theodred and the three walked over to him. Ruth shook hands with Eomer and the proud man of Rohan nodded at him.

"We do not know each other well, but it will be an honor to fight by your side when time comes," Eomer spoke and bowed at Ruth.

"You are a good man, Eomer, and a great warrior. I am glad to know you will fight for Middle Earth. Take care of your sister." Eomer nodded.

Ruth looked at Eowyn next and the young woman blushed. After a moment of hesitation she moved and flung herself in Ruth's arms, and Ruth laughed and hugged her back tightly. "Stay strong, child," he whispered in her ear. "Your destiny is greater than you might think." They parted and she gave him a strange look.

Theodred grabbed Ruth's arms and hugged him tightly, making Ruth laugh again. "Thank you for saving my life and for suffering my father," Theodred said. "I hope we will meet again and one day look back on all of this together."

Ruth nodded and patted Theodred's shoulders. "Until we meet again, my friend."

"Ruthímiel?" Said man turned towards the doorway and found Haldir standing there. "I am ready when you are."

Ruth took a deep breath and steeled his stance. "We must move out then. If we ride only during daylight, we should reach Gondor by tomorrow night," he said and Haldir nodded.

"Let's go then."

Ruth turned and smiled at everyone. "Until we meet again," he said, turned his back on them and walked out of the room. Haldir nodded at everyone, their eyes telling him to watch over Ruth. He turned and followed after his lover, leaving an unspoken promise behind.

"Let's go," Pippin said, grabbed Merry's hand and broke into a run towards the back.

"Merry! Pippin!" Aragorn shouted and everyone followed after the two Hobbits.

They followed them through the village and over to the high tower at the front door. They climbed up and reached the top in time to see Haldir and Ruth disappear over the horizon.

"What was that blessing Ruth used a few times?" Legolas asked and looked at Gandalf.

"It is a blessing our Mother taught him," Gandalf answered, lips tilting into a small smile. "In translation I believe it says: May the road rise up to meet you. May the wind be always at your back. May the sun shine warm upon your face, and until we meet again, may our Mother hold you on the palm of her hand." Everyone nodded and Gandalf sighed with a small smile. "Rith poe geerine tháro, merén," (Until we meet again, my friend.) Gandalf whispered into the wind. "Rith poe geerine tháro."

**cut**

"Mister Frodo!" Sam shouted and caught Frodo when a man of Gondor pushed him roughly on the ground. "Can't you see that he's weak?!" Sam snapped and helped Frodo take a seat.

"Is something wrong with master?" Gollum rasped out and crawled over to Sam and Frodo. "Is master hurt?"

"No, Sméagol," Frodo breathed out and smiled weakly at Sam. "I'm fine, really," he said and Sam frowned at him.

"Pardon me, Mr. Frodo, but I don't believe you."

Frodo laughed weakly and all three of them looked up when the leader of their captors walked over to them. "Tomorrow we will be in Gondor," he said. "Unless you wish to simply give me the Ring and you may be on your way."

Frodo struggled to get on his feet and Sam helped him. "Your brother would never do this, Captain Faramir," Frodo said and Faramir's gray eyes filled with shadows.

"He would. He would bring the Ring to our father."

"No he wouldn't!" Sam snapped. "Boromir had seen the darkness of the Ring! Master Ruthímiel showed him! Boromir swore he would protect us from your father! Master Ruth said he is lost in the Shadow! Why don't you believe us?!"

"Because I have my orders!" Faramir shouted and the two Hobbits and Gollum flinched back. "For all I know my brother could be dead. There has been no word from him ever since he left for Imladris!"

"He was alive and well when we last saw him," Frodo spoke stubbornly. "Listen to your heart, for my heart tells me he lives."

Faramir's eyes filled with doubt for a second before they hardened again. "No," he said and straightened. "Tomorrow you shall be taken to my father." He turned his back on them and was about to walk away when Frodo snapped.

"Your brother was almost driven to madness because of that Ring!" he shouted and Faramir looked at him over his shoulder. "Had Master Ruth not talked to him he would have tried to take the Ring and bring it to Minas Tirith! It would have killed him! The Ring is trying to return to Sauron! It will do anything to return to him! Don't you see?! It's destroying _everything_!"

Faramir frowned and turned slowly. "Who is this Master Ruthímiel you keep mentioning?" he asked.

"A great Wizard," Frodo said. Sam nodded while Gollum moved back a little. "A great man who risked his life for my safety, for the safety of the Fellowship and for our mission. A man your brother was willing to stay with because he was greatly injured while saving us. A man your brother respects. I dare say he even loves him. Boromir spoke of you to him; to _us_. I have no doubt that Master Ruth would be happy to meet you."

Faramir swallowed difficultly and turned his back on them again. "Then I hope your Master Ruth arrives here quickly. All of us need some wisdom in these dark times," with that he walked away and Frodo, Sam and Gollum relaxed a bit.

"We must try to escape," Sam said.

"There is no way for us to escape, Sam," Frodo answered and took a seat heavily.

Sam frowned and bit into his lip. He walked over to Frodo and kneeled in front of him. "Then – then just this once, put the Ring on." Frodo's eyes opened wide at Sam's words. "Put it on and run away from here. I'm sure Gollum can follow you. I'll – I'll stay here and stall them. You must..."

"Oh, Sam..." Frodo breathed out and tilted his head to the side with a loving smile. "I'm afraid I cannot do that, my dear, _dear_ Sam."

"Why?" Sam whispered brokenly.

"The Ring is slowly taking over me, Sam." Sam's breath caught in his throat. "Sauron is looking for it. If I put it on he will surely find me. And besides, I could never leave you behind, my dear Sam."

Said Hobbit swallowed difficultly and bowed his head. "Then we must find another way," he said and Frodo sighed.

"Yes. We must find another way," he agreed and looked at the cloudy sky. "Before it is too late."

**cut**

Ruth woke up with a start and looked around in slight confusion.

"Me'a, Ruth," (Easy, Ruth.) Haldir whispered and wrapped his arms around Ruth. The Istar took a deep breath, closed his eyes and leaned against Haldir. "Umarth kaime?" (A bad dream?) Haldir as he rubbed suiting circles in Ruth's back.

"Ú," (No.) Ruth whispered and pulled himself closer to Haldir. "I have had a vision again. Frodo and Sam are in Osgiliath. Faramir of Gondor is holding them captive." Haldir frowned, but pulled Ruth back into a lying position. Ruth shivered and pushed himself closer to Haldir. He wrapped his arms around Haldir's waist and buried his face in Haldir's strong chest. "They are riding for Gondor tomorrow."

"We will be there in time to stop anything from happening. Frodo and Sam are crafty little creatures, just like all Hobbits. They will find a way to keep the Ring from Denetor for as long as possible."

"I cannot help but worry, Haldir," Ruth admitted and Haldir sighed.

He turned on his side, making Ruth let go of him, took the Wizard's chin between his thumb and index finger and tilted Ruth's head up. Haldir looked deep in Ruth's beautiful eyes and spoke quietly. "You cannot change the course of destiny. You can only affect it by trying your best. You cannot be at a hundred places at the same time. You have told Théoden that you could have easily stayed out of all this. Think, a'mael," (beloved) Haldir whispered imploringly. "How many would have died if you have not been around? I know for a fact that I wouldn't have made it past Helm's Deep were you not there to save my life at the risk of your own."

"Don't say that," Ruth whispered and shook his head. "Two times I have almost lost you. Two times that are constantly replaying in my mind whenever I close my eyes. I cannot handle the thought of losing you, Haldir. Please. Don't speak of it."

Haldir leaned forward and kissed Ruth with all his might. "Then stop blaming yourself for everything. Stop thinking of what you lost and think of what you shall have once this war is over. Hold on to the hope we all hold on to. Otherwise your heart will be what will kill you and not the blade of a sword or the tip of an arrow."

Ruth let go of a shaky breath and nuzzled closer to Haldir. "If only it were that easy," he said and Haldir sighed. He hugged Ruth tightly and buried his face in Ruth's hair.

"Then sleep and allow yourself to forget about it all at least for a while. Dawn is still a few hours away. Rest, lisse'amin. Rest." (my sweet)

Ruth closed his eyes and concentrated on Haldir's strongly beating heart.

Ever so slowly, sleep came to claim him.

And for once there were no dreams or nightmares plaguing him.

**cut**

"Heavens!" Ruth breathed out in fear when they stopped on top of a hill overlooking Osgiliath.

"They are under siege!" Haldir said. "Ruth!" he snapped when the Istar jumped off of Orion.

"Run, Haldir! We must help them!" Ruth shouted moments before he shifted into a huge black wolf and charged forward.

"Rima, Orion! Rima!" (Run, Orion! Run!) Haldir hissed and Orion climbed on his hind legs and neighed loudly before he charged after Ruth.

Haldir saw Ruth jump an Orc from the back, digging his claws into its torso. The Elf jumped off of Orion's back brandishing his sword and grabbing Ruth's sword from the holster before Orion galloped away.

"Ruth!" Haldir snapped and Ruth shifted quickly just as Haldir threw Ithiltincya to the Wizard. Ruth caught his sword, unsheathed it and cut off an Orcs head. Haldir slashed his way to Ruth's side and they advanced through the ranks of the mindless monsters, looking for any trace of Frodo and Sam.

"That is Faramir!" Haldir looked up when Ruth called out to him and saw a young man bearing a striking resemblance to Boromir fighting at the front. Haldir's eyes caught sight of something seconds before his whole body shivered and his breath caught in his throat.

"Nazgúl!" he roared and both human and Orc alike looked up when the Wright on top of a fell-beast flew over the ruins of Osgiliath.

"Frodo, what are you doing?!"

"Sam?" Ruth breathed out and looked around frantically only for his heart to sink into his stomach.

"Ruth, no!" Haldir cried out when Ruth ran forward. The Elf's eyes widened when he saw what had the Istar in panic.

Frodo was standing on an archway alone and the Wright was slowly descending towards him. Haldir looked around frantically and found a bow lying on the ground. He snatched it and ran forward. He bowed down and grabbed an arrow that was sticking out of an Orc's neck and prepared to shoot it.

"Frodo!" Ruth shouted and jumped forward, tackling Frodo to the ground. Two arrows embedded themselves in the fell-beast's neck. It screeched and flew away.

Haldir looked to the side and his eyes met wide, shock-filled eyes of Faramir.

Ruth and Frodo toppled down the stairs and Ruth twisted them around so that Frodo landed on him. A moment later he found himself looking at Frodo's blade, the Hobbit's eyes dark and filled with shadows.

"Frodo?" Ruth whispered and a moment later Frodo's eyes cleared. He whimpered and scurried back until his back hit a wall.

In that moment Sam, Haldir and Faramir ran over to them and Gollum crawled out of the shadows. Ruth hurriedly stood up and walked over to Frodo. He kneeled in front of the trembling Hobbit and took his face with his tender hold.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Frodo whimpered, tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Oh, Frodo..." Ruth whispered and wiped the Hobbit's tears away with his thumbs. "What has the Ring done to you?" He pulled Frodo in his arms and hugged him tightly to his chest.

Frodo hugged Ruth back as he sobbed in Ruth's chest, the Istar's comforting warmth enveloping him completely. Ruth looked up and saw Sam looking at him with wide, bewildered eyes. He smiled warmly at Sam and raised one arm, calling him over. Sam whimpered and broke into a run. He wrapped one arm around Frodo and the other around Ruth and the Istar hugged them both to his chest.

Sometime later, Sam and Frodo pulled away from Ruth and he looked down at them with a loving smile. "I am so happy to see the both of you alive," he whispered as he caressed their cheeks with gentle, loving hands.

"We thought we would never see you again, Ruth," Frodo whimpered and Ruth leaned forward to kiss Frodo's forehead.

"I promised we would meet again, iliathín," (youngling) Ruth said and Frodo gifted him with a small, weak smile.

"Yes, you have."

Ruth looked over his shoulder at Haldir and Faramir and slowly stood up. "I expected more from the brother of Boromir," he said and Faramir blushed heavily. "I was told that you held your father's will in high regard, but I thought you would know when to disobey him."

"My brother..."

"Is safe and sound in Rivendell. He should make his way back to Gondor soon," Ruth interrupted the young captain, and Faramir's eyes filled with hope. Ruth looked at Frodo again and his eyes saddened. "The Ring has grown heavier, has it not?"

"It has," Frodo whispered and Ruth's eyes saddened. He kneeled in front of Frodo again and pulled the Ring from under Frodo's shirt.

"I cannot do much. I can only buy you time and hope it will be enough. You must destroy it if you want to be free of it," Ruth said and Frodo nodded. Ruth closed his eyes and covered the Ring with his hands. The veins on his skin shone like liquid mercury and a light breeze ruffled his braided hair. Something glowed between his hands and Frodo took in a deep breath, his eyes rolling into the back of his head before he slumped forward. Ruth caught him and steadied him as the Ring fell out of his hands to dangle in front of Frodo's chest.

For a second it seemed like an orb of star-like light shone around the Ring, and once Frodo managed to stand on his own again, he opened his eyes and looked at Ruth. The shadows weren't all gone, but his eyes were clearer.

"What did you do?" he asked and Ruth smiled at him.

"I placed a sort of shield around the Ring. Like I said, it won't hold for long, but neither will Sauron be able to reach it, nor will it be able to poison your heart and thoughts with its venomous whisperings. I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, for once this spell expires Sauron will be able to find you in a blink of an eye, but I couldn't let you go on like that."

Frodo nodded, raised his head and looked at Faramir. "Will you let us go?" he asked and Faramir forced down a swallow.

"Come. I'll show you the quickest way out," the captain of Gondor said.

Ruth looked at Haldir and the Elf nodded at him as Ruth followed after Frodo, Sam and Gollum. They came upon a small cave that led underground.

"This is the old sewer," Faramir spoke and Sam and Frodo looked at him.

Ruth looked at Gollum in that instant and the lowly creature cowered in front of him, making Ruth frown and bow his head a little, his eyes turning dark green for a second.

"It runs under the river through to the edge of the city. You'll find cover in the woods there." Frodo and Sam nodded at Faramir before they looked at Ruth.

The Istar licked his lips and moved forward to hug them both. "Although I am so happy to see you, my heart is breaking for we must part again so soon."

"Can you not go with us?" Sam asked as they parted and Ruth took a few steps back.

"I'm afraid not, Master Gamgee. I must take a different path. Go and may our Mother look down upon you kindly until we meet again."

Frodo swallowed heavily and nodded.

"Which path are you taking?" Faramir asked.

"Gollum says there's a path near Minas Morgul that climbs up into the mountains," Frodo said and Faramir and Ruth exchanged a dark glance. Ruth growled and rounded on Gollum, who screamed and scurried back. Faramir was quick though and grabbed Gollum's neck only to slam him against the closest wall.

"Is it Cirith Ungol?" the captain pressed out through his teeth and Gollum whimpered. "Is that its name?!"

"No! No!" Gollum screamed before Faramir growled and squeezed his neck tighter. "Yes!" he whined.

Faramir let go of Gollum before he looked at Ruth. The Istar was looking at Gollum with dark shadows covering his eyes. "You are taking them through Shelob's lair?" Ruth spoke and Gollum's eyes widened.

"How do you know about her?! _Gollum_! _Gollum_!"

"I ran into her once," Ruth growled. "My pity for that sad creature is the only thing that stopped me from killing her. But pity won't hold me back if you are indeed taking Sam and Frodo through those caves. There are other ways to enter Mordor."

"That is the quickest way," Frodo said and Ruth looked at him.

"Frodo, you stand no chance against Shelob. She is a giant spider that feeds on everything and anything that crosses her path. There is a way past the gates of Minas Morgul that would not lead you into her lair."

Frodo first looked at Ruth and then at Gollum. The creature whimpered and crawled back a bit. "Why, Sméagol?" Frodo whispered. Gollum looked lost for a second before he whimpered, pulled back a little and then ran away, disappearing down the tunnel.

"You will need to be careful," Ruth warned. "I have not the heart to kill him. His mind and heart were broken by the will of the Ring. He will not dare bring harm upon either one of you for as long as you stick together."

Frodo and Sam nodded in understanding. "Which way should we take?" Frodo asked Ruth frowned a bit before he walked over to them and kneeled in front of them.

He placed his hands on their foreheads and closed his eyes. "Once you reach the woods follow the path beneath the mountain until you reach the passage of Isenmouthe. The passage is thin and small, but wide enough for you two to pass through it." As he spoke images flashed through the Hobbit's minds. "It is the longer way around, but it is the safest way. It should take you no more than 5 days to enter Mordor this way. Once you do, only a vast field will stand between you and Orodruin."

Ruth opened his eyes and lowered his hands on Frodo's and Sam's shoulders. Their cloaks shimmered and Ruth smiled at them. "This is my final gift to you. Once you enter the valley that will lead you to Orodruin, pull your hoods low over your heads, leave behind everything but what you need. I have placed an invisibility charm on your cloaks and a Notice-Me-Not Spell. It will last for three days and three days only from the moment you pull your hoods on. You must be quick and you must not linger. Try not to run into any Orcs. If you do, hide behind whatever rock you find and wait until they leave. Frodo, under no circumstance should you put the Ring on your finger."

Frodo nodded and squared his shoulders.

"My heart and love are with you, iliathínethe," (younglings) Ruth said and stood slowly. "Be quick and stay safe. Until we meet again."

Frodo and Sam nodded at him before Sam looked at Faramir and smiled. "Captain Faramir, you have shown your quality, sir. The very highest."

Faramir smiled and chuckled at Sam. "The Shire must truly be a great realm, Master Gamgee, where gardeners are held in high honor." Sam blushed heavily and Frodo and Ruth laughed quietly at the bashful Hobbit.

"Go now," Ruth said and hugged the two for the last time. "Go."

The two ran down the small tunnel, quickly disappearing from sight.

Ruth looked at Faramir and the younger man tensed up, and Ruth smiled and placed his hand on Faramir's shoulder. "Your brother will be proud of you, Faramir. You have shown your worth."

"I will hang for this," he muttered and Ruth snorted.

"I wanted to have a word with Denetor ever since the first time I was in Minas Tirith. Fear naught, young warrior. Your father lost his mind a long time ago. Come. By night this city will be swarming with Orcs. We must abandon this city and your men must move to Minas Tirith."

"Ruth!" Haldir called out and ran over to them. He handed Ruth his sword and Ruth smiled at him.

"Thank you, a'mael," he said and looked at Faramir. "A war is upon us, Captain Faramir. We believe Sauron will attack Minas Tirith with everything he has. You must be ready."

Faramir frowned at that. "My father spoke of similar things."

"Spoke and did nothing," Haldir spat out and looked around. Faramir looked at him with an expression of confusion.

"What does an Elf of Lórien do so far from home?"

"We aided Rohan in their battle against Saruman," Haldir answered. "My men are still in Rohan, waiting for the Beacons of Gondor to signal the call for aid."

Faramir frowned at that. "My father will never allow that."

"Then we will simply have to go behind his back, right?" Ruth asked and smirked. "But first we must reach him. Gather your men, Faramir. You're moving back to Minas Tirith. Many lost lives already. Osgiliath is lost to you. It is time to defend what isn't."

Ruth and Haldir started to walk away with Faramir staying behind for a bit. His look of confusion turned into a small smile and he looked at Ruth's back. "Now I know why they spoke of you so fondly, Ruthímiel the Green," he muttered and walked forward, his expression turning steely again.

"RETREAT! RETREAT TO MINAS TIRITH! THE CITY IS LOST! RETREAT!"

**cut**

**I adore Faramir, and if Eowyn and Faramir weren't one of my rare hetero-OTPs I would have paired him up with Harry. **


	19. Steward Of Gondor

**cut**

People watched in wonder as the army of Gondor rode onto the streets. Their breaths was stolen by the two unearthly creatures riding the same horse; one with raven black, long braided hair, fair skin and almost invisible veins decorating it, dressed in an emerald green cloak and the other with even fairer skin, shoulder long blond hair and ice blue eyes.

Many have never seen an Elf, and no one has ever seen a creature of such dark beauty as the one riding in front of the Elf.

The men all climbed off of their horses and ran to their wives, mothers, sons and daughters, but Faramir, Ruth and Haldir continued riding towards the citadel.

"Why are they all staring?" Ruth muttered and Haldir chuckled while Faramir only smirked.

"Pardon my straightforwardness, Master Ruthímiel, but many have never seen an Elf, even less someone of your beauty." Ruth blushed, Haldir snorted and Faramir raised an eyebrow at him. "Why are you blushing?" he asked.

"Excuse him, Captain Faramir, but no matter how old he is, how wise and powerful he is, he still doesn't know how to take a compliment," Haldir drawled in obvious amusement.

"Haldir!" the Istar hissed under his breath and elbowed Haldir in the ribs while Faramir chuckled.

"I see modesty still exists in you. That is an admirable quality."

"Not if it makes everyone laugh at me," Ruth grumbled and Haldir suppressed a laugh before he leaned forward and kissed Ruth's shoulder, making Faramir raise an eyebrow.

"I didn't know Elves were so liberate with shows of affection," he commented and Haldir smirked at him.

"Is there another way to show that this fair creature is mine?"

"Haldir!" Ruth snapped and slapped Haldir's forearm.

"What? I thought you didn't mind my possessiveness." Ruth rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation while Faramir laughed at them. "You should laugh more, Faramir," Ruth commented with a small smile. "It suits you better than frowning."

Faramir sighed and shook his head. "I hadn't had much reason to laugh ever since my brother left Minas Tirith."

Ruth reached over to place his hand on Faramir's forearm. "Your brother will return, Faramir," he said. "For all you know he could be on his way back already."

Faramir nodded and Ruth moved back, and they continued to ride in silence.

Ruth shivered when they reached the top and he saw the white tree. His heart clenched when he saw the dried branches.

"Ruth? Mani naa ta?" (What is it?) Haldir asked worriedly.

"Nothing, love," Ruth whispered and mounted off of Orion, closely followed by Haldir.

Faramir followed after them and the guards at the door moved out of their way. "Maybe I should talk to him first," Faramir suggested warily. He and Haldir were walking behind Ruth who marched forward as though he knew every nook, crook and cranny of the citadel.

"I don't think so," Ruth brushed Faramir off easily. "I told you I wanted to have a talk with Denethor the first time I was in Minas Tirith. I didn't show myself then because I was supposed to observe everything from the shadows, but now there's nothing stopping me from giving that sorry excuse for a man a few pointers on how to be a good father and a good steward."

Faramir looked at Haldir imploringly, but Haldir just shrugged as though to say 'when Ruth's on a mission you don't get between the mission and him. You just don't'.

Faramir sighed and winced when Ruth pushed the door of the throne room open and marched in as though he owned the place.

"How dare you-..."

"Good day, Steward of Gondor," Ruth spoke and stopped in the middle of the room.

Denethor sneered at him and stood up, his beetle like eyes glimmering darkly. He looked at Faramir and his sneer deepened, making the young man bow his head and tense up. "You…" Denethor growled. "First you lost the city your brother fought to win back for us and then you allow these..."

"First and foremost, I do not like to be ignored unless I don't want people to notice me," Ruth drawled and Denethor glared at him. "And _second_, Captain Faramir and his men did their best to protect Osgiliath for as long as they could. They were outnumbered. More of Sauron's forces are coming. They would have been slaughtered had they stayed."

"Who are you?" Denethor growled and Ruth raised an eyebrow at him. "Who are you to think you have the right to march into _my_ citadel and talk to me like I am some common _peasant_?!"

"Excuse my rudeness," Ruth drawled and Faramir looked at him with bewilderment while Haldir smirked. This was a side to Ruth Haldir has never seen, and if he were to be perfectly honest, he liked it. He liked it _very_ much. "I am Ruthímiel the Green; an Istar," Ruth smirked and bowed mockingly, "and believe me, I had no problems putting down _Kings_. I will have no problems showing a mere _steward _to his proper _place_."

"Guards!" Denethor roared and the Guards started rushing in. Ruth flicked his right hand index and middle finger and the guards froze in their places. Denethor glared at him and Ruth only smiled.

"Did you miss the part where I said I am an Istar?" Ruth asked and Faramir had to try hard not to laugh. He suppressed it when he saw his father go red with rage.

"I know who you are, _Ruthímiel the Green_. I have heard of you. The Istar whose staff was broken, but who regained his power in some shadowy way. The Istar who fought with the Rohirrim at the battle of Helm's Deep."

Ruth raised an eyebrow at him. "Word sure does travel fast," he drawled dryly.

"Hah! Do you think I do not know what you and Gandalf are planning?!" Ruth frowned at that. "You think you are wise, _Calenim'othar_?" Denethor sneered. "You both think you are so smart, yet for all your subtleties neither you nor Mithrandir have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know! With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor and with your right you would seek to supplant me." Ruth's frown deepened and his eyes slowly started to shift into a pure, mercury color. "I know who rides with Théoden of Rohan," Denethor spoke in almost a whisper. "Oh, yes. Word has reached my ears of this _Aragorn_, son of Arathorn, and I tell you now, I will not bow to this _Ranger_ from the North, last of a ragged house long bereft of lordship..."

"Who are you to deny the Return of the King?!" Ruth roared and the room shook. Denethor's eyes widened and he scurried back. "I won't even _ask_ how you've gotten your sticky, little fingers on a Palantír, but what I _would_ like to know is why you haven't done anything to stop this madness?! You are so blinded by your delusions of grandeur and power that you've chased both of your sons away! You've almost caused both of their deaths! You've brought Minas Tirith to its knees! You've destroyed Gondor! And you dare deny the right to the throne to the True King!"

"The rule of Gondor is mine; and no other's!"

"The rule of Gondor belongs to its King, not its steward!" Lightning clashed and the skies darkened and the wind picked up speed.

"Ruth!" Haldir snapped and was about to grab Ruth's hand.

"Boromir almost succumbed to the will of the Ring because of you. Faramir would have fought until his death because of you. DO YOU NOT VALUE THE LIVES OF YOUR OWN SONS?!" Denethor fell on his ass as Ruth prowled towards him, hair and clothes dancing in a strong wind.

"Says a wizard who sacrificed lives for the greater-..."

"I HAVE NEVER SACRIFICED ANYONE!" Ruth thundered and his magic exploded making everyone lose their balance. "I fought beside both friends and family and lovers. I lost my son and daughter. I lost _everything_. Seeing someone like you makes me sick, because you were given everything to make it possible for you to stop all of this, and yet you chose to sit in your chair and despair and bemoan your ill fate while feasting on the best of foods and finest of ails. Men, women and children die each moment because you were too big of a coward to see beyond your own selfish desires!"

Ever so slowly the wind died out, light started to enter the room and the storm quieted down. Soon enough everything returned to normal and Ruth looked down at Denethor as though he was less than a worm.

"Boromir had managed to fight off the pull of the Ring. Faramir did so as well. What do you think Boromir will think of you when he comes back and sees what you've done to his younger brother who he loves and respects? What do you think he will do when he finds out you have sent Faramir to his death?"

Denethor's eyes widened.

Haldir stood stoically in his place while Faramir looked at Ruth with amazement written all over his face.

No one had ever talked to his father like that.

Not even his brother.

No matter how many times Boromir stood up to their father he had never lashed out like this. And now this Istar, this stranger marches in as though _he_ were the King and lashes out at Denethor for something that doesn't even concern him.

_Obviously it does_, Faramir thought to himself when he remembered Ruth mentioning that he had lost a son and a daughter. That explained the Wizard's anger at Denethor's deeds.

"What right do you have..."

"I may not have the right," Ruth pressed out through his teeth, "but I take it when I see a man fall so low nothing can save him anymore. You are _nothing_, Denethor. You will step down and allow men of greater wisdom and knowledge to take your place. You have done enough damage."

"I was wrong..." Denethor spoke in wonder. "You do not desire to place the son of Arathorn on this Throne." He smirked, eyes shining with insanity. "It is you. You want to sit on this throne! It seems you and I are not so much unlike..."

"I have no desire to rule." Ruth spoke and Denethor's smile faded, although the insanity was still clear in his eyes. "I am a Guardian, not a King. I am a Councilor, not a Ruler. You are neither a good steward nor a good father." Ruth had to suppress the need to spit on the cowering man. "And you should have been both." He turned his back on Denethor and smiled at Faramir before he unfroze the soldiers. "Gather every able man at the top of the citadel! We have to prepare for war!" Ruth ordered and the men straightened in their places, but then the Istar felt a shiver run down his spine and heard a sword leave its scabbard.

"Father, no!"

"Ruthímiel!"

Before Ruth had a chance to react Haldir grabbed him and unsheathed his sword as he turned them both around. A moment later Denethor's body met the floor and his head rolled away leaving a bloody trail in its wake.

Everything stilled for a second. Ruth looked at Faramir in horror only to choke up when he saw neither hate nor anger directed at him.

There was regret.

There was sorrow.

There was pain.

But there was no hatred or anger.

"Faramir..."

"Don't…" Faramir stopped Ruth and looked directly in his eyes. "He attacked you from behind. Lord Haldir protected you." He looked at the stunned soldiers. "Take his body and bring him into the tombs. He will be burned by the old traditions." The men nodded and a Lieutenant signaled two men to bring a carrier.

"You are now the steward of Gondor until your brother comes back," Ruth spoke compassionately. "I know you need time to grieve, but..."

"Years ago I might have grieved for my father," Faramir interrupted Ruth and the Istar smiled sadly. "I am sad that it ended this way, but I cannot help but feel elated," he said and looked at Ruth with desperation. "Does that make me a bad son?" Faramir's voice broke, and tears filled his eyes, and without thinking Ruth rushed forward and enveloped Faramir into a hug.

The young captain tensed up before he raised his arms and hugged Ruth back. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and buried his face in Ruth's shoulder, allowing himself this moment of weakness.

Ruth raised his head slowly and saw two guards carrying Denethor's body out of the room. With a flick of his fingers the blood was gone and Haldir nodded at him.

"Lieutenant?" Ruth said and the man nodded at him.

"Lieutenant Brema at your service, Master Istar."

Ruth smiled at him weakly. "Gather the men. We have much to prepare."

"Yes, sir." Brema saluted him and the soldiers left the room.

Haldir walked over to Ruth and Faramir and placed a hand on Faramir's back offering quiet comfort, earning himself a glance of grateful approval from Ruth. "Your brother will soon return, Faramir," Ruthímiel whispered. "You are not alone. We will all get through this; one way or another."

Faramir nodded weakly and raised his head. "We must light the beacons," he said as he took a step back and rubbed his eyes with his fingers. "We have nowhere near enough men to face the darkness of Mordor."

"I shall go." Haldir said. "Ruth..."

"Gandalf will force Théoden to listen. Theodred, Eowyn, Eomer and Aragorn will sway him if he even _thinks_ of not answering Gondor's call for aid. Go and light the beacons. I will help Faramir with his men," Ruth said to his beloved and Haldir nodded and left the hall swiftly and silently. Ruth looked at Faramir and the younger man swallowed.

"I don't think I can do this. My brother is the warrior. My brother is the leader," muttered the young captain, making Ruth frown and hum.

"Come to me," Ruth said and walked over to sit on the first stair leading up towards the Throne of Gondor. The Chair of the Steward was empty and Faramir took a seat beside Ruth on the first step. "I have told this story to only two people. Not even Haldir knows this," Ruth confessed making Faramir frown in confusion. "I wasn't always Ruthímiel the Green. Yes, I have always been a wizard, but over 700 years ago my name wasn't Ruthímiel. My name was Harry James Potter." Faramir's frown deepened. "I am not of this world, Faramir. I come from a world different from this one where there are both magic-less humans and those who wield magic. My parents were murdered when I was 15 months old. Until my 11th summer I had lived with my aunt and uncle who couldn't stand me. They belittled me and abused me in ways that left many scars on my mind and heart. I didn't know who I was until a man came to me one day and told me that I was a wizard. He told me that I was famous in the world of the wizards. I was famous for something I didn't even know I did."

A smile full of melancholy and sadness decorated Ruth's lips, and a heavy sigh rolled off of them.

"You see, when the man who killed my parents tried to kill me, something happened. A curse that never failed to kill anyone rebounded because of my mother's selfless sacrifice. I wouldn't find that out until much, much later, but Voldemort, the man that had killed my parents, in his desire to achieve immortality split his soul into six pieces. Now, to split your soul you must commit the ultimate crime. You must kill an innocent."

Faramir paled at Ruthímiel's words, unable to comprehend just how desperate a man would be to achieve _anything _by splitting his soul into six pieces.

"By killing an innocent your soul will split and you must then store that piece into whatever object." Ruthímiel continued the story with Faramir listening avidly. "When Voldemort had killed my mother a piece of his soul embedded itself into my forehead and when he tried to kill me, that piece of his soul saved my life."

Faramir frowned and Ruth's eyes filled with bitter memories.

"I have been famous for stopping a mad man. When I had entered the world of wizards and witches, hundreds of expectations were thrust upon me. I was expected to be a savior, a hero, when all I wanted was to be just me; just Harry. I had faced many trials, lost many loved ones and once I defeated Voldemort once and for all, I thought I would have peace. I married a woman I loved dearly. She gave me a son and a daughter. And all three of them were taken from me not 13 years later."

Faramir's mouth went dry when Ruth looked at him, and those absolutely unique, enchanting eyes dove into Faramir's with a soul- searing gaze.

"I have been alone and broken. Not only because of losing everything that I had held dear, but because I realized that, for some strange reason, I couldn't die."

Ruth chuckled bitterly and Faramir's eyes widened.

"And trust me, I tried. I ended up a broken, hollow shell of a man. One day I thought I had succeeded. I pointed my wand at myself and said those two simple words. Avada Kedavra. A flash of green light and all the pain, all the suffering and sorrow would be gone. Or so I thought. I woke up in a beautiful green meadow. When I gathered the strength to stand I looked around and saw white shores as far as eyes could see and on the horizon, silver glass."

Faramir licked his dry lips, his heartbeat quickening when Ruthímiel tilted his head back a bit, gaze focused on something only he could see. The young captain tried to imagine those beautiful shores Ruth had just described, but he firmly believed nothing he could imagine could ever hold a candle to Ruth's sightings if the Istar's wistful expression was anything to go by.

"I met the Mother Of All then; the one who makes Magic possible. With her help I became a man. With her help I was finally able to stand again. I became the Guardian of Life. I didn't want to be the Destroyer. I didn't want to bring Death wherever I went, but Death followed me never the less."

Ruthímiel looked at Faramir who forced down a swallow, something inside his chest burning when those enchanting eyes gazed at him with sadness and compassion.

"I have traveled through many worlds, Faramir," Ruth whispered. "I have seen Civilizations rise and fall. I have loved and lost time and time again. And now I am here. I have found a man that loves me for who I am. I have found brothers and sisters I would give my life for."

Faramir tensed up when Ruthímiel raised an elegant hand and cupped the young captain's cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

"I may have been chosen to be something I never wanted to be, but I would like to believe that all my suffering has paid off. For even though a war is upon us, even though the times are dark and getting darker, I still hold in my heart a glimmer of hope. And that is what keeps me going. That was what had kept me going when I lost everything, when I was forced to fight time and time again against forces much stronger than Sauron. Nothing is invincible. No Evil is without weakness. For as long as we stand united, we have a chance to win."

Ruth stood up and offered his hand to Faramir, and the younger man looked at him with surprise and hope in his eyes.

"Rise, son of Gondor," Ruth spoke firmly. "Rise and face the role you've been given. You have strength far beyond what you may think. Rise and prove to the world and to yourself that you are more than meets the eye."

Faramir swallowed difficultly and looked at Ruth's offered hand. Ever so slowly he reached up and placed his hand in Ruth's. The Istar smirked and pulled him to his feet.

"Come. Your men are waiting for your instructions."

Faramir steeled his stance, straightened his shoulders and nodded his head. Strength he had only ever felt in the presence of his brother flooded Faramir's veins and he stood proud. "Yes. We have a war to fight. We must be ready," he said and moved forward.

Ruth smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked out the window at the sky and closed his eyes.

_Ginny. James. Lilly. Mother. Father. Albus. Ron. Hermione. Everyone._ He opened his eyes and took a deep breath. _Watch over us. Grant us your prayers. Help us win._

"Are you coming?"

Ruth looked at Faramir and nodded. "I am."

**cut**

"I should feel sorry for saying this, lad, but your father is an idiot," Gimli grumbled and Theodred chuckled while Eomer and Eowyn shot fond glances at Theodred.

"He _is_ quite stubborn."

"_Dwarves_ are stubborn," Legolas muttered. "King Théoden needs to think through his priorities."

"Elves have nothing on Dwarven stubbornness," Gimli gruffed and Legolas raised an eyebrow at him. He was about to say something when Aragorn walked into the room.

"Anything?" Eomer asked.

"Not as of yet. We shouldn't worry though. They must have only now reached Minas Tirith. It has been less than a day and a half," Aragorn answered, trying to sound unconcerned.

Suffice to say that he had fooled no one.

"Gandalf has taken over watch?" Legolas asked and Aragorn nodded.

"Yes. We must all be ready and well rested when Ruth manages to light up the beacons."

"Do none of you fear this war?" Eowyn asked and everyone looked at her.

"Of course we fear war," Legolas said with a slightly confused look. "Only a madman doesn't fear war."

"Then why are you all talking so lightly about it?" she asked.

"Because we fight for our freedom," Aragorn said. "We fight for our right to live as free men and women. There is no glory in war. There is only pain and sorrow in the hearts of those who survive, but it is for them that wars are fought. There is no fame and glory in taking a life, but there is in fighting for what is right."

Eowyn frowned and bowed her head a little.

"We fight to protect our loved ones, my dear sister," Eomer said. "We fight to protect our mothers and sisters and wives and children. We fight, we bleed and we die for them."

"What of them?" she asked and looked at Eomer. "What of those same mothers, sisters, wives and children who get left behind while men fight and die for them? What of them?!"

"They are left with a bitter memory," Theodred spoke gravely. "And a promise of a better future. Not all will die. Some if not many will come back. Those who died know what they died for and they are remembered as heroes."

"And what if there is no one left to remember?" Eowyn whispered painfully.

The men frowned and bowed their heads.

"Then the men failed," Aragorn finally said and looked at Eowyn. "If there is no one left to remember, then the men failed."

"And what if the Evil was defeated?" Everyone turned to look at Théoden when he spoke up. "What if through death a victory was achieved?"

"There is no victory in Death, King Théoden," Aragorn said and Théoden bowed his head. In that moment the door was slammed open and Gamling ran in, breathing as though he ran a mile.

"The Beacons are lit!" he shouted and everyone tensed up. "Gondor calls for aid!"

Théoden frowned and looked at Aragorn. He then looked at Theodred, Eowyn and Eomer before he nodded and looked at Gamling. "And Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim!"

**cut**

Boromir stood rooted to his place. Viresse and Luinil were standing in front of him with their eyes filled with sorrow, pain, joy, love and memories. So many memories.

"Have you remembered?" Elrond asked and the two looked at him.

"We have," Viresse said.

"Harry..." Luinil swallowed heavily. "We remember Harry. We remember our time with him."

"The Valar chose us to be reborn. Harry needs us."

"Harry?" Boromir asked and the Elves looked at him.

"You know him as Ruthímiel the Green. We have known him as Harry James Potter; our friend and brother," Viresse said and Boromir swallowed before he nodded.

"Father? Father!"

The four of them turned towards the entrance to the cave and found Arwen running in.

"Arwen..."

"Master Radagast arrived moments ago!" she spoke in a hurry. "He told me of the defeat of Saruman. Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship are getting ready to face Sauron. A great battle is upon us. The Sword of the King must be brought to Aragorn."

"Where is Radagast?" Boromir asked.

"He is waiting for you in the great courtyard. He says you need to hurry."

Boromir looked at Viresse and Luinil and shivered at their determined countenances.

"We must ride for Gondor," Luinil said.

"No. Théoden will first want to gather as many men as possible. My soldiers already left Rivendell. The Rangers from the North are on their way as well. The Elves of Lórien have joined Théoden's army during the Battle for Helm's Deep. You shall ride for Dunharrow. Théoden will gather his army there," Elrond spoke firmly.

"We have no time to ride out," Luinil said. "We must get there as quickly as possible."

"Are you confidant in Apparating not only yourself, but Radagast as well?" Viresse asked and Luinil smirked at her.

"Oh please, _Hermione_. I thought we have gotten past you not trusting me."

Viresse smirked right back at him. "I do trust you, _Ronald_. I just down want you to splinch yourself, or worse; Radagast."

"I suppose you will side Apparate Boromir then."

"Of course," she said and looked at Boromir. He, Elrond and Arwen were observing the exchange with both confusion and amusement.

"So I suppose you were called Ronald and Hermione in your past lives," Boromir said and Viresse smiled at him while Luinil smirked.

"At your service," Luinil drawled and bowed mockingly.

"And this _Apparation_..." Elrond said.

"It is uncomfortable, but it is the fastest way to arrive from one place to another," Viresse explained simply.

"Which makes me wonder why H – _Ruth_ didn't use that to simply Apparate to Orodruin and destroy the Ring," Luinil muttered into his chin thoughtfully and Hermione frowned.

"That is a good question," she murmured.

"It is because he is forbidden from doing so."

They turned towards the entrance and found Radagast standing there.

"Forbidden?" Luinil asked.

"Ruthímiel is the Guardian of Life; the protector of all that Lives. Possibly the most powerful being in the World." Radagast said and walked over to them. "He may use his powers to heal and fight, but in some things he isn't allowed to mingle unless directly involved. He has already crossed a lot of boundaries by joining the Fellowship and actively fighting by their side. Every day, he goes against the Rules of the Valar. It is why he weakens faster than he should."

"He's not allowed to mingle," Viresse concluded. "What would happen if he were to fight Sauron on his own?"

The way Radagast paled at Viresse's question should have been as good of an answer as any. "He would surely win," he whispered, "but you must understand that we, the Istar, have long ago made an oath not to use our full powers. Ruthímiel has never made that oath, but he is still bound by rules higher than those of a simple oath. Like I said; he broke many already. I fear what would happen if he breaks more rules than he already did."

Viresse and Luinil nodded while Boromir paled. "We must go."

"Let us return," Elrond spoke up. "I shall give you Aragorn's sword and you may leave immediately." Boromir, Viresse, Luinil and Radagast exchanged glances, neither of the three able to wait any longer.

_We are coming, Ruthímiel. Stand strong. We are coming._

**cut**

Ruth swallowed difficultly as he looked down upon the streets of Minas Tirith from the balcony of his room.

_Not enough_, he thought to himself. _The army of Minas Tirith is not big enough to answer the threat of Mordor. _

He rested his hands on the handrail and leaned his weight on his arms, muttering under his breath. "The Rohirrim doesn't count more than 5000 men. If the Rangers joined it, the numbers would rise only to 5500. With the remaining Lothlórien Elves and with the Rivendell Elves their numbers climb to 6300 strong. There are only about 2000 able men in Gondor…" With a frustrated huff he pushed away from the railing and paced the balcony, rubbing his face with his hands, before entering the room.

Not enough. Not _nearly_ enough.

"What should I do, Mother?" he whispered and took a seat on the bed. "This way they will lose. This way lives will be lost. What should I do?" A warm caress made him shiver and comforting warmth settled over his mind.

In that moment Haldir walked in only to stop in his tracks when he immediately noticed something different about Ruthímiel. "Ruth?" he called out and the Istar raised his head.

The Wizard's eyes were pure silver and as he stood up and the moonlight caught on his skin, Haldir realized it was glowing. It looked like liquid mercury. A flash of memory stirred in Haldir's mind and he suddenly remembered a night in the Lothlórien forest when he came upon a Nymph bathing in a small pond. A wave of raw power washed over him and his breath caught in his throat.

"You…" Haldir breathed out and those perfect lips tilted into a small smile.

_"Háe. Hith gásthe lah, Haldir."_ (Yes. It is me, Haldir.)

The Elf took a small step back and forced down a swallow, even though his mouth was dry. It was the same as that time. He could perfectly understand the words coming out of Ruth's mouth and words formed in his mind as easily as Elvish. "Nith gásthe luth?"(Who are you?)

_"Lam gásthe Ekhárthe do Uth,"_ (I am the Mother of All) was the whispered answer, and a warm wind danced through the room.

Haldir frowned as realization hit him, and his heart started beating madly within his chest.

_"Ruth ptéru tem leam wámaro, cer lam bíthe résomen hith. Séheme nóma ha Mithrandir cer Aragorn. Iliúrin Réiruhin quípthuma parma cártho Dimholt; va esé gáye."_ (Ruth asked for my help and I come to answer. Send word to Gandalf and Aragorn. The young King must take the path through Dimholt; the door under the mountain.)

Haldir frowned as a cold shiver ran down his spine. He knew of the horror residing in Dimholt.

Suffice to say, not even the bravest of Men would simply walk into the darkness residing in that place.

"Peth?" (why) Haldir asked.

_"Vórum érthe bis. Vórum hith vadumen dího dui ísini Réiruhin. Vórum hith beth lévine yáve da luth phu."_ (An army dwells there. An army that can be ruled only by the true King. An army that will tip the scale in your favor.)

Haldir nodded minutely and 'Magic' smiled at him. She moved forward and stopped right in front of Haldir, raising one elegant hand and cupping his cheek. A shiver of warmth and strength passed over Haldir's body leaving him breathless, and his eyes slipped closed as he leaned into the tender touch.

_"Lam nóscu lam seáthu athé sit lam seáthu luth tem leam yathár anásphano. Ilthómine cer eyéine kem. Luth íltha vei devou fóye. Ruth dámine umin ker imár vűramu."_(I knew I chose well when I have chosen you for my Child's destined. Love him and cherish him. Your love has already given fruit. Ruth will finally gain what he always desired.)

Haldir opened his eyes and looked at Magic with a questioning stare. "Umin gásthe hith?" (What is it?) he asked, not knowing what it could be which Ruth desired more than anything in the world.

She stepped closer and flattened Ruth's body against Haldir's. Impulsively Haldir wrapped his arms around the lithe form, and a shiver ran down his spine when he felt something he had never felt before. A feeling of such warmth, love and possessiveness that it took his breath away.

"Íltha cer eréyo, iliúrin béath. Ilthómine kem." (Love and family, young Elf. Love him.)

In the next moment Haldir was blinded by bright light, hurrying to catch Ruth when the Istar swayed and collapsed against Haldir. "Ruth?" he gasped when he realized Ruth was unconscious. He picked the Istar up and carried him over to their bed, quickly laying him down on the soft covers before taking a seat beside his sleeping lover.

"Haldir?" Ruth whispered and opened his eyes slowly.

"I am here," Haldir answered quietly and gently caressed Ruth's cheek.

"Oh, Haldir…" Ruth breathed out as his eyes filled with tears and he threw himself in Haldir's arms.

Haldir frowned at him in worry and his heart ached when he felt the minute trembles shaking the small, yet incredibly strong body of his beautiful lover. "What is it, Ruthímiel? Do you remember what happened? What is wrong?" Ruth shook his head and buried his face in Haldir's chest. "Ruth..."

"Nothing, Haldir," Ruth cut him off and raised his head to look at the Elf, his beautiful eyes filled with love and adoration. "Nothing," he said and pulled himself together. "We must – We must send word to Aragorn." He pulled himself away from Haldir and moved beside him to get off the bed.

"Ruth!" Haldir grabbed Ruth's forearm quickly and stopped the Istar from walking away. "Please, what has…"

"Not now, Haldir," Ruth said, moved closer, climbed on his tip toes and kissed Haldir lovingly. "I have already told you that everything must happen in its proper time. Leave it be. We have a war to win and now we just might have a chance."

Haldir frowned, but the look in Ruth's eyes told him to wait. He nodded slowly and Ruth gifted him with a beautiful smile, before turning his back on Haldir and walking out on the balcony with the Elf following a few steps behind.

The Green Istar closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it go slowly before raising his hands and opening his eyes, revealing orbs or clearest emerald Haldir has ever seen. The Elf gasped and stumbled when a pulse of raw power spread out from Ruth, and it appeared as though a pearly white aura danced around Ruthímiel's slight form, ruffling his clothes and hair.

"Gandalf, Aragorn, fear naught. I am merely sending you a message," his voice was carried by the wind and Haldir shivered when his lover's voice echoed around them.

The skies seemed to darken as the moon disappeared behind heavy clouds and the wind picked up speed.

_"Hear me, my friends. I carry news."_

**cut**

Everyone frowned when they saw Aragorn and Gandalf tense up while Legolas frowned and looked in the direction of Gondor.

"What is it?" Théoden asked.

"There is a voice in the wind," Legolas said and then his eyes widened. "It is Ruthímiel!"

At that everyone closed their eyes and listened.

_"I bear news to you."_

The Istar's loving voice caressed their senses and hearts, bringing peace to their souls even though the situation was dire.

_"Our Mother spoke to me. Our forces will never be enough to defeat the army of Sauron. She offered advice. Aragorn, you must travel to Dimholt. Awaken the army that sleeps. Awaken them and lead them."_

Aragorn's eyes snapped open and his heart sunk while the others looked at him, Gandalf and Legolas in confusion, for all three of them paled.

_"Fear naught, my brother. They will obey. Fear naught." _

Aragorn swallowed difficultly and looked at Gandalf, but before he could say anything, the entrance to their tent flapped open and in walked Gamling. "My Lords. Lord Boromir of Gondor asks for admittance," he spoke.

Still shaken from what happened minutes ago, everyone stood up just as Boromir, Viresse, Luinil and Radagast entered the tent.

"My friends, it is so good to see you again!" Boromir greeted happily and was soon enveloped in hugs by Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. "Where are Merry and Pippin?"

"They stayed with Lady Eowyn in Edoras," Aragorn said and Boromir frowned. He looked around at all the pale faces.

"What happened?" he asked. "You all look as though you've seen a ghost."

"Ruthímiel spoke to us," Gandalf answered. "He told Aragorn to go through the path under the mountain. Dimholt."

Boromir frowned at that and looked at Viresse and Luinil. "If you choose to walk that path, you will need this," Boromir said and took a step towards Aragorn.

He offered Aragorn a sword and the Numenórean frowned in confusion, taking the sword and removing the cloth it was wrapped in. Aragorn's breath hitched in his throat when he recognized the hilt. He gripped it tightly and unsheathed it as Boromir took a step back.

"I give you Anduril; The Flame of the West," Boromir spoke in a tight voice, feeling as though he was witnessing something extraordinary, "reforged from the shards of Narsil, the sword of the Kings."

Aragorn looked at the blade before he turned to his friends. Even though his heart was heavy new hope blossomed in his heart. "Tomorrow I ride for Dimholt," he said. "Who will follow me?"

"I will," Legolas spoke immediately.

"And so will I," Gimli volunteered.

Aragorn looked at Boromir and the Gondorian smiled at him. "I will follow you to the ends of the world, my brother; my King." Boromir bowed his head at Aragorn while Gandalf smiled and looked at Radagast, Viresse and Luinil.

"We shall stay with the army," spoke the Gray Wizard. "We'll all meet at Gondor."

Aragorn nodded and sheathed Anduril. "That is it then," he said and looked around. "Tomorrow the war for Middle Earth begins."

**cut**

Ruth took a deep breath and his shoulders relaxed. He shivered when Haldir placed his hands on his shoulders and leaned forward to kiss Ruth's neck.

"You must rest," Haldir said. "You've had an eventful day and an even more eventful evening. You must gather your strength."

Ruth smiled and leaned his cheek against Haldir's. "You get ready for bed. I will be there in a second."

"Do not take long."

"I won't."

Haldir turned and left. Ruth swallowed difficultly and looked at the darkness rising in the East. He looked down and placed his hand on his stomach. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut before he tilted his head back and looked at what little stars could be seen in the night sky.

_We must win_, he thought to himself. _We must win_.

His eyes filled with tears and his fisted his hand on his lower abdomen.

_For all of us. We must win._

**cut**

**And this my friends, is why you should ALWAYS practice safe sex. ;)**


	20. The Battle On The Fields Of Pelennor

**cut**

"Merry, over here!"

Said Hobbit raised his head and ran over to where Pippin was helping Eowyn fix a cart.

"Help me get this up," Pippin said and Merry grabbed one of the loose boards of the cart to help Pippin move it to the side.

Everyone that stayed behind in Edoras was working on fixing what needed to be fixed. Just because they weren't in Edoras when the army of Isengard passed through didn't mean the Uruk-Hai didn't leave everything desolated and destroyed.

They were doing their best to fix everything, wishing that once the war was done and their fathers, husbands and sons returned they would have something to return to.

Merry breathed a sigh of relief and wiped his brow with his forearm. He looked around and found Eowyn walking over to them.

"You two are working hard," she commented with a small smile and offered them both cups of refreshing water.

"Thank you, milady," Merry said.

"Just because we promised Ruth we would stay behind doesn't mean we will sit to the side and do nothing. We can still help," Pippin spoke happily making Eowyn smile.

"I am surprised that you have agreed to stay behind, Lady Eowyn," Merry admitted and Eowyn's smile faded slightly.

"I wish I went with them," she answered honestly. "But my brother and cousin were right. Someone needed to stay behind and lead these people until they come back." She tried to smile bravely at the Hobbits, but her eyes were still shadowed with fear and doubt.

"They _will_ come back, milady," Merry said in full conviction and Eowyn smiled.

"I know, Merry."

The three looked towards the horizon. A dark storm was rising in the East. Their hearts were heavy but they still didn't give up hope.

They would see their friends and families again.

They would.

**cut**

Ruth, Haldir and Faramir were in the Throne room. The Lieutenants were out preparing for battle. Sauron's army was approaching Minas Tirith. They weren't ready. There was too few of them.

They knew the odds were against them.

And yet the only thing they could do was stand and fight.

"Do you think Théoden will answer the call?" Faramir asked and Ruth looked up from where he was leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed over his chest.

He was dressed in black leggings, knee high, brown boots and a body-following tunic that reached his mid thigh. It was such a dark green color it could be mistaken for black. His sword hung from the brown belt, loosely buckled around his waist and his sleeves were tucked into black gauntlets that went from his elbows to his wrists.

"He will," Ruth spoke certainly and offered Faramir a small smile, a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes making Haldir frown in concern.

Ruth has been acting strange ever since last night. There was something in his eyes that resembled fear, an emotion rarely seen in Ruth's enchanting orbs.

"Is there something wrong?" Faramir asked and both Ruth and Haldir looked at him in surprise.

"Why do you ask?" Ruth asked.

"Because there is something different about you. I do not know you, so I cannot pinpoint it, but you're different," Faramir remarked and Ruth looked to the side making Faramir turn to Haldir. "I will go and see how the preparations are going. You two talk. All of us will need a clear head if we want to bring this to an end," Faramir said and left the room without another word.

Ruth tensed when the door closed and he felt Haldir's eyes on him. He swallowed and shivered when Haldir approached him and squeezed his eyes tightly shut as to avoid looking at his lover.

Haldir took a firm, but gentle hold of Ruth's arms and turned him towards himself before he cupped Ruth's face within big, warm hands and made the Istar look up. "Ruthímiel?"

Ruth shivered at Haldir's warm, low tone and swallowed difficultly.

"Maa ie' amin." (Look at me.)

Ruth hesitatingly opened his eyes and let go of a wavering breath when Haldir caressed his cheekbones with his thumbs.

"Mani naa ta? Lle tyare n'ataya oio tella're ilmen. Mani naa raika?" (What is it? You have been acting strange ever since yesterday night. What is wrong?)

Ruth bowed his head and Haldir frowned when he realized Ruth was shivering.

"Ruth-..."

"Lle iltyava ta?" (Do you not feel it?) Ruth interrupted Haldir and looked in his eyes, and Haldir's eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

"Tyava mani?" (Feel what?) he asked and Ruth sighed. He moved away from Haldir and paced the room shortly. "Ruthímiel, mani naa ta? Amin naa dela." (Ruthímiel, what is it? I am worried.)

Ruth sighed and ran his fingers through his fringe, growling in annoyance at the tight braid which didn't allow him to relieve at least _some_ of his frustration by combing his fingers through long raven tresses.

He didn't know how to say it.

He knew what would happen if he told Haldir and he wanted nothing more than to stay behind, but there was a war to fight. He was needed out there.

And yet he couldn't risk it.

He simply couldn't.

"Ruth..."

"I – I am-..." Ruth tried only to choke up. He sighed, rubbed his face and took a seat heavily on the stairs leading to the throne.

Haldir frowned and walked over to him. He kneeled in front of Ruth and placed his hands on Ruth's knees. "Ruth, tell me."

Ruth looked at him with sadness in multicolored eyes. "I can't. I don't know how," he said and Haldir frowned.

"Can you show me then?" he asked and Ruth chuckled mirthlessly.

He took a good look in Haldir's eyes. They were filled with worry and terror that there was something wrong with Ruth. The Istar's heart jumped in his chest and he cupped Haldir's face within his smaller, gentler, warmer hands. He leaned forward and stole a chaste, light kiss from Haldir's lips before he moved back and took Haldir's hands in his. "Do you not remember Mother's words?" Ruth asked and Haldir's frown came back as Ruth led Haldir's hands and placed them on his lower abdomen only to cover them with his own.

Haldir looked into Ruth's eyes in confusion and found that same love and adoration in them he had seen last night. Magic's words repeated themselves in Haldir's mind and his heart skipped a beat, breath hitching in his throat as realization finally hit him. "You are..."

"With child," Ruth finished for him with a wavering smile. He chuckled weakly when Haldir looked at him doing a pretty good imitation of a fish with his eyes impossibly wide.

"You mean..."

"Háe," (yes) Ruth gasped out as tears filled his eyes.

In the next moment Haldir grabbed him, laughing in a way Ruth had never heard him laugh and spun them around in joy. "Lye naa nauva ontaror!" (We are going to be parents!) Haldir cheered as he put Ruth down and the Istar laughed, only for Haldir to kiss him and pull him as close as he could. Ruth entwined his fingers in Haldir's hair and kissed him back with just as much love and adoration. "Lye naa nauva ontaror..." Haldir whispered against Ruth's lips and the Istar nodded.

"Ná," (Yes.) he murmured breathlessly.

"Why did you not tell me immediately? How far along are you?" Haldir whispered in confusion and Ruth squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

"A little over a month," Ruth answered, struggling to calm his quickly beating heart. "And I only found out yesterday."

Haldir frowned. "But that would mean..."

"The first time I was yours," Ruth finished for Haldir and the Elf shivered.

"But why didn't you tell me last night?" Haldir asked and Ruth pulled back a little, bowing his head.

"Because you would have me locked inside the citadel. I do not wish to risk our child either, but I know I am needed out there."

Haldir straightened at that and bowed his head a little. "You are correct," he pressed out tightly. "I do not wish you out there."

"Haldir..."

"But I do know that we need you."

Relief colored Ruth's face and he smiled at his lover weakly. "I could take your place with the archers at the top of the citadel," he whispered, approaching Haldir and taking the Elf's forearms into trembling hands. "I would have a better view over the whole battlefield. I could perform attacks from a distance and stay as far away from the actual battle as possible."

Haldir frowned and nodded reluctantly. "Sino ildula amin sera ta," (This doesn't mean that I like it.) Haldir said and Ruth smiled at him lovingly.

He hugged Haldir tightly and rested his head on Haldir's strong shoulder. "It has been over a month, Haldir," Ruth said. "Do you not remember everything that has happened?"

Haldir frowned. Ruth kissed him lovingly, smiling at the Elf with all the reassurance he could muster. He spun in Haldir's arms, flattened back against the Elf, leaned his head back to rest it on Haldir's shoulder and entwined their fingers on his lower abdomen. "Tyava ta," (Feel it.) he whispered and closed his eyes.

Haldir rested his cheek against Ruth's, closed his eyes and concentrated completely on Ruth. Wave upon wave of warmth and power washed over him and his breath was almost kicked out of him when he felt a lesser power pulsating under their joint hands.

"Our child is strong. It is strong and healthy."

A small smile pulled on Haldir's lips and he kissed Ruth cheek before he spun him around again and pulled him into another kiss, deeper kiss. "I shall pray to the Valar it remains so," Haldir said and Ruth nodded.

In that moment they heard horns sound in the distance and they tensed up. They exchanged a glance and as one ran out of the Throne room. They ran to the edge of the patio and their hearts stopped for a second. The Army of Mordor was on the horizon.

"Master Ruthímiel! Lord Haldir!" The two turned and saw Faramir running towards them. "They will reach us before nightfall! Théoden will not be here in time," the young captain spoke breathlessly and Haldir and Ruth exchanged a glance.

"Then we must hold on until he does," Haldir spoke and Ruth nodded.

Faramir looked in their eyes and raised an eyebrow when he saw new determination in them. Whatever it was they had talked about obviously gave them enough strength to decide to live through this.

"Faramir, gather your infantry and station them on the first level," Ruthímiel was first to speak up. "Haldir will be at the gates with them while you will be above them commanding the first row of archers. Send half of the archers and a third of the infantry to me on the second level. Station one lieutenant on each tower." Faramir nodded and Ruth looked at Haldir. "They will no doubt use similar tactics to the ones they had used at Helm's Deep. The Uruk-Hai will keep the soldiers occupied while the Orcs try to bring down the gates. This is Sauron's army though and he doesn't have just Orcs and Uruk-Hai at his disposal."

Ruth turned on his heel and walked over to the edge of the patio. He pointed at the river and Faramir felt like he could curse up a storm.

"With this wind those pirate ships will not be here before nightfall. They must be the backup squadron. Sauron isn't foolish and he has many allies."

"We have seen squadrons of mercenaries approaching Gondor while on scouting duties," Faramir pressed out through clenched teeth and Ruth nodded.

"They have Oliphants and the mercenaries are crafty men with no honor. If I am not mistaken, they are the second line of offense," the Istar concluded.

"We cannot forget the Nazgul," Haldir warned and Ruth snorted.

"I do not doubt that the Witch-King of Angmar will be the one leading the Armies of Sauron. You will have to leave him to me."

"Ruth..."

"No mere man can kill the Witch-King of Angmar," Ruth interrupted Haldir and looked him in the eyes. "Caeladur amin coiuva. Caeladur amin chebuva lye hin varna."(Trust me to survive. Trust me to keep our child safe.)

Faramir choked up and the two looked at him in surprise. "Child?" he piped out in shock and Ruth raised an eyebrow.

"You speak Elvish?" he answered and Faramir nodded, still gaping at them.

"Are you – are you with child?" he asked and Ruth nodded. "But – But how can that be?" Ruth chuckled and patted Faramir's shoulder.

"I am a being of Magic, Faramir. Nothing is impossible to Magic," Ruth said and Faramir turned to Haldir, looking at the Elf incredulously.

"And you will allow him to fight?"

Ruth broke into laughter at that, while Haldir just sighed in exasperation.

"Neither one of us is happy with this, Faramir, but this must be done," Ruth spoke, and although his lips were upturned, Faramir could see in those out-worldly eyes that Ruthímiel would much rather hide to keep his unborn child safe that fight. "I am needed in this fight. I will do everything in my power to protect myself and our child. I am afraid there is no other way."

"Believe me," Haldir drawled, shooting the Istar a mock glare making Ruth smile at his lover sheepishly. "There is no chamber we could lock him in that would keep him away from the battle."

Faramir frowned and pursed his lips. He looked in Ruth's eyes and Ruth gifted him with a small smile. "Worry not for me, Faramir," Ruth assured him. "I will be alright. Right now we must prepare for battle."

Faramir nodded and Ruth's smile grew a bit. "I shall summon my men," Faramir said and Ruth nodded.

"Gather all the old and injured, all the women and children. Send them up into the citadel and into the Houses of Healing. They will only get in the way on the streets and there they will be safe." Faramir nodded and Ruth looked at Haldir. "I will make my own preparations."

Haldir nodded and the three of them looked at the approaching Dark Army. The skies were gray with heavy clouds and the wind was cold an ominous. It was as though they could already hear the threatening beating of drums of war.

"We come to it at last," Ruth whispered, a shiver of excitement traveling over his body, and Haldir took a step to stand by his lover's side.

"The great battle of our time," Haldir spoke tightly and Ruth nodded.

"The battle that will decide the fate of all free folk of Middle-Earth," the Istar murmured, hands fisting by his sides.

"Let's hope it decides in our favor," Faramir muttered and Ruth chuckled.

"Yes. Let's hope it does."

**cut**

Aragorn swallowed heavily and looked behind. Théoden and the army of Men and Elves, joined by Gandalf, Radagast, Viresse and Luinil were disappearing in the distance. He looked at Boromir, Legolas and Gimli and nodded at them.

"Let's do this," he said and the three nodded.

"We are right behind you," Boromir said and Aragorn gifted him with a small smile.

He gripped the handle of Anduril and faced the path that would lead them to Dimholt, the door under the mountain. Aragorn took a deep breath and nodded.

_Now or never, _he thought to himself, taking a step forward and then another and then another.

As they entered the canyon that would lead them to Dimholt a cold wind blew behind them.

An evil cackle echoed in the wind.

A see-through, green, deathly form appeared in the darkness.

A gleeful, evil smile tilted a pair of chapped lips.

_The way is shut._

The wind picked up speed as Aragorn and his company disappeared down the canyon.

_The Dead do not suffer the living._

The form cackled again and disappeared.

_The way is shut._

**cut**

Ruthímiel frowned as he looked around. The night was falling and the Army of Mordor was marching towards them. There were Orcs and Uruk-Hai and just like he feared there were Trolls as well. Some were beating a steady, ominous beat into the drums hanging around their necks and others were pushing high towers filled with Orcs towards the walls of Minas Tirith.

The Army of Mordor stilled and all sounds stopped. Ruth looked around with his magic enhanced sight and located Faramir standing on the wall above the gates.

Haldir was down at the gates. The men of Gondor were standing at their posts. Fear was a heavy smell in the air and Ruth thanked the Heavens that they have had enough time to send those unable to fight into the citadel and into the Houses of Healing.

_The board is set_, he thought to himself, taking a deep breath, _the pieces are moving_.

He took a few steps forward and took his place between two men. By his estimation neither was older than 17 summers. _Far too young to stand on the battlefield_, he thought and his heart ached.

_And yet you were much younger when you first fought for your life_, a voice whispered in the back of his mind. He looked to the side when he heard one of the boys take a deep breath only to let go of it slowly. "Courage is your only defense now," Ruth said and everyone in hearing range looked at him.

"Do you not know fear, Master Istar?" asked one of them and Ruth snorted.

"Oh, I _do_ know fear," he said and confusion spread among them. "But I do not consider courage an absence of fear rather I see it as judgment that something is more important than fear. You fight for the lives of your families, your loved ones. You fight for your freedom. In the face of danger, that is the only thing you must think of."

"What if the fear is bigger than the courage?" asked another soldier and Ruth hummed lowly.

He looked at the Dark Army again, took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "I will not fear," he spoke, so that all close to him could hear him. "I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain."

The soldiers around him exchanged confused glances.

The Trolls started hitting their drums again and Ruth unsheathed his sword. The archers around him raised their bows, although they were still glancing at him in confusion.

"I will not fear," Ruth spoke again as they watched the Orcs push forward the catapults. "I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain." Ruth's magic started manifesting around him and his eyes turned completely silver. "I will. Not. _Fear_," he growled and his magic spread from him. The men of Gondor shivered as a wave of warm, reassuring power spread down their bodies.

"I will face my fear." Ruth spared a glance to his side when the young man beside him spoke with him.

"I will permit it to pass over me and through me." Ruth looked around as those closest to him started to chant.

"And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain."

Ruth felt strength blossom in his heart and the runes he earlier cut into the stone on top of each tower came to life.

"I will not fear! I will face my fear! I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain!"

The air around them shone as a huge, silvery, see through shield rose above them.

"I will not fear!" Hundreds of voices echoed through the air and Ruth tilted his head back as the shield connected itself above them.

"I will not fear!"

Ruth head snapped down and he looked at the Army of Mordor.

"I will not fear!"

"HOLD POSITIONS!" Ruth roared and everyone raised their arrows. His order was echoed by the Lieutenants, positioned among men. Ruth looked at the nearby catapult and nodded minutely when he saw that the four men who were in charge of that catapult were ready.

"I will not fear!"

The Orc horns sounded in the falling night and a roar of pure hatred and rage shook the very foundations of the White City.

"I will not fear!"

Ruth's heart clenched when the Orcs launched their attacks.

_I will. Not. Fear_, he thought fiercely, watching as the huge rocks the Dark Army launched at them broke upon the shield above them.

"I WILL NOT FEAR!"

Ruth's eyes glowed and as one, Faramir, Haldir, Ruth and the Lieutenants roared.

"FIRE AT WILL!"

**cut**

"Curses!" Gimli snapped when he tripped over something. The ground beneath their feet could not be seen due to thick greenish mist lingering above the ground.

"Easy, Gimli," Boromir said, only to turn quickly when a breath of cold air made a shiver run down his spine. "On the other hand why don't we hurry it up a bit?"

Gimli snorted, while Aragorn and Legolas chuckled. The cave they were in started to grow bigger until they found themselves on top of a staircase looking into a desolated underground city. Human skulls were lying everywhere, the walls seemed to me made out of them and the air reeked of death and decay.

"What did you say about hurrying it up a bit?" Gimli muttered and the two Men and one Elf chuckled.

"Come on," Aragorn spoke and they started their way down the stairs. They all drew their weapons as they walked down many levels. Their muscles were twitching at the smallest of sounds and the hairs on the back of their necks stood with the shivers that wrecked their bodies.

Legolas frowned as he looked around. He could see shadows of forms and faces; ever moving, never defined. "Aragorn..."

"I know," Aragorn interrupted Legolas.

They reached the lowest level and looked around. Whispers filled the air as the four made a tight circle ready to defend at a moment's notice. Foul cackling filled the air and strong gusts of wind started to blow around them.

"Heavens…" Legolas breathed out as thousands of faces started to appear around them.

Ghostly, green forms of dead men started to form a circle and with a gust of powerful wind the one they supposed was the leader appeared standing at the bottom of the stairs that seemed to lead to what was once the citadel of the underground city.

_"The way is shut,"_ the man spoke as he approached them slowly_. "It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it."_

The ranks of the dead army thickened and the four warriors tightened the circle they were standing in, brandishing their weapons and torches.

The leader of the Dead Army cackled again. _"The way is shut."_ he rasped out as the Army closed in on them. _"Now you must die."_

Legolas fired an arrow straight into the Leader's head only for it to pass right through it

"Aragorn now would be the right time," Boromir blurted out as he raised his sword and Aragorn swallowed difficultly.

He took a step forward and gripped Anduril tightly in his hand. "I summon you to fulfill your oath," Aragorn spoke as he walked straight towards the Leader.

_"None but the King of Gondor may command me."_

Aragorn steeled his stance and raised his sword in front of himself. _For Gondor. For the Fellowship. For Arwen. For Middle-Earth, _Aragorn counted in his mind, forcing a swallow down his dry throat and licking chapped lips.

The Leader roared and swung his blade. Aragorn cried out as he raised his sword and the others gasped when the Leader's blade hit Aragorn's and didn't pass through it. Aragorn growled and deflected the Leader's blade.

_"That blade was broken!"_ hissed the Leader and Aragorn sneered at him.

He grabbed the Leader's neck and aimed the tip of his sword at the Leader's neck.

"It has been remade," Aragorn spat out and pushed the Leader of the Dead Army back.

Boromir, Legolas and Gimli lost their breaths as Aragorn straightened to his full height and even though his back was turned to them, even though he was still dressed in his dirty and time-worn robes, for the first time ever the three felt as though they were standing in the presence of their King.

Aragorn looked around holding his head high and he raised his blade facing the Army fearless and strong. "Fight for us," Aragorn said and looked at the Leader of the Dead Army, "and regain your honor." He took a step forward and the Dead moved from his path. "What say you?" he asked as he walked forward. He looked at their faces, their decayed, rotten, see-through flesh and empty eye-sockets. He walked through their ranks, always keeping the Leader in sight. "What say you?"

"Ah, leave it, Aragorn!" Gimli said. "They had no honor in life, they have none now in death."

"I am Isildur's Heir!" Aragorn spoke sharply and aimed his sword at the Leader, who was smirking at Aragorn darkly. "Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled."

The Leader started chuckling.

"Aragorn!" Boromir and Legolas snapped when they noticed the Dead disappearing one by one.

Aragorn frowned as the Leader cackled loudly, growling and taking a step forward. "What say you?!"

**cut**

"To the wall!" Ruth shouted as he ran down the streets of Minas Tirith. "Stick to your posts!" He cursed at the sight of a rock falling towards him. "MA HAT!" he roared and swung his arm in a wide arch, sending the rock back towards the Dark Army. He broke into a run again, trying to reach the first catapult he could. The shield he summoned fell some time ago and now they were fighting with everything they had. "AIM FOR THE TROLLS! TAKE THEM DOWN!" he thundered as he ran up the stairs. "DON'T ALLOW THEM TO PUSH THE TOWERS CLOSE ENOUGH TO CLIMB THE WALLS!" He ducked under an alcove when a rock fell from the air taking down a part of the stairs. He rushed up and reached the catapult.

"Master Ruthímiel!" a soldier cried out in relief. Ruth pulled him up and out of the way of another rock.

"Help me!" Ruth snapped and together they pushed a rock into the bag of the catapult. Two more soldiers ran over to them to help them. "On my mark!" They got ready. Ruth placed his hand on the catapult and took a deep breath. "Lehe riv cer ísini,"(Fly straight and true.) he whispered and took a step back. "MARK!"

A soldier pulled the lever.

They waited with bated breath.

A tower fell and the men cheered.

"Leave cheering for later!" Ruth shouted. "Keep firing!"

The soldiers jumped into action. Ruth looked around and located another catapult. He broke into a run again only to realize his way was cut. He quickly found a different route.

His heart was beating loudly in his chest, his lungs couldn't get enough air and every single muscle in his body ached. He didn't know how much time has passed. It could have been an hour or six, but most of all he didn't care.

They were losing.

They were failing.

He ducked under an archway when another rock hit the wall and ran onto a balcony. He saw the catapult he was trying to reach and would have run over to it, but in that moment his whole body froze up.

"Oh, no..." he breathed out and looked into the sky. Nine bone chilling screams broke the night and Ruth's heart skipped a beat.

"Ruthímiel!"

He looked to the side only to be tackled on the ground by Haldir. The Elf twisted around Ruth to soften his landing and they managed to escape the avalanche of rocks by a hair.

"Haldir!" Ruth cried out in relief and quickly stood up pulling Haldir up to his legs as well. "Are you injured? Are you well?" Ruth asked, checking the Elf over.

"I am, Ruth. You?" Ruth nodded frantically and Haldir frowned at him.

"Fuck!" Ruth screamed when Haldir grabbed him and pulled him further into the alcove. "Haldir, why are you not at the gates?!"

"Faramir took over! I have been trying to find you ever since the shield fell!"

Ruth looked around frantically. "The Nazgul have arrived sooner than I thought they would," he said. Haldir pulled him close and shielded him with his own body when the stone walls around them shook.

"We managed to take down the towers. At least they cannot climb our walls." Haldir said and Ruth nodded. Another screech made him wince and Haldir cursed under his breath. "We must return to battle." Their eyes met and Haldir pulled Ruth into a heart wrenching kiss. "Do not die on me," Haldir growled out and Ruth chuckled.

"Right back at you." The walls around them shook and they jumped apart, each running in one direction.

Ruth spared a glance backwards and saw Haldir disappear down a street towards the gates. He ducked and rolled and jumped back on his feet. He was so close to reaching the catapult when a wave of ice cold power washed over him and froze him in his place. He turned on his heel and looked up and the blood in his veins froze when he saw the Witch-King of Angmar on his fell-beast.

_I will not fear!_ he thought and summoned the sword Haldir gave him into his hand. A shield materialized around him and he raised his sword.

"Foolish wizard!" the Witch-King hissed as the fell-beast landed in front of Ruth and screeched at him. "Do you not know _death_ when you see it? This is _my_ hour!"

Ruth growled and his eyes glowed green and silver, his magic dancing wildly around him. "Go back to the abyss," he growled.

The fell-beast tried to grab him with its sharp jaws, but Ruth danced out of its way. With a war cry he swung his sword and cut the beast's head clean off. The huge body of the beast twitched and its limbs flailed as it fell and Ruth took a few steps back. His breath hitched in his throat when his shield fell and he watched as the Witch-King stood, sword in one hand and a huge spiky flail in the other.

Ruth looked around quickly and found a metal shield lying discarded a little away. He summoned it into his hand and crouched low.

"Foolish child," The Witch-King spoke as he advanced towards Ruth and the Istar sneered at him. "You stand no chance!" He swung his flail and sword at Ruth and the Istar avoided and defended himself to the best of his ability.

But he was at a disadvantage.

He was already tired.

His body ached.

His magic was failing him.

He was risking too much.

He was risking not only his life, but the life of his unborn child and his heart ached at the very thought of that.

"No!" Ruth lost his footing and the Witch-King laughed at him.

He swung his flail at him and Ruth raised his shield. He screamed when the shield broke together with his arm after the third hit and Ruth fell on his back. He pulled his broken left arm to his chest as he crawled backwards away from the Nazgul.

"No mere _man_ can kill me, Shatraug," (Wizard) hissed the Witch-King and raised his sword.

In that moment Ruth's breath hitched in his throat as images flashed through his mind. He saw his new family and friends. He saw Haldir's loving eyes gazing down at him, and his heart burst when he saw a small boy with ice-blue eyes, wild, raven colored hair and fair skin smile at him.

_'Ada_!'

The Witch-King screeched in shock when his sword was flung from his hand and Ruthímiel stood slowly, his magic dancing around him.

"How can this be?!" roared the Nazgul and Ruth swallowed difficultly.

"I am no mere man," he growled lowly. "I am Calenim'othar; the Green Paladin! I am Ruthímiel; the Green Istar! I am the Guardian of Life!"

The Witch-King screeched and attacked Ruth with his flail, but Ruth danced out of its way, swung his sword and cut off the Nazgul's arm. He shifted his stance quickly and his blade bit into Witch-King's leg, making the Wright fall to his knees with an earsplitting scream.

Ruth was breathing difficultly and his sight was slowly fading, but he held on. "Fall into the nothingness that awaits you and your master," Ruth hissed and with a mighty cry plunged the Elven blade in the Witch-King's face. A wave of dark power spread from the Nazgul and his scream overlapped with Ruth's.

"Master Ruthímiel!" Someone shouted and when he was flung back, Ruth felt two arms catch him and wrap themselves around his chest.

The man who caught him pulled him into cover as the Witch-King of Angmar exploded. The air was filled with earsplitting screams as the other Nazgul fell.

"Master Ruthímiel? Master Ruthímiel?!"

Ruth raised his head weakly. His sight was blurring but he recognized the face of the young soldier who stood beside him earlier.

"Haldir…" he murmured, pain clouding his mind, "you need to – you need to take me to him."

"Sir, the great door fell! Lord Faramir and Lord Haldir are doing what they can with the men, but they are vastly overpowered! I cannot..."

"Take me to, Haldir. Please..." Ruth pleaded weakly. "Please."

The young soldier swallowed difficultly, nodded and picked Ruth up. Ruth groaned in pain when his broken arm was jostled. He looked down and found his right arm hanging by his side limply. There was something black on his fingers and his heart was beating loudly in his ears. His magic was fighting against something in his body and he had to try hard to stay awake.

His knees betrayed him and the young soldier yelped when Ruth fell. He pulled him along and sat Ruth down in a corner beneath an alcove.

"I shall bring Lord Haldir to you," he said and Ruth nodded at him. "Hold on, Master Ruthímiel. Hold on."

Ruth's lips tilted into a small smile as the young man disappeared. He looked weakly at his right hand and swallowed difficultly. The darkness already spread up his fingers and towards his wrist. His left arm was broken and he was too weak to heal himself.

He sighed and rested his head against the cold, stone wall.

He did his part.

The Nazgul were gone.

Others would have to continue for he couldn't fight anymore.

_I am sorry, Mother_, he thought. _I know I have broken many rules, but I couldn't – I couldn't… _

A warm breeze caressed his face and warmth enveloped him.

_"Vaiaré, leam yathár." _(Sleep, my child.)

A loving voice filled Ruth's mind and he saw light break on the horizon. The sound of familiar horns echoed through the night and Ruth realized that dawn was breaking. A small smile tilted his lips as he recognized the horns of the Rohirrim, the Numenóreans, and Lothlórien and Rivendell Elves.

"_Vaiaré, leam órtho." _(Sleep, my son.)

Ruth's breathing slowed down and the light in his eyes dimmed, but the corners of his lips turned up when a warm wind danced around him, caressing his pale cheeks.

"_Luth rúmathu athé." _(You have done well.)

"Ruthímiel!"

Ruth heard a familiar voice in the distance, but he had no strength to breathe, let alone answer. Warmth filled his body and he allowed his eyes to slip closed.

"_Vaiaré sim, cer oth omi lithe rém luth férnuth ximáthomen." _(Sleep now and let others go where you can't follow)

And just as darkness took over his mind, Ruth felt a pair of gentle hands cup his face.

Everything would be alright.

"_Vaiaré."_

**cut**

The Army of Mordor tensed up when many horns sounded at the break of dawn.

"They have fared better than I thought they would," Gandalf muttered. A shiver ran down his spine at the sight of the Nazgul falling, and his heart ached.

"How can that be?" Eomer asked, confused by the sight of the mighty Beasts falling from the sky.

"Ruthímiel defeated the Witch-King of Angmar," Radagast spoke and Luinil and Viresse snorted.

"Of course he did," they spoke together, but while others carried fond smirks on their faces, Gandalf and Radagast looked worried.

"PREPARE TO ATTACK!" Théoden shouted. Everyone pushed their horses together and waited for instructions. "Eomer! Take your Èored down the left flank! Gamling, follow the King's banner down the center. Grimbold! Take your company right, after you pass the wall!" Gandalf looked around and saw the Numenóreans join Eomer's company. The Rivendell Elves joined Gamilng's ranks while the Lothlórien Elves joined Grimbold's ranks. He looked at Theodred and Eomer before he spared a glance for Radagast, Luinil and Viresse.

_Hold on, Ruthímiel. We come to aid,_ Gandalf sent a silent prayer to his fellow Istar.

"Forth!" Théoden called out and stopped his horse in front of Gandalf. "Forth and fear no darkness!"

Gandalf's heart played in his chest as a wave of warmth spread over them.

_Mother?_ Gandalf thought and a warm wind ruffled his hair. The air filled with the scent of lilies and rain and the sun started to rise behind them.

"Arise, free folk of Middle-Earth!" Théoden faced the army of Free Men. "Spears shall be shaken! Shields shall be splintered! A sword day! A red day; ere the sun rises!"

A war cry unlike any other ever heard echoed through Middle Earth.

Swords, spears and shields rose in the air in time with Théoden's sword.

"Ride now!" the King of Rohan summoned, raising his sword into to sky. "Ride! Ride to ruin and THE WORLD'S ENDING!"

The army roared and Théoden turned his horse around with his sword held high. "DEATH!" Théoden called out, and sun rose behind them, bathing them in light.

"DEATH!" Thousands of voice called as the army of Free Men marched forward.

The war cry of the Free Folk brought fear into the hearts of the Dark Army.

A new day shone.

A new hope was born.

"FORTH EORLINGAS!"

**cut**

"They are here! Rohan has come to aid!"

Faramir's heart played in his chest and he slashed his way up the stairs, trying to reach the top. Haldir was not far away from him and half the Orcs that swarmed the city when the door fell rushed out when they were called out to their posts again, believing those who remained could defeat the fighters of Gondor.

New hope shone in the hearts of men when the Nazgul fell, but Faramir saw the look of terror on Haldir's face and he feared he knew why, for his heart grew heavy as well.

Faramir's breath hitched in his throat when he finally climbed the wall and saw an army of 7000 strong at least charging at what was left of the Army of Mordor.

"Lord Haldir! Lord Haldir!"

Faramir turned on his heel in time to avoid an attack and kill the Orc. He looked around and found the Elf killing a few more Orcs. "Haldir!" he shouted and the Elf's head turned in his direction.

In that moment the soldier that was looking for Haldir came into sight. "Lord Haldir, you must come with me!"

Faramir had to concentrate on his own fight for a moment, so he didn't hear what happened, but his heart told him it was nothing good. "Faramir!" He killed another Orc and looked down at Haldir.

The Elf was suddenly pale and his eyes were filled with fear. "Gather your men! Protect the gates!"

Faramir nodded and Haldir ran off after the soldier. "TO THE GATES!" Faramir shouted. "PUSH THEM TOWARDS THE GATES! CHASE THEM OUT OF OUR CITY! TO THE GATES!"

Haldir and the young soldier fought their way through Orcs as the soldier led him to where he left Ruth. The only thought in Haldir's mind was a prayer. He prayed Ruth was alright. He prayed Ruth wasn't injured. He prayed both the Istar and their unborn child were alright.

"There!" the young soldier shouted and Haldir ran in the direction where he showed.

"Ruthímiel!" Haldir cried out when he came upon the prone form of his beloved. "Ruth?" He ran to the Istar's side and cupped his pale, dirty face in his hands. A sigh of relief left Haldir's lips when he found Ruth's heart still beating, the Istar's breath tickling Haldir's hands.

"Is he well?" the soldier asked and Haldir nodded.

"He is merely unconscious," he said and looked around. "What is your name?"

"Derum, my lord."

"Derum, I need you to carry him into the Houses of Healing. Can you do that for me?" Derum nodded and Haldir smiled at him gratefully.

"But wouldn't it be better if..."

"He would want me to continue the fight. He did his part. Now I must to mine." Derum nodded and Haldir smiled again. He looked at Ruth, caressed his sleeping lover's face and leaned in to steal a kiss from pale, dry lips. "Agoreg vae," (You did well.) he whispered against Ruth's lips and rested his forehead against Ruth's for a moment. "Gurn niniathat n'i lu a-govenitham." (My heart shall weep until I see you again.) He kissed Ruth's forehead, moved away and nodded at Derum. "See to it that he is brought to safety."

"Yes, my lord," Derum said and Haldir ran off.

The Elf looked around, trying to find a way that would lead him on top of a wall. He ran forward and climbed a wall, only for his heart to stop at what he was seeing.

The mercenaries have arrived and they had Oliphants, just as they assumed.

He cursed under his breath and jumped off of the wall. He ran down the streets hurrying towards the gates, assured that Ruth was safe with the young soldier.

"Haldir!"

He took a sharp turn and ran into Faramir, and together the two ran for the main gates.

"I've seen the pirate ships arrive!" Faramir shouted as they killed Orcs one after another, fighting their way towards the gates.

Haldir cursed under his breath again as they finally reached the main entrance. He looked around frantically only to run up a set of torn down stairs.

"Haldir!" Faramir shouted, but followed after him.

They looked at the battle in front of them and then at Osgiliath only to lose their breaths.

"What is that new devilry?" Faramir asked breathlessly.

"Reinforcements," Haldir spoke in clear relief and Faramir looked at him with wide eyes. "Aragorn has arrived and if I am not mistaken, your brother should be with him."

Faramir's breath caught in his throat as hope sparked to life in his heart.

Haldir spun his blade expertly and placed his hand on Faramir's shoulder. "Let's go," he said and Faramir nodded.

"Yes."

**cut**

The Free Men could only stand and stare while the Dead Army wreaked havoc upon the Army of Mordor. The Orcs and Mercenaries suddenly turned tail and ran, while those who weren't fast enough were slayed ruthlessly and without remorse.

One could almost say that the Battle of the Pelennor fields (as it would later be called) ended quite anticlimactically.

Faramir and Haldir, followed by the Men of Gondor ran out of the city, just as the Dead Army flooded over the gates killing what was left of the Orcs.

And as the sun rose in the sky, it finally dawned on them.

As the sunrays warmed their skin they finally realized.

They've won.

**cut**

"Brother!"

"Faramir!"

The two brothers met in a fierce hug.

Haldir, who stood to the side, smiled only to almost lose his footing when Aragorn ran over and pulled him into a hug. Behind him Haldir saw Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Radagast, Viresse and Luinil. They all looked worried more than relieved.

Aragorn pulled back and looked in Haldir's eyes. "Where is Ruth?" he asked.

"In the Houses of Healing," Haldir answered, hardly managing to conceal his fear and worry, even though he knew there was no need to. He couldn't allow himself to succumb to the dread threatening to overwhelm him. He needed to be strong for both Ruthímiel and their child, because if he allowed himself to break now, he would not be able to help Ruth if the need arose. "He fought against the Witch-King of Angmar and it weakened him."

"Is he injured?" Boromir asked when he and Faramir parted.

"As far as I could see his left arm is broken and there was something wrong with his right arm as well," Haldir reported.

"He must have been infected by the Morgul breath!" Radagast cried out frantically, his words throwing everyone into a worried frenzy.

"You must take me to him," Aragorn blurted out, suddenly breathing heavily, and Haldir nodded with a frown.

"Come. We must hurry."

**cut**

They ran into the Houses of Healing frightening the people that were already there with their sheer numbers.

"Halt! You cannot simply..."

"I must see the man that was brought here earlier." Aragorn spoke quickly, interrupting one of the matrons of the Houses of Healing. "The Istar."

The woman's eyes widened and she nodded. "Come. Young master Derum is with him. I tried everything, but I cannot wake him up."

The Fellowship followed after her as she led them to the last room in the long hallway.

"I need you to bring me some Athelas. It doesn't matter if it is fresh or not. And I'll need warm water," Aragorn said as he took off his gauntlets and rolled up his sleeves. He looked at the Fellowship and nodded at them. "Haldir, you may come with me."

Haldir nodded and followed Aragorn into the room. Their breaths hitched in their throats when they saw Ruth in the bed. His tunic was taken off and his left arm was tended to, but his right arm was not. His fingers were almost completely black and the darkness had already climbed to his elbow.

"Lord Haldir!" Derum cried out in relief and stood up from where he was sitting in a chair to the right of Ruth's bed.

"Thank you for watching over him, young Derum. We shall take over from here," Haldir said and he and Aragorn quickly approached the bed.

Derum moved back quickly and got out of the room only to stop in his tracks and gape when he faced the crowd in front of Ruth's room.

"You must be Derum," Gandalf spoke kindly and the young soldier nodded, his mouth snapping shut.

"And you – you are..."

"We are Ruthímiel's friends," Boromir said and Derum's eyes opened impossibly wide.

"Lord – Lord Boromir! Lord Faramir!" Derum was suddenly on his knees and the two brothers exchanged a confused frown, while others raised eyebrows in amusement.

"You shouldn't bow to us," Boromir said and walked over to pull Derum to his feet.

"Imagine what he'll do when he finds out who is in that room," Gimli drawled dryly in amusement and Derum looked at him with raised eyebrows.

Derum was about to ask when the matron of the Houses of Healing pushed between them with a bowl of fuming water and a small brown satchel. "Coming through!" she snapped and everyone moved out of her way.

She disappeared in the room and silence settled over everyone in the hallway.

"Are all matrons this pushy?" Luinil broke the strained silence. "Because I remember Madam Pomphrey." He shivered completely ignoring the looks of confusion on the faces of everyone but Radagast and Boromir. "If she is half as bad as _she_ was, Ruth will run out of here before nightfall."

"Oh, Merlin!" Viresse sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I truly hope he grew out of that."

"Would you be so kind and tell us what you are talking about?" Gandalf asked.

"I think we should leave that for when Ruth is with us again," Radagast suggested.

In that moment a scent unlike any other drifted through the air. They moved as one and approached the door that led into the room.

They came upon a strange scene.

Haldir was sitting behind Ruth, cradling the sleeping man to his chest. Aragorn was sitting to Ruth's right, murmuring something under his breath as he washed Ruth's blackened arm with a small cloth he dipped in the bowl sat upon his knees.

The matron was standing to the side with wide eyes. She fisted her hands in her apron trying to stop them from shaking.

"Matron Rosemary?" Derum called out.

"It is happening exactly as it was foretold," she spoke up weakly. "When the black breath blows and death's shadow grows and all lights pass; come athelas! Come athelas! Life to the dying, in the King's hand lying." Tears came to her eyes and her lips tilted into a wavering smile.

Aragorn looked at her shortly only to have his eyes widen and lips part when the elderly woman kneeled on the ground with tears streaming down her cheeks. Aragorn looked at his friends gathered in the doorway and at Derum's confused expression.

"I did not think I would live to see this," Matron Rosemary spoke with bliss on her aged face. "I have always prayed for this, but I did not think I would be among the first ones to witness it."

"Witness what?" Derum asked and looked at Aragorn.

The man bowed his head, took a bandage he dipped into the water and started wrapping Ruth's right arm in it.

"The turn of the Age, child," Rosemary said and bowed her head. "The Return of the King."

**cut**

The Litany Against Fear belongs to Frank Herbert and co. I claim no rights to it.

**cut**

**I thought about splitting this chapter in two, but the flow was just too good to break, and in all honesty, I wouldn't know where to break it. **

**I hope you liked it!**

**I always shiver at the scene of Théoden leading the Army.**


	21. Road Goes Ever On And On

_Two days have passed since the Battle on the Pelennor fields._

_The bodies of their enemies have been burned._

_The bodies of the soldiers, their comrades, have been buried and honor was given to them all._

_The injured have been healing._

_But they have all known._

_It could be smelled in the air._

_It could be felt in the wind._

_It could be tasted in the water._

_It was far from over yet. _

**cut**

Haldir caressed Ruth's cheek. Aragorn had said that Ruthímiel would be alright. He had said that their precious friend was merely sleeping and regaining strength, but not even that knowledge has managed to calm Haldir's heart. If he concentrated he could feel Ruth's power. He was alright. With just a bit more concentration, Haldir could even feel the strength of their child.

But what Haldir wanted, what he _needed_ was for Ruth to wake up.

For two days Haldir has sat by Ruthímiel's side, waiting for him to open those amazing eyes, to smile at Haldir and return his touches.

But none of that happened.

Ruthímiel lay in bed peacefully, without making a sound or moving at all.

Ruth's left arm was in a cast. His right arm was wrapped in a bandage that was dipped in the healing water Aragorn had made. Color had slowly returned to Ruth's skin and lips. The dark circles disappeared from under his eyes almost completely, but he had yet to awaken.

Haldir sighed and lied down. He carefully wrapped an arm around Ruth's waist and kissed his forehead. Ruth's head was turned towards him and if Haldir tried really hard, he could pretend he was simply watching over his lover while Ruth got some quick rest.

Haldir closed his eyes and imagined Ruth was awake. He imagined they were in Lothlórien in their room, enjoying their time together. They wouldn't talk. They wouldn't sleep. They would simply enjoy each other's company. Ruth would probably start to sing and Haldir would listen, soaking in the velvety sweetness of Ruth's beautiful voice with every fiber of his being.

Without really thinking about what he was doing, Haldir started to sing.

_"Amin ilnowuva en' lle.  
>Ilruuka er kaima.<br>Tella're Amin garthaya ten lle.  
>A're ten lle ilnaa sinome.<em>

_Naur naara nayamen.  
>Dome naa dina ar' ringwe.<br>Eller ilnaa n'uma parma e' palurin  
>e' man lye nam quenaya.<em>

_Amin ilnowuva en' lle.  
>Ten arma waanuva.<br>A're amin khila ed' karkor  
>Ar' Tul're amine esta utaya.<em>

_Naa dina! Ilquena!  
>Arma harna sal'.<br>Er ya ona ilnat-  
>iloio caela ilnat.<em>

_Lasta arma ar nalla,  
>ar' feitha ten quelin rer.<br>Lle naya belegin Tul're  
>Iire winya Anoron rusva."<em>

Haldir sighed and slowly opened his eyes only to lose his breath, for he found himself gazing into a pair of out-worldly eyes which were smiling lovingly at him.

"Now I know who will sing lullabies to our son," Ruth whispered lovingly and Haldir regained his breath.

"Ruth..."

"Hush…" Ruth murmured and slowly raised his right hand to cup Haldir's cheek lovingly. He moved, careful of his left arm and kissed his proud Elf.

Haldir moaned and kissed him back, hoping he could convey how much he loved Ruth, how much he had missed him and just how happy he was to have him back with that single kiss.

"Thank you. Thank you for sitting beside me," Ruth whispered and buried his face in Haldir's chest.

"Please do not make a habit of it," Haldir muttered brokenly as he buried his face in Ruth's hair and Ruth chuckled.

"I won't," he said and silence settled between them. Ruth sighed when Haldir started rubbing small circles into Ruth's back.

"Have they decided on our next move?" Ruth asked after a moment.

"No. I do believe that the others are gathered in the Throne Room discussing that question right now."

Ruth sighed and nodded. "We should be there," he said and Haldir moved back a little.

"No. You have only just woken up..." he insisted avidly only to have Ruth interrupt him calmly.

"And whatever they decide I will not be joining you."

Haldir could do nothing but open his lips, gaping at Ruth in shock, unable to find words to say. He had thought Ruth would argue with him about this, but one glance in Ruth's eyes told Haldir more than enough.

"I have interfered too much already," Ruth spoke quietly, licking dry lips. "I am the Guardian of Life; one of the most powerful creatures in the universe. I am not allowed to change the course of destiny and I have already changed a lot. I merely wish to be there and help with planning if I can."

Haldir swallowed, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that if there would be a battle Ruth would willingly stay out of.

Ruth laughed at Haldir's bewildered look and slowly rose into a sitting position. "I have never thought that I would live to see the day where you would be completely speechless," he said and threw his legs over the side of the bed.

That snapped Haldir out of stupor and he got up quickly to help Ruth stand.

Ruth chuckled again and leaned on Haldir. "If you are so watchful over me, I cannot help but wonder just how watchful you will be over our son," Ruth said as they started to walk out of the room, only for Haldir to halt in his step.

"Wait..." he said and looked down at Ruth. "Son?"

Ruth nodded with a small, loving smile. "Yes, Haldir," he whispered, "son."

Haldir swallowed over a lump in his throat. He placed his left hand on Ruth's lower abdomen and rested his forehead on Ruth's. Ruth covered Haldir's hand with his and nuzzled his nose against Haldir's.

"Our son," Haldir whispered and a small smile tilted his lips.

It is wonderful, isn't it?

How in the darkest hours one can still find a speck of light.

And how so little is needed to bring hope back into weary hearts.

"Our son."

**cut**

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight," Gandalf spoke. He stood on the balcony of the Throne room overlooking the city and the Pelennor fields. Many tents were raised there. The Free Folk of Middle Earth was stationed there waiting for orders.

"The darkness is growing," Radagast spoke mournfully.

"If Sauron had the Ring we would know it," Aragorn answered what everyone has been wondering about in their hearts.

The Numenórean was standing beside the Steward's Chair. Gimli was sitting in the chair while Boromir, Faramir and Legolas stood beside Aragorn. Theodred and Eomer were sitting on the steps leading to the Throne of the King and Viresse and Luinil were standing close to Radagast.

Théoden was in the houses of healing. He lost his right arm in battle, but he would survive. They lost many, but not as many as they thought they would. Had Ruth not destroyed the Nazgul their losses would be greater. The pain was big, but it could have been bigger.

"It is only a matter of time," Gandalf said and turned to look at everyone. "He has suffered defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there," Gimli drawled, puffing on a pipe. "Let him rot! Why should _we_ care?"

"Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Orodruin."

Every head in the room turned towards the entrance and their breaths caught in their throats.

"Harry!" Viresse and Luinil shouted and the she-Elf broke into a run.

Ruth cried out in pain when she jumped at him and tackled him to the ground.

"Viresse!" Haldir snapped and the she-Elf jumped off of Ruth, and Haldir hurriedly helped Ruth stand as the Istar rubbed his broken arm with an expression of pain on his face.

"I am so sorry!" Viresse moaned. "I just – I'm so..."

"What did you call me?" Ruth cut her off in a wavering voice, staring at her with eyes narrowed in confusion.

Luinil walked over to them and Ruth looked at him. In their eyes he could see recognition and familiarity. He could see joy and sadness. He could see love.

And his heart ached.

"Don't you recognize us, Harry?" Luinil spoke with a familiar crooked smile on his lips and Ruth's breath hitched in his throat when Viresse's bottom lip quivered and he saw her pull on her fingers in that oh-so-familiar way.

"It cannot be..." he whispered as tears filled his eyes. "It cannot..."

"You stupid, _stupid_ boy!" Viresse cried out and enveloped Ruth into a hug, this time watchful of his injuries.

Ruth's eyes were wide and tears were streaming down his cheeks. He carefully wrapped his arms around Viresse and looked at Luinil. The tall Elf walked closer and wrapped his arms around the both of them.

"Hermione? Ron?" Ruthímiel gasped breathlessly, tightening his hold on them.

"We're here, Harry," Luinil whispered and buried his face in Ruth's hair. "We're with ya, mate."

Ruth breathed out a pained gasp and buried his face in Viresse's hair. He hugged her as tightly as he could while others watched in confusion. Haldir looked at Radagast and saw him smiling lovingly at the three.

Haldir's gaze met Boromir's and the Warrior of Gondor nodded shortly. "Luinil and Viresse are reincarnations of Ruth's friends; Hermione and Ron," he said. "After hundreds of years they have finally been reunited."

Haldir looked at the three and his heart warmed.

The three parted and Ruth rubbed his eyes with the back of his right hand taking a few steps back. "I thought I would never see you again," he said.

Luinil snorted, trying to hide his tears, while Viresse openly cried with a huge smile on her pretty face.

"The Valar decided to bring us back. They know of the guilt you still carry in your heart. They know you have yet to let go. We were brought back with a message for you," she spoke and Ruth frowned at her in confusion.

"We were supposed to tell you that you have found your place," Luinil took over, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. "Everyone is still watching over you, mate, and they want you to be happy. Your parents, Ginny, James, Lilly - everyone wants you to find happiness at last, and we were chosen to come back and help you find peace."

"The Powers That Be knew that you were _still _feeling guilty," Viresse spoke and rolled her eyes in exasperation, although she couldn't remove the silly grin off of her lips. "So they have allowed us to come back so that you could finally let go and allow yourself to be truly happy."

Ruth looked at Haldir with tears streaming down his cheeks and the Elf wrapped his left arm around Ruth's waist.

While they didn't understand everything, the others could see the shadows which were always in Ruth's eyes clear. They weren't gone, they would never be completely gone, but Ruth's heart has finally found peace. Ruthímiel the Green has finally found closure.

"We're together now," Viresse said and Ruth nodded at her. He looked around and his heart clenched as he looked at his family and friends.

"I am happy to see all of you alive," he spoke in a wavering voice.

"And we are happy to see you awake, lad," Gimli said. "I think you've made us worry enough."

Ruth chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Yes. One of the reasons why I have decided to only serve as councilor from now on."

"_One_ of the reasons?" Theodred asked and Ruth nodded.

"I interfered enough as it is. Mother came to me while I slept. I have been forgiven for interfering, but at a certain price. I must stay away from any further battles lest I will lose my position and powers."

"You would not join the battle either way," Haldir growled darkly and Ruth looked at him with a smile.

"I have already said that I wouldn't, Haldir," Ruth assured his beloved.

"I know," Haldir stated dryly and straightened, shooting Ruth a pointed stare and the Green Istar sighed with an eye-roll.

"I can't believe I have lived to see the day when you would stay away from battle." Luinil teased with a grin and Ruth shrugged.

"I have more than myself to think about now," he said and looked at Haldir.

"You should take a seat," Haldir said and Ruth nodded.

Gimli stood up as Haldir led Ruth over to the Steward's Chair, and Ruth smiled lovingly at Haldir after he took a seat.

As he watched at the scene revolving in front of him, a frown of thoughtfulness marred Gandalf's face. A moment later wonder entered his eyes, only to be replaced quickly with amusement and joy. "If I may make an observation…"

Everyone looked at Gandalf and raised eyebrows when they saw in his twinkling eyes.

"Oh Merlin, he reminds me of Dumbledore," Luinil groaned and Viresse rolled her eyes while Ruth laughed quietly and shook his head.

The Green Istar looked at Gandalf and his eyes shone for a second, while a mischievous smile tilted his lips. "What do you see, Gandalf?" he asked.

"Oh, by my hat and pipe!" Radagast cried out drawing everyone's attention to himself.

The Brown Istar's eyes were wide and he was pointing at Ruthímiel with a shaking hand. Ruth started snickering and he covered his mouth with his right hand as though he was trying to stop himself from laughing out loud.

Haldir raised an eyebrow at his lover, but a small smile tilted his lips and he straightened with pride before glancing at Faramir.

Boromir was looking his at his younger brother with a raised eyebrow, for it has been long, much too long since he had last seen Faramir _smile_, let alone heard him stifle a lough.

"Can anyone tell us what is going on?" Gimli snapped in annoyance.

"You are – You are with child!" Radagast whimpered and Ruth finally stopped chuckling while all those who didn't know looked at him with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Yes, Radagast. I am with child," Ruth said. "Another reason why I won't join you in battle."

"But – But how can it be?" Aragorn wondered breathlessly turning to Luinil and Viresse when they laughed happily.

"Nothing is impossible for you, is it?" Viresse asked and Ruth smiled at her.

"I am of Magic, my long lost sister, and nothing is impossible to Magic."

"You knew!" Boromir accused his brother and Faramir shrugged.

"I found out before the battle."

"And you fought?!" Boromir thundered and rounded on Ruth, only to have his anger blow out at the sight of the sad smile tilting Ruth's lips.

"How many would have been lost to us had I not fought?" Ruth asked. He bowed his head and placed his right hand on his stomach. "Both of us are alright. Our son is strong already. I am a little over a month pregnant and yet I can already feel his strength."

"Son?" Legolas asked and Ruth looked at him with a small smile.

"Yes. Son."

"You have seen him, haven't you?" Gandalf concluded with a knowing gleam in his eyes, and Ruth nodded.

"Right before the Witch-King of Angmar tried to kill me," he said and closed his eyes. "Right before his flail fell. I have seen a boy. I have heard him call for me." Ruth opened his eyes and looked at Haldir. "Tegalad."

"Light-bringer," Aragorn said and everyone looked at him as he slowly walked forward. Ruth stood up when Aragorn stopped in front of him and the Numenórean hugged the Wizard gently, smiling when Ruth hugged him back. "A good name. I congratulate you, my brother. May he be as strong, and wise, and pure at heart as you are."

They parted and Ruth was immediately pulled into Boromir's arms. "I wish you all the best, brother," Boromir whispered and looked at Faramir with a huge grin. "You hear that, Mir?! We're going to be uncles!"

Faramir laughed and shook his head at his Boromir. "Yes, brother," he glanced at Ruth with a small smile. "We're going to be uncles."

"I hate to break this joyful occasion." Everyone turned towards the door and tensed up when they found Gamling standing in the doorway. He looked pale and shaken and everyone's hearts skipped a beat.

"What is it, Gamling?" Eomer asked.

"I was just going for the Houses of Healing when I saw something in the East," Gamling said and pointed towards the balcony. Everyone walked closer and looked to the East only to lose their breaths.

The sky in Mordor was on fire.

"Oh, heavens…" Ruth whispered and fisted his hand over his heart. Haldir wrapped an arm around Ruth's shoulders, pulling him to his side in a quiet offer of comfort.

"It is too late," Theodred whispered.

"No. Frodo still has the Ring," Ruth said and everyone looked at him.

"How do you know that?" Gandalf asked and Ruth faced him.

"The spells you put on the Hobbits," Faramir recalled and everyone looked at him, while Ruth nodded.

"Yes," Ruth said and looked at Gandalf. "I have placed a containing charm on the Ring and invisibility spells on their cloaks. They left Osgiliath 5 days ago through the Isenmouthe passage. They should reach the Plains of Gorgoroth sometime today."

"And with Sauron's armies regrouping, there is no way for them to reach Orodruin," Gandalf concluded, gripped his staff tightly and bowed his head in pain. "I have sent them to their deaths," he whispered brokenly.

"No," Aragorn spoke up. "There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth." He smirked when everyone looked at him with poorly concealed hope. "We can give him that."

"How?" Haldir asked.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands." Aragorn planned quickly. "Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms," Eomer spoke, but there was a strange light in his eyes.

"Not for ourselves," Ruth spoke up, catching up to what Aragorn wanted to say.

"What we _can_ do is give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us," Aragorn said and looked at Gandalf with a small smirk. "Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion?" Legolas smirked and Gimli chuckled and gripped his axe.

"Certainty of death? Small chance of success?" he smirked and stood to his full height. "What are we waiting for?"

"Sauron will suspect a trap," Radagast murmured and Gandalf nodded.

"I doubt he will take the bait," the Gray Istar warned.

"Oh, I think he will," Ruth drawled and everyone looked at him. He was looking at Aragorn and the heir of Kings nodded at him. "With the right bait, he will fall right into our hands."

"Does that mean I have your blessing?" Aragorn asked.

Ruth smiled at him and walked over to stand in front of Isildur's Heir. Aragorn bowed his head and Ruth cupped his face within small hands. He closed his eyes and kissed Aragorn's forehead before he rested his forehead on Aragorn's.

"I, Calenim'othar, do hereby grant you my blessing to walk the plains of the Void," Ruth whispered and light shone between them. Ruth let go of a wavering breath and took a step back. "This will work only once, Aragorn," he warned with a pointed stare. "Make. It. Count," he accented each word with a jab to Aragorn's chest.

"I will," Aragorn promised, turned on his heel, and left the room without another word.

"Prepare," Ruth spoke up, drawing everyone's attention. "Gamling, run and inform everyone that they shall be summoned to arms before nightfall. Tomorrow you march for the Gates of Mordor." The man who was silent until then bowed quickly and ran out of the room.

"Ruth..."

"You must join your men, Haldir," Ruth interrupted his lover before turning to look at him, and Haldir straightened and nodded minutely in acceptance.

"What will Aragorn do?" Theodred asked.

"He will look into the Palantír," Ruth said and walked over to take a seat in the Steward's Chair.

"What?!" several incredulous cries made Ruth jump slightly before he took a seat.

"What else would bring Sauron to sending his forces out of Mordor? He still doesn't know that the Heir of Isildur has come forth and that he is ready to take his place on the throne of Minas Tirith. The moment he finds that out..."

"He will do everything in his might to kill him," Viresse finished for him and Ruth nodded.

"What did you do to him?" Luinil asked.

"I protected his mind," Ruth said. "I placed a shield around his thoughts. Sauron will be able to communicate with him, but he will not see anything Aragorn doesn't want him to see."

"Isn't that meddling?" Viresse asked smugly and Ruth smirked at her, making everyone but Haldir, Viresse and Luinil shiver.

"Now, now, my dear," he drawled dryly, reminding his reincarnated friends exactly _why _the Sorting Hat had wanted to place him into the Slytherin house, and showing his new family that there was indeed far more to the Green Istar than everyone had ever assumed. "I was merely trying to keep my dear friend safe. I do not see how I meddled in something I shouldn't be meddling in."

Viresse giggled and shook her head. "You have changed," she said. "You have grown even more powerful and you no longer doubt yourself."

Ruth shrugged and looked at Haldir. "One could say that I have finally found my strength," he said and Haldir smiled at him. A cold wind passed down their backs and their breaths caught in their throats. Ruth let go of a heavy breath and closed his eyes, leaning on Haldir for support.

"It has been done," Gandalf muttered. A moment later Aragorn walked in. He was pale, but his eyes shone with determination. He swallowed and looked at each one of them separately, before nodding minutely and straightening.

"We march at dawn."

**cut**

Ruth shivered as he stood on the balcony of his and Haldir's room. Watchful of his broken arm, he pulled the thick scarf Matron Rosemary gave to him closer around his neck and looked at the darkened sky. He swallowed difficulty and closed his eyes.

"Roads go ever, ever on, over rock and under tree; by caves where never sun has shone, by streams that never find the sea," he whispered under his breath as he rubbed his stomach lovingly. "Over snow by winter sown and through merry flowers of June; over grass, over stone and under mountains in the moon."

As he sang Ruth started to sway. The wind warmed and danced around him and a slight light started to glimmer in the chilly midnight air.

"Roads go ever, ever on; under cloud and under star. Yet feet that wondering have gone, turn at last to home afar. Eyes that fire and sword have seen and horror in the halls of stone, look at last on meadows green and trees and hills they long have known."

Unaware that Haldir was watching him leaning against the doorframe leading to the balcony, Ruth danced with the wind, his voice echoing in the night.

"The road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began. Now far ahead the road has gone and I must follow if I can. Pursuing it with eager feet, until it joins some larger way, where many paths and errands meet and wither then? I cannot say."

Haldir smiled and pushed away from the doorframe. Ruth's breath hitched in his throat as Haldir took his right hand in his left. The Elf smiled down at his lover and placed his right hand on Ruth's thin waist. Ruth beamed up at Haldir and rested his broken arm on Haldir's shoulder as he continued to sing.

"The road goes ever on and on, out from the door where it began. Now far ahead the road has gone; let others follow if they can! Let them a journey new begin, but I at last with weary feet, will turn towards the lighted inn my evening-rest and sleep to meet."

Haldir spun them over the balcony, neither aware that Ruth's voice has been carried with the wind over the city and that many heads were turned up and many were listening to the song sung with so much emotion.

"Still 'round the corner there may wait a new road or a secret gate; and though I oft have passed them by, a day will come at last when I shall take the hidden paths that run West of the Moon, East of the Sun." The moment Ruth finished singing Haldir stopped and leaned down to kiss him.

"It will not be me singing lullabies to our son at all times," Haldir whispered against Ruth's lips and Ruth laughed.

"We shall sing them together." Haldir chuckled and nodded.

Ruth sighed, hugged Haldir to the best of his abilities and rested his head on Haldir's chest. Haldir wrapped his arms protectively around Ruth and kissed the crown of his head. "Ilnaa lle ringwe?" (Are you not cold?) Haldir asked and Ruth tiled his head back to look in Haldir's eyes.

"Not when I have you to keep me warm," he whispered. Haldir bowed down and kissed him chastely, only for Ruth to deepen the kiss and moan lowly. "Love me tonight, my beloved lord," Ruth murmured against Haldir's lips and the Elf shivered with want.

"Ruthímiel..."

"Love me." Ruth kissed Haldir's lips as he started to walk backwards, pulling Haldir along. " I wish for my skin to burn with the memory of your touch until you come back to me." The back of Ruth's legs hit the bed and he took a seat looking up at Haldir.

Ruth started dragging his good hand down Haldir's chest, the buttons of Haldir's shirt popping out of their holes as Ruth's fingers passed over them. Haldir shrugged off his shirt and Ruth moved back on the bed as the Elf crawled over him. Haldir leaned down and kissed Ruth as the Istar entwined his fingers in Haldir's silky hair.

"Amin mela lle, amin Calenim'othar," (I love you, my green paladin.) Haldir whispered against Ruth's lips and kissed down Ruth's chin.

Ruth breathed a sigh when Haldir nipped down the smooth column of that pale neck and pushed his hands under Ruth's shirt. "Ar' amin mela lle, Haldir. Amin mela lle." (And I love you, Haldir. I love you.)

Haldir carefully took Ruth's shirt off before he kissed his lover again and dragged his right hand up Ruth's side while he leaned on his left elbow as not to crush the smaller man.

Ruth rested his broken arm above his head while he cupped the back of Haldir's neck with his good hand and deepened the kiss. He moaned and arched closer to Haldir when the Elf rubbed his chest and passed with his thumb over one sensitive nipple.

Haldir moved lower and licked Ruth's other nipple, making the Istar hiss and arch closer to him. He kissed down the middle of Ruth's chest and stopped at his lower abdomen, kissing Ruth's stomach and rubbing his cheek against it, and Ruth laughed breathlessly when Haldir's hair tickled his sides. Haldir smirked up at his lover as he unbuttoned Ruth's pants and pushed one hand inside them.

"Haldir!" Ruth moaned when the Elf grasped his straining member and gave it a slow tug before he continued pushing Ruth's pants down.

The Elf kissed Ruth's inner thighs as he climbed back up slowly and gently nipped on Ruth's hipbones, making Ruth twitch and his breath hitch in his throat as Haldir bypassed his aching need.

"Tease," Ruth hissed and his hand fisted in Haldir's hair when the Elf's breath fanned over Ruth's cock. He arched off of the bed when Haldir' licked the underside of his straining member and he cursed when the Elf's warm, wet mouth closed over the head of his hard length. "Heavens!" he gasped and squeezed his eyes tightly shut when Haldir started bobbing his head up and down, sucking on him as though he was tasting ambrosia.

Haldir rubbed Ruth's sides with his hands and reached up with his right. He let go of Ruth's member, moved up and took one nipple in his mouth as his fingers caressed Ruth's lips.

Taking the hint, Ruth took two of Haldir's fingers into his mouth and sucked, moaning when Haldir ground his hips against his, rubbing his sensitive cock in a slow, teasing rhythm, taking a deep breath when Haldir pulled his fingers out of Ruth's mouth.

Haldir raised his head and kissed Ruth hard as he gently probed the Wizard's entrance with his saliva sleek fingers. They entered Ruth almost easily, the tight heat tightening around the digits as Haldir thrust them in and out.

Haldir growled when he felt the fingers of Ruth's good arm dig into his back and he bit into Ruth's bottom lip. The raven haired man shivered and arched closer to the Elf when Haldir hit his prostate, and Haldir rested his forehead against Ruth's.

"Haldir, please," Ruth gasped. "Please…"

"Tell me what you need," Haldir whispered as he pulled his fingers out of Ruth and pushed his pants off. He kissed Ruth and rubbed his own, aching cock against the Wizard's, groaning in the back of his throat. "Tell me what you want."

"You…" Ruth breathed out as he moved his hips in time with Haldir. "You... In me…"

Haldir growled lowly as he leveled the tip of his cock with Ruth's entrance.

"Please, Haldir. Now!"

Haldir moaned and thrust inside. Ruth wrapped his good arm around Haldir's shoulders, threw his head back and moaned at the beautiful feeling of being filled. "Yes! Just like that!" Ruth gasped as Haldir started to thrust in and out of the tight, constricting heat.

They moved together slowly, wanting to prolong this for as much as possible. Haldir kissed and nipped Ruth's neck and collar bones. He was leaning on his left arm while he was gripping Ruth's thigh with his right hand with a bruising force as he did his best to go slow.

Haldir buried his face in Ruth's neck and felt thin fingers entwine in his hair. Ruth kissed his lover's ear and Haldir shivered when the Wizard's hot breath fanned over his neck. "Haldir, alain," (faster) Ruth breathed out and Haldir let go of a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

Ruth moaned when Haldir quickened the pace and he raised his legs, his eyes snapping open when it felt as though Haldir reached even deeper, moaning loudly when the pace quickened further and Haldir's fingers dug into his thigh.

"Ruth..."

"Amin naa sinome, Haldir," (I am here) Ruth gasped. He could feel his orgasm coming and he knew Haldir was just as close as he was. Haldir grunted and moved his hand between them grabbing Ruth's cock in his hand and pumping in time with his thrusts.

"Ruth…"

"Amin nauva – nauva ten'oio sin – sinome." (I will always be here) Ruth breathed out as Haldir's thrusts became frantic. "Ten'oio!" (always)

Haldir hit Ruth's prostate with a particularly hard thrust, and they came together, losing their breaths and all sane thoughts for just this one sweet moment in time.

Haldir pulled out of Ruth slowly and rolled onto his side. Careful of Ruth's arm, he covered them both with a thick, furry cover and pulled Ruth against his chest.

The Istar was already half asleep as Haldir kissed slightly swollen lips. He then kissed Ruth's forehead and tucked the Wizard's head under his chin as sleep slowly claimed him as well.

_Always._

**cut**

"The city has fallen silent,." Théoden spoke when he heard someone approach him from behind. He was standing in the garden of the Houses of Healing, watching as the Army of the Free Folk marched for the Gates of Mordor. "There is no warmth left in the Sun," he murmured and spared a glance for his companion only to frown when he realized it was Ruthímiel.

The Istar smiled at him and Théoden noticed Ruth's broken left arm. "It is just the damp of the first spring rain," Ruth said and looked to the East.

"You still hold on to hope," Théoden muttered and looked back at the horizon, and Ruth chuckled as the wind danced around them.

"I do not believe this darkness will endure," he answered and Théoden snorted. "Besides, there was never any real hope." Théoden looked at him in surprise. "Only a fool's hope," Ruth looked at Théoden and those enchanting eyes glimmered with sadness, "and yet what are we but fools? We live in such a dark age. We are fools for waking up each day, going around doing whatever we must do, fools for trusting, fools for loving, for hoping and waiting for better days to come."

Théoden swallowed difficultly and looked at the horizon again, while Ruth's lips tilted up into a small, secretive smile. Théoden snorted, turned on his heel and left.

Ruth sighed and rubbed his broken arm through the thick sling. A warm wind caressed his face as the Army of the Free Folk disappeared over the horizon.

"I stand alone and look to the East," he whispered and his heart ached. "I wait for the dawn when this sorrow would cease. I keep my fears in the deep of my heart, for we made a promise never to part."

**cut**

_I hold on to hope as night turns to dawn.  
>I pray for this darkness to forever be gone.<br>I stand alone and look at the Sun,  
>And I know – everything will change;<br>and you will come back home._

**cut**

The song Ruth sings when he and Haldir dance belongs the J. R. R. Tolkien. I claim no rights to it.

**cut**

Translation of Haldir's song, called _'I Will Not Think Of You'_ belonging to a Croatian writer Zvonimir Golob.

_I will not think of you  
>do not disturb the one who sleeps.<br>Yesterday I'd die for you  
>today because you're not here.<em>

_Fire burns in the fireplace,  
>the night is quiet and cold.<br>There is no book in the world  
>in which our story will be told.<em>

_I will not think of you  
>for the storm will pass.<br>Today I am followed by crows  
>and tomorrow I might find rest.<em>

_Be quiet! Do not speak!  
>The storm still reigns.<br>one who gives nothing-  
>ever nothing gains.<em>

_Listen to the storm and weep  
>and wait for better days.<br>Tomorrow you might be stronger,  
>when a new dawn breaks.<em>


	22. The End Of All Things

**cut**

A man stood on the balcony on top of one of the highest buildings in the city of Prague.

One could say he was a man of exceptional beauty, with eyes the color of greenest emeralds, skin as pale as moonlight, and a lithe, strong body dressed in an emerald, button up shirt and skin tight black pants.

A warm wind danced in raven black, shoulder long tresses. If one looked close enough they would see strange veins on his skin. They were of a lighter shade, but could only be seen if you truly looked hard enough.

A small sad smile decorated his full, lush lips.

He sighed and looked at the sky, shivering as the chilly autumn wind danced around him.

"Ren?"

He turned slightly and looked at the man that had called for him, emerald orbs filling with love as he gazed upon the newcomer.

He was of a stronger, taller build than Ren, with hair the color of white gold and eyes as blue as the clearest skies. His ears were slightly pointed and he carried himself with the grace of a lord. His dark gray shirt and pants accentuated his pale skin and his chin long hair fell around his oval face.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked and Ren nodded. He walked over to him, placed his hands on the broad chest and leaned up to kiss thin, pale lips.

"Are they on their way?" Ren asked and his beloved nodded in answer.

"Galad just called in," he said. "Mihrimah and Seraphim are already there with their husbands and our grandchildren. Gale, Sarabi and their children should arrive shortly after us."

Ren smiled and nodded. "Let's go then. We don't want to be late."

They shared another kiss and made their way out of the apartment. Once they got out of the building they got into their car with Ren taking the passenger seat. He tied his seatbelt and leaned his forehead against the cold glass of the window.

It looked as though it would rain again.

"What is it?"

Ren looked at his beloved and smiled. "Nothing, Hale," he said and looked through the windshield.

"You've been quiet for a few days now," Hale commented dryly. "I think that after all this time I can see when you are troubled by something."

Ren laughed sadly and shook his head. He looked at his hands and his eyes settled on the two Rings he wore on his left hand. One was a wedding band, resting on his ring finger. The other was an ancient looking ring; two snakes, twisting and turning, one holding a flower, the other biting the first one's tale.

Ren sighed, looked up and a single tear slid down his cheek. "Ai amar prestar aen, Haldir," (the world has changed) he spoke in a low, deep whisper and the blond shivered at the name he hadn't heard in many, _many_ years. "Ai amar prestar aen." (the world has changed)

Haldir reached over and covered his beloved's hands with his bigger one. "Amin sinta," (I know) he spoke in a whisper, giving his lover's hands a comforting squeeze. "I know, Ruth."

A sigh rolled off of lush lips, and Ruth rested his forehead against the window again.

_'Ai amar prestar aen.'_ (The world has changed.)

They drove out of the city and drops of rain started to fall on the glass and slide down it.

_'Han mathon ne nen.'_ (I feel it in the water.)

Images started flashing through Ruth's mind and he closed his eyes, forcing down a difficult swallow.

_'Han mathon ne chae.' _(I feel it in the Earth.)

Emerald eyes opened, a glimmer of pure silver passing through the iris.

_'Han nostun ned gwilith.'_ (I smell it in the air.)

He caught sight of a ray of light breaking through the clouds as images of a battle fought so long ago filled his memory.

_'Much that once was is lost. For few now live who remember.'_

**cut**

Aragorn sat up straighter on his horse's back and spared a glance to the side. Haldir, Gandalf, Viresse, Luinil, Eomer and Theodred were to his left. Legolas, with Gimli behind him, Radagast, Boromir and Faramir were to his right and the whole army of Middle-Earth was behind them. His heart ached as he gazed upon the Gates of Moria.

_For Frodo. For Ruth. For Arwen_, Aragorn thought to himself and grasped the necklace that hung around his neck tightly. He nudged Brego forward and stopped half way between his Army and the Gates of Mordor.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth!" he shouted. "Let justice be done upon him!"

Brego shifted and Aragorn patted his steed's neck in comfort as the huge gates in front of them started to move. Gandalf and Boromir rode over to him and Aragorn looked at them.

He looked back at the gates and frowned when a single _thing_ - for it could not be called human - astride a decaying horse rode towards them, stopping some 10 feet in front of them. The only part of the rider that could be seen aside a full helmet and armor, was a grotesque mouth.

"My master, Sauron the Great, bids you welcome," the Mouth of Sauron spoke and all those who could hear him shivered and sneered in disgust. "Is there any in this rout with the authority to treat with me?"

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed," Gandalf spoke up, with his head held high. "Tell your master this: the armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

The Mouth of Sauron tilted his head to the side towards Gandalf and the White Wizard frowned at him. "Old Greybeard," the Mouth of Sauron spoke, "my master knows your plans and schemes. Middle Earth belongs to him. He knows the One Ring is close, although he cannot see it, but he will find it. He will. And the Halfling that dared touch what belongs to my master will pay dearly." The three tensed up as the Mouth of Sauron grinned at them. "I heard Halflings can endure much pain. Negotiate with my master and you might find your deaths quicker."

Aragorn nudged Brego, and Gandalf and Boromir exchanged a glance while Aragorn rode forward.

"And who is this?" the Mouth of Sauron spoke mockingly. "Isildur's heir?" He snickered evilly as Aragorn approached him. "It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish b…"

With a quick, hard slice, Aragorn cut the Mouth of Sauron's head off. He snorted as the horse broke into a run and the decaying body of the Mouth of Sauron joined its head on the ground in front of the Gates.

Aragorn turned Brego around and looked at Gandalf and Boromir.

"I guess that concludes negotiations," Boromir spoke with a smirk, one Aragorn responded to with a smirk of his own.

They tensed up when they felt as though a burning hot wind hit them and Aragorn turned to look up, only to lose his breath. The Eye of Sauron was upon them and the door started to creak open, revealing an army of marching Orcs.

The tower of Barad-dur loomed in the background, the Eye now staring at Aragorn.

"Pull back..." Aragorn hissed and Boromir and Gandalf turned their horses. "Pull back!"

They galloped back to the first line of defense. Aragorn looked at the marching Army of Mordor and then at those fighting for the Freedom of Middle Earth. He looked in their eyes and his heart clenched.

"Hold your ground!" Aragorn called out and every head turned to him.

Elves and Men alike stood in front of him and Aragorn felt as though his heart soared. He looked at Gandalf and Radagast, at Viresse and Luinil, at Boromir and Faramir, at Theodred and Eomer, at Legolas and Gimli and his eyes settled on Haldir. It was as though he could see Ruth's comforting eyes looking at him through Haldir's unyielding gaze.

Aragorn nodded for himself and looked at his Army again.

"Sons of Middle Earth!" he shouted. "My brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me!" He looked around.

The Army of Mordor was closing in on them, spreading to the sides, trying to surround them, and Aragorn swallowed audibly and straightened his back turning to face his friends again.

"A day may come when the courage of Men fails; when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of Fellowship, but it is _not this day_!"

His closest friends looked at him and he could see hope shine in their eyes. Radagast and Gandalf held on to their staffs, their eyes glowing with power Aragorn has never seen in them.

"An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down!"

The men let go of a thundering roar and Aragorn felt every single hair on his body rise. It felt as though he could hear their hearts beating as one and his heart soared.

"But it is not! This! Day!"

The Army cried out a powerful cheer, and Aragorn raised his head proudly as swords and spears and shields rose in the air.

"This day we _fight_!"

Another cheer, louder than the last one, louder than anything Aragorn has ever heard broke the air and the sun shone upon them.

"By all that you hold dear on this good Earth, I bid you –stand, Men of the West!" Aragorn turned Brego around with his sword held high. The Army of Mordor encircled them and for a second everything stilled as Aragorn gazed up at the Eye.

_"Aragorn…"_

The Dúnedain's eyes widened and his heart clenched within his chest.

"_Elessar…"_

An ominous whisper caressed Aragorn's mind and cold shivers passed down his back, making him lose his breath. In the next moment warmth spread through his body, and new strength surged through him.

_'You will not harm him!'_ Ruth's voice echoed through Aragorn's mind and his heart felt as though it would spring out of his chest.

Aragorn smiled and looked at his closest friends over his shoulder for a second, with an almost serene smile.

"For Frodo," he spoke lowly before he turned to face their Enemy. "CHARGE!"

**cut**

"TAUMADA!" (Grandfather!)

"Galen! Harmony!" Ruth called out in joy and kneeled to catch two of his grandchildren into a warm, loving hug.

"It's been so long, taumada," Harmony said and Ruth laughed happily.

"Yes. It's been quite a while," he said and let go of them to stand up.

"What? I am not worthy of greetings?" Haldir spoke from behind Ruth and the younglings cried out in denial, rounding Ruth to jump on Haldir.

Ruth looked up and saw two of his children standing there with their spouses and older children.

Mihrimah, his youngest and only daughter, was still as beautiful as ever. She had long, flowing blond hair and she inherited Haldir's eyes as well. Her figure was curvaceous and she carried herself like a princess even after all these years. A small smile was tilting her lips and her husband stood beside her with their other children, Aragorn, Evan and Evelyn. Each had something of Mihrimah and something of Jonathan, their father, but Aragorn and Evelyn had something only four other of Ruth's children and grandchildren had.

His eyes.

Beside them stood Seraphim and his husband Ruben. Seraphim was Ruth and Haldir's second son and he was practically a spitting image of Ruth with his lithe form and raven black hair and Ruben stood beside him like a huge, stone wall, topping even Haldir for a few centimeters in height. Standing beside Seraphim and Ruben was Raphael, their first son, grandson to Ruth and Haldir.

All of them were smiling at Ruth lovingly and he hugged each one of them tightly upon reaching them.

"It really has been a long time, Ada," Mihrimah said after they exchanged hugs.

"Your father and I were up to our necks in business, yelya," (my daughter) Ruth said. "This past year alone has been quite strenuous."

"You still could have called, grandpapa," Evelyn complained and Ruth looked at her with eyes full of sadness.

"I am sorry, Eve. I promise it will not happen again," Ruth apologized lovingly.

Just then another car parked beside Haldir and Ruth's car.

"Tegalad!" Ruth called out happily and his firstborn waved at Ruth while helping his lovely wife, Sarabi, out of the car. Their youngest son, Peter, came out of the car and two more cars drove over. Tegalad's sons, Frodo and Samuel, with their wives, Lucy and Rahela, came out, helping their children out of the car.

Ruth swallowed with slight difficulties as he watched his big family.

They were all together now.

Haldir walked over to Ruth and wrapped an arm around his smaller husband's waist before he bowed down and stole a chaste kiss from Ruth's willing lips. "We are all together now, Ruth," he said and the Wizard smiled up at him.

"Ná," (yes) Ruth said and grinned widely as his great-grandchildren ran towards him.

_We are all together._

**cut**

"The Orcs are leaving," Sam whispered. He and Frodo were hiding behind a rock.

Orodruin was right in front of them and they watched as hundreds of Orcs marched towards the Gates of Mordor. The Great Eye was pointing in the same direction and Frodo couldn't help but laugh weakly.

He was tired and aching and the Ring has grown heavier despite Ruth's enchantments. "We must hurry," he spoke. "We're getting closer."

Sam nodded and looked around. Their eyes met and Frodo offered Sam his hand. Sam swallowed, smiled at Frodo and took his hand, squeezing it tightly.

Frodo smiled at Sam and pulled his hood low over his face. Sam did the same and they disappeared from sight.

They pushed forward as fast as they could. They were close; so close.

Just a bit more and everything would be over.

It would be over.

It would be over.

_**cut**_

Ruth felt it the moment it happened. His heart stopped beating for a second, his breath hitched in his throat and his knees gave out from underneath him.

"Master Ruthímiel!" Derum cried out in fear and rushed over to Ruth. He kneeled beside the Wizard and looked around in panic. "Matron Rosemary?! Matron Rosemary!"

"Derum!" Ruth gasped and fisted his hand on Derum's shoulder and the young soldier looked at him with panic written all over his face.

"What is it?" Derum asked in a breathless, wavering voice.

"Take me – Take me to the citadel," Ruth breathed out and Derum gaped, wanting to argue but not finding the right words. "My – My spells on the Ring have broken. Frodo is not yet at Orodruin. You must – you must help me get to the citadel."

"But…"

"Please!" Ruth cried out weakly and looked in Derum's eyes. "Please!"

Derum nodded quickly. He wrapped his arms around Ruth's waist and hoisted him up and Ruth threw his good arm around Derum's shoulders. They rushed out of the Houses of Healing as quickly as they could.

It took them far too long in Ruth's opinion to reach the citadel, but once they were in the Throne Room, Ruth pushed himself away from Derum and rushed over to the Throne. On the first step, lying in a pile of fur was the Palantír. Ruth fell on his knees in front of it and looked up.

"Please," he pleaded, praying for forgiveness. "Please, forgive me," tears trailed down his cheeks, "but I cannot let him die. Take my status. Take my powers. But please, let me help him. Let me help him. One last time."

Derum's eyes opened wide. The bandage that was on Ruth's good arm for safety reasons burned away as the Istar looked down at the Palantír. In that moment a strong wind picked up speed and Derum was pushed back. He yelped and raised his arms to protect his face from the cutting wind.

Through the gap between his arms he saw Ruthímiel grab the Palantír with his good arm before raising it up and looking into it.

Derum screamed as he was thrown out of the room. He fell on his back and just as he climbed back up to his feet the door of the Throne Room slammed closed.

"No..." he breathed out as the skies darkened and thunder clashed. "Master Ruthímiel!"

_**cut**_

"What is this?!" Eomer shouted as the ground shook.

They were standing their ground successfully up until the moment when thunder roared in the sky. Aragorn looked up and his heart sunk. The Great Eye was turned towards Orodruin.

"Ruth's spell must have broken! Sauron can feel that the Ring is close!" Faramir shouted before he decapitated an Orc.

"FIGHT! DO NOT LET THE ORCS RUN FOR ORODRUIN!" Gandalf yelled while Radagast looked around nervously. Seeing he had no immediate enemies, he put his hand to his lips and let go of a high pitched, loud whistle that made everyone wince, even the Orcs. A moment later he went back to fighting. Another thunder clashed and everyone stumbled when a loud screech broke the air.

"What is going on?!" Boromir shouted and everyone looked up. Men, Elf and Orc alike looked in shock as the Great Eye spun around wildly.

_"You will not take him!"_

A familiar voice echoed through the air and a wave of powerful magic shook everything.

"Ruthímiel!" Haldir shouted, voice dripping with pain and sorrow.

_"You cannot have any of them!"_

_**cut**_

"Hurry, Mr. Frodo! The entrance is right over there!" Sam shouted, grabbed Frodo's arm and pulled him along. Both were tired, both were holding on to the last bits of strength they had, but they would not give up. They would not give up now that they were so close to bringing their quest to an end.

_"You cannot have any of them!"_

Frodo's head snapped up when Ruth's voice thundered through the air, breaking through the haze the Ring caused in Frodo's mind. New determination shone in Frodo's eyes as strength filled him and he pushed himself up. Sam grinned and together they walked through the entrance of Orodruin.

"There!" Sam shouted and pointed at the top of a cliff above the fiery chasm.

Frodo pushed himself to his limits and ran forward, ripping the ring from around his neck, but before he got far he heard Sam yelp in pain and someone slammed into him.

"Smart little hobbitses!" Sam turned on his back and found Gollum leaning over him with an insane look in his eyes, jumping off of Sam and charging at Frodo. _"Gollum_! You won't destroy Precious! _Gollum_!" The poor creature screamed as he tried to take the Ring from Frodo, but the Hobbit fought him with all his might.

"No!" Frodo screamed when Gollum managed to pull the Ring out of the Hobbit's hand and jumped away from Frodo. The chain the Ring hung on met the ground as Gollum danced around, laughing loudly.

Anger filled Frodo's heart and he pushed himself up. "I didn't go through darkness and flame for this," he growled as he advanced towards Gollum. "I did not suffer the weight of the Ring for this!" he screamed and attacked Gollum.

Sam opened his eyes weakly and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Frodo and Gollum struggling on the very edge of the cliff. "FRODO!" he screamed when the two slipped and fell. He jumped on his feet and ran forward, falling on his stomach, crying out in relief when he found Frodo holding on. "TAKE MY HAND!" he shouted and Frodo looked up at him. His blue eyes were filled with something indescribable and he was looking at Sam with an unreadable gaze. "REACH!" Sam screamed and that snapped Frodo out of stupor. He growled as he swung his arm back. In the next moment Sam grabbed Frodo's arm and pulled him up.

At that moment, the Ring melted in the fires of Orodruin and everything shook. The two ran out and fell to their knees.

A screech of pure hatred, rage and pain filled the air and they looked up.

It has been done.

_**cut**_

It took a moment for the Men of Middle Earth to realize what has happened, but as the Orcs started running away in panic and fear they finally figured it out.

Heartfelt cheers filled the air as the Fellowship gathered around Aragorn.

"FRODO DID IT!" Gimli shouted. "HE DID IT!"

Aragorn's eyes, filled with joy, met Haldir's wide eyed stare and Aragorn's heart stopped. The Elf looked pale and shaken and he was looking around frantically. "Haldir!"

"I must go to Ruth!" Haldir shouted. He finally found a horse without a rider and ran towards it.

"Haldir, wait!"

In that moment the Eagles swooped down on them, distracting Aragorn for long enough, and Haldir galloped away.

_Please be alright, Ruthímiel! Please! Please, be alright!_

**cut**

"I sure hope we'll have enough place for everyone, Ruth spoke jokingly as they entered the huge Mansion in the Carpathian Mountains, mountains once known as Emyn Muil.

It was more a palace then a mansion. Ruth and Haldir had it build far away from any city, town or village. It was a place where they could all be themselves without fearing normal, unknowing humans would see their children practicing magic or sword fighting or merely having fun.

"Evelyn, please show the youngest among us to their rooms," Ruth asked. "Sarabi, Mihrimah, I will need your help in the kitchen." Haldir smiled at Ruth and kissed him before joining their sons and son-in-laws on their way toward the back garden.

"I will help you as well, ada," Seraphim said and followed his sister, sister-in-law and Ruth into the kitchen.

The night was still a few hours away but they were a big family and they needed to be fed and if they knew anything about their ada, it was that he loved to see his family happy.

And they were.

They were.

_**cut**_

"Ruthímiel!" Haldir shouted as he slammed the door of the Throne Room open Derum standing behind him pale and panicking. Haldir halted in his step, his heart skipped a beat and his breath hitched in his throat.

At the bottom of the stairs was Ruth. The Palantír was lying broken by his side.

And Ruth wasn't moving.

"RUTH!" Haldir screamed in pain and ran over to him. Tears trailed down his cheeks as he gathered Ruth's lax body into his arms. "Please, Ruth…" he whispered as he brushed Ruth's hair away from his face, caressing pale cheeks and wiping the blood off of full lips. "Please – please wake up!" He gasped out a breath and hugged Ruth close to his chest. "Don't leave me alone! Please!" he cried out and hugged Ruth tightly to his chest. A breath of warm wind danced around him and Haldir's breath hitched in his throat when Ruth shivered in his arms. "Ruth!" he cried out and moved back a bit.

"Haldir?" Ruth murmured and looked at Haldir with bleary eyes. "What – What happened?"

In that moment a light shone in front of them and Haldir raised his head. A beautiful woman with dark skin and long white hair appeared before them. A loving smile was on her lips as she kneeled beside Ruth, looking down at him with a motherly gaze.

_"You've really outdone yourself this time, my Son," _she spoke and her voice sounded like millions of voices whispering at the same time.

"Mother?"

"Magic?" Ruth and Haldir spoke at the same time and Magic giggled. She ran her fingers through Ruth's hair and to Haldir's surprise the sling on Ruth's left arm vanished, the blood stopped flowing from his nose and he started breathing lightly.

"_You've broken every possible rule in the Book, Calenim'othar,"_ Magic spoke fondly and Ruth laughed brokenly.

"I know," he whispered and Magic's eyes filled with love.

_"You know that you must be punished for that,"_ she stated and Ruth gulped.

"Punished?" Haldir stuttered out weakly and Magic looked into his eyes.

_"Yes, I am afraid it is so."_

"Have the Valar decided on my punishment?" Ruth asked and his hand fisted on his stomach.

_"Yes, my Son,"_ Magic spoke lovingly. _"You are to remain in Middle Earth until the End of All Days with your husband and however many children you might birth. On the Final Day all of you shall be allowed to walk into the Undying lands, but not a day sooner."_

Ruth's eyes opened wide and Magic smiled at him.

"But that is not..."

_"Do not look a gift horse in the mouth, young Elf,"_ Magic spoke mischievously and winked at Haldir, _"lest it bites you."_ She looked at Ruth again, bowed down and kissed his forehead. _"Live and be happy, my Son. I shall watch over you. Always."_

In a flash of blinding white light Magic disappeared.

Haldir looked around in confusion until a gentle, loving hand cupped his cheek. He looked in Ruth's beautiful eyes and his heart danced in his chest. "Ruth?"

"Kiss me, a'mael," Ruth whispered and Haldir felt as though all the fear and pain, sorrow and suffering was washed away. "It is over. It has been done." Ruth's lips tilted into the most beautiful smile Haldir has ever seen. "We won."

Haldir bowed down and kissed his beloved with everything he had.

Yes.

They won.

They were finally free.

They won.

_**cut**_

Ruth smiled as he looked around. The celebration in the honor of Aragorn's coronation was in full swing.

Aragorn and Arwen were sitting at the King's table with huge, happy smiles on their faces. The Hobbits were fooling around in the dancing crowd. Legolas and Gimli were locked in a fierce drinking duel. Boromir was dancing with Viresse. Faramir and Eowyn were not far behind them, while Luinil and Eomer watched over them with fond smiles, standing suspiciously close. Gandalf and Radagast were on the balcony, shooting thousands of fireworks into the night sky.

Men and Elf alike were drinking and laughing and celebrating.

Ruth sighed and rubbed his stomach lovingly.

It has been a month since the war ended.

A lot has happened in the mean time, but it would not be mentioned tonight anymore. Honors were given to the brave dead. Now it was time for the living.

Ruth shivered when two loving arms wrapped themselves around his waist and warm lips kissed his shoulder.

"Lle Maa vanima," (You look beautiful.) Haldir whispered against Ruth's ear. The Istar laughed quietly and turned in Haldir's arms.

He kissed his proud Elf with everything he had and felt Haldir's moan resonate in his chest. "We are free. We are alive. I think there is no bigger beauty than that," Ruth whispered and looked up in Haldir's scorching gaze.

"I do believe that you are wrong," Haldir said and Ruth raised an eyebrow at him, "for there is no greater beauty for me in the world than seeing a smile on your face."

Ruth's smile widened and he kissed Haldir again.

"Ruth!" They parted when someone called out to the Wizard and the two realized the hall has grown silent. "Sing something for us!" Pippin shouted and Ruth rolled his eyes.

"You are drunk, young Pippin!" he called out to the Hobbit and everyone laughed.

"Please, sing for us, Ruth!" Frodo shouted.

"Sing!" Merry cheered and all of a sudden every single person in the hall was chanting. Ruth laughed when Haldir kissed his forehead and pushed him forward.

"Alright! Alright!" Ruth walked over to stand beside Aragorn. The King of Gondor smiled at him and Ruth nodded in return. He raised his head and looked at Haldir. A smile tilted Ruth's lips and his eyes drifted over the gathered men and women.

And he knew just which song to sing.

_There was a time when the skies were gray;  
>when souls were crying and hearts were breaking.<br>There was a time when thunders were clashing  
>and mountains and plains burned in flames.<em>

_There was a time when all hope was lost,  
>when we cried and prayed for a new dawn to shine.<br>There was a time when boundaries were crossed,  
>when we knew not if the Sun would rise.<em>

_There was a time when we were alone;  
>when cold was the night and all light was gone.<br>There was a time when we died and lost.  
>There was a time when a war was fought.<em>

_Then there came the Sun with a phoenix' song;  
>trumpets sounded in the dead of night.<br>The night grew darker, just before dawn,  
>and hope grew strong in our hearts.<em>

_Then there was joy and strength and valor;  
>the voices of Men crying out freedom.<br>Swords were brandished, shields were risen  
>and horse hooves shook in a maddening rhythm.<em>

_There was a time when we sang songs of woe.  
>There was a time when we cried in pain.<br>Tonight is the night when we celebrate life.  
>Tonight is the night when we cry in joy.<em>

_Raise your heads, proud sons of Men.  
>Raise your cups and sing until dawn.<br>You are free of sorrow; free of war.  
>Let the skies shake with your triumphant song.<em>

**cut**

"Careful!" Ruth called out as he, Mihrimah, Sarabi and Evelyn brought dessert on the table and everyone started reaching for the delicious treats. Ruth shook his head with a fond smile as he walked over to take his seat at the top of the table to Haldir's left.

"You promised us a story, taumada!" cried Tegalad's granddaughter, Allison, and Ruth laughed.

"I thought you were too old for bedtime stories," he drawled and she rolled her eyes.

"I think I heard you say once that one is never too old for storytelling," Seraphim teased his father and Ruth rolled his eyes.

"Besides, it's tradition," Mihrimah said and Ruth sighed.

He looked around at all the joyful faces.

It has been over 4000 years. A very, _very_ long time.

_The world has changed_, he thought. He had loved and lost only to love again with his family ever growing. Friends came and went as time took them, but Ruth couldn't say he was unhappy.

Haldir squeezed Ruth's hand and the Istar looked at his beloved.

No, Ruth could never say that he was unhappy.

He had Haldir.

He had his sons and daughters.

He had his grandchildren; and his great-grandchildren.

And he was happy.

"Grandpapa?"

He looked down when the youngest among them, three year old Eowyn tugged on his sleeve. He smiled lovingly at her and picked her up, putting her in his lap.

"Alright," Ruth said and she grinned at him. "What story should I tell you?" he asked and looked around.

"The story you're writing!" Galen yelled and hopped in his chair and everyone else nodded in agreement. Ruth smiled as Eowyn snuggled against him. Haldir threw an arm around Ruth's shoulders and Ruth leaned into his side.

"It is a long story," he warned.

"We have all the lifetimes of the world, Ada," Tegalad said and Ruth smiled.

Yes.

They had all the lifetimes of the world.

They have seen civilizations rise and fall.

They have seen wars and times of peace.

They have seen a lot and stayed together through it all.

And they still had time.

They had all the time in the world.

"Alright," Ruth said and kissed Eowyn's forehead.

Everyone settled more comfortably, their gazes locked onto Ruth filled with excitement. He laughed quietly, started running his fingers through Eowyn's soft, golden locks and started the long story.

"In a hole in the ground there lived a Hobbit…"

**cut**

**THE END**

**cut**

**And now excuse me while I go and cry. **


	23. Lineages

**cut**

At the turn of the Age, life in Middle-Earth has been mostly lived in peace. Most of the Elves answered the call of the Sea, but a surprisingly great number of them remained in Middle-Earth.

King Aragorn and Queen Arwen ruled over the Reunited Kingdom, and under their rule the Orcs and Uruk-Hai, the Mercenaries and Pirates met their just desserts. Mordor was cleansed with the help of Gandalf, Radagast and Ruthímiel, and it was made inhabitable again.

The Age of Peace arrived.

Arwen birthed Aragorn three heirs: Eldarion, Gilraen II and Sarabi.

Aragorn and Arwen ruled the Reunited Kingdom for 120 years which were marked by prosperity and growth. Aragorn managed to unite Dwarves, Men and Elves, and together they destroyed what remained of the evil of Sauron. His death was mourned by many, and Arwen denounced her mortal life several months later.

Soon after the turn of the Age, Théoden stepped down as the ruler of Rohan. Faramir married Eowyn and together they took his place. Eowyn birthed Faramir two sons and three daughters; Eodred, Ferath, Evangeline, Taumiel and Bithrin. They lived to see their grandchildren, and died of old age several days apart.

Boromir claimed his place as the Steward of Gondor and married Viresse, and she gave birth to a daughter and a son; Harmony and Jonathan. By the blessing of the Valar, Boromir lived for a 100 years. Viresse lied beside him as he died, and when he closed his eyes she did so as well.

Eomer married Luinil, and they became Generals of Gondor soon after. They had no children and both lived for 130 years.

Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin returned to the Shire, but several years later they retreated to Rivendell, for they no longer found joy in the simple life of the Hobbits. They lived there with the remaining Elves and died within months of one another after living for almost a 100 years.

In the 100th year of the Fourth Age Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond, Gandalf and Radagast went into the West, assured that Middle-Earth no longer needed their guidance.

Their place was taken by Haldir and Ruthímiel, and they served as the High Councilors to the future Kings of the Reunited Kingdom.

Haldir and Ruthímiel's first son, Tegalad was born in the 8th month of the First year of the Fourth Age. 30 years later Ruthímiel gave birth to a daughter, Mihrimah, and 14 years later he gave birth to Seraphim, their youngest and last child.

When Aragorn and Arwen's daughter, Sarabi came of age, she married Tegalad. Over the course of years, Sarabi gave birth to Frodo, Samuel and Peter.

Mihrimah married Boromir and Viresse's son Jonathan and gave birth to Aragorn, Evan and Evelyn.

Bithrin, daughter of Faramir birthed two sons, Quiven and Eored. Eored married an Elven maiden Tinuviel. Tinuviel gave birth to Samandriel who married a descendant of Elrohir, son of Elrond, and his wife Amael gave birth to Ruben who would later marry the youngest son of Haldir and Ruth, Seraphim.

Many decades passed them by. Elves retreated into the deepest forests of the world. Dwarves went underground never to be seen again.

When they had seen that the world was changing, Ruthímiel and Haldir retreated into the mountains of Emyn Muil with their children and their spouses. For over a 100 years they remained in hiding until Seraphim and Ruben decided to see the world. During their absence, Sarabi gave birth to Frodo, and Mihrimah gave birth to Aragorn.

Around that time Ruth started to fear for his children. He remembered the punishment very well, and he knew that his children were immortal. Even though their spouses were descendants of Elves, neither Ruth nor Haldir knew how long they would live.

Magic came to them shortly after and told them that for as long as there was love between his children and their spouses they would live.

Upon Seraphim's return, Haldir and Ruth decided to leave their children behind to travel the world. Seraphim and Ruben spoke of many disorders.

The world was changing again, and Ruth and Haldir decided it would be best to see how everything would progress. Civilizations rose and as decades turned to centuries, Ruth realized that all this time, after all the suffering and pain he had lived through, all along he has been home.

They were gone for 300 years during which Tegalad and Sarabi had another son, Samuel. Upon the return of Haldir and Ruth, Mihrimah gave birth to her second son, Jonathan.

Seeing them all well, Haldir and Ruth left again to travel the world, and even though they would visit their children and grandchildren often, they hadn't settled anywhere for more than 500 years.

When they had found out that Seraphim was pregnant with his first child, they decided to go back. Their youngest son gave birth with Ruthímiel's help to a beautiful girl, a blond haired child which they named Eowyn, and Ruthímiel and Haldir felt the need to settle down, although their children went on with their lives, departing in different directions.

They reunited again after only a year to witness the union of Frodo and Lucrecia; an Elven maiden Frodo had met while he was traveling the deep forests of what they once had known as the Fangorn Forest. The celebration lasted for 3 days and 3 nights and Ruthímiel and Haldir soon celebrated the birth of another grandchild.

While the two decided to remain in their Manor, their descendants chose to continue traveling, although they had firmly decided to meet up at least once a month. An arrangement which they upheld with fervor.

Years passed them by, and Haldir and Ruth received news from Seraphim of an Elven community they discovered hidden deep in the Amazon forest. After departing from their haven, Haldir and Ruthímiel spent 30 years with the small Elven community. Upon their return to Europe they settled again in their Mansion, and for 200 years they dwelled there in peace with their descendants visiting them often.

The world has changed.

4000 years has passed since the defeat of Sauron.

Ruth and Haldir had many grandchildren and even more great-grandchildren. They watched the world change never changing themselves. They had lost many friends and made many more, and even though they watched them grow old and die, in their hearts they knew that one day they would all be reunited.

After another 1000 years, Ruthímiel received a message from Magic.

The Powers That Be decided to grant them eternal rest at last.

Ruthímiel summoned his and Haldir's descendants, who were by now many, and they traveled together into the West where Ships waited for them to bring them to the Immortal Lands.

As the seas calmed and the silver glass parted, they saw white shores as far as the eye could see.

And as they reunited with friends long lost and family they have always kept in their hearts they finally, after many centuries found peace.

**cut**

**That's all folks!**

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, and I hope you leave a few more! Tell me what you think of the complete story! **

**'The Guardian of Light' is definitely dear to my heart, even though it was extremely difficult to write. **

**But looking back on everything, I can't help but think that I did well.**

**So, thank you all for reading and commenting, and I hope to read from you again!**

**All my love,**

**Ms. Yuki**


End file.
